Healing Hearts
by Starsleeper
Summary: Nurse Hummel suffers from a broken heart... Dr. Anderson wants to fix it. Will Kurt let him? A love story set in the Lima Children's Hospital. AU, WIP.
1. Just say yes

**HEALING HEARTS**

**Authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of its characters.**

**Warnings: AU, futurefic, Klaine, but also mentions of Kum (in the past)**

**Rating: M for swearing and possible (light) smut**

**This story doesn't follow canon: **

**1) Blaine and Kurt never met each other in high school. They meet as co-workers at the Lima Children's Hospital. **

**2) At the beginning of this story, Kurt is 26 years old, and still recovering from the sad ending to a long-lasting relationship.**

**3) Blaine also has a significant romantic history, which will become clear in the following chapters. You might be in for a little surprise there **

**I made Blaine 5 years older than Kurt, for story-technical reasons.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks to my wonderful beta Cat!**

* * *

><p>If anyone would have ever told sixteen year old Kurt Hummel he would be required to wear a pink uniform at work, he probably would have scowled and squealed at the same time.<p>

Yet here he was, ten years later, in the locker room of Lima Children's Hospital, changing into his male nurse uniform.

He pulled up his soft pink cotton pants, and threw on the matching, short sleeved, V-neck tunic.

Young, teenage Kurt would have thrown a fit at the idea of not being able to express himself through crazy fashion on a daily basis.

The grown up, wiser Kurt, well, he didn't mind as much. At 26 years old, he'd already learned the hard way that there are more important things in life than clothes.

Sure, he still liked fashion, and wouldn't be caught dead wearing baggy jeans and a sweater, but the days of the extravagant, ridiculous outfits were long gone.

But still…

He grinned as he pinned his brightly colored sunflower brooch on his breast pocket. It didn't hurt to stand out just a little bit, now did it? Plus, the kids liked it. He wore a different brooch or pin every day, and his little patients were always eager and looking out for the new "mascot of the day".

And whenever one of the children would leave the hospital after an extended stay, he would remove the small decorative item and give it to the child as a little parting gift.

Yesterday, his blue care Bear pin had gone home with Sophie, a five-year-old sweet, blue-eyed angel, suffering from leukemia. The girl had given him the most radiant of smiles, a big hug, and a soft kiss on his cheek.

Smiling at the memory, Kurt's eyes slowly drifted to the picture hanging on the inside of his locker door.

The blonde, bright-eyed boy in the picture was looking adoringly at him.

Letting out a wistful sigh, Kurt slammed his locker door shut and looked right into the honey colored eyes and radiant smile of Blaine Anderson.

Kurt gave a startled shout.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what? How long have you been standing there?"

Blaine just shrugged, leaning against an adjacent locker door, his beaming smile still plastered on his face.

"No need to get all worked up, Kurt, I need to change clothes too, you know. Besides, you do know I can fix that heart of yours, if ever it's in mortal danger…?"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that, Dr. Anderson," the blue-eyed man retorted.

The curly haired man frowned and sighed.

"Seriously, Kurt, when are you going to start calling me Blaine when we're in private?"

Raising one eyebrow, Kurt leaned his shoulder against his locker door, mirroring Blaine's stance.

Pointing his finger at the curly haired man, he answered.

"Look, you're Blaine Anderson, well respected pediatrician and son of one of the most important benefactors of this place."

Pointing his finger at himself, he continued

"I'm Kurt Hummel, lowly nurse and caregiver. So I guess that makes YOU Dr. Anderson, and ME nurse Hummel, Kurt, 'Hey you' or whatever you want to call me, take your pick… I don't know, maybe I'll start calling you Blaine when we're married?"

Kurt flinched back at the loud bark of laughter that was emitted by the man in front of him.

"Oh wow, that's rich", Blaine breathed, still chuckling, "How in the hell do you think we'll end up married if you won't even go out on a date with me?"

"Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" the taller man sighed, "We've been over this already. Every other week, you ask me out, I say no, you ask why, I tell you it's complicated, you ask what the hell that's supposed to mean, I tell you I don't want to talk about it, you get all pouty and puppyish for a day or two, and then you spend two weeks forgetting what I said, and mustering up the courage to ask me out again…. It's getting kind of old…"

"Exactly!" Blaine beamed so brightly, Kurt had to refrain from squinting his eyes,

"That's why I suggest we do it differently this time around, change the boring routine you know, how about you say 'YES' to dinner with me, this Saturday night?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say no for the hundredth time, but then his eyes met Blaine's, and the warmth and hope in those big orbs took him aback.

He snapped his mouth shut and swallowed heavily.

He looked at Blaine. Really looked at him... and allowed his thoughts to wander.

_He's attractive alright… I mean, just look at him. Those curls, those eyes, damn that smile… those soft lips… that neck… those shoulders… Wait; better stop my eyes from wandering any lower before he notices I'm checking him out… Not that I haven't done that before… Okay, looking back at his face again… Oh dear Lord, how can he look so sweet and adorable… and I know he's a nice guy… so wait… why am I pushing him away then? Oh… yeah right…Sam… that's why…_

Kurt mentally slapped himself and prepared to give Blaine a negative answer, but when he met his eyes, and saw him raise his big, triangular, furry eyebrows, giving him a hopeful expression...

He just couldn't.

Blaine sensed Kurt's mental struggle, and decided to drop the funny act.

"Look, Kurt, all joking aside for a minute, okay? This isn't some lame attempt to get into your pants... This isn't about the hot doctor wanting to screw the sexy nurse."

Kurt raised one eyebrow and snorted at the same time.

Blaine ignored the sound and continued his plea. There was no more laughter in his voice, only pure, raw emotion.

"I just... I really, really like you... and I guess I just want to get to know you better. I need to know if there's a possibility for something more... Just give it a chance, Kurt. Please... give us a chance?

Kurt's eyes were now focused on Blaine's mouth that had turned into a tentative, vulnerable smile.

Damn.

That smile did it.

All of a sudden, Kurt felt his walls beginning to crumble. The feeling shocked him to the core. He saw a tsunami of emotions speeding towards him, and all he wanted to do was run away. Hide. He had to get out of here now. He had to get Blaine out of this locker room, so he could collapse without any witnesses present.

"I don't know… I mean…" Kurt stammered, "I'll think about it… Okay?"

"Really?"

Well, Blaine was a puppy again all right, but a happy, bouncy, yapping puppy this time.

"Oh man, that's great! You just let me know right? It doesn't have to be this Saturday, you know, any day is good if you want to, I mean, we'll have to look at our work schedules, but we'll pick a night that goes for both of us, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there!" Kurt retorted, "I haven't said yes yet, you know!"

"I know, I know," the other man smiled "But you haven't said no either. That brings me one step closer to you calling me Blaine one day!"

He leaned into Kurt, gave him a small peck on the cheek – making the other man gasp slightly - turned around and walked briskly out of the locker room.

Kurt brushed his hand against his cheek, feeling the spot where Blaine had kissed his cheek, and turned with his back against his locker.

Dropping his hand and letting his head fall backwards with a thud, he closed his eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Oh God... Sam… my sweet, sweet Sam… what am I doing? What the hell am I going to do?"

He slowly slid to the floor into a sitting position, put his arms around his knees, and for the first time in almost two years, he just let the wave of emotions wash over him, and with a broken sob, he started to cry.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kurt emerged from the locker room, silently thanking all the non-existing deities that nobody had walked in on him having a breakdown.<p>

He'd spent at least a full twenty minutes crying hot, bitter tears. And then he'd wasted ten more minutes washing his face and trying to remove the evidence of said tears.

His eyes still looked a bit swollen and red though.

Oh well…

Turning into the corridor of the children's oncology ward, he immediately spotted Rose, the tall blonde night nurse, pushing the file cart towards the entry of the staff room.

"Hiya Kurt!" she called out, waving frantically, as he was striding towards her. "Hurry up; you're almost late for the morning briefing!"

"I know, I'm sorry, babe, let's go in,"

He followed Rose into the room, and sat down on his usual spot at the square table, while greeting the rest of the staff. Rose parked her cart and took a seat right next to Kurt.

This meant that everybody was looking in his general direction, as Rose started to run through the files and give a brief summary of the happenings during the night, and the current condition of their patients.

Kurt was only half listening. His brain felt numb and mushy from that freaking crying fit, and he mindlessly let his eyes drift around the table, contemplating his co-workers, without really seeing them.

There were five other people in the room. Rose, of course, the 38-year-old night nurse, who was the spitting image of Lisa Kudrow.

There was Jenny Ortiz, the 52 year old head nurse and mother hen of the nurse team. Kurt liked her a lot. Jenny doted on him as if he was her son. He'd cherish the little moments when she would lovingly pat his cheek, ruffle his hair, or just pull him into a hug for some reason. She'd remind him so much of his mother at times like that.

Next to Jenny sat Emily Morris. Em was a short, sturdy girl, with spiky red hair, a nose piercing and way too much make up on her face. At 24 years old, she was the youngest nurse in their team. She was a cool girl, but basically still very much of a kid, and therefore rather popular with the young teens staying on the ward.

And then there were the two doctors.

The 42-year-old children's oncologist, Jonathan Taylor, was sitting next to Blaine.

Dr. Taylor was a slender, short man, about the same height as Blaine. His gray crew cut hair, his close-cropped goatee, and his icy blue eyes hidden behind a fashionable pair of glasses all added to his attractiveness.

Kurt knew for a fact that at least three nurses in the hospital had a serious crush on Dr. Taylor. But the guy was married, had three kids and he did not have an affair, because if he did, Kurt would've known. Being around Jenny Ortiz meant overhearing all the entertaining and juicy gossip firsthand.

Kurt's eyes now zoomed in on Blaine, who was scribbling down notes as Rose was going on about the side effects little Chloe Turner had been experiencing during the night, after an intensive chemo session.

Strangely enough, the gossip circuit hadn't been able to catch onto the details about Dr. Blaine Anderson's past.

The only thing they knew for sure was that he was 31 years old, and that he had worked in a hospital somewhere in Manhattan up until ten months ago, before he transferred and moved to Lima. As to the reason for his career and life switch... well, they pretty much didn't have a clue.

So the new doctor certainly was a man of mystery.

Oh yes, it was also widely known that he was gay, thanks to some guy at the hospital cafeteria who had accidentally overheard Blaine during one of his enthusiastic and clearly too loud attempts to woo Kurt.

The impertinent imbecile had just gone on to enlighten the whole hospital about Dr. Anderson's sexual preferences. Nosy, indiscrete little son of a bitch.

Blaine didn't seem to mind that much that people knew he wasn't straight. If anything, it made his advances toward Kurt even more blatant.

In those ten months Blaine had been working at the hospital, the curly haired doctor had managed to win over the hearts of the staff and his little patients, with his charming, sparkling, lively personality, while melting hearts with that cute, dazzling smile of his.

And let's not forget those honey colored, captivating eyes... that were boring into Kurt's right now.

Shit.

How long exactly had Kurt been looking at Blaine? Too long, judging by the way Blaine now raised his eyebrow, gave him a coy little smile and then just fucking winked at him. In front of everybody.

Kurt felt his face flush.

As everybody got up from their seats, it registered into Kurt's mind that the briefing had ended, and that he had to get out and start his initial morning routine around the ward, to tend to his patients.

But first things first, he needed some battery acid.

He got up and sped towards the coffee machine against the wall and filled his cup with the hot black liquid that would kick start his body and mind. Since working at the hospital, he had taken to drinking his coffee simply black, without frills. He hadn't had a grande nonfat mocha in years.

Turning around and leaning back against the counter, he noticed the room had emptied.

Well, almost.

Rose was sitting on the table, dangling her legs, looking intently at him.

"What?" He asked, between sips of the glorious beverage.

"What was going on between you and Anderson there?" Rose asked with laughter in her voice.

"What?" He just repeated dumbly.

"Come on! You were staring at him for like a full ten minutes, and then he made that face at you and winked..." Rose gasped, a light bulb going on in her head, "Wait! Did he ask you out again?"

Kurt sighed.

"Yes... this morning in the locker room."

"Well that doesn't make sense; he should be moping around like that droopy dog right about now then. Unless... did you actually agree on a date this time?"

"I didn't... But, I didn't decline either. I told him maybe, and that I would think about it."

Rose was really getting excited now.

Kurt knew this wasn't out of some misplaced curiosity. Rose really cared about Kurt, and vice versa. They often worked together during the nightshifts, when Kurt would join her as back up during those periods when there were just too many patients on the ward for just one person to handle through the night.

During the calmer, dark hours, they would sit together and just talk. It was just that nightly atmosphere, that eerie calmness, the feeling that they were together alone when everybody else was asleep, that made it possible for them to confide into each other.

There was an unspoken agreement between the two nurses that anything they discussed during those nights would remain between them.

And thus Rose knew.

She knew about Kurt's past. About his pain. About his heartache. And about the wall he'd built around his heart as a result of all that. It pained her to see him like that, because Kurt just wasn't like any other coworker, she considered him a friend.

More than anything, she really wished for him to be happy.

Because he wasn't. Not by a long shot. He wasn't even living, since living meant moving forward, or at least looking forward to something. Anything.

Kurt couldn't do that. He was caught in the past, and too lost to find his way out of this maze on his own.

Rose believed Kurt needed someone to guide him out, to get him onto the path towards happiness again. And Rose felt that Blaine Anderson could possibly be the one to pull her friend out of his funk.

So with that in mind, she spoke up.

"Look honey, I know I said this before, but just do it. Give it a chance. You have nothing to lose and everything to win. I've seen the way you look at him… you like him. And I don't blame you; he's a gorgeous man, inside and out."

Kurt turned his head and stared out of the window.

"It's a little more complicated than that... you know it is" he said, hinting at the many talks they'd had about this.

"I know, I know... but it'll never be easy, sweetie, no matter how. I see what you do, Kurt. You're trying to protect yourself. You never want to get hurt like that again. But can't you see how it's harming you instead? You refuse to let anyone in. You think you're shielding your heart from injury and pain. But you're not. You're shutting out every chance at love, every possibility of happiness. You're refusing to live! And you're doing it all out of guilt and fear."

A lone tear was trickling down Kurt's cheek. "No..." he whispered, bowing his head, "It's because I still love him. I can't let him go."

"You HAVE to let him go!" Kurt's head snapped up, but Rose didn't recoil under his glare. "You know Sam didn't want this! You owe it to him and to yourself to try and be happy again!"

For the second time that morning, Kurt felt his emotions get the better of him.

"HOW?" he yelled, "You seem to have figured it all out! How can I let go of him? How can I be happy? I fucking loved him! He loved me! We were going to grow old together! He wasn't supposed to DIE on me!"

Rose stayed silent for a moment.

Then she hopped off the table, strode towards Kurt and pulled him into a fierce hug. Kurt immediately buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he shuddered.

"Shhhhh..." she cooed. "It's okay, baby."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. Kurt straightened his posture.

"You ask me how..." Rose continued, "I don't have all the answers. But I do know you'll need to take a leap of faith to get through this... So please, go out on a date with Anderson. Talk to him. Let him in... He might be just who you need right now."

They gave each other a tentative smile.

"I'll think about it... I promise. I really will. Okay?" Kurt said softly.

Rose planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Okay."

They let go of each other and stepped out of the staff room, Rose heading towards the locker room to change and leave, Kurt speeding towards his first patient of the morning.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm not gonna lie. Reviews turn me on.<strong>


	2. Still with me

**author's note:**

**Wow. I'm amazed so many people are following this story. Thanks for the great reviews too! They made my day, and inspired me while writing this chapter. Here are some notes for this chapter:**

**1) This is going to be a bit of a sad chapter. I had a hard time writing it, but it had to be done. We need to know what happened to Sam and Kurt. I don't usually ship Kum, so I hope I'm doing it justice.**

**2) There is a little dash of violence in this chapter, nothing too graphic though.**

**3) Almost no Blaine in this chapter, but he'll be back in chapter 3. Big time. For those of you who might think he's a bit of 2D cartoon character, there's more to him than meets the eye. I guess we just need to get to know him a bit better.**

**4) I don't have a clue what Lima, Ohio looks like (Chris Colfer tweeted something about trees, and that's basically my whole knowledge about Ohio). Glee never does any outdoor shots, so no help there either. And I'm too busy writing to google it all. So I'm just going to construct Lima, Ohio as I see fit :) Don't mind me if I inject non-existing colleges, academies, universities, into this story... I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as a Ohio Fashion Academy, but it's fiction and I'm doing it like a boss. Same rule applies to anything related to the hospital setting and medical issues. I'm not a doctor.**

**5) This fic now comes with its very own Tumblr-blog (healing-hearts-fic tumblr com).**

**I'll be posting some related stuff there, like the audio files for the songs I use. I'd like it very much if you listen to the audio while reading the lyrics. It really enhances the reading experience of this story. First one up at the end of this chapter is a heartbreaking, wonderful song that probably none of you will know. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.**

**6) Last but not least, many thanks to my wonderful beta Cat! You rock!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt entered his apartment and threw his keys on the table. His backpack and jacket flew into a corner and over a chair.<p>

Damn, he was hungry. All he'd had for lunch was a banana, flushed down with some coffee. The combination of those two tasted awful by the way.

The ache in his stomach was nauseating.

He sauntered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Hunching down, he scanned the contents for something marginally edible, while taking out a can of diet coke and draining half of it, followed by a rather unrefined burp.

He settled for a slice of leftover pizza, from two nights ago. Not even bothering to warm it up, he just deposited the food on a plate and carried it to the living room, where he plopped down on the couch. He toed off his shoes and shrugged off his shirt, leaving him in his black jeans and a white short sleeved undershirt.

Ugh... that cold pizza tasted like cardboard... But he was hungry, so he would've eaten pretty much anything. He just stared mindlessly at his blank TV-screen while he nibbled on the bland tasting food.

His trance was suddenly broken by the chirping ringtone of his cell phone.

Kurt swallowed the last bit of food down, wiped his mouth and grabbed the whining device from the coffee table. Mercedes' smiling picture was showing on the screen. Chuckling softly, he answered the call.

"Hey, Mercedes!"

"Hey, Boo! Listen, I'm so sorry I haven't called you sooner. I'm such a lousy friend lately!"

"No you're not, honey, I know you're busy. We all have a lot on our plate, right? I know with the teaching and glee club, your days are pretty much stuffed as it is. Don't fret about it, it's not like I call you all the time too."

He heard a little sigh on the other end of the line.

"No boo, you don't. That's what worries me sometimes. I never hear from you."

Kurt didn't answer. What could he say? It was the truth.

"Kurt, please tell me, how are you doing now? I'm really worried, Finn told me yesterday you don't even get out of the apartment anymore lately, except to go to work."

"Well that's not true; I go shopping for groceries twice a week!" Kurt quipped.

"Kurt..."

"I'm sorry, baby... Yeah; I just don't feel like it."

Kurt heaved a deep sigh, and decided to spill his guts to his friend.

"Mercedes, I don't know what to do anymore. It's been over 4 years since Sam passed away, and this is really getting ridiculous. I mean, it should be getting better, right? But it's only getting worse... I mean, I know how this is supposed to go. I went to that mourning counselor last year; I read the books... I know about the five stages of grief; Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Fine, I get it. What I don't get; is why after all this time I'm still stuck in the depression stage... It sucks and I fucking want out!"

"Damn Kurt... Listen; do you want me to come over so we can talk some more?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. He really could use a healthy dose of Mercedes right now, along with some hugs and cuddles. But he was also really, really tired, and he sure as hell didn't want to suffer another emotional breakdown. Twice had been enough for one day, thank you very much.

"That's really sweet, and I'd really like to, but I'm just too exhausted right now... I'm just going to hit the sack, I guess."

"Okay honey, that's cool, but you shouldn't be alone all the time. We need to get together! Hey, wanna come over on Saturday? We could watch a movie and talk, and around 7 PM Finn, Rachel, Mike, and Tina are coming over to play on the Wii."

Kurt hesitated... Saturday...

"Actually, I can't Saturday."

"Gotta work, huh?

"No... no no... I'm uhm... I might be... going on a date Saturday night."

"WHAT?" Mercedes shrill shout almost popped his eardrum. "You're going on a DATE? With who?"

"It's that Dr. Anderson I told you ."

"Oh my god. That hot Dr. McDreamy? So you finally caved in?" Mercedes was having way too much fun with this, in Kurt's opinion.

"For your information, I did no such thing!" he scoffed. "I haven't even said yes yet."

"But you're going to do it." Mercedes simply stated.

"I... Yes. I'm going on a date with doctor McDreamy. Happy now?"

"Yes, Kurt." she uttered softly, "I am happy for you. I'm so glad you're..."

"I'm scared," Kurt blurted out.

"Scared of what?"

"Everything; spending time with another man, opening up to him, getting close, falling in love, being vulnerable, ending up hurt, losing everything..." Kurt's voice was trembling now.

"Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You and Sam were together for six years... You were happy, Kurt, you two were crazy about each other. And then he got sick, and died. And it broke you."

"Yes?" Kurt wasn't sure where this was headed.

"Well, if you would've had a choice, would you have given up on those six happy years with Sam and all the love you shared? Would you rather not have had Sam in your life, so you'd have been spared the heartbreak after his death?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about his answer.

"No! I would not have given him up. Sam is the best thing that ever happened to me. I would suffer a lifetime of this hurt for one more day with him."

Mercedes heaved a sob in response, cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Well there you go, sweetie. If you think love is worth the pain, you have to go for it."

"I know, baby. I will. Come Saturday night, I'll go for it. I promise." Kurt had a feeling he was trying to convince himself rather than Mercedes.

"Okay, boo, that's fine. Listen, I'm gonna let you go to sleep now, okay? Will you call me on Sunday? I'll wanna know how that date went. Now sleep tight," she chuckled.

Kurt smiled. "Of course. Bye, Mercedes."

Rummaging in his wallet, Kurt finally found the rumpled piece of paper with the big coffee stain on it. It wasBlaine's cell phone number. He'd given it to Kurt during the fourth or fifth date proposal.

Kurt started typing the number, but then decided against calling. He'd just send Blaine a text. And pray to cheesus he wouldn't call him back, because Kurt was just too tired to talk anymore.

**Dr. B., Yes. I'll go on a date with you. Saturday is fine. - Kurt H.**

Kurt pressed 'Send' and glanced at the clock with a smirk.

Exactly 47 seconds later, a reply came in.

**Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at 7 PM! Wear something nice but not too fancy. Casual chic :) - Blaine**

**You're telling me what to wear? Seriously? - Kurt**

**I'm not telling you, I'm saving you the trouble of asking me what you should wear ;) - Blaine**

Kurt giggled and tossed his phone on the coffee table. He stretched out on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. He was just too freaking tired to change into his pajama shorts and top, or to crawl into bed.

So he remained on the couch, closed his eyes, and let the memories wash over him...

* * *

><p>He would never forget the day he met Sam at McKinley. It was like being struck by lightning. Kurt had immediately known Sam was gay.<p>

Sad thing was: Sam himself didn't know... So for a while, Kurt just pined for the blonde, blue-eyed boy. His heart had shattered when Sam and Quinn started dating. His heart had soared when just two weeks later, Quinn dumped him.

The turning point came about a month later. Things had gotten really ugly with Karofsky at the time, and that day it had escalated in the worst way possible.

_Kurt couldn't breathe. Karofsky had him pinned against the wall of the empty gym locker room, his large, strong hand wrapped around Kurt's throat. Kurt was about to black out, when the big jock loosened his grip. Kurt slumped and fell onto his hands and knees, gulping for air. He barely had time to recover, because seconds later he was dragged up and slammed against the wall again. Kurt cried out in pain._

_"Shut the fuck up, you little faggot." Karofsky hissed into Kurt's ear. His whole body was pressed up against Kurt's, keeping the smaller boy unable to move. Kurt was still panting from being choked seconds ago. _

_"You like that, huh? You little whore... Maybe I should just rip your fancy little outfit off and fuck you, right here, right now," He gave a violent thrust with his hips to emphasize his threat._

_Kurt felt his blood run cold._

_"N-No...NO!" He cried hoarsely, "Leave me alone! Just... leave me alone..." he whimpered, sickened by the sound of his own, weakened voice._

_Karofsky chuckled. "Well, if the lady says no, I'm going to back off then..."_

_Kurt let out a small whimper in relief. "But I'm going to make you a little promise, princess," Karofsky breathed into his ear "You tell anyone, ANYONE, about last time, about that kiss that YOU forced upon me...? I'm going to make this look like a picnic. I'll fuck you until you bleed, and then... I. WILL. KILL. YOU." And with that, he sucked on Kurt's earlobe and bit down hard._

_Kurt screamed. He felt the warm blood squirting out of the wound._

_"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_Before Kurt could register who was yelling, he felt Karofsky being pulled off of him. Pressing his hand quickly to his ear, he crashed onto the floor. When he looked up, he saw Karofsky lying on the floor, being punched and kicked by an outraged Sam, who was shouting and swearing in between punches._

_Then everything went black._

_As he gained consciousness, he noticed he wasn't in the locker room anymore. He was lying on a hospital gurney, in some emergency room. He turned his head and saw Sam sitting next to him, his head in his hands._

_"Sam...?" Kurt whispered. Sam's head snapped up._

_"Kurt? Are you okay? Damn, I was worried sick."_

_"Yeah... Just my ear, I guess. It stings. And my throat hurts a bit."_

_"I know, that son of a bitch... The nurse patched your ear up though. But I'm afraid your Marc Jacobs jacket is covered in blood..."_

_Kurt couldn't help but emitting a small giggle. "Sam Evans, how the hell would you know that jacket was Marc Jacobs?"_

_Sam smiled shyly and shrugged. _

_"The doctor said you're free to go whenever you feel like it. They checked you and you should be alright. She left some painkillers just in case." Sam showed him the little plastic foil with two huge white tablets in it._

_Kurt shook his head "No that's fine... Could you help me get up? I'm still feeling a bit woozy."_

_"Sure!" Sam got up, grasped Kurt's hands, and carefully pulled him up into a sitting position. Kurt ended up sitting on the gurney, facing Sam, only inches between them._

_"Thanks for saving my ass." Kurt breathed, not knowing what else to say._

_"You're welcome. I would save your ass any day." Sam grinned._

_Kurt felt himself flush. _

_"Where's Karofsky?"_

_"Cops took him away, well; they had to take a detour to the hospital first actually. I messed him up pretty bad... He physically harmed you and threatened to rape and kill you. Luckily Puck and I had just come in when he threatened you. There were witnesses, so he won't get off easily. And the strangling marks on your throat speak for themselves, really. He might be going to juvie, but one thing's for sure, he isn't coming back to McKinley. Figgins expelled him on the spot."_

_"Oh thank god... I'm so lucky you were there. I really thought he was going to... you know..." Kurt shuddered at the thought._

_"Hey..." Sam took Kurt's face into his hands and made him look into his eyes, "I will make sure nobody ever hurts you like that again. Ever."_

_Kurt's breath hitched. There was a strange, mesmerizing glow in Sam's eyes. "Y-you... you can't protect me... You can't walk around being my bodyguard..."_

_Sam smiled sweetly, and slowly leaned closer, two pairs of blue eyes still boring into each other. "I don't want to be your bodyguard," he murmured._

_Kurt had to suppress a moan. "Then what... do you want to be?"_

_Sam, who was still holding Kurt's face in his hands, responded by finally closing the gap between them, and pressing a soft kiss against Kurt's lips._

_Kurt was now pretty sure Karofsky had killed him, because this was heaven and he was being kissed by an angel. His sweet, sweet angel Sam..._

That had been the start of their relationship. From that day on, Kurt had a boyfriend, and he was no longer the only gay kid out at McKinley. It had also meant the end of the bullying, the taunting and the slushie facials. The news about Sam beating the crap out of Karofsky - which resulted in a shoulder fracture for the jock - had spread around the whole school like a fire. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of a repeat performance, so they left Sam and Kurt alone.

Their relationship had never been just another high school romance. It lasted for six years. The two teenage boys grew into men, and they did it together, as best friends, as soul mates, as lovers, all the way.

After they graduated, Sam landed himself a job at Burt's garage. Sam had barely managed to graduate high school, and it was only thanks to massive amounts of tutoring from Kurt that he even made it at all. He just wasn't cut out for it. He didn't mind working at Hummel's garage though. He actually quite liked getting his hands dirty, and he was good at fixing and tweaking cars.

Burt had been glad to take him on board. He'd always known Kurt wouldn't follow into his footsteps, but having Sam, who was pretty much his son-in-law, working with him, well that was the next best thing really. And who knew, maybe Sam would take over the place after Burt had retired, and it would still stay in the family...

Sam having a job also meant that he could provide for Kurt and himself. During the summer after graduation, they moved into a small but cozy apartment, a few miles away from the Hummel-Hudson household.

At the end of summer, Kurt started his lessons at the Ohio Fashion Academy.

And life just went on.

Kurt was at the beginning of his final year and preparing for the designing of his final collection; the one that would get him to graduate and be able to move on to become a real designer.

Maybe he would be able to convince Sam to go to New York with him. Kurt had yet to visit the city of wonders, seeing as the New Directions never managed to place for Nationals. Kurt had many dreams. Big dreams, for him and Sam.

But then it all went to hell.

Kurt had been home, busy coloring a design for an evening gown, when his phone rang. It was his dad, calling from the hospital, telling him that Sam had fainted at work, and had been taken away by an ambulance.

That second, the horror had started.

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Kurt remembered snippets of it; seeing Sam, lying pale and unconscious in that hospital bed. Sam's family, worried and crying. Tests being run, doctors and nurses entering and leaving the room, and then the final blow. The doctor telling them that he was sorry to inform them, that Sam had a very aggressive brain stem cancer. And that it had spread throughout his body. It was terminal. All they could do was prolong his life with a combination of chemo- and radiation therapy. But he probably only had six months left anyway.

Sam proved them wrong. He lived for another fifteen months. Fifteen heartbreaking months. Kurt dropped out of the academy to take care of his boyfriend. He didn't tell Sam he'd quit school. He made something up about going on a hiatus, and how he would continue his studies later.

But he wouldn't. The minute Kurt found out he was going to lose the love of his life, he lost his inspiration and will to create. Life had lost all its color. So how could he design anything?

The long stays in the hospital, and taking care of Sam during those many months, made Kurt decide to get a nursing degree instead, after Sam's death. Taking care of somebody else was the only thing that had any meaning for him anymore. But he didn't tell Sam that. Kurt didn't want him to know that his illness and death would change Kurt's future that much. It just would have added to his pain. Kurt needed to be strong for Sam.

He spent the next fifteen months taking care of Sam, as he gradually became sicker, and more helpless. He helped him through all the misery and pain, loved him, comforted him, lived for him, until the day Sam closed his eyes forever. And that day, a big part of Kurt died too.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still lying on the couch. He had turned sideways, and was now lying in a fetal position. Clearly sleep wasn't going to come easily. Again.<p>

His mind wandered back to Sam's funeral.

_It was the worst day of Kurt's life. Worse than the day Sam died; because this really meant goodbye. The casket would be closed for good, and Sam would be buried, forever out of reach._

_Kurt was a composed mess that day. He put on his best suit, and made sure he looked his best. Sam had spent six years telling Kurt how beautiful he was, so he wanted to be just that, for Sam, for the very last time._

_The funeral chapel was packed with people. Every single member of the New Directions was there too. They'd all come to mourn Sam, and to express their love and support for Kurt._

_Kurt had asked his old friends from glee club to help him with the funeral. A few weeks before his death, Sam had started planning the whole thing. He'd asked Kurt to sing during the ceremony, saying he wanted the sound of his boyfriend's voice to give comfort to the mourners, just as it had comforted him during his illness._

_Kurt didn't believe in God. But he had to believe that Sam was still with him, somehow. He needed to believe that Sam wasn't completely gone. So he wrote a song, expressing his belief and his hope that Sam would always be there; next to him._

_But he was scared his voice would give out under the strain of the emotions. So he'd asked his friends to stand by him as he sang, as backing vocals, but most importantly, to continue singing if he wouldn't be able to._

_And so Kurt found himself surrounded by his circle of friends, as the piano music began to play. Mercedes and Rachel both stood at his side, each one slipping a hand into his._

_Focusing on the casket, Kurt began to sing._

**_I'm standing here in front of all_**

**_Dozens of people_**

**_But, oh, it's just me and you_**

**_I really never thought you'd go_**

**_But I still call you when I fall_**

**_Yeah, I still call_**

**_And I miss the way you held me_**

**_And squeezed me in your arms_**

**_I miss our conversations_**

**_Strongly, yet so calm_**

**_And oh oh_**

**_I miss you now_**

**_And I still raise my voice and sing out loud_**

**_'Cause I know that you can hear me_**

**_I still lift my head up to the sky_**

**_'Cause I know that you can see me_**

**_You're still with me_**

**_My words can never tell enough_**

**_Of how your joy could rise above_**

**_Wild and free_**

**_You bring back all the strength in me_**

**_When I'm lost in my uncertainty_**

**_Oh, be next to me_**

**_I know you're praying for me _**

**_I see the candle flame_**

**_You say: "Don't worry about tomorrow_**

**_Embrace the gift of today"_**

**_And oh oh_**

**_This is your way_**

**_And I still raise my voice and sing out loud_**

**_'Cause I know that you can hear me_**

**_I still lift my head up to the sky_**

**_'Cause I know that you can see me_**

**_You're still with me_**

**_You're the liquid in the rain_**

**_Washing worries away_**

**_You're the whisper in the wind_**

**_Speaking words of wisdom_**

**_You're my eternal friend_**

**_I still lift my head up to the sky_**

**_'Cause I know that you can see me_**

**_And I still raise my voice and sing out loud_**

**_'Cause I know that you can hear me_**

**_I still lift my head up to the sky_**

**_'Cause I know that you can see me_**

**_I know_**

**_You're still with me_**

**_I'm standing here in front of you..._**

_The music died down, and deep inside, Kurt knew he wouldn't be singing again for a very long time, if ever again. He bowed his head and let the tears flow. Mercedes softly put her hand on his shoulder and guided him back to his seat._

Still lying on the couch, Kurt wiped away his tears angrily. He was sick of all this crying. He pulled a comforter from the back of the couch, threw it carelessly over his body, lay back down, and closed his eyes.

He was damned if he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Again.

Tbc

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm not gonna lie. Reviews make me want to do the Single Ladies dance routine every time.<em>**

**_(So if you read it and you liked it, put a review on it...)_**

**_Up next in chapter 3: some hospital action, and Kurt and Blaine go on a date!_**


	3. A dream and a date

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor its characters, I just like to play with them a bit.**

**Dear readers, your reviews and follows make me flail!**

**And they inspire me to no end!**

**I'm sorry I made some of you cry while reading chapter 2! I promise it will get better, Kurt will be happy again!**

**I have lots and lots of ideas for this story, I'm guessing it might end up 15 to 20 chapters long, or even more, who knows. I would never have thought writing could be so much fun. And half the fun is the fact that so many of you enjoy my writings!**

**Visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com !**

**So, here are the notes for this chapter:**

**1) There is a small itsy bitsy piece of light smut at the beginning. I consider it a try-out for myself, as I have never written this kind of stuff before.**

**2) I read an article in a magazine this week, it was an interview with a children's oncologist. And he looked exactly like I had pictured Jonathan Taylor in chapter 2… Talk about coincidence. The interview gave me a good insight in how doctors deal with their emotions when it comes to child patients. I actually changed what I had originally written for this chapter, because of it. **

**3) That said, the story is set in a children's hospital, so that means we'll have some sad stuff concerning small children. Just thought I'd warn you there. It broke my mother heart to write some of it.**

**4) I realize I have been writing solely from Kurt's POV up until now. As the story evolves, I will probably alternate between Kurt and Blaine. But for now, I thought it was important not to reveal too much about Blaine already.**

**5) Again, many thanks to my beta Cat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>They were in bed.<em>

_Naked._

_Kurt sighed in pleasure. Sam was sucking on the spot right beneath his ear. It felt like heaven. Kurt gripped Sam's shoulders and dragged the blonde man on top of him. Lips crashed into each other, tongues battled for dominance, hands caressed anywhere they could reach, and hips grinded together. Gods, it felt so good._

_A deep moan escaped from Kurt's lips, as Sam started kissing and licking down his jaw line, and latched onto the sensitive spot right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes and dug his nails into Sam's back, as the grinding became more frantic. Both men were now gasping and moaning, exchanging harsh kisses as ecstasy took control of their bodies._

_With one last violent thrust, Kurt threw his head back and came with a wanton shout. Sam followed only seconds after, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, and making a noise Kurt didn't recognize._

_They lay like that for a few minutes, gasping and recovering from the bliss, Sam pressing tiny, soft kisses onto Kurt's neck. _

_When their breathing had evened out, Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head, searching for a pair of blue eyes. _

_Instead; his gaze was met by a pair of hazel colored eyes, a sated smile, and a mop of sweaty, curly brown hair._

_Holy. Fuck._

Kurt startled awake. It was pitch dark in the living room. He tugged on his hair and groaned in frustration. Great, just fucking great. Now he was having sex dreams about Blaine Anderson.

And he had come in his pants. Like a horny teenager.

He turned his head and peeked at the digital clock on his DVD-player.

5:45 AM.

Kurt decided to hit the shower. It was almost time to get up anyway. And those sticky pants weren't exactly comfortable.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, he'd washed away all residues from his embarrassing dream. Honestly, what was that even about? Was his subconscious trying to point out something to him, or what? Was it his fear of replacing Sam with another man? Blaine making him forget about Sam? Did he want to have sex with Blaine? Oh no no, he wasn't there yet. Not by a long shot.<p>

Kurt realized he was overanalyzing his dream. It was probably just about him being horny as hell and Blaine just happened to be the man that had been most on his mind. Dreams just make one big mash up of everything that's going on in your head; and then paint absurd pictures with it.

_Really Kurt? Was it that absurd? Okay, just keep on telling yourself that._

"Oh for the love of God, shut up!" he shouted to his inner voice.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt was sitting in the staff room while Rose was giving her morning briefing. The doctors weren't there. They couldn't always make it, yet they tried to attend at least three or four times a week. But not today.<p>

Kurt was a bit relieved, to be honest. After that steamy dream, he really wasn't looking forward to seeing Blaine. The last time he had looked him in the eyes, he'd just had an orgasm. Dream or not, it felt awkward as hell.

The meeting was suddenly disturbed by a loud buzz. They saw a red light flickering on the control panel. An emergency in room 406. Kurt jumped out of his chair and bolted out of the staff room, Emily and Rose on his trail. It was Chloe Turner.

After almost two years at the hospital, Kurt was used to seeing a lot of ugly and shocking stuff. But the sight that met him as he barged into Chloe's room sickened him. Blood was everywhere.

He saw Blaine, clutching the 3-year-old Chloe in his arms. The little girl was sitting up, vomiting blood, gulp after gulp.

"She has a stomach bleed," Blaine said, and he didn't waste any time as he started to give orders to the rest of the staff. The team worked seamlessly together to get the child stable. They tore open wrappings, gave injections, measured the blood pressure, each of them a perfectly trained dancer in a very bizarre choreography.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe was stable and sedated. She was no longer vomiting, and was on her way to the intensive care unit, accompanied by Rose and Emily. She would be needing a major blood transfusion, judging on the amount of blood that had been spilled on the floor... and onto their clothes. There were red splatters all over his uniform, and over his bare arms.

Blaine had it worse though. His white doctor's coat and his shirt were soaked in blood. He had dried blood on his hands and even a smudge on his face.

They were still in Chloe's room. Kurt was sitting on the edge of a table, catching his breath after those stressful moments. Blaine stood slumped with his back against the wall, looking at the floor. He looked defeated.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just kept on staring down. He sighed, "She's not going to make it."

Kurt nodded, but kept quiet.

"The cancer has spread to her brain and lungs. I talked to Jonathan last night. He's going to ask the parents for permission to stop all treatment. It's pointless."

"How long?"

Blaine shrugged, "Only a matter of weeks."

Kurt let out a long sigh, "Damn..."

"Yeah..."

Kurt could tell Blaine was really upset, which was pretty normal. Losing a patient was never easy, but seeing a child die was extra hard. Working with young patients was a coin with two sides. It was a lot more rewarding, but it was a lot harder too when things turned ugly. The odd thing was, Blaine usually hid his emotions better than he was doing right now. Kurt suspected there was something more to it.

Blaine was still not looking up.

"Blaine, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah... it just hit home, you know. That little girl reminds me so much of Lily, it's really scary, and I can't imagine -"

"Who's Lily?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine snapped his head up and threw Kurt a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"She... she's a little girl... it's a long story... I'll tell you about her later... Kurt, I think we should go shower and change clothes. We're both pretty messed up here." He stalked out of the room before Kurt could react.

Kurt hopped off the table and headed towards the locker room. He couldn't shake the feeling that the two of them were pretty messed up indeed, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Kurt had already changed into a fresh, crisp uniform, and was toweling his wet hair, when Blaine exited one of the shower stalls, clad in a towel, loosely wrapped around his hips. Kurt did a double take, then quickly averted his eyes. It wouldn't be appropriate to be caught ogling Dr. Anderson and his amazing, hot body...<p>

Blaine stood in front of his locker, getting dressed quickly.

"So, is it okay if I pick you up at your place tomorrow night?" He asked.

Kurt turned his head to look at the doctor, and his eyes fell on a small tattoo on Blaine's upper arm. It looked like two flowers, intertwined, and one of them was a daisy. The tattoo was covered by a white shirt sleeve, before Kurt could make out what the other flower was.

Kurt snapped out of it, "Oh, I'm sorry! Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Our date?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, yes, sure! I'll text you my address tonight."

"Great!" Blaine slammed his locker door shut and buttoned up his doctor's coat, "Well then, I should get going, I need to finish my round and my consultations start in... half an hour," he said, checking his watch. He smiled and winked at Kurt, and hurried out of the locker room.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and watched Blaine leaving. He was really getting intrigued by this man. Tomorrow night would be... interesting.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing around the apartment. Blaine would be picking him up in less than an hour.<p>

He was feeling apprehensive and excited at the same time. He'd never done this 'first date' thing before. Sam had just swept him away in that hospital room when he was sixteen and that was it.

And after Sam... well; let's just say he made one stupid, drunken mistake with a guy he'd met a bar one night, about a year after Sam had gone. He had been feeling lonely and horny. He ended up making out with a tall blonde, lean guy, and had gone home with him. It had been a night of desperate, rough, dirty sex, and Kurt had felt like a cheap whore the morning after. It wasn't an experience he ever wanted to repeat again.

The doorbell rang.

Kurt sped towards the door and threw it open, "Finally, you're here!"

A very disgruntled looking Mercedes stood in the door opening, gulping for air, "Hell...to the no... Kurt Hummel! I... came as soon... as I got your text!" she grumbled between gasps. She swallowed and caught her breath. "Did you know both elevators are broken in this stupid building? Why the crap do you have to live on the fifth floor anyway?"

"Hello, Mercedes..." Kurt smiled, holding out his arms. Mercedes relaxed and fell into the hug.

"It's so good to see you again, boo. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. Let's go into the living room."

Mercedes pulled back from the hug and followed Kurt into the cozy but messy room. She plopped down on the couch, whacking at a pillow that was in her way.

"I can't stay for too long, the guys are coming over at 7 PM, remember? So, tell me what's your big emergency now?"

Kurt stood in front of her, fidgeting, "I... kinda need your help... I don't know what I should wear tonight."

Mercedes smiled cheekily, "Wait a minute? Kurt Hummel, YOU want fashion advice from ME? The Technicolor zebra?" She giggled like a madwoman.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt plopped down next to her and let his head fall against Mercedes shoulder. That felt nice. "I really have no clue. I'm not that old fashion crazed Kurt anymore... and I've never done this date thing before. I'm nervous."

Mercedes stopped laughing, and pulled him into a sideways cuddle. She understood this ran deeper than just a fashion crisis.

"Just be yourself! He obviously likes you, and he sees you in a pink suit everyday, so it can't get much worse, huh?"

Kurt snorted. Mercedes pressed a kiss into his hair and petted his back. "Soooo... do you like him?" She asked.

"Hmmm... I think so... he's cute, he's nice, he's hot... and he's obviously smitten with me. I mean; he's being chasing me for months now. And there's something about him that fascinates me to no end."

Mercedes sat up and looked Kurt in the eyes, "I'm glad you're doing this, boo. You'll see how it goes, okay, but I'm at least happy you're giving it a shot."

"Yeah... I thought about it...and I just can't go on like this anymore. I'm so lonely. I hate living without Sam. I know I can't get him back, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it. This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous; but I need to love somebody who isn't dead. And I need someone to love me the way Sam did."

Mercedes smiled, "Well then, we're just going to have to make this work then, huh? Come on; let's go check out your wardrobe!"

* * *

><p>After a lot of consideration, Mercedes and Kurt agreed on a pair of black skinny jeans, a cream colored long-sleeved T-shirt with a boat neck, and a black cardigan. Kurt ruffled his hair with some gel, trying to get it a bit spiky without looking like he just rolled out of bed. They both decided that using eyeliner would be too much.<p>

"Well, you look great, sweetie." Mercedes said, "I've gotta go now, the gang will be at my door in fifteen minutes."

Kurt smiled at his friend and hugged her, "Thanks, Mercedes. For everything."

"Yeah no problem. You know what? Just have fun tonight. No matter how it all turns out, I just want you to have fun and laugh tonight. You need that."

Kurt tightened the hug and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I will."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

Kurt opened the door.

Blaine stood there, grinning and panting a bit, "Hi Kurt, did you know both your elevators are broken?"

Kurt couldn't help laughing, "Yeah, actually I do know. Please come in. I'm sorry about the mess."

Blaine smiled and entered the hallway. He looked... well... really hot. He wore a black pair of dress pants, a simple white shirt, top buttons undone, and a black blazer. His hair wasn't gelled down, which was a nice change.

Kurt smiled shyly, "You want to come into the living room?" he gestured.

Blaine looked at his watch, "Actually, if you don't mind, we probably should get going. It might be hard to find a parking spot if we wait any longer."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, let me get my jacket and we're off." He turned to go fetch it.

"Hey Kurt..." Blaine called after him.

"Yes?" Kurt answered.

"I know we're not married yet, but you'll call me Blaine tonight, right?"

Kurt burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"This is really a nice place," Kurt said, looking around. They had been seated at a booth in the corner of the place. It wasn't really a restaurant, more of lounge bar really. People were either sitting at the bar, in white leather couches, or in booths. The prominent color schemes were white, black and purple.<p>

"Isn't it? I love it here." said Blaine, following Kurt's gaze, "It's not really a restaurant, not really a club, and not a bar either; it's a bit of everything really. And they serve great food. I wanted something not too formal for our date. I hate those stuffy, chique restaurants anyway."

"It's great," nodded Kurt, "Is that a stage?" he asked, pointing at the corner.

"Yes it is, they have several regular singers, and on Friday they have an open mic night. I've always wanted to sing here, but I haven't gotten around to actually doing it," Blaine answered, as a waitress approached their table, "So, you want a drink while we look into the menu? They have great cocktails here."

Kurt hesitated. Might be best not to get too much alcohol in his system right from the start. "I'll just have a glass of white wine, please."

"Make that two," Blaine nodded to the waitress, "What were we talking about just now?"

"You sing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yes! I love to sing, and I play some instruments too, but I haven't gotten the time to practice it much lately. I sang in high school though. Ever heard of The Warblers?"

"Ha! Have I heard of the Warblers? They beat us in Regionals! It was their fault we didn't make it to New York for Nationals!" Kurt shot back. "I was in glee club at McKinley High, we were called the New Directions," he explained further.

"The New Directions? I've heard about them. I'd just graduated from Dalton Academy when the New Directions were founded, if I remember correctly. Well, go figure; we could have competed against each other if I had been a few years younger."

"Yeah, I would have totally kicked your ass", Kurt quipped.

"Really now..." Blaine raised one eyebrow suggestively.

Kurt threw him a mock glare, but grinned as Blaine gave him a wide smile and winked.

They took some time perusing the menu.

Looking at all the tasty suggestions, Kurt suddenly felt very hungry. He hadn't had a decent meal for days, and his stomach growled. He decided on a steak with vegetables on the side. Blaine ordered a pasta dish.

"Do you still sing, Kurt?" he asked, after the waitress had left.

Kurt's dropped his gaze, "No... not really. I haven't sung in years."

"Ah...why not?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't feel like singing and dancing anymore, Blaine." He looked up and found himself staring into those honey colored, concerned eyes, "I... I guess I should tell you a bit about myself, and the stuff that has happened to me-"

"Only if you want to, Kurt. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to share yet."

Kurt couldn't believe this man. So gentle, so sweet, so handsome... he almost seemed too good to be true.

"I need to tell you, Blaine. I... kinda like you... and I want to be honest with you. You deserve that, after all those months of me pushing you away..."

Kurt took a deep breath, and started telling Blaine. About Sam. All about Sam. About losing Sam. About how his life had changed so drastically. About why he was a nurse.

It felt so good, being able to talk about it. And Blaine kept listening, smiling with Kurt at the happier memories, and showing a sympathetic and sometimes pained expression, when Kurt recounted the sad, heartbreaking parts.

* * *

><p>They had already finished their meal when Kurt ended his tale.<p>

"Wow, Kurt," said Blaine, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say, really. It must have been so hard for you."

"It still is," Kurt confessed, "even after all this time."

Blaine nodded, "Losing somebody that close to you, it cuts your soul to pieces, doesn't it?"

Kurt nodded, wondering who Blaine had lost, because the way he just said that, it seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said.

"Sure..."

"Why did you leave New York and move back to Lima?"

Blaine gulped inaudibly. He seemed lost in thought for a minute, then answered, "There just wasn't anything worth staying for there anymore. So I came back."

"If there wasn't anything in New York, why did you move there in the first place? I mean, didn't you have a job there?" Kurt said.

"Yes, and that's not what I meant. I moved there for reasons of love, Kurt. Isn't that usually how it's goes?" Blaine said, with a bitter tinge to his voice.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I take it your relationship ended then... I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, and-"

"No!" Blaine held his hand up, "Don't apologize. You told me your story; you deserve to know mine too. But... just this, Kurt... you always told me your situation was complicated, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well... mine might actually be even more complicated..." Blaine looked really nervous now.

"Please tell me, Blaine," Kurt was becoming a bit apprehensive now.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments. He then took his wallet, and pulled a picture out of it. He handed it to Kurt.

It was a picture of a blonde, blue-eyed, angelic looking girl, no more than 3 years old.

"Who is that?" Kurt asked warily.

Blaine looked Kurt straight into the eyes.

"That's Lily... Lily Anderson. My daughter."

_tbc_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:<span> Whoa! So Blaine has a daughter! I didn't see that one coming, did you? :) We'll learn more in chapter 4!**_

_**As always, I'm your humble servant awaiting your reviews.**_


	4. Damage control

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't like yellow hats.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews and the story follows!**

**Chapter 4 is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I was thinking you might all want some answers quickly, and well, this chapter**** almost wrote itself really. **

**Some of you were wondering how Kurt would react to the news of Blaine having a daughter. Well, take three guesses…**

**Also, maybe you are wondering why I gave our dark haired, hazel-eyed doctor a blonde, blue-eyed daughter? I just think it's a funny combination, and it happened to me too. I'm dark haired with hazel eyes and my daughter… yep, blonde and blue :)**

**Brownie points if you can find the Darren Criss-quote in this chapter!**

**And as always, to my beta Cat, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing around the apartment like a madman.<p>

"Come oooooon, pick up the phone!" he whined into his cell.

"Come on pick-up-pick-up-pick-up-pick-up-pick- Mercedes?"

He heard a groan at the other side of the line.

"Kurt Hummel... what the hell are you doing...?" Mercedes grunted.

"I'm calling you, what does it sound like? You asked me to call today, right?" Kurt retorted.

"Yes! But I didn't mean at 7 AM! Gods, Kurt, I only went to sleep at 2 AM, the guys left way after midnight and-"

"Look, I'm sorry I've disturbed your sleep, but I couldn't wait any longer, I've been up all night and I really need someone to talk to, so please..." Kurt pleaded.

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Mercedes was very awake now, "what happened? How did things go with Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. He was now lying on his back, on the couch, still wearing his clothes from last night.

"I think I screwed everything up. I mean, I know I have."

"Huh? What do you mean, screwed up?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine, he told me some personal stuff, and I... I sort of... freaked out about it..." Kurt admitted.

"What? Why? What did he tell you? Kurt, please tell me what went on last night!"

"Well... everything went well, first I told him about Sam and everything, and he was really nice and understanding about it. And then, he told me why he left New York... Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"He has a daughter."

"Oh. Damn."

"Yeah, damn. And that's not all..."

* * *

><p><em>"Your daughter?" Kurt gasped.<em>

_That tattoo. The other flower. A lily. A daisy and a lily. And Chloe Turner, Blaine had said she looked like Lily..._

_"I- I don't understand... how?" Kurt was so shocked he couldn't speak coherently._

_"I'm divorced, Kurt. My ex-wife Liz and I, we separated shortly after Lily was born. She moved to London with Lily, about a year ago. That's why I came back here." Blaine explained, looking worriedly at Kurt, who was as pale as a ghost. _

_"Are you okay, Kurt?"_

_"Yes- No- What? How? You were married to a woman? But you're gay!" Kurt whispered sharply, careful not to attract attention from the people who were sitting nearby._

_Blaine shook his head softly. "I'm not gay Kurt. I'm bisexual."_

_Shit. Oh, shit. _

_This couldn't be happening. Here he was, about to fall for this amazing man, just to be bitch-slapped in the face with this crap. He really didn't need this._

_Kurt's shock must have been written all over his face, because Blaine continued. "Look, Kurt, I understand this must be a bit of a surprise -"_

_"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, not letting Blaine finish his sentence._

_"Am I- Excuse me?" Blaine's eyebrows went up._

_"Are you sure?" Kurt repeated, "I mean, are you sure this isn't some kind of phase you're going through? Or maybe you've been gay all along and you just thought you were straight- Wait! Is this why you divorced your wife?"_

_"Gods, I don't know Kurt, tell me, do people still ask YOU if you're sure you're gay?" Blaine snapped back, glaring at Kurt._

_Kurt immediately shut his mouth and sank back in his seat, realizing he had pushed it too far. He felt his cheeks turn red._

_Blaine's gaze softened as he let out a shuddering sigh._

_"Let me be very clear about this, Kurt. I have pretty much known I was bisexual since I was fifteen. I've had three boyfriends in high school, and I was married to my wife for nine years. And I have loved each one of them. My feelings towards men or women are the same. I fall in love with people regardless of their gender. But before you ask, or even think it, that does NOT mean I'm attracted to every person I see, nor does it mean I want to jump into bed with every person that catches my eye. I've never cheated on anybody. I'm not some kind of floozy! And as for my marriage... it was actually my wife, who ran off with another man," Blaine said, with hurt in his voice._

_Kurt just stared at him, gaping like a goldfish._

_"Blaine... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said that-"_

_"That's okay. I'm quite used to it by now. People tend to give me more crap about being bisexual than about being gay. They seem to think I'm just out to experiment, or that I don't know what I want, or that I just don't want to pick a side. Bisexuals aren't on any side really, we belong nowhere," Blaine said bitterly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He threw his napkin on the table and stalked away from the table. _

_Kurt was positive it was just an excuse for Blaine to go cool down a bit. The man was clearly very upset._

_Hiding his face in his hands, Kurt hunched over the table. This was really fucked up._

_Gods. He couldn't handle this. And he'd been such a dick to Blaine. How could he even face him when he came back?_

_Kurt felt so confused. He was beginning to feel dizzy too. It was just too much. Too much. So Kurt did the only thing he could. _

_He fled._

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" Mercedes yelled into the phone.<p>

"I left and took a cab home," Kurt groaned.

"Oh my God, Kurt... Poor Blaine! Why did you have to be such a bitch?"

"I KNOW! I know, okay? I just freaking panicked! He just told me he had a daughter and was bi! Not quite what I was expecting!" Kurt yelled in frustration.

"Oh yeah? You ditched him on the spot after pouring his heart out to you! I'm sure he wasn't expecting that either!"

Kurt huffed, "I know. It's just hard for me."

"Kurt, you listen to me. I'm saying this because I love you, remember? You have to stop acting like you're the only one who has it bad. From what you've just told me, Blaine has lost pretty much everything too. He's been dumped by his wife, his baby daughter lives on the other side of the world, and he has left the city he lived in for the past ten years. Now, you told me yesterday you need somebody to love and to love you back, right? To me it seems Blaine is looking for the exact same thing. So stop acting like an idiot and get your act together. He didn't freak out about Sam, did he?"

"No... he was really compassionate about it," Kurt whispered.

"Well, doesn't he deserve the same from you?"

"He does..." Kurt admitted, after a moment of silence, and then something else dawned onto him.

"Mercedes, what if he's just on the rebound? What if we both are just looking from something to replace what we had?"

"Kurt… the way I see it… it doesn't really matter. It's not the reason why two people get together that counts. It's what you make of it in the end. There really aren't any wrong ways to meet, it's how you build a relationship that matters. Love isn't rational," Mercedes said.

Kurt was stunned; "Wow... Mercedes, when did you get so wise?"

"It's called life, boo. You live, you learn."

Kurt gulped. Apparently he hadn't learned at all from his own misery.

"I'm such a foolish, selfish little bitch, huh..." he choked.

Mercedes sighed.

"No you're not, baby, you only acted like one."

Kurt snorted in spite of himself.

"So how do I solve this mess? I don't want to lose Blaine-"

Wait. Where did that come from? He couldn't lose what he didn't have.

"Get your act together. You have a right to having fears and insecurities, but you can't make them control your life. So go to Blaine, and talk to him. Be honest. You owe him that."

"Yeah... you're right. Mercedes?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks. For being my friend; and for giving me a hard time about this. I needed that, I guess," Kurt admitted.

"You're welcome, boo, I'll kick your butt whenever it's needed," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I might hold you to that. Bye, babe," Kurt said.

Kurt ended the call. He didn't have to work today, so he had the whole day to figure out how to deal with this.

One thing was for sure; there would be some serious groveling involved to make this up to Blaine.

* * *

><p>That Monday morning, Blaine was sitting in his office, typing away furiously on his computer. He was wearing his glasses to soothe his tired eyes, and his curls weren't gelled down. He looked like crap, to be honest. Which wasn't really a surprise, considering he hadn't slept much since Saturday night.<p>

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Blaine sighed and leaned back into his office chair. He peered out of the window, lost in thought.

Returning from the restroom that night, he had felt like being punched in the stomach when he saw the table had been empty. Kurt had run out on him.

Blaine had spent the rest of the night and the following day at his apartment, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

He was angry at Kurt for throwing a fit about his sexual orientation, and furious at himself for not having approached the subject a bit more carefully. But he really hadn't thought Kurt would react like that. Gods, but he had been wrong...

Blaine didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was so screwed up. He was pretty sure there wasn't any chance in hell Kurt would want anything more to do with him. His actions had been pretty clear on that matter.

It hurt like hell. Because, as reluctant as Blaine was to admit it, he had already fallen hard for the younger man.

He had been attracted to Kurt from the first moment he'd laid eyes upon him. That slender long body, those narrow hips, his beautiful, beautiful face, his blue eyes, his mouth...

That attraction had grown into something more, as time went on. Blaine spent countless times observing Kurt taking care of his patients, and he was struck by the care and the compassion the nurse showed to the children. He could tell Kurt had a lot of love inside him, and he expressed that love through his work. But there was always a hint of sadness in those beautiful eyes too. Blaine found himself yearning to remove that sadness. He wanted to see those blue orbs sparkle in delight. And he wanted it to be directed at him.

Long story short... Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel.

And it was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

* * *

><p>Blaine must have dosed off, because he was awakened by a tentative knock on his office door. He looked up and saw a vague pink silhouette through the matt glass door.<p>

"Come in..." he offered warily.

The door opened and Kurt entered the room hesitantly. He looked nervous.

"Uhm... Can we talk?" He asked with a trembling voice.

Blaine shrugged, and motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Kurt closed the door behind him and strode over to the chair, sitting down quickly, putting his hands in his lap. He looked like a schoolboy sitting in the principal's office.

Blaine stayed silent and looked at Kurt, who opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, clearly trying to find the right words, and failing.

The doctor decided to rip the band-aid off quickly, "Look, Kurt," he sighed, "If you're here to tell me this won't work," he gestured between them, "save your breath. I already figured that much, when you left me at the lounge club Saturday night."

Kurt's eyes had grown ridiculously large by now. "What- Wait, no! That wasn't what I was going to say!"

Blaine didn't understand, "Well, then what?"

Kurt fidgeted on his chair.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am about Saturday night. I've been doing a lot of thinking. You've been nothing but nice and wonderful to me, and I was a complete jerk. I'm sorry I freaked out, I'm sorry I insulted you with my inane questions and assumptions. I had no right, and I wish I could take it all back."

Well.

That wasn't what Blaine had expected to hear. Wait, did that mean Kurt was still interested? Or was this just a heartfelt apology followed by a but-I-still-think-it's-better-if-we'd-just-remain-coworkers-speech?

"So, what exactly are you saying then?" Blaine asked, fishing for an answer on the question he was afraid to ask.

"I... I guess I'm saying that I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry I ruined our first date."

Blaine's heart soared with hope when he heard the word "first". First was good. First meant second too, didn't it?

Kurt continued, "So I would like it if... if you'd maybe, want to... come to dinner... at my place Friday night? Is that okay? I mean, I don't mean that in a weird way, inviting you to my place on a second date, I just thought we could talk more easily in a private setting, and I can cook up some-"

"I'd love to," Blaine stopped Kurt's ramblings. He couldn't suppress his smile. This nervous, babbling Kurt was easily the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"You would?" Kurt sighed in relief.

And then he snorted, "And I didn't even have to chase you for months to get a yes," he said, half-jokingly.

Blaine smirked.

"What can I say, Kurt, maybe I'm just that easy?"

He winked, stood up and left his office, leaving behind a blushing, smiling Kurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yes, I made Blaine bisexual, not gay. I never really liked Kurt's reaction to it in BIOTA, and, well, this is my revenge. He needs to be educated, people!<strong>_

_**I'm not gonna lie. Reviews make me type the next chapter faster.**_


	5. Déjà Vu

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would probably be called "Somewhere over The Klaine Show".**

**Again thanks for your reviews, follows and messages! I appreciate every one of them.**

**Some of you might be expecting Dinner at Kurt's in this chapter, and I originally intended to, but then my characters just came up with some other ideas, which I liked better. So first up, some other stuff.**

**I need to warn you, still a children's hospital, so… yeah. I did not have fun writing some parts of this chapter.**

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Cat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday morning, 8.15 AM.<em>

The whole staff room erupted in laughter.

"No, I swear! I had to drag him away from Emma's room three times during the night!" Rose exclaimed, "And he kept going on and on about how he was the blue knight and he had to protect her from the evil dragon that comes at night and-"

"Evil dragon? I thought nurse Catherine had retired last year?" Kurt remarked dryly, eliciting another roar of laughter.

"Who's nurse Catherine? Was she that bad?" Blaine asked, while dipping a cookie in his coffee.

"Well… let's just say she could reduce the kids to tears with some of her facial expressions." Kurt answered.

"Kids AND staff members!" Jenny added.

"Right," said Rose, "but anyway, one of guys needs to talk to our little knight Jeff today. Tell him no more nightly excursions!"

"I think it's cute," Kurt said, "and they say chivalry is dead. I bet all you ladies would just love to have a knight sitting next to your bed all night-"

"Oh yeah? I bet you would love to have a knight IN your bed all night!" Emily quipped, receiving a high five from Rose.

Kurt giggled and blushed, his eyes flitting over to Blaine, who was now watching him with an amused expression on his face. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine winked.

Again. In front of everyone. Kurt frowned mockingly.

That man needed a stern lecture on winking behavior in public settings.

"Oh, Kurt, that's right, I almost forgot," Jenny said, interrupting Kurt and Blaine's silent flirtation, "we have a full house at the moment, would you mind staying tonight for the night shift? You can have tomorrow and Friday off to compensate."

"Yeah sure, no problem..." Kurt answered, draining the last of his coffee, and wiping some crumbs from the table.

Blaine gathered his notes from the briefing, and stood to leave, as Dr. Taylor entered the room.

"Oh hey Jonathan," he said, "I didn't know you were in the house."

"Yeah... I just came back from the ICU," Jonathan said, "I was with Chloe Turner... she passed away 20 minutes ago."

Kurt snapped his head around to look at the oncologist. "Oh, shit! Already? Poor girl... Damn!"

Jonathan nodded, "She never regained consciousness after that stomach bleed, she was too weakened. Her parents were with her when she died. They wanted me to express their thanks to you guys for taking such good care of Chloe, during the past few months."

Blaine sighed…"Poor girl... the last thing she experienced in her life was throwing up blood and suffering horrible pains..."

The whole room had turned silent by now. There was no more laughter.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kurt went down to the mortuary. He didn't like the place, although the hospital had gone out of its way to make the environment as comforting as possible.<p>

The children were laid to rest on a bed, in separate cooled rooms. There were flowers in the rooms, colorful pictures on the wall, even stuffed animals.

But none of it changed the fact that it all felt so wrong. Children weren't supposed to die. They were the epitome of life. Kurt would never get used to this part of the job.

How could he?

Kurt spotted the door he was looking for. Attached to it was a small card with Chloe's name and a drawing of teddy bear on it. He entered the room with reverence in his step.

The little blonde girl looked like an angel. She was so pale, so lifeless, yet so peaceful.

Kurt's gazed at the girl for a little while. Then, his hands reached for his breast pocket, and removed the pin he was wearing. It was a purple mouse with a pink bowtie. Carefully, he fastened the pin on the lapel of Chloe's white dress. He straightened an imaginary crease in the fabric of her dress, and caressed the girls cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Sleep tight, sweetie, you've been so brave…", he whispered, and left.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping out, honey, I'm so glad you're here, it's been hectic last night!" Rose said, as she plopped down on a chair in the staff room.<p>

Kurt poured two mugs of coffee, brought them over to the table, and sat down next to his coworker.

"Nah, no problem, you can't handle this on your own." Kurt checked his watch. "Look, it's 2 AM already and we haven't had a moment's rest up until now. When will the management realize we need two full time night nurses on this ward?"

Rose shrugged, "They're managers. That means they just think everybody should manage."

Kurt chuckled.

"But anyway, I'm glad we have some time together, to catch up. So… you never told me how your date with Anderson went?" Rose said.

Kurt sipped at his coffee and answered. "It started out good, but it didn't end well. I've invited him over for a rematch this Friday."

"Oh? What happened?" Rose frowned.

"Well, let's just say... he told me some personal stuff, about his past... and I kinda freaked out. And I shouldn't have. But I won't go into detail about this… I need to respect his privacy..."

"Oh no, I understand. I'm curious as hell of course," she laughed, "but I won't pry... But… you guys will be okay, right?"

"Hmmmm... I think so… I hope so." Kurt put his mug down and turned towards Rose.

"Can I ask your honest opinion on something?"

Rose nodded, "Sure?"

"Would you think it's crazy if I told you... I'm kinda... that I might have fallen for him? It must be crazy. I mean, you can't fall in love with someone in just a couple of days, now can you?" Kurt said breathlessly.

Rose seemed lost in thought for a minute.

"I don't know if that's crazy. Falling in love can happen quickly, I guess."

She continued her train of thought.

"There's another possibility though... like maybe you're only now allowing your feelings to surface and bloom into something more? I honestly think you've liked him a lot longer than you seem to think… I'm not blind, you know." Rose smirked. "Does this makes sense to you?"

Kurt looked at Rose, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hmmm... it could be. I don't know. I don't know what to think about it, really."

"That's your problem, Kurt, you think too much. Love isn't rational."

"Oh dear God, why does everyone keep saying that?" Kurt laughed.

"I think he's got it pretty hard for you too, pun not intended." Rose smirked.

Kurt slammed his hands on the table in mock indignation. "That's it! I'm outta here!" He stood up and drained the last of his coffee. "I'll go check if the kids are all asleep. See you in ten!"

* * *

><p>Kurt went from room to room, checking in on the children while taking care not to disturb their sleep.<p>

This was one of his favorite parts of the job. Seeing those little faces lost in a peaceful slumber, knowing it often was the only moment these kids weren't in pain or misery.

Most of the children were asleep at the moment.

Only 2-year-old Cassie had been awake and fussing in her cot, but Kurt quickly knew what the problem was. He'd changed her diaper, and tucked her back in, together with her stuffed bunny.

As he neared little Jeff's room at the end of the corridor, he heard loud wails coming from behind the door. Kurt rushed in quietly, only to find the 5-year-old boy, huddled on the floor in a corner next to the window, sobbing so hard it almost broke Kurt's heart.

"Hey, hey, little buddy." Kurt spoke softly, crouching down next to the boy, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I... I'm scaaaaared...", the little boy hiccupped, hiding his face in his hands, as tears poured out of his eyes and fell onto his lap.

"Come here," Kurt said, sitting down next to Jeff and pulling him into his arms. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "Why are you so scared? Did you have a bad dream?"

Jeff shook his head. "Dragon... dragon comes at night..."he cried. "He'll eat me. Daddy says I'm stupid to be afraid... but I'm so scaaaaared!" the boy wailed again.

Kurt frowned, he didn't like Jeff's dad one bit. He was a rude, ill mannered guy, and to know he would be saying things like that to his scared son... Kurt drew Jeff into a tighter hug.

"Is that why you really went to Emma's room last night? Because you were scared to be alone?" he prodded gently.

"Y- Yeah..." the little boy stuttered.

"Well, look, Jeff, here's what we'll do. You go lie into your bed, I'll tuck you in, and I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Okay? That dragon won't come anywhere near you, I promise."

"Kurt...Can you hold me some more?" Jeff asked timidly.

"Sure." Kurt nodded, and he settled himself onto Jeff's bed, in a half sitting position, holding Jeff into his arms, until the boy finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned. He was sitting in the staff room, head on the table and arms sprawled out. That double shift had really worn him out. Plus, he'd been sitting in an awkward position on Jeff's bed for almost half an hour. His back was killing him.<p>

It was almost time for the morning briefing. Jenny had already come in, and they were now waiting for the rest of the staff.

Kurt straightened his back, and decided to take a quick walk around the corridor, just to stay awake.

He was sauntering towards the end of the corridor, near Jeff's room, when suddenly the door of that room burst open. Kurt almost jumped in surprise. Jeff's father stomped outside, looking furious, his eyes flitting around and falling on Kurt.

Kurt's felt the blood drain from his face at the rage he saw in the brute man's eyes. The anger seemed to be directed at him.

"YOU!" the man roared, storming over to Kurt, grabbing him by the fabric of his tunic, and slamming him violently against the wall. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE FAG! Keep your fucking hands of my son, you hear! You like sneaking up to little boys during the night and feeling them up, do you? You PEDOPHILE!"

He slammed Kurt back again, this time so hard, Kurt's head flew backwards and hit the wall.

The blow was so hard he was seeing stars.

He heard footsteps, running in their direction. Just as the man was raising his fist to punch Kurt in the face, he squinted his eyelids and saw Blaine arriving just in time to pull the man away. He watched the doctor trying to calm Jeff's father down, but couldn't focus on what was being said.

Well. This whole situation was certainly some kind of déjà vu…

He blinked with his eyes and saw Rose looking at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay honey?" she asked, holding his face in her hands.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine, don't worry. Just a bit shook up." He pulled her hands from his face.

Blaine stepped between Kurt and his attacker.

"Mr. Berton, I will not tolerate this kind of violence against any member of my staff," he said in a commanding tone that was very unlike Blaine. "You will follow me to my office so we can have a normal conversation about this."

He turned towards Kurt and said, in a slightly softer tone, "Kurt, you come too." and beckoned both men to follow him.

* * *

><p>Blaine closed his office door and strode to stand behind his desk, facing the two men who were sitting in front of it.<p>

"Now, Mr. Berton, would you be so kind as to explain why I found you attacking one of my nurses on a ward full of children?" Blaine asked, deceptively calm.

Mr. Berton, who had been silent since Blaine had pulled him off of Kurt, started spewing his accusations again.

He pointed at Kurt and hissed, "My son told me this fairy here crawled into bed with him last night! Fucking fag can't keep his hands to him! I don't want any homo going near my son again, especially not this child molester!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!" Kurt yelled furiously. "Your son was scared last night! I only comforted him and held him till he fell asleep! Something you can't be bothered to do it seems! What kind of father are you anyway, calling your son stupid for being scared and attacking the people who take care of him!"

"KURT! That's enough!" Blaine shouted, trying to get Kurt to shut up before things escalated; and he'd have to call security.

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and slumped back in his chair, lowering his eyes to the floor. He felt utterly humiliated.

Blaine put his hands on the desk and hunched toward the outraged man. "Mr. Berton; I'll have to ask you politely to leave this hospital, and to not come back here, unless you can behave in an acceptable way, AND apologize to nurse Hummel for the verbal and physical assault… I'll leave it to nurse Hummel to decide whether or not he wants to press charges against you, but I assure you that if he does; he has the full support of this hospital."

Kurt was still not looking up. Blaine's words only succeeded in making him feel marginally better.

Jeff's father huffed. "HA! I'm not apologizing to a disgusting fag!".

"Watch it… Mr. Berton", Blaine hissed, "you're talking about the man I love, and I do not take your insults lightly!"

Both Kurt and Mr. Berton were looking at Blaine with eyes wide as saucers.

Kurt couldn't breathe.

What the hell? What did Blaine just say?

Mr. Berton snapped out of his stupor. "Oh… I see... so that's how it goes over here... just a whole bunch of fags, huh? Well, I don't want my son to spend one more minute in this gay hospital. I'm taking him away from here."

Blaine sneered. "If you even consider pulling your son out of this hospital while he's undergoing treatment for a life-threatening disease; I promise you I'll be calling social services faster than you can say 'child neglect'."

Mr. Berton pounded his fist on the desk in outrage, jumped out of the chair and stormed out of the office, swearing like a madman.

Kurt was panting from emotion. Blaine quickly strode towards him, and went to sit on the edge of his desk, in front of Kurt.

"Are you okay?", he asked worriedly, "You hit your head pretty hard there… here, let me see..." Blaine touched and prodded at the back of Kurt's head with both his hands. "Does this hurt?"

"I'm sorry- what?" Kurt was too distracted by the awkward pose they were sitting in, to even hear Blaine's question. His face was almost pressed against Blaine's abdomen, as the doctor stood slightly hunched to examine Kurt's head.

"I said; does this hurt", Blaine repeated, still touching Kurt's head.

"No... no no, I'm fine!" Kurt pulled away. "Blaine...", he looked up, "why in the world did you say to that man that you love me?"

Blaine froze.

Realization seemed to set in.

"Damn, I did, didn't I...? I'm so sorry, I know it was a stupid thing to say… but my emotions got the better of me. I'm really sorry, Kurt, I shouldn't have said that..."

Ah.

So he hadn't meant it. Kurt's heart fell.

He nodded in understanding and stared at Blaine's knees.

"I should've told you first." Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes snapped up again.

"What... you mean you do... you do love me? How?"

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt and laid a hand on his face, slightly caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"How? I think the question should be 'how not?', because, how could I possibly not love you?"

Blaine leaned in and gave a tender kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Pulling back again, he said "I'd like you to go to the ER before you leave, just to be safe. Let them do a full check up of your head, okay? I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

Kurt nodded, still speechless.

Blaine let his hand fall from Kurt's face, slid from the desk, and left the office.

Kurt just sat there, blown away by everything.

He'd just been saved from an attacker and received a declaration of love. For the second time in his life.

He might as well face it.

He was Kurt Hummel, eternal damsel in distress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_**I'm sorry if I made you cry again! I promise there will be no angst in the coming chapters, and more fluff!**_

_**Some of you wondered how Kurt would look in that nurse outfit. Way ahead of you! Just go check healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com, and you'll see some Blaine in a white doctor's coat too!**_

_**Up next in chapter 6: Dinner at Kurt's place!**_


	6. All that I am, all that I ever was

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee, so if I tweet some spoilers about Season 3, you probably shouldn't take it seriously.**

**Dear readers,**

**Again, I'm amazed by the reactions to this story. Over 500 people are reading it, and a lot of you have it on your alert or favorite list. And the reviews, well, they're just like big bear hugs to me :)**

**Also, if you notice some person called Starsleeper started following you on Tumblr, that's just me. I've been creepy and gone through some of your profiles here :)**

**I hope I can continue to entertain you with my writings, because that's what makes it so rewarding. I can honestly say that starting to write this fic has been one of the best decisions I've ever made, and it's turning out to be a real passion.**

**As always, thanks to my beta Cat! She's my driving instructor as I try to keep this car on the road! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: All that I am, all that I ever was.<strong>

Kurt parked his car on the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson's house.

He was smiling.

Who was he kidding. It was now Friday morning, and he had been smiling since yesterday morning.

Ever since the moment Blaine had told him he loved him.

It was still hard to grasp though. Kurt had to wonder if Blaine was just plain crazy, or perhaps a hopeless romantic. Because, really, who would confess to loving someone without even having kissed that person.

This whole situation was so Jane Austen, really. But Kurt had to admit, Blaine would have made a fine Mr. Darcy, in a waistcoat and breeches. Hell yeah. He even had the trademark Colin Firth curly hair. And a way sunnier disposition too.

Kurt sighed. He did that a lot lately.

Blaine loved him. He LOVED him. He was the reason Kurt had been smiling and giggling like a maniac for the past 24 hours. He hadn't felt like this in years. Not since Sam had been diagnosed.

And Sam... he had been able to think about him without feeling hopeless for once. Hope had settled in his heart, and it was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered his old home, using the house keys he still owned. He knew his father and Carole didn't mind him entering the house on his own, but Kurt only did it when they knew he would be coming over. He really, really didn't want to walk into something... well... funny.<p>

"Hi Carole, I'm here!" He called out.

"Oh hi! Over here in the kitchen, honey!" Carole answered.

He entered the kitchen, and frowned.

"Sooooooo... what happened in here?" he asked, surveying the big green mess on the kitchen counter and on the floor.

Carole's head surfaced from behind the counter.

"Oh, nothing sweetie! The blender exploded again. Your dad keeps telling me he's finally fixed the lid properly, and every time it all ends with my soup hitting the walls. I'm heading towards the store to buy a new one this afternoon. Your dad needs to realize that blenders are not cars!" she huffed, waggling her finger.

Kurt laughed and grabbed a cloth to help clean up the mess. As he passed Carole, he gave her a peck on the cheek. She ruffled his hair in return.

Kurt loved Carole. She had been so supportive and caring during Sam's illness and after his death, that he wondered if he would have ever pulled through without her. He had really needed a mother at the time, and she had been just that to him. If it wasn't for the fact that he respected the special bond between her and Finn so much, he would even call her 'mom'. But he didn't want to cross that line. Although... he may have slipped up a couple of times in the past, especially those times when he had been a sobbing mess in her arms.

"So, honey, you have a day off today?" Carole asked, as they were both mopping up the spilled soup.

"Yeah, I did a double shift, so I'm home today. It's an extended weekend for me!" he smiled.

"That's great! Oh, you know what? If you want to, you can come eat dinner here tonight. I'm preparing that chicken dish you like, with the peppers and the mushrooms."

They had finished cleaning up, and Carole poured a mug of coffee for Kurt, as they sat themselves down at the kitchen table.

"Oh thanks, but I can't... I actually came over to ask you for a recipe. I'm having someone over for dinner and I wanted to make that tasty lasagna dish. Can I have that recipe?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I'll jot it down for you." Carole said, grabbing a notepad from the counter and taking a pen out of the top drawer.

"So, can I ask who's coming to dinner?" she said casually, looking at the sheet of paper she was currently scribbling on.

Kurt looked at his hands. "Um... well, it's a coworker from the hospital... a doctor actually."

Carole looked up at her stepson, sitting, with lowered eyes, slightly smiling and a faint little blush on his cheeks.

_Ah._

"I see, and is it a work related dinner? Or just as friends?" she fished.

"No, none of that... It's a date." Kurt looked at her with a shy smile.

Carole broke out in a wide smile.

"Oh honey... that's just wonderful... I'm so happy you're doing this!" She placed one of her hands on top of Kurt's, and gave him a little squeeze. "So, who is this doctor? What's he like? Tell me all about him."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well, where do I begin... His name is Blaine Anderson, he's 31, he's a pediatrician and the head of our ward. He transferred to our hospital a couple of months ago... He's pretty much an amazing man, really... He's sweet, caring, intelligent, hard-working, he loves music... He's ridiculously handsome; he has these gorgeous eyes and the most radiant smile you've ever seen..."

Kurt hesitated... but he knew he could confide in Carole... "And, yesterday morning... he told me he loved me. Just like that. Crazy, huh?" He giggled nervously.

Carole looked delighted. "Wow, Kurt...," she laughed, "he sounds perfect!"

She studied her stepson's expression for a minute. "So, does this perfect man have any flaws too?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked at his hands again.

"Just one... He's not Sam." Kurt whispered. And then a totally unexpected sob wracked through his body. His hand flew to his mouth, trying with all his might to keep his tears at bay. He was barely managing.

"Oh honey..." Carole soothed him, reaching out and taking one of Kurt's hands back into hers. "Of course he's not Sam... He will never be Sam. But he doesn't have to be, to make you happy. It's okay to love somebody else, you know. This heart," she laid her hand on Kurt's chest, "is big enough to hold more than one person in it. It already does."

"I know," Kurt nodded, "I know that. I feel it. The hardest part about this isn't loving somebody else."

"I know, sweetie… it's forever saying goodbye to that dream, isn't it? The idea that you were going to grow old together, that if you would share the rest of your life with anyone, it would be with him. I know..." Carole said.

Kurt nodded again. "Yes, exactly. It's like the very last goodbye to him. If I go through with this, I'm letting go of him completely, and the thought of that, well... it hurts."

"But you're not letting go of him, Kurt. You're just letting go of the past. You'll never let go of him, he's a part of you. Your dad and I, we both went through the same thing. It wasn't easy, and... well, look at us... it took us many years to find each other, and be a family again..."

Carole continued, looking Kurt in the eyes, making sure he was absorbing the things she said.

"But it was different for us Kurt, because we both had a son to take care of, so we had to keep going on, regardless. You're so young, and you are alone. And I would give anything to see you happy again, like you were with Sam. I want you to be a family with someone. That's a dream you shouldn't ever give up on." Carole pleaded to him.

"So you take this recipe," she waved the slip of paper in front of his eyes, "you make a damn good lasagna tonight, and you go get this man!" she added playfully.

Kurt laughed and took the recipe from her. "Gods, Carole, how are you even real. Dad should hear you say that!"

"Um... no, don't tell him I said that. I'll already have to explain to him about buying that new blender tonight, and about my lack of trust in his repairing skills."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kurt chuckled. "You might not want to tell him about Blaine either then!" he shouted on his way out.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his bedroom, looking in the mirror. His eyes were still a bit blotchy and red from crying. Stupid onions. It was his own fault though, wanting to impress Blaine by making the sauce for the lasagna from scratch.<p>

But the dish was ready and just needed a good 45 minutes in the oven. He would pop it in just before Blaine arrived.

Turning around, he inspected his carefully chosen outfit. A pair of tight, black Armani dress pants, a silvery gray, slim fitted shirt, and a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle.

He'd decided to pull his fringe back into a small quiff. It looked okay.

Entering the living room, he threw one last glance around.

Everything was set then. He was dressed. The food was ready. The apartment was clean and tidy; well pretty much anyway.

Hmmmm... something was still missing. He walked over to his iPod docking station and turned the music on, just loud enough to create a soft background.

Okay. Perfect. Kurt sat down on the couch. He felt jittery. Damn those butterflies in his stomach. He hated bugs.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang just as he put the lasagna in the oven. Impeccable timing, as always. Quickly removing his apron, he sped towards the door, throwing a passing look into the hallway mirror.<p>

He opened the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Hi Blaine! Are you always this punctual?"

_Great. Best opening line ever. Way to go, Hummel._

Blaine laughed as he came in. "Well, I'm a doctor, it's bad enough that I'm always running late at work, don't want to be late for my personal appointments too, do I?" He casually kissed Kurt on the cheek in greeting.

"Here, I brought a little something." Blaine offered a bottle of red wine and a small gift bag to Kurt.

"You really shouldn't have, Blaine..." Kurt said, as he took the items and led the way to the living room. He gestured for the other man to sit on the couch, and took the spot next to him, putting the bottle of wine on the coffee table.

Blaine was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. He looked... hot.

"Sooo... what's this?" Kurt wondered, turning the gift bag in his hands. He heard something rattle inside.

"It's nothing big, I just saw these and they seemed perfect for you, so I got them. Open up!" Blaine grinned enthusiastically.

Kurt ripped open the bag and looked inside. He gasped. "Pins?"

"Yeah! Look-" Blaine took a pin out of the package and showed him a little blue guy, "They're Smurfs! All of them! I got the whole set for you. They're awesome, huh?"

"That they are..." Kurt chuckled. This man... he was... yeah, unbelievable. The pins were simply beautiful. Cloisonné and really refined. These things weren't cheap.

"They're vintage actually, I found them on Etsy." Blaine continued.

"Oh, I love Etsy!" Kurt exclaimed. "I used to sell my finished creations for the academy on that site, to earn some extra cash. Did you know they're at least two people in Japan who own an exclusive "Hummel Original" outfit?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. "Well, they have impeccable taste, those Japanese..."

Kurt blushed.

"So, dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes. Would you like something to drink? A glass of wine?" Kurt gestured towards the bottle Blaine had brought with him.

"I'd love to!" Blaine said.

Kurt left to get two glasses and a corkscrew.

* * *

><p>Blaine took in his surroundings. Kurt's apartment was small but cozy. His eyes fell onto a picture of Kurt and Sam. Such a lovely couple. The picture was clearly taken during some kind of festive occasion, because both Kurt and Sam were dressed in suits and looked like runway models. Shit. How could he ever compete with that?<p>

Kurt came back, opened up the bottle of wine, and poured two glasses. He gave one to Blaine, and they toasted silently before taking a sip.

"Sam was a beautiful man." Blaine remarked in a wistful tone, his gaze pointed at the picture on the wall.

"Yeah... he was." Kurt answered, following Blaine's gaze.

If anyone would have asked afterwards; Kurt would have said that was the moment. The moment something clicked in his head. Such an insignificant point in time, yet so life changing. He heard the longing in Blaine's voice, and suddenly he knew. He knew he wanted this man. He wanted to love him. He wanted to show him he would never be second best, even if he wasn't his first love. Even if he wasn't the man he was supposed to end up with.

"Thanks for the pins..." Kurt said, "The children will like them." He smiled at Blaine.

"Do you like them?" Blaine asked, looking back at Kurt.

"Yes, I love them." Kurt assured.

Blaine grinned. They fell silent for a moment, both seemingly lost in thought.

Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"Blaine... I want to apologize again for last Saturday. I said some stupid things. It was uncalled for and I didn't mean them-"

"Kurt, no, stop apologizing, okay? I just threw that information in your face without warning. I could have handled that better. I understand that you were shocked and confused. And I know that this... well, complicates things."

Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. That was my first reaction last Saturday, when you told me. I assumed this would just be too much to deal with... But I've had a lot of time to think about it, I mean, you should've seen me on Sunday..." Kurt grimaced. "I realize everybody comes with a past, that's what life's about right? I mean, I have Sam, you have your ex-wife and your daughter, they're always going to be part of our lives. Oh Gods... I'm sounding really cheesy and cliché right now, huh?"

Blaine just shook his head. "No. You don't."

"And about the bisexuality... yeah... I'm sorry about that too. It doesn't matter to me. You're amazing just the way you are, and I'm sorry if I made you feel any less."

Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes tearing up a bit. He shook his head.

"Kurt... thank you," he said in a hushed voice.

Kurt just smiled gently. "I'm going to check on the food now. I don't want to feed you the charred remains of something I shed so many tears over!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Onions." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>"Gods, Kurt, that lasagna was delicious. I can't believe you're such a good cook!" Blaine was polishing of the remnants of the sauce on his plate with a piece of bread.<p>

"It's my stepmom's recipe actually... but yeah, I try my best. Can't live on take out all the time, can you?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine had a sheepish look on his face. "Um... yeah... I can't cook to save my life. It's been take out or eat out pretty much since my wife left me. I hadn't any other option if I didn't want to starve or get poisoned-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hand over his mouth.

They stared at each other for about five seconds, and then... burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p>After dinner, both men were sitting down on the couch, enjoying another glass of wine.<p>

"Your apartment is really nice," Blaine said, looking around again, "did you do the decorating yourself?"

"Yes, I did. I know my color schemes. Designing was my life at the time; clothes, interiors... hell, I would've even pimped your car if you would've asked me!" Kurt giggled.

"I bet you would've made a great designer." Blaine replied.

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed. "I stopped designing the minute I found out Sam was ill. And I mean, literally THAT minute- Here… I can even show you."

Kurt left the couch and walked over to a wall cabinet, pulling something that looked like a portfolio from behind it. Blaine thought it was an odd place to store such an item.

Sitting down next to Blaine again, he opened the portfolio. There was only one sheet of paper in it.

"This is the only design I've kept. Strangely enough, it's the only one I couldn't throw away. It's stupid, really, considering there are only bad memories attached to it." He sighed and pointed at a blotch of purple. "Look, I even remember making that blotch; it was the moment my dad called to say Sam had been taken away to the hospital."

Blaine nodded silently and studied the drawing.

It was some kind of evening gown. The design was clearly unfinished, but even with his mediocre fashion sense Blaine could see the dress would have been stunning. Kurt had a lot of potential. It was really sad his budding fashion career had been thwarted by… well… life.

"I don't know what to say, Kurt. It's really, really beautiful. I actually would have liked to see your other designs."

"Yeah, well, they're gone. That whole dream is gone. I was going to ask Sam to move to New York with me, and try to make a career there. Both of us. But we never made it…. I guess New York is something that will never happen. Never made it there with the New Directions, never made it there with Sam…" Kurt bit his lip and nursed his glass. He then looked at Blaine, who seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Oh... Blaine, I'm going on and on about a city I don't even know... I guess you don't have too many happy memories about New York, huh? I mean, you left and came back here."

Blaine frowned. "No, I do actually. I loved New York. But in the end, it just wasn't a home anymore. All I did was work and come back to an empty apartment. But it wasn't always like that. My wife and I, we both got admitted to NYMC, that's why we moved there."

"New York Med? Both of you? Oh wow!" Kurt was surprised. They both had to be pretty damn good to get into that school.

"Yeah. I wanted to specialize as a pediatrician, and Liz as a cardiologist. We both stayed to work at the University Hospital after our studies."

Kurt was doing some math in his head. "But... wait, so you were already married when you moved to New York?"

Blaine nodded.

"But you were, what, 21 years old?" Kurt looked shocked.

"Yes... I think I'd better tell you the whole story, Kurt." Blaine leaned back on the couch, Kurt following his example.

"When I graduated high school, I had a boyfriend, Steven. We were together for almost a year and a half. Didn't last though, Steven got a scholarship for a university in California. So we broke up. It was a mutual decision, but it still hurt like hell though..."

Kurt grimaced.

"But well, I started Med School here in Ohio, where I met Liz. Long story short, we started dating during the second semester of our freshman year. It got serious pretty quickly. She was my soul mate, my love, my best friend... From what you told me, I think our relationship pretty much compared to what you and Sam had together... But anyway... During our first summer as a couple; we made a stupid mistake. We both got drunk at this party, and... we had sex without protection. And of course, Liz got pregnant-"

"Oh damn." Kurt breathed.

"Damn indeed." Blaine nodded. "And you have to know, Kurt, we both come from very wealthy and upper-class families, so there wasn't really another option. We got married. Not that we didn't want to, because we really loved each other, don't get me wrong. But we were so very young... Anyway, four months after our wedding, Liz gave birth to a beautiful baby girl..."

Blaine choked. A tear rolled over his cheek.

_That tattoo. Two flowers._

It clicked.

"Daisy". Kurt whispered. "Your tattoo."

Blaine nodded, slightly surprised that Kurt knew.

"Daisy... she died. She lived for two days, and then she died. Her heart, Kurt, she didn't stand a chance. We knew it from before she was born. But still, we never gave up hope during the pregnancy. We knew, though..." He sighed.

"So I guess now you understand why I became a pediatrician, and Liz chose to specialize as a cardiologist. We moved to New York, to study at NYMC, and to build a new life. We waited until we graduated to try for another baby. Liz got pregnant again, and then we had Lily." Blaine smiled.

"Gods, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard it must've been." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

This man had lost his child. Losing a child was the cruelest fate in the world; as he had witnessed several times at the children's hospital.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand into his.

"I didn't have a clue, but our marriage was really screwed already since before Lily was born. We both worked so hard, and we grew apart. Liz started an affair with one of the other cardiologists at the hospital. She saw him much more often than me, so it makes sense I guess." Blaine laughed bitterly. "About six months after Lily was born, she took our daughter with her and left. Then about a year ago, she moved to London with her new partner. And with Lily. And now I'm here. So... that's the recap of my history."

Kurt said nothing. He just kept staring into Blaine's eyes, overcome with feelings he didn't understand.

* * *

><p>The two men just sat there for a while, holding hands.<p>

Blaine was resting his head against the back of the couch, while looking at Kurt. They were still focused on each other, not saying a word, yet speaking loudly with their eyes.

Kurt's iPod was still playing. Both men picked up on the lyrics that were sung.

_**I need your grace**_

_**To remind me**_

_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

This was it. Everything made sense suddenly. Kurt knew what he wanted. He knew _who_ he wanted.

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Kurt sat up and took Blaine's face into his hands, straddling him. He stared into those liquid golden eyes for a second, and then crashed his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine immediately responded by fisting his hands into Kurt's hair and kissing back as if he was a starving man.

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

Something snapped inside of Kurt. All of the desperation, all of the need, all of the grief… and yes… all of the love he felt for Blaine… It all surfaced in that kiss.

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

Kurt moaned brokenly into Blaine's mouth, as he placed his hands on the back of the couch, and rolled his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine threw his head back and gasped loudly. "Kurt..."

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

The music faded out, and another song started playing, but neither man was paying attention anymore.

Kurt attached his mouth to the other man's neck, and started kissing and licking.

Their hips grinded together in a sensual but urgent pace.

Kurt had no idea what was happening. He only knew that he wanted this. He wanted Blaine. He wanted this beautiful, sweet man to come apart beneath him. They both needed something only the other man could provide. And they were searching for it. Frantically.

"Kurt..." Blaine gasped. "Gods, Kurt, please..." Their lips met again. The grinding turned into full blown thrusting. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders to refrain from losing his balance. They were both close, and moaning wantonly.

"Blaine!" Kurt mewled, breaking the kiss. "Oh gods!"

"Let go, Kurt... I've got you... come for me, my love..." Blaine growled.

That was it. Kurt felt like he was melting and exploding at the exact same time. Fireworks ran through his body as he came violently.

Blaine thrust once more and cried out, burying his face into Kurt's neck, as his orgasm wracked through his body. "Kurt!" He whimpered.

They held each other tightly for a few minutes, panting and trying to catch their breath. Kurt pulled back slightly from the embrace, and pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Wow..." He sighed.

Both men grinned shyly at each other.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Blaine asked softly, giving Kurt the most rapturous smile ever.

Kurt just smiled, and answered with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**I'm not gonna lie. This was the hardest chapter to write so far. I only hope it didn't suck. My original intention was to just have them share a kiss, but in the end the boys decided differently, and I just went with it. It seems a bit more realistic too. They aren't exactly shy, virgin teenage boys anymore, they're grown men, or so they told me :) **_

_**So now you know pretty much the whole story about Blaine (albeit it the really short, edited version). From now on the story will focus on the further development of their relationship (their hearts still need a lot more healing), together with some exciting events and plot twists.**_

_**Also, how cool is Carole, huh? I fell in love with her all over again during this chapter.**_

_**Up next in chapter 7: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt. A good one!**_

_**I'm forever grateful for reviews. I need your feedback more than ever!**_

_**Also, visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com for the extra's (pics and audio). Thanks!**_


	7. A surprise and then another one

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I don't do handstands before I start to write.**

**Dear readers!**

**A lot of you have tuned in on this story since the last chapter. I've received some amazing reviews, through here, Tumblr, Twitter (that one was covered in glitter). **

**The overall tendency is that you are all really enjoying this story, and that's what makes me a happy writer. And it inspires me to keep this show on the road.**

**Several readers told me they really liked the song "Chasing Cars" in the last chapter. **

**If you want to listen to that song, if you want to see a pic of those cute Smurf pins, or if you just want to see for yourself how cute Kurt and Blaine look in their hospital uniforms, just go and check out healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**

**Also, my review number has been stuck at 69 for a couple of days now... I see what you guys did there... ;) *getting my mind out of the gutter***

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual.**

**A big thank you to my beta Cat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt held his cell as far away as possible with his outstretched arm.<p>

About thirty seconds later, the infernal noise stopped, and he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Okay! Are you done with the deafening shrieks now, 'Cedes? My ears are bleeding!"

Mercedes wasn't relenting.

"Don't you get sassy with me Kurt Hummel! You just told me you kissed him! You guys KISSED! I could scream all day long because it's just the most delicious news ever!"

"Delicious? I guess that's one way you could label it…"

"Soooooo… tell me more… tell me more!" Mercedes teased.

"There isn't anything more to tell, really." Kurt sure as hell wasn't going to elaborate on how heated things had gotten at one point. "After that first kiss, we spent another few hours cuddled together on the couch, just talking… and kissing."

There. That wasn't too far from the truth. Mercedes had no business knowing they had needed to change pants before resuming their pleasurable activities. His poor Armani pants, no less. He'd have a hard time explaining that stain to the drycleaner's.

"So you're what now? Boyfriends?"

"For lack of a better word, yes we are."

Kurt didn't really like the word 'boyfriend'. It sounded so… corny and unsophisticated. But there wasn't really another suitable word, now was there? He couldn't imagine going around and calling Blaine his suitor, his sweetheart, his companion, his flame, his follower, his whatever.

Well, he could, but people would start second guessing his mental capacities.

"We're definitely a couple. That much has been established last night." Kurt smiled, still a bit incredulous about the entire situation.

"Where is he now?" Mercedes asked.

"Home, I guess? He left around 1 AM."

"Wait, so he didn't stay the night?"

"Mercedes, please! You of all people should know I'm not that kinda girl!" Kurt guffawed.

"What? It makes sense! He could've slept on the couch! So, when are you seeing him again?"

Kurt scratched behind his ear. "Um… Monday morning? We haven't talked about seeing each other again this weekend, so-"

"Monday morning? Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." Mercedes giggled.

A muffled beep sounded into Kurt's ear.

"Wait, hang on, babe, I've gotten a text."

He looked at the screen of his cell and opened the message.

**Good morning, beautiful. Last night was amazing. Please go out with me tonight? I 3 U – Blaine**

Kurt put his phone back to his ear.

"You know what, 'Cedes, you might be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning Blaine. Okay, sounds great. Maybe we can go catch a movie? x - Kurt<strong>

Blaine's heart fluttered at the little 'x' at the end of the message. It made it all so real. They were boyfriends. So what if Kurt wasn't ready to say those three words back. It didn't matter. Blaine understood that he wasn't there yet.

Hell, look at how things had evolved in only a couple of weeks time… It was nothing short of a miracle.

Blaine had been patient for months, pursuing the other man, and being rejected time after time. He had never given up, because somehow, he knew Kurt was worth waiting for. And he had been right.

As of now, however, he was done wasting time. He was not going to rush things with Kurt, but he did intend to do anything to make him happy; to make them both happy.

Because they sure as hell deserved some happiness in their lives, after all they had been through.

Blaine typed a quick message in response, with the details for their date, and went back to delving through his mailbox, looking for that damned e-mail he'd received a couple of months ago.

"Come on, come oooooon… where are you? HA! Bingo!"

He'd found it.

_Like a Hufflepuff._

All he had to do now was make a few arrangements. It shouldn't be too hard; he knew which strings to pull to get things done around the hospital.

Stage one of the master plan "Make Kurt Hummel Happy" was a go.

* * *

><p>Kurt tied up the laces of his white sneakers. He stood up and lost his balance for a second. Slouching against his locker door, he yawned widely.<p>

What an energetic way to start a Monday. He was utterly exhausted.

In the end, he'd spent almost the entire weekend together with Blaine. Dinner and a movie on Saturday, and then on Sunday Blaine had come over to Kurt's. They'd passed the whole afternoon watching movies, talking, making out, drinking coffee, making out… They had kept it up until Blaine had gotten an emergency call from the hospital, and had left.

Kurt wasn't used to being this busy. He was used to spending his free time alone, which meant the same boring routines every weekend. Having fun was never really part of the program.

Doing all this stuff with Blaine had been really nice though. They could talk about anything, or laugh like idiots, and it all felt so right.

Being with Blaine felt right.

This was more than just a crush.

Way more.

So yes, Kurt was tired but happy. He yawned again. Okay, mostly tired right now.

He walked to the sink, splashed some water in his face, and headed towards the staff room.

* * *

><p>As Kurt entered the staff room, a silence fell.<p>

Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at the people present. There were no doctors, just Jenny, Em, Rose and that new intern Stephanie, who had started last week.

"I'll probably regret asking this," Kurt sighed, "but why is everybody here grinning like the cat that got the cream?"

"Yeah, no, we didn't get the cream, but I'm betting YOU got it!" Emily barked out in laughter. It earned her a slap against the head from Jenny.

"Okay Emily, that's quite enough now." the older nurse said "Go get the files instead!"

"Seriously," Kurt huffed, "what the crap is going on here?"

Rose was still giggling, and turned to Kurt.

"We know about you and Anderson- AND WE'RE SO FREAKIN' EXCITED ABOUT IT!" she was flailing and jumping.

"Wait! What? How do you know? What is going on here? Has Blaine been here? What did he tell you?" Kurt was starting to get really pissed off now.

"Whoa, easy there, hellcat," Emily quipped, "Anderson only needed to ask Jenny-"

"EMILY!" Jenny shouted, "Shut up and go do your round, NOW!"

Em just shrugged and snickered as she left the room.

"Well?" Kurt asked Jenny, hands on his hips.

"Oh shush you… go see your doctor. He asked me to send you to his office." Jenny smiled.

"And Kurt… we're truly very happy for you; for both of you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Jenny."

And he turned to leave the staff room. Off to see Dr. Blabbermouth.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked, but as he waited for an answer, he heard Blaine talking to someone inside his office, so he didn't go in.<p>

Suddenly the door swung open. "Ah, there you are Kurt, come inside please!" Blaine smiled, and stepped back to let the other man in.

Kurt entered the room, but didn't see anyone else. He could've sworn he'd heard two voices though.

Blaine caught Kurt's arm and turned him face to face.

"I'm video chatting via Skype." he whispered.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry, I'll just go then." Kurt whispered back, and turned away to leave.

Blaine pulled him back. "No, no, you don't understand. I'm skyping with Liz, my ex…"

Kurt frowned slightly. "Yes…?"

"So…would you like to meet Lily? She's sitting on Liz's lap right now." Blaine smiled.

"Oh… um… okay? Are you sure?" Kurt was taken aback by the request.

Blaine kissed him lightly, took him by the hand and guided him towards the computer screen. He pulled an extra chair behind the desk, and went to sit down in front of the computer again.

Kurt hesitated for a few seconds, then sat down as well. He made sure to stay out of the reach of the webcam. He gazed at the screen and saw a blonde, gorgeous woman. She was smiling at the little girl on her lap.

Kurt recognized Lily vaguely from the picture Blaine had shown him during their first date. He couldn't believe his eyes. Apart from the blue eyes and the blonde hair, she was the spitting image of Blaine. She even had those cute little curls.

"Liz? I'm back again." Blaine said. "Um… Kurt is sitting next to me…"

Liz looked back into the cam. "Really? Can I see him?"

Blaine turned to his boyfriend and raised his eyebrows in question. "I told her about you…" he said softly.

"Oh… okay…" Kurt said, and after a moment's hesitation, he leaned sideways, into the view of the camera.

"Oh, look Lily," Liz said, pointing at the screen, "Say hi to Kurt! Hi Kurt! Hi!" She waved at the cam, and the little girl followed suit.

"Aaaai, Kuuurt!" Lily shouted, waving enthusiastically. She was absolutely adorable.

Kurt giggled and waved back. "Hi, Lily! My, you're a pretty little princess!"

He looked at Blaine's ex.

She had a gentle manner about her, and overall she looked like a really nice woman. But then again, he couldn't imagine Blaine marrying some kind of bitch.

"Hi, Liz." He said tentatively.

"Hello Kurt… Blaine told me about you… I'm… I'm really glad you two are together now. He's a good man, you know…"

Okay, this was officially getting awkward. Sweet, but awkward.

Kurt smiled politely and nodded, waved at Lily again, and backed away from the cam. He got out of his chair and perched himself on the edge of the desk, peering sideways at the screen.

Blaine continued chatting and making fun with his daughter for another five minutes, before closing the chat window, and rolling his office chair in front of Kurt.

"So, what do you think of her?" Blaine asked, smiling up at Kurt and grabbing his hands.

"Lily is a wonderful, pretty little girl," He leaned into Blaine and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "she's absolutely adorable and," another peck, "she looks just like you."

Kurt pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's now.

Blaine sighed, and broke the kiss, leaning back into his chair. He stared lovingly into Kurt's eyes. "I hope you'll meet her soon. In real life, I mean."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Like crazy…" He nodded, eyes drifting to the window. "You know, Kurt… when you have a child… it's like falling in love over and over again, every time you see her… and when she's not there, you feel lovesick, like a essential part of you is missing…"

Blaine sighed. "I guess it just feels a bit like my heart is torn in two and one half is over at the other side of this stupid planet… I only get to see her like three, four times a year… Oh and, you want to know something really stupid?"

Kurt ran his thumbs over Blaine's hands and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I have a bottle of her baby shampoo at home. It's the brand we always used on her. I sniff at it every fucking day… just so I can catch her scent, and pretend she's there."

"Oh honey…" Kurt slid from the desk onto Blaine's lap, straddling him and pulling him into a hug.

"That's not stupid at all…" he whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss against his cheek and caressing the back of his neck.

Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, humming as Kurt started to slowly press soft kisses to his jaw and down his neck.

Blaine suddenly growled and lunged forward to grab Kurt's face.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Kurt shifted slightly on Blaine's lap. The friction caused both men to gasp and break off the kiss.

"We… we probably shouldn't be doing this here…" Kurt breathed, and lifted himself off of Blaine, moving to sit in the other chair.

"No, you're right, we shouldn't," Blaine gulped.

They both sat there, catching their breath for a few moments.

Then something suddenly dawned on Kurt.

He snapped his head towards Blaine, and poked a finger into the man's chest.

"Right! I almost forgot! Care to explain why the whole team already knows we're together? They were on the brink of throwing rice at me when I entered the staff room this morning!"

Blaine snorted. "They didn't… Oh dear God… Jenny really doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, does she?"

"No she can't! And I don't get it, why did you even tell her?"

"Because, I had to explain to her why you needed a few days off next week." Blaine said casually.

"Days off? What are you talking about?" Kurt's voice had gotten really high-pitched by now.

"Kurt, calm down, please just let me explain…"

Blaine rose from his chair and retrieved an envelope from one of the desk drawers.

"What's that?" Kurt asked meekly.

"These are plane tickets… I'm going to a medical conference next week, and I'd like you to come with me." Blaine was fiddling with the envelope in his hands.

"Why? I'm not a doctor?" Kurt frowned.

"No, but I think you'll want to go anyway. The conference is being held at my alma mater; in New York."

Kurt stared for a moment, and then shrieked and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"NEW YORK? You're… you're taking me to NEW YORK?"

Blaine broke out in a wide grin and nodded. Kurt jumped from his chair and tackled him.

"You crazy, crazy man!" He giggled madly. "You're just an amazing pile of awesome, aren't you?"

He peppered kisses all over Blaine's face. "Oh my God! I'm going to New York! I can't believe it!"

"Okay, so I take it I'm forgiven for telling Jenny about the two of us?" Blaine asked blithely.

Kurt slapped him playfully on the chest. "No you're not, but I'll punish you for that later."

"Oooooh, naughty, I like it!" the doctor joked.

Blaine was delighted. Kurt was clearly overjoyed at the idea of going to the Big Apple.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine hadn't planned to go to that boring conference at all.

At least, not until his boyfriend had told him about his passion for the city.

So yes, Blaine had retrieved the initial e-mail with the invitation, had called an old acquaintance at NYMC to get him into that conference, even if the sign-up date had long passed, and he'd convinced the management of the Lima Children's Hospital that he really had to participate.

And, last but not least, he'd convinced Jenny to let Kurt go with him, although that had been the easiest part.

"Oh wait!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine out of his reverie. "I can't take off to New York with you, just like that…"

"Huh?" Blaine said.

"Well no, that would be weird… I really think I should introduce you to my parents first!" Kurt explained.

"Ah…" Blaine nodded dumbly.

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**New York! Yaaaaaaay! They're going to New York! I bet all kinds of amazing stuff is going to happen over there! **** I can't wait! (Klaine is my OTP, followed closely by Me/NY City)**

**But first, in chapter 8, a little detour via the Hudmels! Should be interesting! **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up in about a week's time, but I do have another little writing project I need to focus on before I invite the Hudmel family into my head. Finn and Rachel will be there too, so it's going to get crowded to say the least.**

**As always, your reviews are my inspiration (and the kerosene to the plane that will carry Kurt and Blaine to NY ****) **


	8. Meet the parents

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'd like to, but I don't.**

**Dear readers,**

**I can't do math, but if the statistics are correct, over 700 people have tuned in on this fic since the last update. That's crazy! I never dreamed I'd have even 7 readers!**

**Your reviews are like a standing ovation to me. I hope I can continue to make you happy with my writing!**

**As promised, we're going to visit the Hummel-Hudson family in this chapter.**

**A big thank you to Kit (Vernalequinox7) for allowing me to borrow some of her headcanon for Finn. Without her assistance, Finn and Rachel would probably haven't been invited to dinner.**

**As always, thank you to my beta Cat, who patiently corrects my mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Friday morning 7:45 AM<em>

During his time in high school, Kurt had been slammed into locker doors like a million times.

And now it was happening again.

It wasn't quite the same experience though, because he was being pressed against it by a hot doctor who was doing his best to devour Kurt's face.

And Kurt was reciprocating like a madman.

He loved the way Blaine tasted. He loved the way Blaine smelled. Kurt was very picky about scented shower gels, but whatever the hell Blaine was using drove him wild.

They continued like that for a couple of minutes.

Blaine slipped one hand under the hem of Kurt's tunic, and started to caress the small of his back.

"Hmmmmm... I really like those nurse's uniforms... easy access!" He chuckled lowly and pressed his mouth onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped.

"What?" Blaine grunted, as he was trying his best to give Kurt a hickey on his collarbone.

"Somebody is going to walk in any minute... we need to... FUCK! You just bit me!" Kurt fisted Blaine's hair and pulled him off.

"What?" Blaine panted. "Relax! Nobody's going to walk in on us, baby, this is the men's locker room and we're the only two male staff members on this floor, remember? Barry has been on sick leave since January and Jonathan isn't on duty right now."

Blaine was about to continue his artwork on Kurt's shoulder, but was stopped mid-motion.

"Don't..." Kurt said. "This may be the men's locker room, but if we don't get our asses over to the staff room, Jenny is going to come looking for us. We're already late."

Blaine dropped his head and groaned. "Fine... let's go..." He pulled back, but not before giving Kurt another quick peck on the lips.

"Um... Blaine... You might want to look in the mirror... your curls have escaped their jail and are now fleeing in random directions..." Kurt giggled, pulling at one of the curls.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. "Well, you could use a comb too, you look like one of those... what are they called... Furby's..."

Kurt shrieked and bolted towards the sink to look in the mirror.

"Oh my GOD! You are never touching my hair again!" He tried to repair the mess. If he went into the staff room looking like this, his coworkers would no doubt suspect him of having sex in the locker room.

They already did anyway.

"Um... Kurt...?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Kurt was focusing on an unkempt lock of hair next to his left ear.

"So... about tonight... should I be worried, or what?" Blaine stood next to the sink, leaning against the wall.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't think so... I mean, my dad can be really protective about me, but he's a good man. Why should you be worried?"

"Well, if your first reaction to my family situation is any indication..." Blaine threw Kurt a nervous look.

Kurt stopped his attempts to rescue his hair and turned towards Blaine.

"Look… again; I'm sorry about that. It was a knee-jerk reaction. I can't guarantee you my dad won't do the same. But I can promise you that I will stand up for you. That I will stand up for us. And I'm sure my dad will end up realizing what an amazing man you are. We might be very different, but we are father and son, and we see eye-to-eye. So don't worry. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "As long as he doesn't chase me with a shotgun..."

"Oh, don't worry, baby," Kurt looked back into the mirror, "it's not like he can still run as fast as he used to!"

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting, Blaine..."<p>

Kurt pulled up on the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson household, and turned towards Blaine, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Everything is going to be fine! But seriously, I'm going to say this one last time; that tie needs to go."

"Fine!" Blaine relented, as he loosened the tie and pulled it over his head to throw it in the backseat.

"Better, only..." Kurt reached for Blaine's shirt collar and loosened two buttons. "There; much better. There's no need to be so formal. It's just us; just my family."

"I know Kurt; you must think I'm nuts or something. It's just that... well... the last time I did this kinda thing, it didn't go too well. I had to tell the parent's of my girlfriend I'd knocked their daughter up... That wasn't the best night of my life..." Blaine looked really distressed.

Kurt smirked. "Well, that's one thing you won't have to worry about now, is it?"

Blaine sighed. "So, exactly what do they know about me?"

"Not much... I just told my dad I wanted them to meet my new boyfriend. They know your name, your age, and that you're a doctor. That's it." Kurt reached out and stroked Blaine's cheek. "Come on, we should get inside. They heard the car arrive, and Finn's been spying on us from behind the curtain for the last five minutes."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Blaine... I'm Burt, nice to meet you." Burt said. They shook hands. "Have to say I was a bit surprised to learn my boy was bringing his boyfriend to dinner. How long have you been together now?"<p>

"DAD! Can we at least sit down before you start with the Spanish Inquisition?" Kurt grumbled.

"Spanish what? Wait... I thought we were having roasted chicken for dinner?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"Oh hi, you must be Dr. Blaine!" Rachel chirped, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm Rachel Hudson, Finn's wife and Kurt's sister-in-law! I'm a singing coach, and I help all those talented kids out there to reach their highest potentials!"

"Yeah... um... that's Rachel." Kurt said. He leaned towards Blaine and whispered "She's a really nice girl; just avoid looking her straight in the eyes..."

"Ah..." Blaine said.

"And that's Finn, my brother." Kurt pointed towards his stepbrother.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said, reaching out to shake Finn's hand.

"Hey man!" Finn crushed Blaine's hand in his. "Whoa, you're shorter than Kurt! And he's not even that tall!"

"Finn! Anyone is a midget in comparison to you!" Kurt huffed.

"Kurt, seriously... did you just call your boyfriend a midget?" Finn looked incredulous.

"Nooooo... I just-"

"Oh hello! You must be Blaine!" Carole came speeding out of the kitchen. She made a beeline towards Blaine and gave him a small hug and a peck on the cheek. "Welcome honey. Kurt told me so many good things about you."

Blaine smiled. This was the first of the family members who seemed somewhat normal. Maybe the others just had to grow on you.

Carole looked around. "Well, are we just going to stand around? Let's sit down on the couch!" She took Blaine by the arm and guided him gently to the living room. "What would you like to drink, sweetie? We have wine, beer, soda... anything else?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just a glass of coke, if you have any..."

"Sure! You just sit down; I'm going to get you a glass. Kurt? A diet coke for you?"

"Yeah, thanks Carole!" Kurt said, plopping down next to Blaine on the couch. "That's Carole, my stepmom, she's amazing." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, rubbing his knee in reassurance.

Blaine nodded and smiled faintly.

"Relax..." Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cheek, "You should've seen the third degree Sam got when I brought him here. I'm just glad I'm not a sixteen-year-old anymore..."

"You're not helping to calm my nerves here..." Blaine chanted softly.

Kurt chuckled.

Finn took a seat next to Blaine.

"So, Blaine, you like football?"

Blaine nodded. "I do! I was a fan of the Buckeyes when I was in college. Too bad I don't have the time to follow it anymore."

Finn's eyes lit up. "Oh man, that's great! Has Kurt told you I'm coaching the high school football team at McKinley?"

"He has mentioned it to me. He told me you suffered a severe injury while you were in college?" Blaine asked, turning towards Finn.

"Yeah, that was the end of my football career. But I'm glad I got the offer to coach at McKinley. I mean, it's still doing what I love, and I don't want to sit in an office all day."

Kurt smiled as Blaine and Finn continued their animated conversation. Those two would clearly get along. His father was sitting in his usual chair, studying Blaine with an unreadable expression.

"Dinner is ready!" Carole announced, coming out of the kitchen, carrying a tray.

"See, Kurt?" Finn exclaimed, "I told you we were having chicken for dinner!"

* * *

><p>"No, Rachel, for the last time, a mash up between 'It's raining men' and 'Umbrella' is NOT a good idea. What are you even doing to these kids?" Kurt was baffled.<p>

"I am merely trying to call upon their inner creativity. Besides, they can get ordinary singing classes anywhere. I, however, like to add a little something more to my coaching sessions. I am working with the future stars of Broadway here!" Rachel pointed out.

Kurt sat back and rolled his eyes. Rachel was obviously still not over the fact that she'd never been allowed to take over glee club.

"The food tastes great, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine, but it's Carole!" She smiled. "And before he says anything," she waved her hand at Burt, "it's Burt too."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks, Carole..."

"So Blaine," Burt spoke up, "how long have you been working at the hospital?"

"Um... almost a year now... I lived and worked in New York before that."

"Oh? Why did you leave there? Seems like an amazing place to work..." Burt asked casually.

"Well... there were some changes in my personal life that prompted me to leave the city, and return here." Blaine tried to skirt around the subject.

"Really? What changes?" Burt was looking Blaine straight in the eyes.

"Dad, please-" Kurt whispered in a warning tone.

"No, it's okay, Kurt." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee in reassurance. Kurt immediately put his hand on top of Blaine's and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I left New York after my divorce."

The silence was deafening. Everybody was gaping at Blaine.

After a few moments, Kurt snapped.

"For crying out loud, Finn, close your mouth, there's a chicken wing hanging out of it!"

Finn snapped his mouth shut and continued chewing.

"You were MARRIED? To a WOMAN?" Rachel shrieked.

"Rachel… hush." Carole said softly.

Blaine sighed. He might as well tell the whole story.

So he did.

* * *

><p>Whatever awkwardness there had been after Blaine's initial confession, it quickly evaporated when he showed Kurt's family a picture of Lily.<p>

"Awww, she's soooo cute!" Rachel gushed. "I want a little girl just like that!"

Finn almost choked on his drink.

"She's really pretty and adorable, you must be so proud!" Carole said, passing the picture towards Burt, who in turn smiled at it and then passed it back to Blaine.

"So... that's quite a story." Burt said, speaking up for the first time since they had ended their meal.

Kurt had been watching his dad closely as Blaine recounted his story, but his facial expression had been hard to read. He really didn't have a clue about his dad's feelings towards Blaine.

Burt stood up and gathered the empty plates. "Kurt, come help me in the kitchen, please."

But apparently, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a seat at the kitchen table, while Burt was putting the plates in the dishwasher.<p>

"Dad?" Kurt said softly.

Burt closed the dishwasher and turned around to lean back against the counter. He looked at Kurt.

"Please say something..." Kurt pleaded.

Burt sighed and went to sit down on the chair across from Kurt.

"I'm not gonna lie, Kurt, I'm worried here."

_Great._

Kurt huffed "Look dad, if this is about Blaine being bisexual or being divorced, please save your breath, and don't give him a hard time about it, because I already did that and I said the most stupid things to him, I mean, it's not like-"

"Kurt..."

"- he can control who he falls in love with, I mean who can? But the thing is-"

"KURT!"

Kurt snapped his mouth shut.

"Are you done? Can I say something now…?" Burt asked gently.

Kurt nodded.

"Look, I don't care if Blaine is bi or divorced, or if he once dated the seven dwarfs, I really don't give a rat's ass. His sexual preferences are none of my business. Neither is his past. What matters to me is the man he is now."

"But... what's the problem then?"

Kurt was confused.

"Kurt… remember when you decided to get that nursing degree? When I asked you why you wanted to do that? Remember your answer?"

"I do... I told you that taking care of someone else was all I could do anymore... it was all I had left that made any sense..." Kurt was staring at the table. His eyes were tearing up.

"Exactly." Burt reached out and put his hand on Kurt's. A small tear escaped Kurt's eye.

"Look son… I've seen how hard it's been for you ever since Sam got sick and died. You guys were so great together. And when he got sick… it all shifted towards you didn't it? My point is, Kurt, you have been taking care of others for so many years now… it's time somebody starts to take care of you for a change."

"And what makes you think Blaine won't do that?" he choked through his tears, that now fell freely.

"Kurt, I'm not saying this thing between you won't work out. I don't know that... I'm just saying I'm concerned. He's a doctor, he's always working, and his wife left him because was never at home. I'm not… I'm just worried… that's all."

"His wife left him because she was having an affair! Yes, he works hard… but he does take care of me, dad. He does… so much that it's getting awkward sometimes. Did you know he's taking me to New York next week?"

Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "New York, huh? That's… wow."

"Yeah… I told him about how I'd always wanted to go, and he moved heaven and earth to take me there. .. because he loves me, dad." Kurt's voice nearly broke.

Burt nodded, taking in Kurt's words.

"I just want you to be happy, son. That's all I want for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Blaine makes me happy. He loves me… he… he loves me" Kurt repeated, closing his eyes against the leaking tears.

"And you love him." It wasn't a question. Burt smiled in realization.

Kurt nodded, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Yes… yes, I do"

Burt stood up and strode around the table.

Kurt rose from his chair and fell into his arms.

"Then love each other… and take care of each other. " He said to his sobbing son.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went quite well. When Kurt came out of the kitchen, Blaine had thrown him a worried look, but Kurt had given him a small reassuring smile to signal that everything was going to be okay.<p>

The family spent the rest of the time trying to get to know Blaine better, chatting amiably. The evening ended in a much lighter mood than it had started, and it was past 11PM when they finally left the house.

"So… um… is it safe to say that went reasonably well?" Blaine asked, as Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

"It did." Kurt said. He smiled, "Carole loves you already."

"Yeah, she's great. Finn and Rachel are really nice too… but… your dad? What did he say? Does he think I'm bad news?"

"No he doesn't. He was just a bit worried about me. We talked about it; it's okay. We have his blessing." Kurt chuckled.

"Thank God…" Blaine breathed. "Because he doesn't look like the kind of man I'd want to be on the wrong side of."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah..."

"So, Blaine… um… what about your parents? Do they know about me? Should we meet them?"

Blaine stared out of the window for a minute.

"They don't know yet. My parents have never been very supportive of my relationships with boys, when I was in high school. You should've seen their faces when I told them Liz was pregnant and we were going to get married. It was as if their prayers had been answered." Blaine sneered.

"I mean, I know they love me. But they always thought it was just a phase I was going through, and that my relationship with Liz meant I had finally seen the error of my ways, and I'd reverted to being a decent straight man."

"Oh crap, that really sucks." Kurt said.

"Yep. But I'm pretty sure my father is suspecting something. He has to, I mean, he's in the board of directors of the hospital, and you know how that guy in the cafeteria spread the news about me being gay…"

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine's apartment building. He pulled the handbrake and turned towards Blaine.

"So I take we're not going to meet them yet." Kurt said.

"I don't see the need. I don't really care what they think about it, but I don't want you to get hurt… Of course I'll take you to see them at one point… just… not yet, Okay?" Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Hey… it's okay…" Kurt cooed. He leaned into Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Blaine sighed softly and deepened the kiss, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's hip, causing him to moan into Kurt's mouth.

"You want to come inside for a while?" Blaine murmured against the other man's lips.

Kurt pulled back and peered into Blaine's hooded eyes.

"Dr. Anderson… are you trying to seduce me?" he said in a low, sultry voice.

"Hmmmm… maybe… is it working?" Blaine raised one eyebrow.

"As tempting as it sounds… I can't. I have to work tomorrow morning, which means I have to get up in about six hours."

"I don't need six hours to have my way with you." Blaine smirked.

Kurt laughed. "Sorry, but I need my beauty sleep. You only have yourself to blame, you know. Jenny put me up for the weekend shifts, to make up for my days off next week." He grinned.

"Fuck…" Blaine said, "I did not think this through!"

"Don't pout. I'll make it up to you some other time. Now get out of my car so I can get home and go to sleep!" Kurt said, giving Blaine one last peck on the lips.

As Kurt watched Blaine walk away from the car, it took all of his willpower not to jump out of the car, bolt towards Blaine, and tell him those three words that had been on his mind all evening.

But he couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie. ****This chapter turned out quite differently than I thought it would. When I started to write it, I fully expected Burt to have a freak-out about Blaine's past. And then he didn't, and the discussion took on a different course. **

**Next up in chapter 9: Blaine and Kurt take off to NY + their relationship reaches new heights as well!**

**I looooooooooooooooooove reviews. They are like bread crumbs to a hungry ducky. I'm grateful for every one of them, so don't hesitate to leave me one! :)**

**Visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com!**


	9. Promises for the broken hearted

_**AN:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nope. They own me. Heart and Soul.**_

_**Dear readers!**_

_**The Nurse!Hummel/Doctor!Blaine fanclub is still growing! ME GUST**__**A!**_

_**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They made me flail! **_

_**Meanwhile new ideas for the storyline keep on popping i**__**nto my head. I've even had to draw myself a little map to piece it together. But I can tell you, we're in for a rollercoaster ride with all the ingredients, highs and lows! I'm guessing I have enough material for another 20 chapters or so. I hope you'll stay with me and the boys till the end.**_

_**This chapter is one of the longest I've written so far. There are some songs (again Snow Patrol, for the fans! For more info about the songs, see the author's note at the end of the chapter), there's a bit of sadness (Kum), there's a bit (a lot) of romance and naughtiness (okay, smut), and fluff too. We need the fluff.**_

_**Thanks to my beta Cat! You are my pair of night vision goggles in the pitch black darkness!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, 21:15 PM<em>

It took Blaine three attempts to lift Kurt's suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Um… Kurt; are you positive Rachel didn't sneak her way into your luggage? Because this is really heavy!"

"Not very likely, not even a mouse could fit in there next to my stuff…" Kurt said, flinging his overnight bag next to the suitcase.

"Okay, you are aware we'll only be gone till Saturday, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, and lesson number one when travelling; it doesn't matter if you're away from home for one night or ten, you basically need to take the same amount of crap with you. It's one of those laws of physics they never tell you about in school!" Kurt grinned. "Believe me; I went over it several times when I was packing!"

Blaine went to sit down behind the wheel, while Kurt took the passenger's seat.

They'd agreed it would be easier if Kurt spent the night at Blaine's apartment, since they would be leaving for the airport very early the next morning. Blaine had come to pick up Kurt after his late shift at the hospital.

"So Blaine, you still haven't told me how much I owe you for the flight and the hotel?"

"And I won't be telling you either. I invited you to come along; so you don't have to worry about that." Blaine answered, starting the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"But I can't accept that! It's all so expensive! I mean, I looked it up, even the cheapest hotels in New York are overpriced!"

Blaine smirked. "Don't worry about all that stuff, baby… It's only a short flight, and it's pretty much covered by frequent flyer miles anyway."

Kurt nodded dumbly. Oh my. This man was used to flying around the country and across the ocean, while Kurt had never even crossed the state border, apart from visiting his aunt, who lived in Michigan.

"And… what hotel are we staying in?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "We won't be staying in a hotel."

"Huh?"

Where else could they be staying? A bed and breakfast? A youth hostel? A tent in Central Park?

"I still haven't come around to putting my apartment in Manhattan up for sale. So I called my old housekeeper and asked her to set it up for us. It should be clean and the fridge and pantry should be stocked for the week." Blaine turned his head towards Kurt. "I hope you don't mind? I thought it would be more comfortable than staying at some hotel. Besides, it has an amazing view over Central Park. You'll love it!"

Kurt was speechless.

"Kurt… Kurt?" Blaine waved a hand in front of his boyfriend's eyes "Are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry… Wow, an apartment next to Central Park?"

"Yeah, on the corner of 72nd and Fifth."

"Fifth? Wait- as in Fifth Avenue? You own an apartment on FIFTH AVENUE? Huh…That's crazy!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to keep his cool and failing miserably.

"Like I said… you'll love it!" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, this place is huge!" Kurt gasped, as they entered Blaine's apartment, on the outskirts of Lima.<p>

"It's too big actually, much like the one in New York…" Blaine said, "I don't really like it, but well..."

"But look at the size of this living room, it's- Fuck! Is that a grand piano over there?" Kurt made a beeline for the instrument.

"Yes, it's one of the few things I had brought over from New York. I like to play sometimes. It helps me unwind after work. The apartment is very soundproof, so the people below don't even notice when I do."

"Amazing..." Kurt breathed, running his fingers over the black shiny wood.

"Do you play?" Blaine asked, sauntering towards Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "My mom taught me. We used to play together every night. It was part of my bedtime ritual..." He said, still mesmerized by the magnificent instrument.

Blaine stood behind Kurt and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. "You can play... if you want to..." He nipped at Kurt's neck, making Kurt shiver slightly.

"I don't know, it's been a while..." He said softly.

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind.

"Have you had dinner yet? I can make you something. No strike that, I can't. But I can warm you something up. Nothing fancy though..." He said.

Kurt shook his head and leaned back against Blaine. "No, it's alright; I've had a sandwich from the cafeteria this evening."

"Good... Hey, I'm going to put your overnight bag in the bedroom and change into something else. You need to take a shower or something, before we go to sleep?" Blaine asked.

"I've already showered at the hospital, thanks." Kurt smiled.

"Okay," Blaine pressed one last kiss on Kurt's cheek and walked out of the living room.

Kurt looked around the spacious room. It was nicely decorated, but there was a rather cold atmosphere to it. Kurt could see why Blaine didn't like it. It felt like there was something missing.

The only piece of furniture that radiated warmth was a large dresser against the opposite wall of the room. The entire surface was covered with picture frames and objects, arranged in a haphazard way.

He walked over to the dresser, and studied the pictures. They were all of Lily, at various ages. Some of them were of Blaine and her together. Blaine's eyes really sparkled on those pictures. The love for his daughter was written all over his face. The most precious photo was the one where Blaine was cradling a newborn Lily.

Kurt's breath caught when he noticed another frame, partially hidden behind the others. It was a small baby in an incubator, attached to lots of wires and tubes. The nametag on the incubator was visible… it said Daisy Anderson. She looked so perfect; you could never tell this baby had been dying. It was heartbreaking.

Kurt turned away and walked back over to the piano. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down on the bench. It could fit two people. Maybe he and Blaine could play a quatre-mains someday.

He carefully lifted the lid and brushed the keys lightly. Sighing deeply, he placed his hands on the keys, closed his eyes, and started playing.

He hadn't played the haunting melody in so many years; and still it came out flawless. Almost like his hands had a memory of their own.

In his mind, his mother was sitting next to him, listening to him playing, as she had done so many times when he was little.

He felt her warmth against his side, as the soft music notes swirled around them, some slowly, some fast, as if they were caught in a magical whirlwind.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

But it didn't.

As the final note died down, he felt the gentle and loving touch of a hand on his shoulder. A smile tugged at his lips, and he opened his eyes to look at Blaine, who was sitting next to him.

"So beautiful..." Blaine whispered, running his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was talking about the music or about him.

"My mom taught me that piece... I don't even know who composed it. It was just... ours."

Blaine smiled. "It's breathtaking... you play it so well..." he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and tilted his head. "Play something for me too?"

Blaine thought for a minute.

"Okay... but only if I can sing too." he finally answered with a small grin.

Kurt nodded, scooted to the side and straddled the bench, so Blaine could sit in the middle.

Blaine struck a few chords and then began to play... and sing.

**_Won't you see me through_**

**_no don't hurt me_**

**_no don't hurt me_**

**_see me through_**

**_when the lights go down on the broken hearted_**

**_I wanna be with you_**

**_'cause being with you_**

**_is the same_**

**_as never growing older_**

**_see me through_**

**_no don't hurt me_**

**_no don't hurt me_**

**_see me through_**

**_when the lights go down on the broken hearted_**

**_I wanna be with you_**

**_'cause being with you_**

**_is the same_**

**_as never growing older_**

**_morning breaks as you awake_**

**_with colours loud and you sing it out_**

**_there's no doubt you bring it out_**

**_Won't you see me through_**

**_if it takes all night I will feed the fire_**

**_see me through_**

**_when the lights go down on the broken hearted_**

**_And I wanna be with you_**

**_'cause being with you is the same_**

**_as never growing older_**

**_morning breaks as you awake_**

**_with colours loud and you sing it out_**

**_Well, there's no doubt you bring it out, love_**

Blaine turned his head and gazed into Kurt's eyes as he continued singing the next lines.

**_Won't you bring it out, love_**

**_Won't you bring it out, love_**

**_Won't you bring it out, love_**

**_Won't you bring it out, love_**

Kurt was captivated by the words as well as Blaine's voice. They both conveyed the same emotions.

**_And the morning breaks as you awake_**

**_with colours loud and you sing it out_**

**_Oh but, there's no doubt you bring it out, love_**

**_Won't you see me through_**

**_If it takes all night I will feed the fire_**

**_See me through_**

**_When the lights go down on the broken hearted_**

**_And I wanna be with you_**

**_'cause being with you is the same_**

**_as never growing older_**

Blaine lifted his hands from the piano keys, and laid them in his lap. He was staring at the piano, emotions written all over his face.

Still straddling the bench, Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, till their bodies were touching. He grabbed one of Blaine's hands in his, and brought them to his lips, pressing soft kisses to it. Blaine raised his eyes and stared at Kurt's mouth.

"Your hands... they move so elegantly over the piano keys..." Kurt said, "I love them... I love your voice..."

Kurt and Blaine were now staring into each others eyes.

"I love... I love you." Kurt breathed. A lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Blaine's breath hitched. His hands flew to Kurt's face, and he pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too, baby... so, so much... I know it sounds crazy, but I'd do anything for you... anything to see you happy... I just... I love you-"

His speech was cut short by Kurt, who crashed his mouth against Blaine's.

They moved over the bench in perfect harmony, with Kurt ending up straddling Blaine's lap.

It wasn't long before the intense kissing turned into raw mouthfucking.

It soon became too much for Kurt. Something had to happen... now.

"Blaine..." he broke the kiss, "I love you so much... please... I want to make love to you..." he gasped, burying his face into Blaine's neck, and starting to suck on the sensitive skin.

Blaine tipped his head backwards and moaned. "Kurt... Gods..." He pulled back and cupped the other man's face with his hands again.

"Kurt... we can't... oh God, I want to make love to you too. So much. But I want to do this the right way. Not just some quick fuck..." Kurt gasped at those words, "We need to take our time... and as much I hate to say it, we really, really haven't got that right now. We need to get up in five hours time, and we have a really busy day tomorrow... but tomorrow night, I promise... we can do everything you want... everything _we _want," he kissed Kurt again.

Kurt sat back and groaned in frustration. "I can't believe we're being cockblocked by a fucking plane!"

Blaine chuckled. "I know honey, I know... but I had to book this flight at such short notice, I couldn't get one at a less ungodly hour."

"Fine..." Kurt huffed.

He bit his lip for a few seconds, and then, in one fluent movement, he slid from Blaine's lap onto the floor, pushed Blaine's legs apart and kneeled down between them.

"What are you doing?" Blaine gasped.

Kurt looked up with a devious glint in his eyes. "We might not make love tonight, but I'm not going to bed without getting you off." He pulled on the drawstrings of Blaine's sweatpants.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hands to stop him. "Kurt, baby, there's really no need-"

"Oh hush... I want this... I want you. Please, let me do this... I promise I'll be quick..." Kurt chuckled softly.

Blaine's eyes darkened with lust. He dropped his hands to his side.

"Do it..." He growled.

Kurt smirked and wasted no time tugging down Blaine's sweatpants and boxers, and freeing his erection. He bent forward and gave a little teasing lick around the head, before taking him completely in his mouth.

Blaine moaned loudly as he let himself fall back against the piano. The noise the piano keys made faintly registered in his mind, and he reached sideways to flip the lid closed. All he could do was moan and gasp, as Kurt continued to lick and suck him in earnest.

If he kept it up at that pace, it would indeed be over very quickly.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's hair. "God, baby, that feels so good..." he whispered hoarsely.

Kurt hummed in answer.

"Oh God..." Blaine bucked in pleasure, "Please... do that again..." Kurt smiled around Blaine's cock and did as he was asked.

Blaine dropped his head to look at Kurt.

It was quite a sight; this beautiful but debauched looking, fallen angel, sitting on his knees, doing all these amazing, wicked things to him. It was without a doubt the most erotic sight he'd ever witnessed.

Pretty soon, the pleasure started to overtake all of his senses. He was close.

"Baby, I'm going to come..." he gasped.

Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's, smirked and winked. It was enough to make Blaine explode into Kurt's mouth. "Fuck!" he cried out and arched his back, coming hard with a few jerky thrusts.

With Blaine still coming down from his high, Kurt pressed a kiss on his softening cock and tucked him back into his pants. He slowly ran his hands over Blaine's thighs, and looked up at him, catching his eyes. "Did you like that?" He asked with a low voice.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled the man into a fierce kiss, thrusting his tongue past Kurt's lips and trying to catch a taste of himself.

Kurt moaned loudly into the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back and said breathlessly "Well... I'll take that as yes..."

"Get up..." Blaine snarled his eyes still clouded with desire. He pulled Kurt up by the wrists until the man was standing in front of him, his bulging crotch hovering before Blaine's eyes.

Blaine leaned in and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Kurt's jeans-clad erection, nipping and massaging the bulge with his lips.

"Blaine... please..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine let go, grabbed Kurt's hips, and guided him around the bench, putting him with his back against the piano. Blaine himself went to sit in the same position as before, when he had played the song. But now he would be looking to fill the air with more heavenly sounds. The sound of his fallen angel.

"You are so beautiful..." Blaine said, as he loosened Kurt's belt buckle, and unzipped his jeans.

That action alone was enough to make Kurt breathless. It had been so long since somebody had done this to him. He cried out as Blaine yanked his pants and underwear down in one, rough movement.

"Beautiful..." Blaine repeated, at the sight of Kurt's erection.

And then everything around Kurt blurred into oblivion, and the only thing that remained was the feeling of Blaine's soft lips and his warm, moist mouth wrapped around him. He threw his head back and mewled.

"Blaine..."

Blaine smiled around Kurt's cock. These were the sounds he was looking for. He wanted to make his angel sing out in ecstasy.

And he did.

Kurt whimpered and cried out several times. It was music to Blaine's ears. No more than a few minutes later, a high pitched shout escaped Kurt's throat, as he came.

Kurt's knees buckled and he fell down onto Blaine's lap, straddling him and devouring his mouth.

"That was... fucking... amazing," he breathed, stroking Blaine's cheek with his fingers.

"It was..." Blaine said huskily, looking lovingly into Kurt's bright eyes. "_You_ are amazing, baby... I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt answered, smiling. "Now... let's go to sleep... I think we're both tired enough, don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "Um... I have the guest room prepared, if you want to- I mean, I didn't want to assume-"

Kurt hushed Blaine with a peck on the lips. "I'm sleeping in your bed tonight... and you can be the little spoon."

Blaine grinned. "Story of my life… Deal!"

* * *

><p><em>They were in bed again.<em>

_They weren't naked this time._

_Sam was sitting up, resting against the headboard, several pillows propped up behind his back. It was the only way he could sleep anymore, even with the help of the oxygen cannula up his nose. The cancer was filling his lungs at a frightening speed._

_Kurt lay down on the bed, his head resting on Sam's lap, and his arm sprawled over Sam's thighs. This way, they could still sleep while holding on to each other. Sam's illness had prompted them to be creative on a lot of levels._

_Kurt was listening to his boyfriend's laboured breathing. It sounded really painful at times. _

_They both knew this was their last night together like this. They had agreed to go back to the hospital in the morning. Sam's condition had deteriorated so much during the last days, that staying at home wasn't an option anymore._

_They realized that Sam wouldn't be returning home this time. It was all going to end soon. Very soon. It still came as a shock to Kurt, even if he had known for over a year that this day would come. He heaved a tired sigh, and almost instantly felt a hand stroking his hair._

"_Can't sleep…?" Sam asked breathlessly._

"_No…" Kurt whispered._

"_Me neither…"_

_Kurt planted a kiss on Sam's thigh. "Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Sit up, sexy…"_

_Kurt smiled. Sam liked to call him 'sexy' when nobody else was around. The nickname had gotten a sweet, endearing undertone over the years. He sat up and scooted to sit as close to Sam as possible._

"_Will you sing something… for me? I want to hear your voice..." Sam asked._

_Kurt nodded, and started singing softly, in his pure, soft, fragile voice._

_**I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<strong>_

_**And I can barely look at you**_  
><em><strong>But every single time I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know we'll make it anywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Away from here<strong>_

_**Light up, light up**_  
><em><strong>As if you have a choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if you cannot hear my voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>_

_**Louder louder**_  
><em><strong>And we'll run for our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly speak I understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>_

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_  
><em><strong>Makes it so hard not to cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as we say our long goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I nearly do<strong>_

_**Light up, light up**_  
><em><strong>As if you have a choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if you cannot hear my voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you dear<strong>_

_**Louder louder**_  
><em><strong>And we'll run for our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly speak I understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>_

_**Slower slower**_  
><em><strong>We don't have time for that<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want's to find an easy way<strong>_  
><em><strong>To get out of our little heads<strong>_

_Kurt brushed Sam's cheek with his hand. Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, listening to the rest of the song._

**_Have heart, my dear_**  
><strong><em>We're bound to be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if it's just for a few days<em>**  
><strong><em>Making up for all this mess<em>**

**_Light up, light up_**  
><strong><em>As if you have a choice<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if you cannot hear my voice<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be right beside you dear<em>**

_Sam grasped Kurt's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Kurt… baby… thank you so much… for everything. If it hadn't been for you... I've couldn't have stayed at home this long…"_

_Kurt gulped. He didn't want this. Sam was starting to say goodbye. He couldn't do that; not yet. "Sam, you don't have to-"_

"_Kurt... please let me speak... soon I won't be able to anymore…" Sam was breathing heavily as he spoke. __He looked exhausted._

_Kurt nodded for him to continue, tears already forming in his eyes. "Kurt… if it hadn't been for your love… I wouldn't have lived this long… we know this is borrowed time… You know I love you…"_

_Kurt was crying now. "I love you too, Sam…"_

_Sam smiled, wiping away Kurt's tears with his thumb. "I know… I'm so sorry I have to leave you, baby… all I ever wanted was for you to be happy… it breaks my heart to know that I'm causing these tears…"_

_Kurt shook his head. "Don't be sorry… you've been so brave, you fought so hard. You have fought for me and taken care of me for six years, ever since that day in the locker room. I'm so lucky to have had you in my life. I just wish… you could stay with me…"_

_Sam's smile faded slightly. "I'll always be here, Kurt," he pressed their intertwined hands over Kurt's heart. "I'll never leave… Kurt... promise me you will go on… I want you to finish your studies… create your fashion… go to New York… you belong there…"_

"_Okay…" Kurt whispered through his tears "I promise." It was a lie, and Kurt knew it._

"_And Kurt… promise me… you will love again… don't shut it out… look at you… you're such a beautiful, precious… sweet and loving man… anyone would be lucky to have you… I've been the luckiest man in the world… because I got to spend the rest of my life with you... I want you to have that too… somebody to love you and hold you forever… even if it's not me… so promise me… please…"_

"_I promise…" _

_Another lie. _

_Two new promises made, a third, old one broken. The one of always being honest with each other, no matter what. But Kurt wanted Sam to have some kind of closure, so he could spend his last days in peace of mind. The burden was to be his, not Sam's. It was the right thing to do._

_Sam started coughing violently._

"_Sam!"_

Kurt startled awake. He hadn't had that dream in quite a while. The memories of that night were still so vivid, even after all that time.

Sighing, he turned on his side, and bumped into a solid form. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was.

Blaine's apartment.

Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine's bed.

Blaine. Not Sam.

At least one promise to Sam had been kept.

He was in love with another man.

He loved Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning – 6:30 AM<em>

_Dayton International Airport_

Kurt and Blaine had passed the check-in and security check without much fuss, and were now sitting in the lobby, drinking a coffee, while waiting for the boarding of the flight to La Guardia Airport to begin.

"I can't believe you got us first class tickets. I didn't even know they had first class on short distance flights!" Kurt rambled in excitement.

"They do…" Blaine yawned. "God, I'm still tired."

"Well, drink your coffee then, it's gonna wake you up! You know, you can't go jetlag on me when we get to New York, we're not even changing time zones, and I want to go sightseeing!"

Blaine chuckled. Kurt's giddiness was cute. "Don't worry, I'll have a quick nap on the plane and when we land in New York, I'm all yours. I'll be your tour guide for today. And, who knows, if you tip me nicely; I might provide some extra services tonight…" He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"I see you're waking up, you're already making lewd suggestions." Kurt remarked dryly.

Blaine laughed and took a sip of his coffee. He caught Kurt staring at the plane that was visible through the glass walls.

"First flight?"

Kurt nodded.

"Nervous?"

Kurt nodded again, eyes still fixated on the plane.

"There's no need. The take off is like riding a rollercoaster in a theme park – I actually think it's kinda fun – and once you're up in the air it's like you're sitting in a train. A really fancy train."

Kurt shook his head. "I've never been in a train either."

"Ah… well, never mind, you'll be okay, and I'm right beside you." Blaine squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck, that was intense… they call that a take off? It felt like a rocket being launched into outer space!" Kurt's stomach was still settling down. He looked out of the window and saw the world below them becoming smaller and smaller.<p>

"I know, I said it was fun…" Blaine said.

Kurt turned his head toward him slowly, looking incredulous. Blaine guffawed at his expression.

"Anyway, I'm taking that nap now, if you don't mind, I don't want to risk losing my client to another tour guide, he's kinda hot actually." Blaine teased, pushing a button to recline the chair, and throwing the complimentary blanket over his torso.

Kurt decided to do the same. It was going to be a long day.

And it looked like he might be needing some extra strength for tonight as well.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the plane permeated his foggy, sleep-addled brain, together with the feeling of a pair of warm lips pressed against his.<p>

"Wake up, sleeping beauty…" A warm voice whispered.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared into a pair of hazel ones. "Oh… are we there yet?" He asked with a tired smile.

Blaine smiled and pointed at the window. "Look outside."

Kurt leaned toward the window and peered down. He let out a loud gasp. "Oh my God… that's amazing!"

He was looking at Manhattan. And the view was absolutely breathtaking. He could see everything. The Empire State Building, Central Park, the UN…

"Look," Blaine pointed to the left, "there's Lady Liberty!"

Kurt took it all in. "It's really incredible."

Blaine nodded. "Isn't it? But you ain't seen nothing yet baby! Just wait till we set foot on Manhattan soil!"

Kurt couldn't suppress a little squeal. This was it. He was finally in New York!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**I'm not gonna lie. It wasn't till I had finished writing the piano scene, that I realized this was probably all about my subconscious trying to take revenge on that cockblocking keyboard in "Original Song". Ah well. It turned out pretty good, I think. The boys had fun :**__**)**_

_**Okay, about the songs, you can listen to them on healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com**_

_**Please go on do so! They're really great! Now I know the Snow Patrol version of Run isn't really in Kurt's natural key, but I like the lyrics better than in the Leona Lewis cover.**_

_**For those of you who already know "When the lights go down on the brokenhearted" by Novastar, it's still worth a listen, because I haven't used the uptempo version, it's a slower, live version instead.**_

_**And the piano piece Kurt plays is "Close Cover" by Wim Mertens. On the fic's Tumblr, you can hear AND see Kurt playing! Well his hands actually :) **_

_**Next up in chapter 10: Kurt and Blaine explore New York... and each other ;)**_

_**Reviews are like love letters to me and the boys!**_


	10. Where dreams are made of

**AN: (a looooooooooooooooooooooong one)**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee! No, wait... that was last night, in my dreams. And then I woke up and I didn't.**

**Dear readers,**

**Welcome to the new members of the Nurse!Kurt/Doctor!Blaine fanclub (I dub you the "Heartsies"). **

**This story now has over 1000 readers. And they're from all over the world. I can't even begin to describe how that makes me feel. Your reactions to this fic are so amazing; they make this writer ****lost ****for words.**

**I'm not gonna lie though.**

**I was a little worried about the last chapter. Wasn't too sure as to how it would be received. But then the reviews started coming in and they were as amazing and heart-warming as ever. Thank you so much for that!**

**I would like to say that I ****truly ****think the last chapter contained the last bit of Sam-sadness for this story. **

**But I can't promise anything. Because I'm really, really not joking when I say that I'm not the one doing this story. The characters are behind the wheel of this car. Always them, never me.**

**As our beloved Dumbledore once said: ****"Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"** **So this reality and these characters inside my head? I can't change them. They do it all by themselves. I can't push a character into a direction it doesn't want to go. If I do, they'll come back at me like a boomerang.**

**I know the final destination of this story (hell, I even know the exact last scene and the very last sentence of it), but it's the characters who decide which road they're taking to reach that destination. I just write the story down as it happens. Writing really is a magical process, if you stop and think about it. (I prefer to call it that, you could also say ****it's**** plain madness, but let's not, shall we?)**

**This is actually the first time I write my author's note ****before**** I start typing a chapter, so I'm as curious as you about what's going to happen next.**

**Thank you Cat, for betaing the crap out of this puppy!**

**Here we go! Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was in LOVE.<p>

It was true love. Meant to be. The real thing. The stuff romance novels were made of. Passion at first sight. So what if he had to share his object of affections with millions of others.

Because, hey, who wouldn't fall in love with New York?

Blaine had been absolutely right. The view from the plane had been nothing compared to the view of the Manhattan skyline popping up while their cab drove through Queens.

Kurt barked out an unidentified sound at the first glimpse of it. He couldn't believe his eyes. The island was fucking huge.

And as the car exited the Midtown tunnel on the Manhattan side, Kurt felt like he had just fallen through the rabbit hole, right into Wonderland. The buzzing atmosphere was palpable, even from inside the car. Kurt gazed at the buildings, the shadows they threw on the street, the traffic, the people, all those familiar sights he only knew from pictures or TV. But right now, everything was very real. And it was amazing.

He felt a hand stroking his back.

Right, Blaine. He had been ignoring him for the last fifteen minutes or so, his face glued to the car window, not paying attention to anything but the view outside. Kurt turned towards Blaine and grinned. "It's awesome. I can't believe it…" He turned back towards the window and peered outside. "I can't believe I'm actually here…"

Blaine smiled, but didn't say a word. This was Kurt's moment; Kurt's dream. Blaine was just happy he was a witness to it, happy to see a sparkle in Kurt's eyes. Because that was exactly what he was aiming for here.

He knew Sam's death had affected Kurt beyond reason. During their long talks, Kurt would bring up memories and stories from when Sam was alive. And it always struck Blaine how he almost didn't recognize that 'Kurt' his boyfriend was talking about. The Kurt from the past had been a flamboyant, sassy, ambitious, loud, sweet but sarcastic fashion diva. Present Kurt had very little of these traits left. When Blaine first met him, Kurt had seemed to be morose, subdued, soft, gentle, and… there was no other way to put it; very unhappy. He had radiated misery, even when he clearly did his best to keep up the pretences.

Blaine had seen right through that façade of faked cheer. He'd had his share of heartache in his life, so it wasn't really difficult to recognize it in other people.

And yet, there had been something else there, from the beginning. Something in Kurt's eyes, in his manner, in the way he talked… A certain spark, a little flame that always seemed to die again, right before it could turn into a full blown fire; as if there wasn't enough fuel left inside of him.

Blaine had every intention to light that fire while they were in New York. Kurt had already found his way back to love. Now it was time for Kurt to rekindle his passion for life. And he would help him do that. That's why they were here, after all.

* * *

><p>"Don't peek before I say you can!" Blaine said, covering Kurt's eyes as he led him into the apartment.<p>

"Yes, yes… I'm not looking. But I'm dying of curiosity here." Kurt giggled.

"Wait… wait…" Blaine positioned Kurt in the right spot, and pulled his hands away. "Voila… look!"

Kurt opened his eyes, and gasped. "Oh my fucking God… that's… oh! Just look!" He was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window of Blaine's penthouse, looking at an astonishing view of Central Park. "Wow…"

"I know; amazing, isn't it?" Blaine said. "I used to spend hours on the couch, just looking outside."

Kurt twirled around and looked at Blaine. "I don't know how to thank you for this. You really have no idea what this means to me." He gave Blaine a tight hug.

"I'm pretty sure I have an inkling…" Blaine whispered in his ear. "So, you want to see the apartment?"

As Blaine mentioned the apartment, Kurt snapped out of his trance and looked around. "Holy shit… this place is huge! Wait, is this a penthouse?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Um… yeah… it is, actually…"

Kurt grinned. "I should have known, really. It's amazing."

Blaine smiled. "Follow me…" He grasped Kurt's hand and tugged him away from the window, to give him the grand tour of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Blaine was filthy rich.<p>

Yep. He had to be.

How else would he be able to afford a huge penthouse with three bedrooms; a nursery (formerly Lily's); a dressing; a bathroom with a giant tub and a walk-in shower; and a fucking office with a small library? And let's not forget the living room, which was the size of a tennis court.

The place was definitely bigger than Blaine's Lima apartment, but strangely enough, it was cosier too. Blaine had lived here for ten years, he had been happy here, and it was as if the walls of these rooms still breathed the memory of that happiness.

Kurt blushed as Blaine showed him the master bedroom with the king size bed. His thoughts immediately drifted away… to what would be happening in that bed tonight. They were going to make love. And damn, if it weren't those butterflies again.

Blaine was oblivious to Kurt's mulling. He guided him back into the living room.

"So, Kurt, tell me, what would you like to do today? What would you like to see?"

_You. Naked. To both questions._

"Um… I don't know? You know this city better than I do…" Kurt answered.

"Okay, here's the deal. You know I won't be able to spend the day with you tomorrow or the day after right? I do have that conference to attend. So you'll pretty much be on your own to explore the city. But today I'm all yours, and Thursday and Friday as well."

"Well then, I'll just have to take advantage of you as much as possible, huh?" Kurt smiled, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, and planting a kiss on his nose.

Blaine chuckled. "You little vixen…" He captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt whimpered when Blaine pulled away after a few moments.

"How about if I take you outside and show you around? I know a nice place not far from here, where we can have lunch, and then after that we can go sightseeing… Does that sound good to you?"

Kurt's eyes lighted up. "Sounds perfect!"

* * *

><p>And it was perfect.<p>

They had lunch at a place called "The Boathouse" on the lakeside in the middle of Central Park. The weather was nice and sunny, so they sat outside on the terrace, as Kurt enjoyed a salad, and Blaine ate a roasted turkey and cheese wrap.

"You like your greens, don't you?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed his bite and nodded. "I used to live on them. It drove Sam nuts. All he really wanted was a burger or a pizza now and then, and I'd just go on bitching about how unhealthy it all was…" Kurt's eyes drifted over the lake as he fell silent. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and stabbed a slice of cucumber with his fork. "But yeah, I really like it. It's delicious." He smiled back at Blaine. "I should probably eat a bit healthier; I've been eating way too much junk lately."

"Yeah, me too…" Blaine said. As he bit into his wrap, a clot of really greasy looking dressing squirted out, and fell onto his plate, together with a piece of fatty cheese.

Kurt burst out in laughter.

"I'll start tomorrow, okay?" Blaine mumbled.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, they visited some of the typical touristic hotspots.<p>

Blaine took Kurt to the Top of The Rock, insisting the view up there was every much as amazing as at the top of the Empire State Building, with the added bonus of shorter waiting lines. It proved to be true. The view was stunning, and they spend the better part of an hour pointing out the different landmarks and buildings, and gazing at the city down below.

After that, they went to visit South Street Seaport and Pier 17 for an amazing view of the Brooklyn Bridge; they walked through Chinatown and Soho, and back up to Times Square, Broadway, ending their tour in the Upper East Side where Blaine's penthouse was located.

They had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant nearby. The hostess of the place greeted Blaine as if he was the long lost son who had returned home. And in a way, he was, he explained to Kurt; because he'd been eating dinner there at least twice a week after Liz had left him.

Kurt couldn't blame him. The food was absolutely delicious.

Blaine insisted they'd share a dessert, even after Kurt told him he was already full. But Kurt didn't regret it, because, holy fuck, that tiramisu was just sex on a spoon.

They fed each other spoonfuls of the creamy, sugary substance and in between Kurt letting out a particularly loud, delighted moan; and Blaine licking a drop of the white cream from his lips, well… lets just say it was all becoming just a tiny bit too erotic at one point.

A flustered Blaine asked for the check, telling Kurt they would have coffee at the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't tell who pushed who through the front door of the penthouse, all he knew was that he was thrown against it as soon as they were inside.<p>

Blaine pinned him with his body, fisting his hands into Kurt's shirt, and oh god, even if he was the shorter of the two, the man had lot of strength. Kurt wasn't sure who would overpower who in a fight.

Not that fighting was anywhere on their minds. They had far more pleasurable activities planned for tonight. Although, if they kept making out and grinding against the door, it would all be over before it started.

Both men seemed to come to their senses at the same time, as they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. Blaine braced himself with his hands flat against the door, and pushed slightly away from Kurt.

"We're not going to do this in the hallway…" Blaine panted.

"No..." Kurt breathed. "Um… coffee?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Right!" Blaine stepped back and grasped Kurt's hand, steering him into the living room. "I'll make some. I'll be right back!" He called out, as he strode towards the kitchen.

Kurt smiled and sauntered towards the large windows. The sun was setting over Central Park, and it made the view even more magnificent than this morning. He hugged himself and heaved a deep, contented sigh. What an amazing place. This afternoon had been wonderful. Walking through Manhattan; taking in all those spectacular sights; soaking up the vibrant atmosphere… It made him feel… alive.

He spent another few minutes staring outside; then felt an arm sneaking around his waist.

"Hey…" Blaine whispered in his ear "Here's your coffee." He handed Kurt a mug with his other hand.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, as he accepted the mug.

Blaine snuck his other arm around Kurt and laid his chin to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Tell me…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "what do you see, when you look out there?"

Kurt kept staring for a few moments, deep in thought, taking a sip of coffee. Finally, he answered.

"I see a dream… a lost dream. I see what would have been if Sam would've still been alive… We were going to move here. I was going to be a designer. This was going to be our home…"

Kurt sighed and set his mug down on the coffee table next to him. He turned towards Blaine and slipped his arms around his neck. "But that's outside…" He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "And it was only just a dream. It was never real. In here… I have you… and you're real… and it feels so good…" he kissed Blaine again, "so right… and you are everything I could have hoped and wished for. You make me happy, Blaine. I love you. And I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy too…"

Blaine's heart melted at the loving, tender look Kurt gave him. He brought his hand to Kurt's face and caressed his cheek softly with his thumb. "Just love me. It's all you need to do to make me happy. It's all I need. Just you…"

There was no urgency when their lips met. The kiss was slow, vulnerable, delicate, and filled with the purest kind of love. Kurt ran his hands softly through Blaine's hair, while deepening the kiss.

Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's mouth. He untangled himself from Kurt's embrace.

"Why did you-?" Kurt began, but he was hushed by Blaine's finger against his lips.

Blaine smiled softly and tugged at Kurt's hands… slowly leading him towards the bedroom.

Kurt sat down on the bed and ran his hands along the soft fabric of the cover. Blaine came to stand in front of him.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Kurt looked up and nodded. "Yeah… a bit… it's been a long time…"

Blaine kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, moving to kneel behind Kurt. He started to softly knead his shoulders. Kurt hummed and threw his head back, eyes closed.

"That feels so good…" He moaned.

Blaine planted a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered.

Blaine continued pressing small kisses along Kurt's neck, and when he reached his ear, he whispered: "I can make you feel even better… Tell me what you want, Kurt."

"I… I want you…" Kurt stammered, lost in the sensation of Blaine pressed against his back.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay… and how do you want me?"

"How?" Kurt couldn't think clearly.

"Yes… how…" Blaine nuzzled the side of Kurt's throat, "do you want to give… Or take?"

_Oh._

_OH._

Kurt gasped. It _really _had been a long time ago.

With Sam, they'd experimented like the teenage boys they were, and they had ended up liking… both sides of the spectrum, to put it that way. As for that one night stand a few years ago… well, there had been no talking involved whatsoever. Kurt couldn't even remember who ended up doing what, that night.

"Um… I like both. I've done it either way. What… what do you want?"

Blaine shrugged. "Steve didn't like topping, so I've only bottomed a couple of times, but I like it. I'll do both. But… that was not my question. I want to know what _you_ want to do... tonight,"

Kurt gulped and turned around to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I want you… inside of me."

Blaine let out a small groan. His eyes were on fire. "Okay; do we… need protection?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm clean. I had my blood work done a year ago. Haven't done anything since… You?

Blaine nodded his head. "I'm clean."

"Fantastic…" Kurt drawled, and he attacked Blaine, toppling him over onto the bed, and drawing him into a bruising kiss.

Kurt's hands reached for Blaine's shirt buttons, opening them, one by one. Blaine mimicked his actions. There was nothing hurried about it. They were savouring every second.

Little by little, each article of clothing disappeared, until they were both naked.

Kurt pushed Blaine to sit back against the headboard. He wanted to explore this gorgeous man, from head to toe because Blaine was beautiful. Absolutely, fucking stunning… Kurt wanted to kiss him all over. Worship him.

And that's exactly what he did.

Blaine thought he was going to die. He was so lost in the sensation of Kurt kissing, tasting, and licking his skin; all he could do was let out little gasps and moans. His eyes teared up as Kurt kissed his tattoo reverently. Kurt continued kissing his way up, towards Blaine's neck and shoulders.

At last, the pleasure became overwhelming, and Blaine grasped Kurt's shoulders, gently guiding him into a straddle position. Kurt sat back and both men just looked at each other for a few moments.

Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's shoulders and chest. He was lean but muscled… pale but strong… smooth yet angular… "You are so beautiful…" Blaine breathed, accentuating each word with a caress of his hands.

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip. His jaw dropped as Blaine's hands glided and kneaded their way around to his ass cheeks.

"Blaine…" he moaned hoarsely, "I want you… please… do it…please!" He hated the way he was begging like a little hussy, but then again, he really needed Blaine to be inside him. Now.

"Sssssst... baby…" Blaine cooed, and he reached for the bedside drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lube.

Eyes still closed, Kurt heard Blaine fumbling with the bottle. He heard a little squirting noise, and a few seconds later, his jaw dropped again, and all he could do was feel, because, oh fuck, Blaine's finger was _there_; entering him. And all he could was surrender himself to the sensation, to Blaine.

"More…" he whispered after a few minutes. Blaine answered his request by adding another finger. The stretching was painful, but good.

"Okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt opened his eyes and found those hazel eyes staring at him intently. Kurt nodded, and a third finger followed. Kurt cried out. "Fuck!"

"Too much?" Blaine asked worriedly, stilling the movement of his hand.

"No… it's just… I'm not used to this any more. Just give me a second…"

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt to lie flush against his chest. He caught his lips in a passionate kiss, trying to distract him from the discomfort. Kurt relaxed in his embrace, and started to push back against Blaine's fingers, moaning into the kiss.

"I'm ready." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine retracted his fingers, slickened his cock with lube, and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. He gave a little nudge, and Kurt started to lower himself slowly onto Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip as he felt himself slip inside of his lover. It felt so hot… so tight… it felt like entering heaven. And suddenly he was there, as Kurt leaned backward and in one fluent, rapid movement, sank completely down, releasing a loud, animalistic howl.

The combination of the sound Kurt made, and the divine feeling of being inside him, almost caused Blaine to come right then and there. He scrunched his eyes shut and bit down harder on his lower lip, to keep himself from coming undone.

"Look at me…" Kurt whispered, and Blaine opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Forget all the great things they'd seen this afternoon, all the amazing views… His fallen angel, sitting on his lap; flustered and lips swollen, a bead of sweat already trickling its way down the smooth skin of his chest… _this_ was the most breathtaking and alluring view to behold in this city… in this world. And all he wanted to do was possess his angel, and be possessed by him.

Their eyes remained locked together, as Kurt lifted himself carefully and immediately sank down again. Both men groaned in pleasure. Blaine settled his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt started rocking back and forth against Blaine at a slow but deliberate pace. Having Blaine inside him felt like coming home. It was a new, yet familiar feeling; like it was supposed to be them, together, all along. Like this was meant to be. He let out a shuddering breath and squinted his eyes shut, as a small tear escaped his eye.

He felt Blaine's hand on his jaw and opened his eyes again. "You okay?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless.

Kurt smiled. "Perfect…"

He started rolling his hips a bit faster, with more urgency. Blaine groaned and started thrusting back against Kurt. They kept it up for a few minutes, just moving together in perfect harmony; loving each other, moaning, caressing, kissing, whispering little words of endearment…

Kurt would have been content just to carry on like this forever, but then he felt his body starting to crave for more. "Blaine, please…" he mewled, begging with his eyes.

Blaine understood exactly what Kurt was asking for. He pulled Kurt against his chest and flipped him over onto his back, adusting his position, and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh fuck! There… right there… don't stop!" Kurt whined, sparks flying through his body, because Blaine was hitting _that_ spot perfectly, again and again.

Blaine hooked his arms under Kurt's shoulders for leverage. Kurt fisted one hand in Blaine's hair and pulled him into a harsh, open-mouthed kiss. There was nothing sweet or romantic about it anymore. It was dirty, rough, lascivious, and hot as hell.

Blaine felt the pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach. He was getting close. He kissed and licked his way down Kurt's jaw, latching onto the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Harder… baby…" Kurt gasped, "Fuck me… harder…"

Blaine responded with a growl, and gave in to the pleasure, pounding into Kurt, attacking him with his body, giving him all he had to offer. Everything. All of him. He belonged to his angel. Heart, soul and body.

They were both near the edge, crying, gasping, moaning… Blaine reached one hand between them and started stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts.

It was the final push Kurt needed, and with a loud wail, he tipped over the edge, arching his back and clenching down onto Blaine.

Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's come spreading between them, and it was enough to pull him into oblivion as well. With a final hard push and a hoarse cry, he spilled his seed into the warm depths of Kurt's ass. He shuddered, and collapsed onto the other man.

Kurt stroked Blaine's back, as they were both coming down from their high.

Moving slightly to the side, Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes.

At that moment, they wanted to tell each other thousands of things. About how wonderful it had felt to finally become one. About each other's beauty. About the connection they both felt. About the insane pleasure they had given to and drawn from each other. About how fucking right it all was. About how they were made for this. For each other.

But in the end, they both settled for those three simple, but heartfelt, little words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Woohoo! They did it! *high five to all my Heartsies***

**I'm not gonna lie though.**

**There is a dent in my desk from smashing my head against it. Writing smut is the hardest thing ever. I applaud all those talented writers out there who can spend 10 000 words writing one amazing sex scene. I'm not cut out for it. Still, I hope it didn't suck too bad.**

**Up next in chapter 11:**** Kurt get's a phone call. Who could it be? + Kurt explores NY on his own.**

**Okay, don't kill me, but I'm leaving on holiday for a week, this friday. Which means limited internet access. Which means I don't know if I'll be able to update before I'm back (26th Aug.). But I will try!**

**I'd love it if you would just review me, hard and fast, or slow and tender, either way you like. :)**


	11. Savage Beauty

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies! (all 1600**** of you. Damn! I would insert a crazy gif here, if this was tumblr).**

**I'm back! Missed me? I had a nice holiday. Those of you who follow my personal tumblr already know how that went.**

**Sorry this update took a little longer than expected. I'll try not to keep you waiting as long for the next one!**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! That said, there will be more smut in this story, but please don't expect it to be in every**** chapter. The boys will be going at it quite frequently, don't worry, but I won't always give you a detailed three-page report about it, because, remember that dent in my desk? Notice that I said "not always", which means sometimes, I will. **

**Something important I need to point out, because I think I haven't before: This story takes place in present time, meaning 2011. Which means my Blaine was born in 1980, and my Kurt in 1985. Which also means Kurt would never have worn those Alexander McQueen claw shoes and done a Lady Gaga song in high school. You'll get why I'm saying this as you read the chapter.**

**Great news! I have a new addition to my Healing-Hearts team****! Next to my wonderful beta Cat who corrects me when I go fucking up on grammar, spelling and interpunction, I now have Jess, who will be giving me detailed feedback on the contents of the story. You two girls deserve**** all my love and probably some chocolates too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to an R-rated version of the Sleeping Beauty.<p>

Because he was pretty sure the Disney version didn't include the prince trying to wake the princess up by sucking and biting her neck.

Kurt moved his hand up and stroked Blaine's hair gently.

Blaine hummed in answer and looked up, smiling at Kurt's sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He said, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips, and moving to lie completely on top of him. He groaned softly at the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Like a baby…" Kurt smiled into the kiss, letting his hands wander over Blaine's back, lower and lower, until they cupped his ass.

Blaine responded by grinding lightly into Kurt. Those simple actions were enough to make them both hard as a rock. "Hmmm, it seems you're well rested, indeed." Blaine teased, rolling his hips a bit more insistently, drawing out a deep groan from Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, baby?" Blaine asked, sucking on Kurt's neck.

"Could you please shut up and fuck me?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine chuckled. "Your wish is my command…", and then he leaned to whisper into Kurt's ear, "master…"

Kurt snorted and giggled… and after that, he moaned.

A lot.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it out of bed, they took a much-needed shower (including an even more needed make-out session); got dressed and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.<p>

Kurt found that the pantry and the fridge had indeed been filled with all kinds of food and ingredients. It was enough to feed an entire army, actually. He pulled out various items and started fixing a quick breakfast for the two of them.

As Blaine sat back and watched Kurt preparing the food, he couldn't help but think back about all the times Liz had stood in that same kitchen, doing the exact same thing. After they had separated, the things he missed the most were not the big declarations of love or the nights of passion. It was the being-alone part that had been the toughest to deal with. Waking up alone. Having breakfast alone. Coming home at night and not being able to share your thoughts and experiences with someone else. Yeah… he had been really lonely. He had missed his soul mate. Because that was what Liz had always been to him. He had loved her so very much. But he had also taken her for granted, and that was what had ultimately destroyed their marriage. By the time he had realized it, it had been too little, too late.

But now he had Kurt.

Sweet, lovely, amazing, sexy, beautiful Kurt. And Blaine would be damned if he would allow himself to make the same mistake twice. He would never take Kurt for granted. Never. And he would do everything to keep him happy. Because he would NOT lose Kurt. No fucking way.

"A buck for your thoughts?" Kurt asked, as he put a plate of food in front of Blaine.

"A buck, huh…?"

"Yes, well, this is New York City, prices are much higher here, right?" Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, lame joke… what were you thinking about then? You seemed miles away."

"About how much I love you…" Blaine said. "Lame too, right?"

"Lame, maybe… but very sweet." Kurt smiled, sitting down across from Blaine with his own plate of food. "I love you too. And I love having sex with you, but it has left me famished. So, bon appétit!"

"Yeah, you wore me out too… but anyway, the food looks great." Blaine said, as he took a bite. "God, and it tastes even better… I'm so glad you know how to cook."

"Honestly, that's not even cooking, it's just toast and some eggs and bacon. Surely you can make those too… Oh my God, you CAN'T?" Kurt almost choked at Blaine's sheepish expression.

"Um, no I can't… I can hardly boil water, okay?" Blaine sulked.

"Oh honey, I'm just teasing you." Kurt laughed. "It doesn't matter, you've landed yourself a cook right here."

Blaine's face brightened up again.

"So, what are you going to do today, while I'm at the conference?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to the Metropolitan Museum. They have this Alexander McQueen exhibition I am dying to see. It's called "Savage Beauty". I've seen some pictures online and it looks really awesome. And then afterwards, maybe I'll take a walk down Fifth Avenue… I'm not sure yet." Kurt pondered.

"Sounds good." Blaine nodded. "And a lot less boring than my day will be, I guess."

Kurt grinned. "What time will you be home?"

_Home._

"Around 6 PM I think. I'll send you a text when I'm on my way."

"Great!" Kurt piped "Dinner will be ready!"

"Dinner? Kurt, you really don't have to, we can go eat out if you want –"

"No, I'd really like to cook us dinner. And I'm sorry, but it will be healthy food." Kurt grinned.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Blaine smirked back, looking at his watch. "Damn, I have to go. It's a twenty-minute ride on the subway, and I can't be late." He looked back at Kurt. "You'll be alright? If there's anything, just call me, okay? Don't forget the keys when you leave the penthouse, I left the spare ones on the counter over there," Blaine pointed, "and be careful when you cross the streets, this isn't Lima, traffic is pretty crazy here."

Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud and saying 'yes, dad'.

Instead he jumped off of his high kitchen chair, moved towards Blaine, pulled him to his feet by his tie, and kissed him lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be perfectly alright. You go to your conference, and I'll promise to be careful… and try to have fun at the same time." Kurt smirked. "And tonight, maybe we'll have some fun together…"

"Ugh… damn you for putting wicked thoughts in my head right when I have to leave." Blaine grunted. "And don't even get me started on what you're wearing…" He took in Kurt's outfit. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a narrow white leather belt, knee high black boots and a black fashionable hoodie. It was elegant and stylish; casual chic with a hint of sexy.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Dr. Anderson. You really rock that suit; you look very smart in it. And I love it when you wear a tie. Gives me something to hold on to." Kurt said, with a gleam in his eyes, still fingering the item in question.

"Fuck you. I'm outta here." Blaine growled, throwing Kurt a mocking glare.

"You can't do both, you know!" Kurt shouted in laughter, as Blaine left through the front door, turning around to quip.

"Oh, I totally can! Only not at the same time! Just wait till I get home, okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was still grinning as he cleaned up the kitchen.<p>

Blaine could be so endearing. Honestly, there were so many sides to this man. He was the serious, intelligent, kind, capable doctor to his patients and their families. The doting, loving father to his daughter. The amicable, dependable, right-minded head to their ward.

But to Kurt, he was so much more. He had become his best friend. His trusted confidant. His strongest supporter. And let's not forget, his very passionate, very flirtatious, very sexy lover. Because, damn, the sex had been wonderful. Blaine had played his body just as perfectly as he had played the piano the night before; touching, caressing and fucking him with the exact pressure and rhythm needed to have him reach the highest levels of bliss. Kurt was a satisfied man.

_Hell yeah_.

And sore too.

Kurt's musings were cut short by a loud ringing sound. He almost dropped the plate he was holding in surprise.

_What the hell?_

Kurt quickly located the source of the noise. It was the phone, attached to the kitchen wall.

Odd.

Why didn't Blaine have his connection terminated after moving out? And more importantly, who could be trying to reach him here? Either someone who didn't know he had left New York, or somebody who knew he was here for a few days. Or maybe some dumbass telemarketer. Kurt shrugged mentally and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

An angry voice shouted into his ear. "Blaine? Finally! Why the hell don't you pick up your damn cell when I call you? Listen, what's all this crap about you traveling to New York out of the blue? Philip had to tell me, I didn't even know! You better have a damn good explanation, you can't leave the hospital like that on such short notice! Well?"

"Um… I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not Blaine. He's not in right now…"Kurt was taken aback by the man's rudeness.

"What? Well, who is this then? And what are you doing in Blaine's penthouse?" The angry voice answered.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I'm Kurt Hummel. And Blaine has left for the conference twenty minutes ago. Who am I talking to, if I may ask?"

He heard the man huff. "I'm Bruce Anderson. Blaine's father. Now would you please tell me what the hell you are doing at my son's place, and explain why isn't he answering his goddamn phone?"

_Oh sweet holy mother of God. His father. _

_Fuck._

"I… um… Blaine was going to this conference… and he invited me along…"

_Oh great, really eloquent, Hummel!_

Blaine's father seemed to be slightly mollified by this information "Ah… okay then. That sounds logical. But… Hummel, you say? I don't know any Dr. Hummel. At which hospital do you work exactly?"

"I work at LCH… just like Blaine… I'm not a doctor, I'm a nurse, actually." Kurt said in a small voice.

"A nurse?"

Bruce Anderson was silent for a while.

Kurt started to get antsy and was about to speak up, as the other man started talking again, this time in a deadly calm voice.

"I see… right… now I understand what's going on here…"

"Can I give Blaine a message?" Kurt blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"No. Not necessary. I have all the information I need." And he ended the call, without any further acknowledgement.

Kurt felt shocked and confused. He didn't really know what to think or feel about that last sentence.

But it wasn't good. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided not to dwell on the bizarre conversation he'd had with Blaine's father. As soon as he stepped outside, he allowed himself to soak up the Manhattan atmosphere again, enjoying the ten-block-walk to the main entrance of the Met.<p>

Inside, he went through the security check, bought an entrance ticket and made a beeline for the McQueen exhibition.

Well. Not quite a beeline perhaps, because the place was really huge, and the little map he picked up at the entrance wasn't really helpful. But after asking for directions twice, he finally managed to find the first exhibition room.

As Kurt entered the room, he let out a small gasp in awe. He was looking at some exquisite designs from the 'Highland Rape' and 'Widows of Culloden' Collection. Both were very heavily influenced by McQueen's Scottish heritage.

Kurt approached the mannequins to study the silhouettes more closely. They were so ethereal and breathtaking. Kurt wished he could just reach out and touch the fabrics, but he wasn't allowed, obviously.

Instead, he took his sweet time, taking in all the intricate details of the designs.

As he went on to the next room, he gasped again. "Oh my God…" he whispered to himself, walking towards the displays, which held some of his most favorite designs.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" A voice behind him said.

Kurt snapped out of his trance and turned around.

A smiling, nice looking man was moving towards him. Kurt appraised him. The man was about 5'7", had short, brown hair, wore glasses, and looked like he was in his late thirties.

"So, you like McQueen?" He asked, nodding towards the display.

"Yeah…" Kurt smiled back "I love him… I've always admired him. This is my favorite collection actually."

The other man nodded. "Ah yes, the 'It's Only a Game'-collection. I remember that runway show, it was one big game of chess. I thought the queens looked amazing."

"And the kings too." Kurt said, pointing to another silhouette.

"Did you know McQueen was inspired by that giant game of Wizards' Chess in the first Harry Potter movie for that show?"

"Yes, I do. That's what I liked so much about him. He was all about inspiration. To inspire others, and to be inspired himself. And the way he allowed himself to get inspired by all kinds of things. You never knew what to expect ahead of the shows. It could be anything really." Kurt laughed.

"True." The man said. "He just kept surprising us all."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "He did… that man wasn't a designer, the way I see it. He was an artist; in every sense of the word. His art touched my heart and soul…" Kurt suddenly looked down in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him, telling stuff like that to a total stranger?

"You're right. I feel the same way about him." The other man smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Samuel by the way. But call me Sam."

Kurt froze for a split second.

_Sam. Yeah. Sure, why not._

"I'm Kurt." He smiled and shook Sam's hand.

"Well, Kurt, I take it you work in the fashion industry then? Are you a designer? Or a model? Because you could be both if you'd ask me." Sam grinned.

Kurt smirked. "I'm neither."

" So you must be a student then? Me too. I go to Parsons. You go there too?"

"Oh no… no no… I'm not in the fashion industry at all. I live in Ohio. I'm a nurse at the local children's hospital." Kurt confessed meekly.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry for making all these assumptions. It's only… well, I really had the impression… So, anyway, fashion is more of a hobby then?"

"Um… yeah… something like that." Kurt said. He bit his lip as his eyes wandered back to the display in front of him.

"So, you want to check out the next room? I can guide you through it, it's the sixth time I've come to this exhibition." Sam grinned.

Kurt turned his eyes towards Sam, and the warm and friendly expression on his face immediately won Kurt over.

"Okay, excellent." Kurt nodded, as he followed him into the next section.

* * *

><p>They spent the next hour and a half browsing through the various rooms, discussing the designs on display, and having an animated conversation about art and fashion in general. After they exited the last room, Sam accompanied Kurt to the museum shop, where Kurt bought the exhibition catalogue.<p>

Walking out of the shop, Kurt turned towards Sam.

"Thanks for showing me around, and for your company" Kurt grinned. "It was really great, being able to talk about this stuff again."

"It was my pleasure, Kurt…" Sam smiled, suddenly halting his step. "Hey… listen, would you maybe like to join me for lunch? There's a nice café on the first floor where they serve decent food. We could talk some more?"

_Okay. This was awkward. _

Kurt wasn't used to these kinds of questions. Well, at least if you didn't take Blaine's numerous wooing attempts into account.

"Um… I don't know, Sam…", Kurt fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie collar, "I have a boyfriend." He blurted out, throwing a nervous glance at Sam.

Sam frowned in confusion for a second, and then laughed. "Oh! Of course you have, sweetie! Look at you; only a blind man wouldn't fall for you."

Kurt blushed.

"Just to be clear, I'm not hitting on you. I have a boyfriend myself, actually." Sam grinned. "I only thought it would be nice to sit down and chat for a little while longer, nothing more, but if you don't want to, that's-"

"No!" Kurt held his hand up and smiled at Sam. "I'd love to… That would be nice."

* * *

><p>The café was crowded, but Sam and Kurt found a spot at the bar. They sat down on the high chairs and ordered a sandwich and a coffee.<p>

Sam folded his menu looked at Kurt. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here, all alone in New York?"

"Oh, I'm not alone. My boyfriend is here for a conference and he invited me along. We're staying at his place."

"That's nice. First time in New York?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Sam… can I ask you a personal question?" he said, toying with the edge of the placemat in front of him.

"Sure?" Sam turned toward Kurt and crossed his legs, relaxing against the back of his chair.

Kurt peered at Sam's face. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so… you look a bit old to be a student…"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "You're right, I'm certainly not in my twenties anymore."

"So… how come you're still a student then?"

"Well… I've always liked the fine arts. When I was a kid, I loved to draw. I was pretty good at it too. I really wanted to do something creative when I left high school." He sighed. "But my parents didn't like the idea. They said I needed to get a real job. And since they paid for my studies, I really had no choice. So long story short, I went to law school, got my degree, became an attorney at a law firm here in Manhattan, and I earned a lot of money in the process."

"Oh…" Kurt nodded. "So what changed then?"

"I did." Sam replied, without missing a beat. "I wasn't happy Kurt. Sure, I was good at what I did. I didn't hate my job, but it wasn't my passion either. I don't even know, some people said I was suffering from an early midlife crisis." Sam smirked. "But anyway, I quit my job, and enrolled into Parsons. It wasn't easy to get in, but I did it. And now I'm really, truly happy, for the first time in my life. I'm creating art through my designs, and I met a boyfriend who I can share this with. He's a designer too." Sam explained.

"Awesome…" Kurt was enthralled. "So you just switched your life around, then? That takes a lot of courage."

"No, it doesn't. It actually was the easy way out for me, to tell you the truth. Staying at that firm, continuing that boring, empty life… now that would have been hard! I just couldn't do that anymore." Sam shrugged.

"Well, if you put it that way, but still, it can't have been an easy change?" Kurt wondered.

"Easy? No. Worth it? Totally. And you know what I have learnt through all of this? That it's really never too late to become who you might have been." Sam pointed his finger at Kurt to emphasize his words.

Kurt remained speechless.

* * *

><p><em>6:20 PM<em>

Kurt tossed the chopped vegetables in the stir fry pan, causing a loud sizzling sound. Blaine would be home any minute. He'd sent a text fifteen minutes earlier to tell he was heading towards the subway.

Kurt had actually needed to hurry to be home in time. After lunch, Sam had walked along Fifth Avenue with him, to check out the store windows of the designer boutiques, and comment on the latest arrivals on display. All in all, it had been a wonderful day. Sam was a really nice guy, and they had swapped e-mail addresses as they'd said goodbye to each other. Not that Kurt was planning on contacting him again anytime soon…

But still, talking about fashion and designing had been nice for a change. It had been his life and passion for so many years. He hadn't spoken about his past as a fashion student to Sam though. It was still very much of a sore spot, and Kurt didn't like opening up old wounds, there really was no point in that, was there?

Like he had said to Blaine, the night before; those dreams he'd talked about… they had never been real anyway. Life was real. Blaine was real. Him being a nurse, that was real. And he was happy with what he had.

_Yep._

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine entering through the front door.

"Honey! I'm home!" He shouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted. "Over here in the kitchen, darling!" He called back in a singsong voice.

Blaine laughed as he entered the kitchen, and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek, hugging him from behind.

"Hmmmm… smells nice… and the food too!" Blaine grinned playfully.

Kurt smirked. "Dinner's almost ready- Hey! Stay away from those chicken pieces!" Kurt slapped at Blaine's hand, which was reaching towards the plate on the counter. "Those are still raw on the inside! Do you have a death wish?"

Blaine backed away. "Oh… sorry, baby, I'm starving, I wasn't thinking."

"Well, it's almost ready, you go sit down and I'll feed you in a few minutes, okay?" Kurt threw in the chicken and started stirring again.

"By the way, you look very sexy in an apron." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Kurt jerked away and dropped his spoon, as his hand flew to his ear. He felt a wave of panic course through his body.

"Oh my God, Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine looked horrified as he stepped towards his cowering boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head. "N- Nothing… I just… I don't like it. Don't suck or bite at my earlobes. Just don't."

Blaine frowned in confusion. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh fuck… I'm so sorry Kurt… this is about what Karofsky did, right?" He laid his hand on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt let out a ragged sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't freak out about something like that after ten years. I'm such a wimp." He shook his head.

Blaine kissed him gently on the lips. "Shhh… I won't do it again. And you are not a wimp… you are the bravest man I know."

Kurt smiled, before he turned his head towards the stove.

"Fuck! The food!" He reached for the knob to turn off the gas burner. "Damn! I hope it's not ruined!"

"It doesn't smell like it's ruined…" Blaine shrugged. Honestly, he was so hungry he'd eat any food, even if it was incinerated.

Fortunately, the food wasn't ruined at all. Blaine ate it with gusto, as Kurt picked at his food, listening to Blaine talk about his day at the conference. It hadn't been as boring as he'd expected, and he'd met a few old college friends as well.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were both sprawled on the couch. Blaine was leaning against the armrest, with Kurt leaning back to rest against him, laying in between Blaine's legs, and nestled in his arms.<p>

Kurt almost purred in contentment as Blaine was nuzzling his neck.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why do you still have an active phone number here?"

Blaine pulled back. "I have? Wait… yeah… you're right… I never got it disconnected. Forgot about that. But… how did you know? Did somebody call?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest.

"Your dad."

Kurt felt Blaine tensing up behind him.

"You're kidding me." He huffed. "I saw he tried to reach me on my cell. Didn't feel like picking up. I would have, if I'd known he'd be harassing you. What did he say?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not that much… something about why the hell you were in New York… and I'm pretty sure he figured out what I was doing here with you."

Blaine sighed. "Great…" He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Don't worry about it, baby, I'll deal with it."

"Okay…" Kurt caressed Blaine's thigh absently.

"So, tell me about your day. Did you have fun? Did you go to the Met?" Blaine asked, as he continued pressing kisses into Kurt's hair.

"Hmmm… oh yeah, it was awesome. I bought the catalogue, I'll show you later. The whole exhibition was amazing. I loved it. " Kurt said, staring out of the window. "Oh, and I also met someone at the museum . Some guy called Sam; he's a fashion student at Parsons. We went through the exhibition together, and this afternoon we've taken a walk down Fifth Avenue. We had a great time."

"Really now? Do I need to be jealous?" Blaine chuckled, caressing Kurt's arms.

Kurt slapped his arm mockingly. "Of course not. I'm all yours. Didn't I prove that to you last night? And this morning?" He wriggled himself free from Blaine's grasp and turned to kneel towards him.

He shivered at the desire that flickered in Blaine's eyes.

"Maybe I need some more convincing…" Blaine said huskily.

Kurt smirked, slowly running his hands down Blaine's chest, and up again. As he reached his collar, he started to loosen the buttons. "Maybe you do…" he breathed. He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and spread it wide to reveal Blaine's chest. As Blaine reached up and stroked his hands through Kurt's hair, Kurt softly kissed him all over his face and neck.

Blaine lowered his hands down Kurt's back, and started to tug at the hem of his hoodie. Kurt sat up and quickly pulled the garment over his head, tossing it behind the couch. He lowered himself onto Blaine. Both men groaned softly as their naked chest touched each other. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's.

The kisses grew more intense, and pretty soon they were devouring each other's mouth.

"Bedroom?" Blaine grunted against Kurt's mouth, as he came up for air.

"Yeah, good idea…" Kurt breathed. "I don't want to put up a show in front of these windows."

Blaine smirked. "You're right, though it would be better and hotter than any Broadway show!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I don't know about you guys, but when writing the breakfast scene, I got this feeling Blaine hasn't dealt with his divorce as well as he thinks he has****. I need to keep an eye on him there.**

**Also, I think Sam gave Kurt a lot of food for thought, don't you agree? About what matters in life? Life is about inspiration, and I think Sam might just have inspired Kurt a little. I'm curious as to see how it will affect him.**

**About the character being named Sam in this chapter, it's really a coincidence****. The character was inspired by one of my Tumblr buddies, named Sam (there I go with my inspiration theme again). I'll put up a link to his blog on the fic's tumblr. He's a special, quirky, sweet guy, and I love him for being him.**

**I also love the late Alexander McQueen, can you tell? I would really liked to have seen that exhibition. But crossing the ocean wasn't an option this year. So I sent Kurt there. I'll put up some pics and a link to the exhibition's blog, so you can enjoy the savage beauty yourself.**

**Up next in chapter 12****: Blaine and Kurt go clubbing**** (and I don't mean baby seals). It'll probably be the last NY chapter, because the other characters and plotlines are hammering at my door, saying they want in. So I'm gonna make it a good one, okay? **

**Inspiring reviews are inspiring! Want, want, want!**

**Visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com!**


	12. Dance the way I feel

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. All my evil schemes thereto have failed miserably. Dammit.**

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Chapter 12 took a long time to write, but it's one of the longest chapters yet. That makes it okay, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Finding one in my e-mail is like receiving a Christmas gift!**

**Notes for this chapter: The Crystal Room is a fictional club. Don't go looking for it when in NY, it only exists in my head (in a really funfilled corner of my mind).**

**Special thanks to my beta Jess, who beta'd this chapter when she should have been packing for Disneyland. I met Jess in real life today. She is totally awesome. She's my kind of crazy. I less than three you!**

****I don't have much else to say about this chapter. Just enjoy the ride.****

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken by the daylight shimmering through the bedroom window. Turning over to Blaine's side, his sleepy mind vaguely registered it was empty.<p>

"Blaine?" He croaked, his eyes fluttering open.

No response. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the alarm clock.

9:23 AM.

No wonder Blaine didn't respond; he'd had to leave over an hour ago. Kurt sighed in disappointment, but then he spotted a scrap of paper on Blaine's pillow. He reached out and plucked the note from the pillow and held it close to his eyes.

Unfortunately, Blaine's handwriting was about as clear as any other doctor's, so Kurt had some trouble deciphering it.

_**Good morning beautiful,**_

_**I didn't have the heart to wake you up; you look so cute when you're sleeping. You're adorable. **_

_**I would have made you breakfast, but yeah :) I've set the table instead, and there's some freshly pressed OJ in the fridge! I did that.**_

_**I hope you have a lovely day, baby. Tonight, I'm taking you out.**_

_**Call me today if you need me, no matter what reason.**_

_**I love you xxx**_

_**Blaine**_

Kurt sighed happily.

"I love you too", he whispered to the empty bedroom. He felt a bit sad about having missed Blaine that morning, but it did feel nice to sleep in for once. He was still recovering from the insomnia he had suffered for the past several months. It had been wearing him down slowly but steadily.

Turning onto his side, he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand, and peered at the screen. Three messages.

**Kurt how is new york are you having fun call me son dad.**

Kurt giggled. His dad wasn't used to texting, and it showed in his messages.

Another one from Mercedes.

**White boy! Call me soon and tell me all about the Big Apple and about your sweet doctor! Don't leave me hanging! Love you :3 Mercedes.**

And a last one… from Rachel.

**Kurt? Have you met Patti Lupone yet? Or another Broadway star? Did you get an autograph? I hope you are having a nice time there!**

"Gods Rachel, obsessed much?" He muttered affectionately, rolling over on his stomach and going through his contacts list, looking for the number of the garage. There was no point in trying to call his dad's cell, as it would be lying around in the small office anyway.

"Hummel's garage, how can we help you?"

"Carole?" Kurt asked.

Right, it was Wednesday… Carole helped his dad out with the paperwork once a week.

"Kurt? Hi, honey! What a surprise! How are you? How's New York? Wait-", there was some mumbling in the background and Kurt recognized his father's voice, "Yes, it's Kurt- No in a minute, I want to talk to him first! Kurt? Tell me!" Carole piped.

Kurt gave a brief but lively summary of all the exciting things he had seen and done, well, out of the bedroom anyway. He did want to rave about Blaine to Carole, but decided not to, knowing his father was within hearing range.

"That sounds fantastic sweetie! Have you done some shopping too?" Carole asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to do that today. I have all these addresses printed out, there are some cool stores and boutiques I want to see, down in Soho and the Meatpacking District. I figured I'd better do that on my own today. I don't think Blaine's into daylong shopping sprees." Kurt laughed.

Carole chuckled. "So how is Blaine? Are- What? Okay, okay- Honey, your father wants to talk to you now, I'm going to pass the phone okay? Have fun, love you!"

"Thanks Carole, love you too!" Kurt grinned. He heard some ruffling on the other end of the line.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, hi… so, are you doing okay there, kiddo?" Burt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah dad, more than okay, I promise! I'm having the time of my life. New York is spectacular. It's mind-blowing!" Kurt's voice mirrored the joy he felt in every fiber of his body.

"Good! That's good! I'm glad!" Burt replied. "And… Blaine? How's he? Is he treating you right, son?" He added, in a stern tone.

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying hard not to snort. "Dad… please, don't ask questions like that… I'm a grown man."

"Oh… right, well then… are _you_ treating _Blaine_ right?" Burt asked.

His dad sounded so awkward Kurt couldn't help himself anymore. He broke out in peals of laughter.

"Oh my God, dad!" He hiccupped. "I'm fine. Blaine's fine. He's been really sweet, okay?"

"Ah… right then. I'm sorry; I don't want to poke my nose into your personal business… but your old man is a bit worried, you know?" Burt said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Kurt smiled.

As far as his dad was concerned, Kurt would always be his little boy, and if Kurt was truly honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. His dad had spent the last 26 years doing everything he could to make sure Kurt felt loved and cherished. Especially after his mom died. And during those first horrible months after Sam died, Burt and Carole had cared for him like he was a child again, holding him, making him eat, telling him to shower and sleep, and putting him slowly together again. So it wasn't any wonder then that his dad still acted a bit protectively towards him. It felt nice.

"I know dad, but you don't have to worry. Blaine is… he's amazing. I feel happy. I really do."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, Kurt. So you know what, as soon as you're back from New York, you bring Blaine over for dinner, okay? I'll want to hear everything about your trip, and Carole too."

"Deal!" Kurt chuckled. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye son, take care." Burt replied, ending the call.

"Well, that's one down, two more to go", Kurt mumbled, pressing the speed dial for Mercedes' number.

* * *

><p>It ended up being close to noon when Kurt finally got out of the apartment building. He'd spent over an hour talking to Mercedes, who was in between classes. And then another half hour to Rachel.<p>

But now it was Kurt-time.

Time to shop.

First stop would be Tiffany's down on Fifth Avenue.

He wanted to get Blaine a small gift. Something nice, expressing his love for him. Blaine didn't wear any jewelry, and Kurt had no idea if he even liked it, so that was out of the question. Suddenly an image of Blaine wearing a wedding band flashed before Kurt's eyes. And then another image of his own hand, sporting a matching ring.

_As if._

Kurt shook his head to get rid of those crazy thoughts. Was he was going delusional? Blaine and him married… they only had been dating for a few weeks. Besides, Blaine had already been married once, and that had turned out pretty awful. Kurt doubted that Blaine would ever want to make that mistake again. Still, his heart beat a little faster at the thought of them, building a future together. Being a family, like Carole had said. A family without Lily though… could they ever be a true family without Blaine's daughter?

_Ugh! Stop it Kurt! What are you doing? You're going to buy your brand new boyfriend a nice gift, not pick out an engagement ring! So stop fantasizing!_

Inside Tiffany's Kurt tried to avoid looking at the jewelry displays, which wasn't hard. There was so much else to see, after all. The sublime Tiffany blue decorations everywhere were just breathtaking. Kurt remembered how he had once tried to find fabric in that exact tone for one of his designs, but then he'd had to give up the search, when he learned that it was a trademarked, custom made color.

He'd been browsing the different floors for a while, but still hadn't found something suitable for Blaine. He was about to get frustrated, when a female voice chimed behind his back.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?"

Kurt turned around and saw a young store clerk looking at him.

"Well… maybe you can… I want to buy something, a present…."

The girl nodded approvingly, flashing a big smile. "And is it for a lady, or a gentleman?"

Kurt hesitated briefly. "It's for my… my boyfriend. But no jewelry! No jewelry…"

"Okay, no problem," the clerk nodded, stepping closer to Kurt, "perhaps a leather accessory? Or maybe something to use at the office?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, "Something like that."

The girl studied Kurt's face for a few seconds. Kurt swore he saw her business smile transform into a warm, genuine smile. It would have been unnerving if it hadn't been so sweet.

"Can I ask what he does for a living? If you don't mind, of course."

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all. He's a doctor."

"A doctor…" She tapped her index finger against her lower lip. "Oh well, I might just have the item you're looking for then! Can I show you?" She gestured for Kurt to follow her.

They arrived at a counter holding a whole variety of writing instruments. The girl went behind the counter and pulled open the glass display, taking out one of the pens and laying it down on a small Tiffany blue colored placemat between them.

Kurt took a close look at the pen and gasped in pleasant surprise. "It's perfect!" he beamed.

"It is, isn't it? I thought you might like it. Here…" She handed the pen to Kurt, who took it and eyed it appreciatively, "It's a sterling silver ballpoint pen with the Caduceus symbol on the clip. It's quite the popular gift amongst people in the healthcare sector; we've sold a lot of these last Christmas!" She chattered away happily.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled at the girl. "It's beautiful, I'll take it." He said, fingering the intertwined snakes on the pen.

"Great! Did you want it monogrammed?" The girl asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know… I'd like to give it to him tonight."

"Oh, but that's no problem; we can have it ready for you to pick up this afternoon at 5 PM, if you want to. It's an added 25 dollar."

"Okay then." Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the fashionable shopping areas in lower Manhattan. He wandered through Soho, the Meatpacking District and Nolita, having fun while browsing the numerous shops, from the high end designer's boutiques to the mainstream stores.<p>

It was confronting in a way, because seeing all those beautiful garments made him aware of the fact that he was once again just wearing ordinary jeans and a T-Shirt. They were nicely cut and well fitted, but not exciting in the least.

Comparing his own reflection in the store window to the outfits on display behind the glass, Kurt felt his fashion sense starting to tingle.

And then, all of a sudden, it clicked in his head.

He needed a new wardrobe.

Now.

* * *

><p>Blaine was having a boring afternoon, sitting in the auditorium, half listening to the debate that was going on. It was an interesting subject, but nothing new was being said at all. And the woman next to him had spent the last two hours trying to hit on him, flashing him glances and smiles, and whispering – what she thought were amusing – comments into his ear. If the woman had been able to read any body language at all, she would have known Blaine wasn't the least bit interested.<p>

It wasn't even funny anymore.

Blaine just wanted to go home, to be with Kurt.

The next two days were going to be awesome. Just the two of them together, all day long. And all night long.

But however much he hated being away from Kurt, Blaine thought it was actually a good thing that Kurt was able to have some time alone in this city. He guessed Kurt would have a better chance of experiencing the vibe and energy of Manhattan, if he wasn't being distracted by Blaine's presence.

Blaine realized that in the end, it was all up to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to feel that spark. But Kurt would have to figure it out himself, and allow it to happen.

Blaine couldn't do that for him.

He was startled out of his musings by an extremely unwelcome gesture from his neighbour.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed to the woman, whose hand was now resting on Blaine's upper thigh. "Can't you take a hint?" He huffed angrily.

Fortunately, the speaker at the front of the auditorium chose that moment to close the debate and thank the participants. Blaine gathered his things and speeded out of the venue.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine entered the penthouse.<p>

Kurt wasn't there yet.

Odd.

He grabbed his cell and was about to send a text to Kurt, when he heard the sound of a key being shoved into the front door lock. Turning around, he saw Kurt struggling to enter through the door, carrying a massive amount of shopping bags.

Blaine scratched his head and watched in amusement.

Kurt finally managed to kick the door shut behind him, and set all of the bags on the ground as he noticed Blaine standing a few feet away.

"Oh hi Blaine! I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time while I was shopping…" he grinned, walking towards Blaine.

"I can see how that would've happened… " Blaine smirked, looking pointedly at the bags near the door.

Kurt blushed and dropped his gaze.

"I guess I went a little overboard… I just wanted some new clothes. It's not like I can't afford them, I haven't spend a lot of money the past few years, and-"

"Kurt, please… you don't have to justify it to me… I'm glad you had fun and you bought yourself some nice things." Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin with his finger, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I'm dying to see what you've got." He smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He felt Kurt's mouth turn into a smile.

"I bought so many great stuff." He breathed with a gleam in his eyes. "Oh! And I went to Sephora too! I got some of the skincare products I used when… well… before."

"That's great, honey" Blaine said with a tender look on his face "you need to take good care of that beautiful, flawless skin…" he trailed his lips over Kurt's cheek, making him shiver in excitement. "Gods, I missed you today…"

Kurt licked his lips "I missed you too…" he whispered into Blaine's ear "So… would you like me to model some of my outfits for you?"

Blaine pulled back and saw the mischievous look in Kurt's eyes. He lowered his hands to caress Kurt's hips. "Hmmmmm… I have a better idea. Why don't you take a shower; put on one of those fabulous outfits… primp yourself; and then I'm taking you out for a bite to eat and after that we're going to the Crystal Room."

"What's the Crystal Room?"

"It's a gay club. A classy gay club."

"Classy in what way?" Kurt had no experience with gay venues whatsoever. There weren't any in Lima. Not that he'd ever felt the need to visit one. Okay, except for that one stupid, drunken night years ago.

Blaine grinned "Classy as in no bare chest, no bare legs, no dressing up as one of the Village People, no sex on the dancefloor –"

"Alright! I get the picture, thanks!" Kurt squeaked. "But dancing? I haven't danced in years, Blaine."

"You don't have to dance", Blaine shrugged, "we can just have a drink and have some fun." _You are going to dance, Hummel, I'll drag you onto the floor if I have to. I want to see that body move to the music._

Kurt considered it for a minute.

"Yeah… why not, let's do it." He smiled.

"Perfect! Well go shower and change then, I'll do the same." Blaine answered.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Kurt gave him a teasing wink.

Blaine smirked "I thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Blaine was sitting on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to appear from the bedroom. Kurt had banished Blaine to the living room, saying he wanted to surprise him with his finished look.<p>

Blaine was already dressed. He wore a pair of black tight jeans; a gray, short-sleeved V-neck Henley shirt; and a pair of black leather high sneakers. His hair was still a bit damp from the shower.

It had been a hot shower; and not only because of the water temperature. They had taken their sweet time, lathering each other up; making out; rinsing; and then Kurt had gone down on Blaine, and they'd had to repeat the entire process of lathering, making out and rinsing.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped up and he looked at Kurt, who was standing a few feet away, with a coy look on his face.

_Oh. My. God._

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock. "Kurt… fuck…"

"Okay…" Kurt giggled shyly. Blaine scrambled up from the couch and moved toward his gorgeous boyfriend.

"You look so hot…" he groaned, taking in Kurt's outfit.

Kurt was wearing a pair of skintight red pants, a dark blue denim blazer with red piping, a white sleeveless T-shirt beneath it, and his knee-high black boots.

"You too…" Kurt breathed.

Blaine raised his eyes to Kurt's face and what he saw made him go weak at the knees. Kurt's hair was all tousled and spiky. But that wasn't what caught Blaine's attention.

Kurt was wearing eyeliner.

Fucking eyeliner.

And it drove Blaine wild. He pounced on Kurt and their lips met in a frenzied fashion.

Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's curly hair and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Blaine accepted the invitation eagerly.

Kurt chuckled into Blaine's mouth. Blaine broke the kiss and gazed into Kurt's lovely, sexy eyes.

"Sooooo… you like my outfit?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"I like it so much I want to rip it off of you right now." Blaine growled under his breath.

"Don't... I'd have to kill you… this stuff is expensive."

"Yeah… okay then. Come on, let's go…" Blaine said, pulling back from Kurt to grab his jacket.

"Wait!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm to stop him. "I have something for you… I want to give it to you before we leave." Kurt pulled the blue, small, rectangular box out of his blazer pocket. The store clerk had gone all out on the gift wrapping.

Blaine smiled in surprise, then frowned as he recognized the Tiffany Blue wrapping. "For me? Kurt… you didn't have to do that…"

Kurt shrugged and smiled, holding out the gift to Blaine. "I wanted to. Take it."

Blaine took the little box and went to sit on the couch to open it. Kurt followed him and sat down next to him, biting his lip and dying to see Blaine's reaction.

The other man wasted no time in tearing the ribbon that had been snugly tied around the box, and ripping off the added frills that were in the way. Kurt wondered if this was how Blaine had opened his Christmas presents when he was little. The mental image was too cute for words.

Blaine opened the box and peered inside.

"Wow… Kurt… that's beautiful..." He took out the pen and examined it further. A tiny note dropped out of the box, on his lap. Blaine took it, and read it.

_To my heart doctor. Thank you for bringing me back to life. I love you. Kurt xxx_

"Kurt…" Blaine was too moved for words, so he just pulled his boyfriend into a crushing hug.

"You like it then?" Kurt asked "Because I had it monogrammed, I can't take it back."

Blaine nodded against Kurt's cheek, fighting back tears. "I love it. But I'm just as happy with the note as I am with the pen. I love you too, baby."

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine in response.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they entered the Crystal Room. They left their jackets in the cloakroom, after Blaine had convinced Kurt it would be way too hot inside to wear the blazer.<p>

Kurt saw what Blaine meant as they entered the club. The dance floor was crowded.

"Why are there so many people here? It's a Wednesday night!" he asked Blaine, raising his voice above the music.

"This is New York! The city that never sleeps!" Blaine answered, taking Kurt by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the bar. "Cocktail?" He asked, as it was their turn to order.

"Yeah, why not. A Mojito please." Kurt said.

"A Mojito and a Tom Collins!" Blaine shouted to the bartender.

"We are going to get wasted, aren't we?" Kurt muttered.

"Totally! Just sit back and enjoy it!" Blaine grinned.

They got their drinks and retreated to a corner, where there they found a leather loveseat to sit on.

"So how do you know about this place?" Kurt took a sip of his Mojito.

"Liz and I used to come here." Blaine relaxed into couch. "We had some gay friends we liked to hang out with, and they introduced us to this place. It's great; good music, nice atmosphere, divine cocktails…" he lifted his drink in a silent salute and took a healthy swig.

* * *

><p><em>Two cocktails later.<em>

Kurt was balancing on that fine line between being tipsy and being drunk. He put his glass down on the little side table to his right, and nestled back against Blaine, laying his head on his shoulder. He gazed at the dance floor. Men and women were dancing… no… gyrating to the hypnotizing, sensual beat of Kylie Minogue's "Slow". It was a sexy, young crowd.

Kurt felt Blaine swaying to the music. He turned his head up to look into his hazel eyes. Blaine smiled and gave him a quick but intense kiss. Kurt gasped.

"Let's dance…" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek with his nose.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Come on…" Blaine whined.

"I don't dance anymore. I can't." A sudden sadness settled into Kurt's eyes. The alcohol was making him extra emotional.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "Just follow my lead. I'll teach you how to dance again." He pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips and stood up, reaching out his hand in invitation.

"Dance with me, baby… please."

Kurt hesitated.

Blaine's loving smile won him over. That and his blood alcohol level.

They found themselves a spot on the dance floor.

Blaine started moving to the music. When he saw Kurt standing in front of him, wide-eyed and stock-still, he took Kurt's hands and placed them on his own hips. "Just move with me." He said, undulating his hips in a very enticing way.

Kurt's licked his lips and started to move along, and it only took him a few moments to fall into the sensual flow and beat of the music.

"That's it baby." Blaine said, wondering how on earth Kurt managed to dance so gracefully yet so sinfully sexy at the same time.

They continued dancing for a while.

Both men were getting sweaty and worked up.

"Oh! I love this song." Kurt said, gyrating his hips and running his hands over Blaine's torso.

Blaine smiled and sang along with the lyrics.

_**We wasted so many truths**_

_**That we depend**_

_**On getting by**_

_**Another lie**_

_**On every other thing that dies**_

_**And as his voice beckons out**_

_**I hear the end**_

_**The end of trauma slowly setting in**_

_**My body seems to stop and freeze**_

_**Stop!**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**Imagine none of this is real**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's bare arms while they kept dancing.

_**A simple crowd makes an move and on my space**_

_**I'm lashing out**_

_**I'm crashing down**_

_**On other people in my way**_

_**I'm banning all of these objects from this place**_

_**This place is ruined been affected**_

_**After all the time I paid**_

Grabbing Kurt's wrists, Blaine stretched both their arms above their heads. It forced Kurt to press his body against Blaine's. They continued dancing like this.

_**Stop!**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**Imagine none of this is real**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

_**Stop!**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

_**Stop!**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

They weren't really dancing anymore.

They were gyrating their bodies against each other, to the hypnotizing beat.

Blaine's neck was slick with sweat. Kurt pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and lapped at one of the rivulets of sweat. Normally this would have grossed him out, but right now he didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to taste Blaine. Blaine groaned and threw his head back.

_**Moving out to someone else**_

_**You're always open with yourself**_

_**But no one**_

_**I talk to no one**_

_**Always falling short of help**_

_**I choose to take this by myself**_

_**And go **_

_**And I just go**_

Kurt forced one of his legs between Blaine's, rubbing his upper thigh against Blaine's crotch.

_**Stop!**_

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**Imagine none of this is real**_

"Fuck… baby…" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt chuckled sexily. "I thought you said not on the dance floor?"

"No… you're right…" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and forced him to follow, while making a beeline for the bathrooms.

_**Well I just dance the way I feel**_

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed him into a stall. "What are you doing?"<p>

Blaine followed into the stall and turned the lock. "I told you this was a classy club." He said with fire in his eyes. "So no sex on the dance floor…" he pushed Kurt against the wall and pinned his hands above his head, "…but in here, we can do whatever the hell we want."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but his answer never came, because Blaine was plundering his mouth with his tongue. Kurt melted into the kiss and moaned.

Blaine stepped back and went to sit on the lid of the closed toilet seat. He guided Kurt toward him, making him straddle his lap. They continued making out.

Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this. A little over a month ago, he had been sitting in his apartment in Lima at night, feeling lonely and heartbroken, and living like a robot. And now he was here, in a gay club in Manhattan, sitting on the lap of this gorgeous man. This man who loved him, and made him feel so alive.

And then he couldn't think anymore. Because Blaine was thrusting his hips upwards, and oh God, they were both hard as a rock, and it felt delicious.

Too delicious.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered "Please don't make me ruin these pants… I'm not kidding… I _will_ kill you…"

Blaine grinned and pushed Kurt away. "Stand up". He whispered hungrily.

Kurt did as he was told and groaned as Blaine impatiently tugged at his belt buckle. He shivered as he felt his erection being freed from its confines, and then bit back a lustful cry as Blaine took him in his mouth.

Kurt was still on a high, due to the alcohol and the dancing. He knew he wouldn't last long. He fisted his hands into Blaine's curls. "Damn baby… you have such a talented mouth." He said throatily.

Blaine raised his eyes and looked at Kurt with his big, hazel eyes. He relaxed his jaws and raised his eyebrows in question. Kurt understood what Blaine was silently asking for. "Squeeze my hand if it's too much." Blaine nodded. He stroked Blaine's cheek with his thumb, and then he started fucking his mouth.

Kurt didn't know which was hotter; the exquisite feeling of Blaine's hot, soft, wet mouth wrapped around him, or the way Blaine was relaxing his throat against the onslaught and taking it all, while looking up at him with lusty eyes.

It didn't matter anymore, because it was ending right there and then. Kurt's hips jerked forward, and he stifled a shout as he came hard in to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine hummed in delight.

Kurt was still panting hard as Blaine pulled back and fixed Kurt's clothes.

"Your pants are untouched." He whispered hoarsely. "Mine aren't, unfortunately…" he added with a small smirk.

Kurt bent forward to kiss him hard.

"Well then, maybe we should head home; get you out of those sticky pants; and take another shower."

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie. "Dance the way I feel" has been playing in my head ever since I started writing this fic, and I'm glad the boys finally got to dance to it.**

**If you want to listen to the song, visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com! I'll put on Kylie Minogue's "Slow" too.**

**Up next in chapter 13: Kurt and Blaine wrap things up in NY and head home, where they run in to someone from the past. Who could it be?**

**I love reviews even more than I love Mojito's, so please let me get drunk on them!**


	13. From heaven to hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee yada yada oh WTF FREAK OUT EVERYBODY GLEE IS COMING BACK TONIGHT! **

**AN:**

**First things first: Chris Colfer, who needs an Emmy when you're already winning at life, right? You deserve all the awards boy.**

**Hiya Heartsies!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I appreciate every single one of them, and no, I'm not just saying that.**

**Did you like the New York chapters? I did! But all good things come to an end, so in this chapter, our boys are leaving the Big Apple. It's back to the real world.**

**I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Evil powers are out to get our boys. But don't despair, Heartsies! Have faith in Klaine (and please don't slushie me at the end of this chapter, okay?).**

**Thanks to my beta Jess! You deserve Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough with some Nutella on top!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p><em>Friday 3:30 PM<em>

"I don't want to leave…" Kurt sighed, running his hands absentmindedly through Blaine's curls.

_Damn. __Was that out loud?_

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, his eyes hidden behind his shades. "You mean you don't want to leave New York, or you want to stay here; relaxing all day?"

They were sitting on the Great Lawn in Central Park. Well, Kurt was sitting, Indian style, while Blaine was sprawled out on his back, his head resting in Kurt's lap. They had been so tired from walking around the city all day yesterday and that morning; they'd just taken a plaid, a couple of drinks and some snacks from the penthouse and headed over to Central Park, to veg out in the sun for the rest of the afternoon.

"Both, I guess…"

Kurt's mouth quirked, as he gazed at a little boy playing soccer with his dad. He lowered his head and met Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pulled one of Kurt's hands toward his lips and kissed its palm. "I've been thinking…".

"Did it hurt?" Kurt grinned, tracing Blaine's nose lightly with his index finger. Blaine slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up!" He laughed "No, I've been thinking… I'm not going to sell the penthouse just yet."

Kurt paused his movements. "Why?" He asked in a shrill whisper.

"Because I was thinking it would be nice to have a place here… So we can come over to stay whenever we like." Blaine lifted his shades from his eyes. "And I was thinking, since we have three bedrooms, maybe we could invite your parents and Finn and Rachel over to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve here?"

Kurt squealed.

"Oh my God! That would be so amazing! They'll love it!" Kurt doubled over to give Blaine a quick peck on his forehead. Blaine quickly reached up and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, bringing their lips together in a sweet, upside down kiss.

"I could kiss you all day…" Kurt breathed against Blaine's mouth. "But not in this position." He laughed, straightening his back.

"No? I had the impression you were quite bendy…".

Kurt shook his head. "Dr. Anderson, no matter what the topic, your mind always ends up in the gutter, doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "True... I blame those sexy nurses in their perky pink outfits."

Kurt hummed in response.

"So… you really don't want to leave?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt shrugged. "You know I was just saying that. We need to go home obviously." He grinned. "But I had a great time here. This is an amazing city to be in. Amazing but confusing…".

Before Blaine could probe any further, a soccer ball landed in Kurt's lap.

On top of Blaine's face.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt quickly threw the ball aside. "Are you okay?" He saw Blaine pinching his nose.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" He groaned softly, moving to sit up.

The boy who had been playing soccer with his father ran up to them. He was about eight years old, Kurt guessed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kick it into your face, sir!"

The boy's father joined them.

"Sorry about that! Are you hurt? I'm a doctor, do you want me to have a look at your face?" He asked worriedly.

Blaine laughed. "No, no, it's fine. It doesn't hurt. I'm a doctor too. And my boyfriend is a nurse." He pointed to Kurt. "So we're in capable hands."

The man laughed. "Well, that's a coincidence. Sorry again about this, sometimes my son doesn't know his own strength when he kicks that ball."

Blaine shook his head.

"No problem!" He took the ball and handed it to the boy. "You're pretty darn good, you know. I used to play soccer when I was your age, we did tournaments and everything. It was cool!"

The boy beamed at Blaine. "Really? Can… can you play with us for a while?"

"Now Jason, leave these gentlemen alone, they were… um… talking to each other." Jason's father looked apologetic.

But Blaine had already gotten to his feet and looked at Kurt, his eyebrows raised in question. "Would you mind?"

Kurt shrugged and shook his head with a smile.

"I'd love to! Let's go." Blaine said to the boy, and followed him and his father to where they'd been playing before.

Kurt stretched out and went to lie down on his stomach. Supporting himself on his elbows, he watched in amusement as Blaine ran back and forth while making some impressive soccer moves.

Two things struck him as he watched the scene before him.

One; Blaine was a true natural with kids. The way he talked and acted around that little boy just showed what an amazing dad he was. It was such a shame he was missing out on his own daughter. All the love Blaine had for her, but couldn't give her… it was heartbreaking to witness.

Two; if this had been a park in Ohio, they wouldn't have been able to sit like that together – let alone kiss each other – without being harassed; and that father would just have dragged his son away from those 'disgusting fags'. But this wasn't Ohio. Not at all…

This was New York… and Kurt would be leaving a small piece of his heart behind when he left the next morning.

* * *

><p><em>Monday 7:50 AM<em>

"Ready to go back to reality?" Blaine asked Kurt, his hand resting on the door handle of the staff room.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "As long as you are part of it."

Blaine grinned and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, before releasing his hand and opening the door.

Needless to say, they were greeted like a married couple who had just returned from their honeymoon. Rose tackled Kurt as soon as he entered the room, while Blaine received a pat on the shoulder from Jenny.

Rose hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm glad you're back sweetie."

She pulled back and looked at Kurt. "You look different." She said quietly, so only Kurt could hear. "You're glowing. If I didn't know better, I'd say Dr. Anderson knocked you up." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're still the same though!" He joked. "But yeah, I had a wonderful time. It was perfect." His eyes drifted to Blaine, who had taken a seat and was talking to Dr. Taylor.

"That's great honey. I hope you're well rested though; we have some new patients. We were just discussing them. Go sit down, I'll pour you a cup of coffee." Rose said, walking towards the coffee machine.

"Thanks Rose!" Kurt called after her. He smiled and greeted the rest of his coworkers. Everybody looked happy to see him.

Except for Stephanie, the new intern. She was giving him the strangest look. Something felt off about it, although Kurt couldn't pinpoint what exactly. His train of thought was interrupted by Dr. Taylor.

"Right, so Blaine and Kurt, welcome back. I was just going over the files of our new patients. So, as I was saying before you came in, we have Jeremy, who's been transferred here from the children's hospital in Pittsburgh. He's 3 years old and has been diagnosed with Ewing sarcoma."

"Ewing sarcoma? For a 3 year old? That's almost unheard of at that age." Blaine said.

Dr. Taylor nodded. "It's very rare, that's true. Anyway, his left leg will have to be amputated. But first he'll need 3 weeks of chemotherapy. We'll try to shrink the tumor so the amputation can be restricted to the area below the knee."

Blaine was nodding as he took notes. "Okay. Any particular reason for the transfer to our hospital?"

Dr. Taylor looked towards Jenny, gesturing for her to answer in his place.

Jenny took the cue and started talking. "His parents are both from Lima. They lived in Pittsburgh, but just moved back here. I believe his father is a police officer, and he got offered a spot at Lima PD. His mother is a teacher, but she's staying at home for now, as long as Jeremy is ill."

She turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you'll need to take some blood samples right after this meeting is over. The lab needs them by 9 AM."

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

Dr. Taylor continued to run through the children's files, giving the staff a brief summary about each new patient, as well as instructions for tests and treatments to be carried out.

Kurt's eyes were drawn to Blaine, who was sitting on the other side of the table, in between Dr. Taylor and Stephanie. His boyfriend was studying the files as Dr. Taylor was passing them over to him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kurt smiled at the sight. After spending almost a week in the company of a carefree, chipper, frivolous Blaine, it was a bit odd to see him return to full doctor-mode. Odd, but nice; he loved Blaine for every aspect of his being.

The smile on Kurt's face disappeared as he saw how Stephanie leaned towards Blaine, whispering something in his ear. Blaine turned his face towards her and smiled, as he in turn whispered something back. And then Stephanie fluttered her eyelashes and giggled, while running her hand through her long, curly brown hair.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

The girl was flirting with Blaine.

_That __bitch__._

Stephanie turned her eyes toward Kurt and met his angry glare with the same strange look she'd given him before. Except now there was a hint of a scornful smile added to it.

Kurt had to bite his lip to refrain from saying or doing something stupid. He didn't want Blaine to think he didn't trust him; because he did, he honestly did… But he didn't trust that little tramp next to him. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way.

Dr. Taylor ended the briefing and everybody started chatting.

Stephanie pointed toward the pen in Blaine's hand and cooed. "Oh, that's pretty, where did you get it?"

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. "It's a gift. Kurt gave it to me. It's lovely isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right." Kurt said in a clipped tone, his eyes shooting daggers at Stephanie. "Blaine LOVES it."

Stephanie raised one eyebrow and smiled sweetly. "Really now? That's… cute."

Kurt felt his face flushing in anger. Blaine had turned his back towards Stephanie to talk to Dr. Taylor, and was oblivious to what was happening between the two co-workers. Kurt drew in a ragged breath.

"Now listen to me, you little-"

"Kurt! Did you bring us something from New York?" Emily interrupted him. "Did you get me those lavender colored M&M's from M&M's World?"

"What?" Kurt looked at Emily. It took a moment for her question to sink in. "Oh right, Em! I did, I have them here." Kurt bent over and started rummaging in a shopping bag next to his chair. "Here they are!" He handed a large bag filled with M&M's to Emily, who squealed in delight.

Kurt handed the other gifts to his co-workers. He'd gotten a quirky little purse for Rose and a snow globe with Lady Liberty inside for Jenny. The snow globe was tacky as hell, but Jenny collected them, so he'd bought one in some touristy souvenir shop.

He sneered at Stephanie. "Sorry, I didn't bring you anything back from New York."

Stephanie chuckled as she rose from her chair. She passed Kurt and patted his shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Oh, but you did, sweetie, you did." She gave his shoulder another squeeze and walked out of the staff room.

Rose plopped down next to him. "What was that all about?" She frowned.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know", he said under his breath, "but she is pissing me off. She was flirting with Blaine! And scoffing at me! Right? I'm not imagining things, am I?" He whispered sharply.

"She's acting strange alright." Rose shrugged. "I don't really know her, no one does. She never talks about herself. I don't even know how old she is. We figured it's because she's new and shy."

"She doesn't seem shy to me!" Kurt huffed.

"No, not really…" Rose admitted. "But don't let it get to you. You don't even have to work with her; she's teamed up with Em."

"Yeah…" Kurt said warily. "Maybe you're right."

He got to his feet as Blaine passed by him, giving his upper arm a little squeeze.

"I'll meet you for lunch at the cafeteria, okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and gave a slight nod. "It's a date!"

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart melted a little when he entered Jeremy's room. The little boy was lying on his side, clutching a giant teddy bear, looking vulnerable and sad. It was obvious he felt quite sick.<p>

A young woman was sitting next to the bed, holding Jeremy's hand between hers. She was smiling at the boy, but Kurt saw the weariness and sadness in her eyes. It was a familiar sight to him; he'd seen it countless times before on this ward.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He said to the woman.

The woman looked up and gave Kurt a tired smile. "Hello, I'm Lisa. I'm Jeremy's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt nodded.

"And you must be Jeremy." He said softly to the boy. "My name is Kurt, and I'm here to take care of you."

Kurt explained to Lisa about the tests they were going to do. She nodded numbly, and asked a few questions along the way. Then it was time to draw blood. It was a tricky thing to do, as children's veins were a lot smaller. Luckily, Kurt had a lot of experience doing this.

"Hey Jeremy, do you like books?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"That's great! Look what I have here!" He handed a very large book with colorful pictures to Lisa. "Why don't we get you to sit up a little, so you and your mom can both look at the pictures? And maybe your mom can read you the story? It's about an animal farm!"

Jeremy's mom understood what Kurt was aiming for, and propped her son up against the pillow, in a sitting position. She went to sit next to him, holding up the book and started to read to her son.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. He put on his gloves and started preparing the needle and vials. He then took Jeremy's arm, careful to keep it out of the boy's sight, and disinfected it.

"You're going to feel a little sting Jeremy, but don't worry about it, just look at those silly animals, okay?"

Everything was going well. Jeremy's arm gave a little twitch as Kurt inserted the needle, but other than that, the boy didn't react. He was too engrossed in the story his mom was reading to him.

A few minutes later, Kurt had filled all five vials, and he announced that they were done.

"Good job, buddy. You're a champion!" He said, patting the boy's hand.

Lisa looked up in surprise. "It's over already? Oh my, you're good… in Pittsburgh they had him kicking and screaming every time!"

Kurt smiled and shrugged as he affixed the labels to the vials and took his pen to write Jeremy's name on them. Realizing he didn't know the boy's last name, he walked over to the cart and grabbed the file.

"The blood samples are going straight to the lab." Kurt said, as he opened the file, and scanned for the name. "The results should be in this afternoon and Dr. Tay-"

And then he froze.

_No._

_Impossible._

"Is there something wrong?" He heard Lisa asking. But he couldn't respond. He couldn't move.

_No._

_NO._

_Not this. __Not here. __Not now._

_Jeremy._

_Jeremy Karofsky._

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Is that you?" A very familiar, extremely unwelcome voice jolted Kurt out of his trance.

His eyes snapped up to stare into the one face he never wanted to see again. Ever.

Dave Karofsky.

He felt his body starting to revolt.

Blood drained from his face, a ringing sound danced through his ears, his knees trembled, and shit, did he just drop that vial of blood on the floor? Fuck, it was broken. He couldn't look down to check, but he'd heard the crashing sound. Now they'd have to do it again to that poor little boy. Jeremy. Jeremy Karofsky. Dave Karofsky's son. His son.

"No…" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt…" Dave took a tentative step towards him. "I…"

"NO!" Kurt screamed, and finally, finally his body realized what it had to do.

_Run.__  
><em>  
>Kurt didn't know how he made it out of the room, but the next thing he knew, he was sprinting through the corridor. He needed to get away. He needed to hide. His feet carried him to the one place where he knew he was safe. The one place where Karofsky wouldn't be able to reach him.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his office, preparing for his consultations, when Stephanie came in with a stack of files.<p>

"Here you go, Dr. Anderson, these are all the files you've requested." She said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Thanks Stephanie, just put them on top of the cabinet please." Blaine answered casually, while scrolling through files on his computer screen.

"Was there anything else you needed?"

Blaine turned his head and looked up at the nurse. She was standing right next to him, leaning against his desk.

"Um… no… I'm good. You can go now." Blaine offered, with a hitch in his voice.

Stephanie didn't move. She pointed towards the picture frame on Blaine's desk. "Is that Lily? Oh my God, she's adorable!"

Blaine was shocked. How did she know about Lily? He'd only told Kurt. Sure, there was a picture on his desk, but nobody knew it was his daughter, let alone her name.

"Wait… how do you know about Lily?" He asked.

Stephanie shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Everybody knows. You seem surprised?"

"I… no, I don't…" Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt wouldn't have done this, he was sure about that. He trusted Kurt. Really. He wouldn't have spread such personal information. But how the hell did they know?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He shouted.

Rose entered his office. She looked upset. "He's not here?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Who's not here?" Blaine frowned.

"Kurt! We can't find Kurt! It seems he had a run-in with a patient's dad and he ran away, and we can't find him, but his car is still in the parking lot!" Rose rambled.

"Shit!" Blaine jumped out of his chair and strode towards Rose. "Was it that Berton idiot again?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it was Jeremy's father; Mr. Karofsky."

Blaine was shocked into silence for a few seconds.

"Karofsky?" He hissed. "Fuck! We need to find him. He's probably off somewhere having a panic attack right now!"

He hurried out of the office.

Rose threw Stephanie a glare. "Get back to work, you!", she snapped, and she turned around to follow Blaine in his search for Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie. I'm not sure where Kurt is right now. Maybe Rose has an idea. We'll see in the next chapter, won't we?**

**Also, don't let anyone fool you. Stephanie is on a mission. Hell yeah. And to think, when she first appeared in this story, I thought she merely served to add an extra member to the team. Boy, was I wrong about her. More to come in the next chapters!**

**So up next in chapter 14: What's the deal with Karofsky? How will Kurt react?**

**Even if you don't really like me right now, please review!**


	14. Facing it together

**Disclaimer: I own 99 things but Glee ain't one.**

**First things first: The season's premiere… Oh. My. God. It was AMAZING! I'm sorry, but that scene in the coffee shop just blew my mind. It's the most perfect love scene I've ever seen in a movie or TV-show (well, next to the Kliss of course). I want to applaud both Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, who once again proved what amazingly gifted actors they are. To convey such big emotions with merely a look and a quirk of the mouth… that takes a lot of talent! Okay, that's all I wanted to say**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Wow, I'm not gonna lie. I had a blast reading the reviews on the last chapter. I shook you up pretty bad, didn't I? But well… it is a romance/drama story, and to have magnificent Klainebows, first you need some rain. Just have faith that everything bad in this story happens for a reason, and it will serve as a building block for Klaine's future happiness… And that's all I'm going to say about that.**

**Thanks to Jess for betaing this chapter, and giving me feedback. It means the world to me.**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Blaine was furious.<p>

Absolutely raging mad.

"How could this happen?" He barked, as they both stalked through the hospital, inspecting every empty room or possible hiding place they could think of.

"I'm not sure." Rose answered. "Mr. Karofsky just stopped me in the corridor and told me Kurt had ran off. He said he wanted to talk to Kurt. He seemed upset about something."

Blaine halted in his steps and turned briskly on his heels. "What? Talk to him? That imbecile wanted to talk to him?"

"Well, yes. He seemed genuinely shaken about something. He was worried about Kurt, said something about how he didn't mean to scare him away…"

Blaine massaged his temples and groaned. This was getting complicated.

"Dr. Anderson, what's going on? Please tell me. I'm worried sick about Kurt." Rose pleaded.

Blaine sighed. He couldn't betray Kurt's trust and spill all the details, but Rose seemed genuinely concerned about his boyfriend.

"That man… he was in high school with Kurt. He was a bully." Blaine said.

Rose frowned.

Then she gasped.

"Oh my God! Is he the one who attacked Kurt in that locker room?" She clapped her hand against her mouth as Blaine nodded. "Oh my poor baby, no wonder he freaked out…"

"Yeah. So you understand why we need to find him. He's reliving his nightmare as we speak." Blaine started moving again.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they'd still had no luck.<p>

But then Rose suddenly remembered something.

"Wait!" She grabbed Blaine's arm. "I thought of something… I might have an idea where he's at… Follow me!"

She started into the direction of the service elevator. Blaine followed in her footsteps.

Once inside the elevator, she pushed the highest button, and typed in a code on the keypad next to the floor buttons.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, as the elevator started moving up. He hadn't been to the highest level of this building before.

"The roof. There is a little secluded spot next to the helicopter landing pad. When I was still working day shifts, and the weather was really nice, Kurt and I would go up there during our lunch break, to relax in the sun. Nobody else goes there."

The lift arrived at the upper level, and the doors opened. Blaine stepped outside and looked around. There wasn't much to be seen, only a big square concrete surface with a landing pad in the middle.

The place seemed empty.

Rose gave him a nudge. "Over there…" She whispered, and she pointed in the direction of a hidden spot, around the corner of the brick elevator shaft.

Blaine walked towards the corner and peeked around it.

Rose had been right.

Kurt was sitting there, against the wall, one knee bent, the other leg stretched. His head was thrown backwards, and his eyes were closed.

Blaine walked back to Rose.

"He's there…" he whispered. "Could you please call Dr. Smith and ask him to take over my patients? Kurt needs me."

Rose smiled gently and nodded. "No problem. Don't worry about it. Go take care of him."

"Thanks." Blaine gave Rose a weary smile.

He turned back and slowly stepped around the corner.

"Kurt?" He asked gently.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. They looked dull.

"You found me." It was a simple statement. Kurt's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Of course I did." Blaine replied. He sank to the ground, next to Kurt and carefully took his hand. "I'll always find you, baby."

Kurt turned his head to meet Blaine's worried eyes. He gave him a small smile and then leaned in to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, saying nothing.

Kurt felt soothed by Blaine's presence. He was tired, so damn tired. The moment he'd seen Karofsky, it was like every ounce of energy had been sucked out of him. He couldn't even cry. He just felt numb.

Kurt heaved a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

Blaine pressed a kiss onto his head.

"Blaine… what should I do? Please tell me… I don't know. I can't do this anymore."

Kurt's words broke Blaine's heart. How in the world could such a brave, sweet , strong man be reduced to this fragile, lost little boy again.

This needed to stop. It needed to stop right now.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I think… look… Rose told me she ran into Karofsky." Kurt's hand twitched at the mention of his name. Blaine tightened his grasp. "He was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you... I think… maybe you should do it. Listen what he has to say?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know if I can… I don't want to see him."

Blaine sighed.

"I know… but Kurt, we need to do something about this. I mean, I want to punch him for what he did to you back then. But we need to be realistic here… this isn't the same Karofsky as in that locker room. For one, he's married, and has a child… a very sick child. A little boy who could die, who we need to take care of. I'm not saying you should forgive and forget. But I think you should at least hear him out. For your sake as well. Maybe you could get some kind of closure out of this. Your reaction isn't healthy, Kurt... it's perfectly normal… but not healthy."

Kurt stayed silent for a few minutes, then pulled back and looked at Blaine.

"Will you stay with me? I can't do this alone. I can't face him by myself…"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand. "Of course. I'm always by your side, baby." He pulled Kurt into a comforting sideways hug. "Everything will be okay, Kurt. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise."

Kurt sighed. "I can't believe what a crappy day this is turning out to be. And I've only been here for two hours."

Blaine frowned. "Did something else happen?"

Kurt pulled away again. "It's just… nothing." He shook his head, looking away.

Blaine tilted his head. "What? Talk to me, Kurt."

"It's Stephanie!" Kurt blurted out, his eyes meeting Blaine's again. "She is getting under my skin!"

"Stephanie?" Blaine frowned. "What did she do?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh please… she was flirting with you this morning. And she was constantly making jabs at me. Didn't you notice?"

Blaine thought back to what had happened in the staff room, and in his office. The way the nurse had cooed and smiled at him… and then that talk about Lily. "Hmmm… you might be right. There is something strange about her."

"I know! Last week she pretty much acted like the two of us didn't exist, and now that we're back from New York, she's suddenly all over you, and set out to humiliate me!" Kurt sounded exasperated.

Blaine shook his head in confusion. Something just didn't add up.

"Kurt… do you have any idea how she might have found out about Lily?" He asked reluctantly.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "What? She knows? But nobody knows!"

Blaine nodded. "That's what I thought too."

Kurt got up to sit on his knees. "Blaine, I swear I didn't tell anyone here. I mean, Mercedes knows, and my family too obviously, but I didn't tell-"

"I know, Kurt, I know…" Blaine reassured him.

Kurt let out a frustrated cry.

"She is just trying to stir trouble between us, isn't she? I am this close to slap that bitchy miss Stephanie-with-the-fancy-French-name!"

Blaine reached out and ran his hand along Kurt's arm, then froze."Wait… what? What did you just say?"

"About what?"

"About her name… what's her last name?" Blaine looked alarmed.

"I always forget, it's… Demoureau… no… Dumarchais? No, that's not it either…"

"Desmarais?" Blaine offered warily.

"Yes! That's it! You know her?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly connected the dots. "No… I don't know her. But I think I know who she is."

He dropped his head back against the wall. "Fuck… I am going to kill him…" he said under his breath.

"Who? What's going on?" Kurt took a hold of Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry Kurt. I'll handle it. I think I need to go and have a little heart-to-heart with somebody."

"With who?"

"No Kurt, I'll tell you after. First I need to find out if I'm right about this whole situation. But don't worry about her, okay?"

Blaine got up from the ground and reached out his hand to Kurt. "Ready to go back to the ward?" He smiled tenderly at Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his hand and allowed Blaine to pull him up. He nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Blaine caressed Kurt's face, and gently kissed his lips. "I love you baby. Never forget that. And next time, if you feel like you have to run… run to me. I'm right here."

Kurt blinked back his tears and shook his head.

"I think I'm done running." He breathed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kurt was sitting on a chair in front of Blaine's desk, his head resting in his hands.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this right away?" Blaine was sitting perched on the edge of his desk.

Kurt heaved a ragged sigh and straightened his back, looking up at Blaine.

"Yeah. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I'll help you through this, baby." Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Kurt laid his hand on top of Blaine's and smiled meekly.

"I know."

There was a knock on the door. Kurt's smile vanished as he shrank back in his chair; crossing his arms and legs.

Rose appeared in the doorway. "Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky are here."

Blaine nodded "Let them in, please."

Rose stepped back into the hallway and gestured for the couple to enter the office.

Blaine tensed as he saw the man that had made his boyfriend's life a living hell, all those years ago. It wasn't what he'd expected though.

Karofsky seemed so normal. So did his wife. They both looked dejected and nervous.

Kurt didn't acknowledge them. He kept staring at the floor.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, please have a seat." He pointed to two chairs in front of his desk, across from where Kurt was sitting. He then pulled his own chair in front of the desk, and went to sit next to Kurt.

"I am Dr. Anderson. Now… I take it we all know why we're here?" Blaine continued.

Karofsky nodded. He spoke up for the first time, surprising Blaine with his soft voice.

"Lisa knows. She knows everything. I told her a long time ago." He threw Blaine a nervous glance. "You know too, Dr. Anderson?"

"I do… Kurt and I… we're together." He looked at Kurt, who hadn't moved a muscle since the Karofsky's had entered the room.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Oh…"

Blaine nodded. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I am pleased to meet you. But you asked to talk to Kurt, so… go ahead. Say what you have to say."

Dave gulped and looked at Kurt. "Okay…" His eyes flitted to his wife, looking for support.

Lisa laid her hand on Dave's forearm and gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back to Kurt and began to speak.

"Kurt… I just want to say some stuff to you. You don't even have to answer; just hear me out, okay?"

Kurt didn't react.

"Okay…" Dave said to no one in particular.

"Now, what I'm going to say might sound like a rehearsed speech. But that's because it is… I've had this conversation in my mind like hundreds of times during the past ten years…" He scratched his hair.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. Sorry for everything I have done to you. You didn't deserve any of it. I was just a stupid idiot back then…"

He sighed deeply.

"And I'm so sorry about Sam. When I heard what happened to him… I was really upset."

The mention of Sam shook Kurt to the core. His head snapped up and he locked eyes with Dave. He felt a gentle hand on his back.

_Blaine._

Dave shook his head. "You're probably going to find it really weird that I'm saying this, but Sam was a great guy."

Kurt bowed his head and scrunched his eyes.

"That day in the locker room, he saved you from me... It took me some time, but I realized afterwards that he saved me from myself too, that day. He stopped me in every way possible."

The tears were now flowing freely over Kurt's cheeks.

"I was in juvie for 3 months, and by the time I got out, my parents had moved to Pittsburgh. They wanted me to start over there. They sent me to a private school. I made friends there. .. real friends, who accepted me for who I was. After graduation I went to the police academy, and I became a cop. And I met Lisa… and she saved me too." He looked at his wife with a loving smile.

Kurt was shaking from the sobs he was trying to keep inside.

"Kurt…" Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook his head and drew a deep, steadying breath, opening his eyes and looking straight at Dave.

"I don't know what else to say, Kurt… I wish I could do something to make this right, somehow. Something to make you forgive me."

Dave grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it. "I have made so many mistakes… I've done so many things wrong… and now Jeremy… I can't help feeling that's he's sick because of what I did… that I'm being punished… but he doesn't deserve this…" Dave was crying now.

Blaine frowned.

"Mr. Karofsky, you can't seriously think your son has gotten sick because of what happened in the past? We are in a children's hospital. We have thousands of patients every year. None of them deserve what happens to them. Neither do the parents."

Dave shrugged and choked through his tears. "I'm just so scared we're going to lose him… he's just a little kid. I love him so much."

"Dave... please…" His wife pleaded, wiping at her own tears now.

"We are not going to lose him." Kurt said solemnly.

Three pairs of eyes found Kurt's determined gaze.

"We are all going to fight for him, okay?" He continued. "David… All the things you just said. I need to think them through… I can't give you any answer now. But we will have another talk about this, because I have some things to say to you too."

Dave nodded. "I understand that, Kurt. Thanks for listening to me."

"I'm glad I did." Kurt answered sincerely. "I think… we need to put our differences aside. Your son needs all of our care and support right now. We can't let anything get in the way of that."

"You're right…" Dave said under his breath.

"Thank you, Kurt." It was Lisa who spoke now, with a clear but trembling voice. "You are an amazing nurse. The way you handled Jeremy this morning… it was great."

Kurt gave Lisa a small smile. "Jeremy is a lovely kid. We'll do anything in our power to pull him through this. I promise… We promise." Kurt added, turning his head to throw a quick glance at Blaine, who in turn nodded.

"That's right. Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky; Dr. Taylor and I will be looking at the test results and decide on what kind of chemotherapy we'll be giving him. We'll talk it over with you this afternoon. You can come by around 4 PM."

"Thank you." Dave said, understanding this was their cue to leave. He got out of the chair, and after a few seconds of hesitating, he reached out his hand to Kurt. The nurse bit his lip for a moment, then reached out his own and shook Dave's tentatively.

Both men looked into each other's eyes, sharing an understanding look.

Dave pulled back and turned to Blaine, shaking his hand as well. "Thank you, Dr. Anderson."

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to his office, after having talked to the Karofsky's outside for a couple of minutes.<p>

He moved towards Kurt and kneeled in front of his chair, grabbing his hands.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine."

"You make me love you more each day." Blaine grinned . "You're such a courageous man." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's hands. "And I'm so crazy about you."

Kurt smiled. "I'm not courageous. I'm just tired of being scared of him."

Blaine shook his head lovingly. "So do you think he was being sincere?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and sniffed. "Yeah, I do… I think he's too shook up about everything to pull off such a convincing lie. And I kinda trust his wife, for some reason."

"Yeah, she seems nice." Blaine admitted.

Kurt leaned forward. "I need to get back to work. They need me on the ward… and I need some distraction."

"Yeah, me too. I need to go see my patients." Blaine reached out and cupped Kurt's chin, drawing him in for a gentle kiss. "Can I come over to your place after work?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Yes… that would be great. Would you like to stay with me… tonight?"

"I'd love to. I'll be there around eight. First I have to stop by my place to pick up some things. And I have to pay a quick visit to someone."

"Okay, see you then." Kurt gave Blaine another kiss, got out of his chair and left the office.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt better after doing his round around the ward. Those kids never failed to brighten up his mood. One of them had even made a drawing for him.<p>

As he entered the staff room, he immediately saw Stephanie. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

_Perfect._

Kurt strode towards the table, jerked one of the chairs back and plopped down on it.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat." He sneered.

"Really? Why's that?" Stephanie said, studying her fingernails closely.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Kurt hissed.

Stephanie's eyes snapped up in shock at Kurt's sudden aggressiveness.

"Good. Now listen very carefully. You are going to be a nice girl and back the hell off of Blaine, alright? And you are going to stop acting like a petulant little drama queen to me! Don't try to interfere, or you'll be sorry!"

"My, my… you're uptight. Worried that I'm moving in on your territory?" She said, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Oh bitch please, I'm not worried about you. Blaine doesn't want anything to do with you. He doesn't dig hussy's like you." Kurt snapped.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed in anger. Kurt had managed to break through her façade.

"Well then. Maybe you shouldn't worry about me, honey, but you should be worried, full stop." She snorted. "Enjoy your time with Blaine, sweetie. Because it's not going to last, believe me. You two don't even realize what you're up against…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt bit back.

"I'm going to leave it to you to figure that out." Stephanie got up from her chair. "And, you know what, I don't want your little doctor anyway… I prefer real men."

She strode past Kurt, who grabbed her arm in passing. He threw her a deadly glare.

"You know… I could smack you for that remark… but I won't… because real men don't hit women."

Stephanie wrung her arm free and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>7:15 PM<em>

Blaine heaved a deep sigh as he parked his car in the driveway of the mansion. He wasn't looking forward to this. But it needed to be done. This had to stop.

He got out of the car, slammed his door shut and walked towards the front door, pressing the doorbell.

One long minute later, a curly haired, petite woman opened the door. She looked genuinely surprised to see him.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Hi mom. Is dad home? I need to talk to him. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about Dave! Do you believe him? I'm not gonna lie… I'd like to believe he's being sincere. I mean, the guy had ten years to think very hard about what he did. But I also think Kurt's not ready yet to forgive him. Actions speak louder than words, so I guess Dave will have to prove he's a changed man, right?**

**Bravo for my Kurtie in this chapter! He's a brave man and I love him for that.**

**For those of you who are wondering about Dave's sexuality; it will be addressed in one of the next chapters.**

**Up next in chapter 15: Blaine and his dad have a much needed talk. I expect sparks to fly, and not the good kind of sparks… But at the end of a very eventful day, our boys always have each other to turn to…**


	15. Ease my troubled heart

**Disclaimer: Good thing I don't own Glee. I could never do it justice. Season 3 man… Fucking epic. Damn you Cockblocktober! Also, Klaine dearies, are we all prepared to die on Nov. 8****th****?**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies,**

**I got a lot of reviews after chapter 13 and 14. I realize this story is very different from the stuff you usually find over here, so I'm aware it stirs some reactions. Therefore, I'd like to go over a couple of things with you guys. This a long read, but I'll make it up to you with something nice in the second half of this chapter.**

**1) Thank you to those 2 sweethearts for pointing out to me that it's "Oh God" and not "Oh Gods". I picked up on that bad habit from spending years in the Harry Potter fanfic world, where they have multiple deities I'll keep it in mind!**

**2) I adore the people who put time and effort into sending me a review, and giving me honest feedback. It always gives me food for thought. But that doesn't mean I don't care about those who don't review regularly, or the readers who don't review at all. I can see on the stat page how many people check in on the story, and the numbers baffle me every time. I do care about all of you, because you guys reading my story and liking it, is like people telling me my kid is beautiful.**

**3) One reader ****expressed a concern regarding David's sexuality, saying she was wary about Blaine and Dave both being or have been with women, when canon gay characters are so rare. I appreciate this concern, but I have a couple of things to say about this. First of all, I don't believe in labels, I only believe in how a person identifies himself. So however Dave chooses to identify himself in this story, is how it will be. Again, as I've said before, this story is developing itself, and so are the characters, crazy as it may seem. One of the things that is AU about this story, is the sexuality of some of the characters. Sam wasn't gay in canon, Blaine isn't bi (thank you Rachel for clearing that up!), and Dave is probably gay. But whether my Dave turns out to be a closeted gay who married a woman, or a guy who was searching for his identity during his teens and eventually turned out to be straight… both**** are possible, both are valid options, and honestly… even I don't know for sure yet, because Dave and Kurt still have to have a conversation about that in my head. And finally… don't put too much weight on what I write in terms of it being a statement about certain issues. ****It's a story, it's fiction, and the main goal is to entertain you guys. And I hope it does!**

**4) Okay last one! Another reader admitted she was surprised about Kurt acting so OOC and unprofessional in chapter 13. I agree with her views, however, we need to take in account that:**

**One: To be professional, you need to have your wits about you. Kurt lost it at the moment he saw Karofsky in that hospital room, and from then on, his basic survival instincts kicked in. He had the typical primal reactions, first he froze, then he fled.**

**Two: So why did Kurt lose it in the hospital room, and not in high school? I think it's because, in the setting of that hospital room, his guards were down. In high school, he could expect a bully around every corner, and he was always aware and ready for defense. His shields were up. But he never, in a million years, expected to meet the worst of his bullies in that room, ten years later. So when it happened, his emotions took the upper hand before his brain could. In fact, in chapter 14, when he regains his senses, he does act professionally and courageous. But as I said, to be courageous, you need your brain to work. Because courage means acting a certain way in spite of your basic fears.**

**Three: What Karofsky did to Kurt in Healing Hearts is actually worse than what he did on the show. So it's to be expected that HH!Kurt reacts more heavily to HH!Karofsky, than the canon ones. So when he saw Karofsky, he froze. But the real trigger for Kurt to flee that hospital room, was when Karofsky took a step towards him. That's a very threatening gesture towards someone who has been sexually harassed, especially if it's your former attacker who does it.**

**I'm REALLY SORRY to have bugged you with such a long essay about my own silly writings, but I believe I owe it to you to share this. Consider it a "Healing Hearts behind the scenes" :)**

**So enough with all the yapping! Let's get to the main course! Blaine confronts his parents, and an ugly secret comes out. **

**Thanks Jessica, for being my beta, and for being the Blaine to my Kurt.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door to the study. He walked in and moved to stand in front of the large, glass surfaced desk.<p>

Blaine didn't like the room. The white walls barely had any decoration on it. It was all work and no play. Cold and sterile. Just like his father.

His dad sat behind desk, leafing through a document and scratching his beard. The tall, grey haired man didn't acknowledge Blaine's presence.

"Dad."

Bruce's head snapped up and his piercing blue eyes met Blaine's. He removed his reading glasses and threw them on the desk.

"Hello Blaine… I didn't expect to see you here tonight? What can I do for you? Or is this just a family visit?"

Blaine didn't miss the fact that his father hadn't even asked him to take a seat. So he just placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"You can start by telling me what you're up to." He hissed.

Bruce raised one eyebrow and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about… care to elaborate?"

Blaine scowled.

"No problem! Mind telling me why Robert's daughter is currently doing an internship on our ward?"

Blaine's father just continued staring at Blaine, not saying a word.

Blaine yanked back a chair and plunked himself down. "I'm not leaving till you give me answers, dad."

Bruce snorted and shook his head.

"You were always a stubborn little kid… Fine then. Not that it's any of your business, but Robert asked me if I could arrange an internship for Stephanie at LCH. So I did. What's the problem? Is she doing a bad job?"

"Oh no… she's doing a fantastic job… at trying to come between me and Kurt! Did you put her up to that?"

"Kurt. Right. Kurt Hummel. That's… that nurse you went to New York with… isn't it?" Bruce asked.

"You know very well who Kurt is. He's my boyfriend! You intimidated him on the phone!" Blaine shouted.

"Your boyfriend… yes…" Bruce sighed deeply.

"So what happened?" Blaine scowled. "You did her a favor and you figured she owed you one in return? You know, dad… I'm really tired of that game. You did the same thing when I was with Steve. Pushing all those girls into my direction."

"I was looking out for you, you ungrateful little shit!" Bruce snarled. "You were confused back then, and I was trying to help you get your act together! Like any father would do for his son!"

"What? Do you even believe that yourself? You can't be serious…" Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"I am dead serious! Look Blaine… I understand that you're confused after that nasty divorce and Liz taking off with Lily; which frankly, could've been avoided if you'd just let me-"

"Let you what? Blackmail her? Take custody from her? I've told you once and again, I don't play that kind of games with people! She's the mother of my child and Lily needs her!"

Bruce held his hands up. "Whatever… But my point is, Blaine, that all of this has clearly affected you very badly. You've turned to fooling around with boys again. And yes; I have asked Stephanie to… well, point out that there are other possibilities too. That there are better choices to be made, if you will."

"Fooling around with boys? Are you fucking kidding me? I LOVE Kurt! You KNOW I'm bisexual! You KNOW this hasn't anything to do with me being confused!"

"Do I really know, Blaine? Have you forgotten about Steve? After he left, you met Liz and everything turned out okay! You married her and you were normal for ten years!"

Blaine was speechless. He couldn't believe this. He never realized his father thought this way.

"So in case you're wondering… I _did _send Stephanie your way, and I did it because I love you. I want you to get your life back on the right track. I succeeded at doing it all those years ago, and I'm trying to do it again right now!"

"What?" Blaine snapped out of his shock. "What do you mean you succeeded?"

His dad shrugged. "I got Steve out of the picture, didn't I?"

"No you didn't! Steve and I broke up because he went to-"

Suddenly Blaine felt like he'd received a blow in the gut. "Oh… oh my God… you had something to do with that scholarship he got… didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Blaine roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Bruce just nodded. Blaine jumped out of his chair and hunched over the desk.

"I can't believe you did that! You broke us up! I loved him and you fucking ruined everything! And you say you did it out of LOVE! That is just sick!" He turned away from the desk and started pacing through the room.

"That's not sick!" Bruce protested. "Fucking boys, that's what's really-"

"DON'T!" Blaine bellowed, turning briskly towards his dad again. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" He pointed aggressively at him.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and blinked back tears of anger and frustration. "You don't love me. You don't even know what love is, dad…" he spat out the last word. "Love means accepting someone, no matter what, and supporting them, and wanting them to be happy. That's what Kurt and I have. You don't want me to be happy… you just want me to live my life as you see fit. That's not love… it's selfishness."

His father gave him a pitying look. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"No, I don't!" Blaine yelled. "And I never will! I don't WANT to understand what's going on in your head, because it's plain crazy!" He took a deep breath. "I just… I don't even know who you are anymore…" He whispered sadly.

Bruce said nothing.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look… just back off, okay? Stay away from me and Kurt, and don't try to interfere." He dropped his hand and glared at his father. "As long as you can't accept me as I am… I don't want you in my life anymore." He turned around and was about to open the door when his father called his name.

"Blaine… this isn't over. I won't let you ruin your own life."

Blaine shook his head but didn't turn around. "No dad. I won't let _you _ruin my life."

And with that, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran off the stairs and stalked to the front door. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get to Kurt.<p>

"Blaine!"

He stopped and turned around. His mom was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Blaine, sweetie… what's wrong?"

Blaine hesitated for a second; then moved towards her.

"Mom…" His voice cracked. "Mom, did you know about it? Have you known all along?"

His mother frowned. "Known about what?"

"About what he did to me!" Blaine yelled, not caring that his father could probably hear him. "To me and Steve! And about what he's trying to do to me and Kurt! He gave his golf buddy's daughter an internship on our ward, and after he found out about Kurt and me; he ordered her to cause trouble between us!"

Blaine pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He felt woozy.

His mother stepped closer and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, sweetie, are you alright?"

"No…" He croaked. "I'm not alright… Did you know he arranged that scholarship for Steve? He… he fucking destroyed our relationship…"

After a moment of silence, Blaine dropped his hands and glared at his mother. "Well? Did you? Did you KNOW, mom?"

"I…" His mother looked away. The guilt in her eyes told Blaine all he needed to know.

"Mom… you too? You were in on this?" In a sudden, violent gesture, Blaine pulled her hand off of his shoulder and stepped back. "I can't believe you…" He shook his head. "This is so fucked up." He muttered.

"Blaine!" His mom cried. She took a step towards her son, but halted as he threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Blaine… sweetie… your dad; he only wanted to help you… you know he can get a bit… overbearing when it comes to things like this."

"Oh my God, mom! I can't believe you're sticking up for him. How can you defend what he did to me! How can you support him in this? You're my mother! You're supposed to support ME! You're supposed to LOVE me!" Blaine's voice broke, and he scrunched his eyes, trying very hard not to burst out in tears.

"But I do love you, sweetie." His mother whispered in a meek voice. "I want you to be happy. I couldn't… your father, you know how he can be… I couldn't stop him from doing what he did." She shrugged. "And you were happy with Liz, right? It all worked out, well until the divorce… but you got Lily out of it. Surely you don't regret your marriage to Liz?"

Blaine felt like he wanted to break something. "That is NOT the point! The point is he can't accept me being in love with a man! And he'll move heaven and earth to make sure I don't, even if it means ripping out my heart and stomping on it! He doesn't give a fuck about my happiness… about my life! And neither do you!"

"Blaine…" his mother tried one last time.

"No! Mom… just… no… Leave me alone…" he said brokenly. He threw one last scolding look at his mother; turned around and fled from the house.

The house that had never truly been his home.

He just wanted to go home.

To Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine barely made it to the car without breaking down. But once he got behind the wheel, he couldn't hold back any longer.<p>

Hot, bitter tears rolled over his cheek while his body wracked with sobs.

He'd been betrayed and humiliated by his own parents. His own mom and dad; the people who'd brought him into this world… they thought he was a freak. A failure.

But why? Was he really that awful? Why did everybody just dump him like he was a worthless piece of trash? Steve had left… Liz had left, together with Lily… and his parents were treating him without any respect. Why couldn't they just love him?

He'd never be good enough for anyone. Except… Kurt loved him. Kurt would never throw him aside. Right? Oh God… what if Kurt decided he wasn't good enough either? What if he didn't deserve him?

Blaine choked back the rest of his tears, wiped his eyes with a tissue and blew his nose. He sniffed and turned the ignition.

He needed Kurt. No way in hell was he going to lose that boy. Never.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring into the bathroom mirror. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.<p>

He ran a hand through his wet hair and studied his bare chest.

_Not quite the sixteen-year-old anymore.__  
><em>  
>He crossed his arms over his chest and grasped his upper arms with his hands. Squeezing lightly, he felt the well defined muscles, tense and taut under his skin. One of his hands traveled over his shoulder and collar bone up to his throat, and then onto his cheek.<p>

How he had changed over the years. Not a frail teenage boy anymore, but a strong, grown man. The soft, baby like features of his face had become a lot sharper. The proportions of his body were different too. He was taller and leaner. His shoulders were broader.

Kurt dropped his hand onto the sink countertop. Yeah… he'd changed a lot in those ten years.

Not only on the outside.

He quickly threw on a white T-shirt when he heard the doorbell.

Still barefoot, he hurried towards the door and opened it. Blaine was leaning against the doorframe, with a dull look in his eyes. He had been crying.

"Blaine? Hi…" Kurt stepped aside to let Blaine pass through the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, while he closed the door and gave Blaine a quick kiss in greeting.

Blaine shook his head, averting his eyes. "Not now… later…" He looked at Kurt again. "How are you feeling, baby?" He whispered, as they both walked into the living room.

Kurt nodded. "Not too bad actually. Today has been… well, a relief of sorts." He shrugged. "I just took a long shower. I feel relaxed." He said with a small grin.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Have you eaten dinner yet? I've made pasta, there is enough left if you want to." Kurt offered.

Blaine rested his head against the couch. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Okay, something was definitely off. Blaine usually ate like a horse.

Kurt scooted closer and turned towards Blaine. Folding one leg beneath him, and draping his body against Blaine's side, he rested his head next to Blaine's.

"What's wrong baby?"

Blaine swallowed and stared at the ceiling. "I am such an idiot…" He breathed.

Kurt frowned. "Why would you say that?" He grasped Blaine's cheek and forced him to meet his eyes. "Talk to me, Blaine… please."

Fresh tears started to appear in Blaine's eyes. Blinking them away, he parted his lips and covered Kurt's mouth with his. He moaned brokenly at the touch and took advantage of the small gasp Kurt let out to deepen the kiss. In one swift movement he was on top of Kurt, straddling him and fisting both his hands in the wet tresses of Kurt's hair.

Kurt knew he had to stop this. A voice in the back of his mind kept screaming 'no', but his body was shouting 'yes'. Blaine's kisses and the feeling of their bodies pressed together made it extremely hard to focus.

"I love you so much…" Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth. "Please tell me you love me too… please…" He captured Kurt's lips again with a desperate sob.

Kurt frowned and turned his head slightly, breaking the kiss. Blaine didn't stop. He continued a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck, while panting heavily. "Of course I love you baby. And I want you, but you're upset, honey."

Kurt gently tried to push Blaine back a bit, but his boyfriend didn't seem to notice. Blaine just started breathing heavier and ran his hands all over Kurt's body, under his T-shirt, while he was still licking and biting at Kurt's neck. "Blaine… stop for a minute, please… we really need to talk."

"No…" Blaine gasped. "Please don't push me away… I want you… I need you to love me…" He was panting like he'd just run a marathon.

An alarm bell went off in Kurt's head.

Shit. Why hadn't he realized before?

"Blaine! Stop it!" He gave Blaine a forceful shove and quickly grabbed his shoulders to stop him from falling to the floor. He eased his boyfriend into a lying position on the couch, and quickly kneeled next to him.

"What… what are you doing?" Blaine panted, looking dazed.

"You're having a panic attack, baby. Just calm down, okay?" Kurt said in a steady voice. He had to stop Blaine from hyperventilating, or else he would faint.

"Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth... Just breathe easy… slow it down…" He cupped Blaine's jaw with his hand to shut his mouth a bit more, and with his other hand he started stroking his curls in a soothing motion. "Shhhhh… relax… I love you so much… don't worry, everything will be okay, just breathe slowly… that's it…"

The panic slowly ebbed away from Blaine's eyes, as his breathing started to slow down. Kurt kept stroking his hair and continued to mutter sweet nothings to his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Blaine's breathing had returned to normal. He was looking at Kurt with hooded eyes. "I am so sorry…" He croaked. A stray tear leaked from his eye, landing on the couch pillow. "I can't believe I did that to you…" He closed his eyes in shame.

Kurt shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetie. You weren't yourself, you were freaking out."

Blaine opened his eyes and grasped Kurt's hand, pressing it to his mouth.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah... I guess." He answered with a smile of his own.

"That's good." Kurt got to his feet. "Because now I'm going to get you a glass of water and a plate of food, and you will eat something. And after that, we will talk."

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been happier to see Blaine eat. He didn't finish all of the pasta, but he ate enough to stop Kurt from worrying. After dinner, they resumed their places on the couch, and Blaine filled him in on everything that had happened at his parents' house. He talked about it in a detached, monotone voice, but Kurt saw the emotion playing in his eyes.<p>

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine's parents would be so devious. Once again, he realized how blessed he was with his own parents. He felt sorry for his boyfriend. And angry at his parents. How could they do this to their own child?

"Blaine… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. You're such a wonderful, extraordinary man. It hurts me to know that your own parents are too blind to see that." He reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about freaking out on you." Blaine leaned into the touch. "I just need you." He shook his head. "I just realized… you're all I have left. I have no friends, no family, well, nobody that matters… and my daughter is on the other side of this planet…" He looked at Kurt with a desperate look in his eyes. "I only have you… and I love you so much. But I am so, so sorry. I know you had a terrible day, and I just made it worse."

Kurt sighed.

"No Blaine… listen to me, okay? You're the one who helped me through it all. You helped me face my fears today. And not only today… I owe you everything. Without you, I would be still be broken and sad. You really have no idea what you did to me, do you? How your love has changed me in just a matter of weeks?"

He sat up and took Blaine's hand in his. "But baby, now you have to let me help you. Let me be the strong one."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You're incredible, you know that? How are you going to help me?" He smiled.

Kurt raised from the couch and offered his hand to Blaine. "I'm going to help you relax. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kurt led Blaine to his bedroom and made him sit on one side of the bed. He took a large towel out of his closet and spread it over the bedcover.<p>

"Take of your clothes and lie down on the towel. On your stomach." He said softly, drawing the curtains shut and turning on the bedside lamp.

"Well, so much for romance…" Blaine quipped.

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted. "Just do it."

Blaine obeyed and stripped down to his boxer briefs. "Aren't you going to take your clothes of?" He teased, moving towards Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and took off his T-Shirt and sweatpants. "There. Happy?"

Blaine hummed and enveloped Kurt in his arms, hugging him tightly and sniffing his hair. "You smell divine…" He groaned.

Kurt whimpered softly. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gently pulled away from the embrace.

"Blaine… I know this has been a rough day for both of us. This morning, when I was sitting on that rooftop, I wanted to run away from it all. With you." He added quickly, seeing a hint of distress in those hazel eyes.

"I actually wanted to take the next flight back to New York, because everything seemed so much better and easier there. But you pulled me through it. You made me realize I was strong enough; and that there was no reason to flee. It's your love Blaine…" He brought his hands up to Blaine's face. "Your love is everything to me, because it's helping me to find my strengths again, and to deal with my weaknesses. You are helping me to become Kurt Hummel again. The real one, not the faded copy I've been these past years."

Blaine shook his head softly. "You are giving me way too much credit, Kurt."

Kurt smirked and lowered his hands. "You don't believe me? Fine. Then I'll just have to show you. Turn around...". He gave Blaine a little nudge.

"Um… okay." Blaine turned around and Kurt snaked his hands around his waist, hugging Blaine from behind.

"You know I love you." He breathed against Blaine's cheek. "You know it, because I tell you at least fifty times a day." They both chuckled lightly.

"But I think you need more right now. That's why I'm going to make you feel it. I want you to feel how much I love you… every square inch of you. So don't think, just feel… okay?"

Blaine closed his eyes and hummed in response. He gasped as he felt Kurt sink to his knees, pressing a string of tantalizing kisses down his spine, while running his hands over his sides. Kurt hooked his fingers below the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs, and pulled them down to his ankles, urging him to step out of them.

Blaine turned around and looked down at Kurt with lust filled eyes. Kurt smiled coyly. "Get on the bed… face down."

Ignoring the arousal he felt at those words, Blaine obeyed and climbed onto the bed; stretching out on the bath towel and resting his head on his folded arms. He was lying face down, so he couldn't see what Kurt was doing. He heard the sound of a drawer being opened and closed, and then he felt the movement of the mattress as Kurt joined him on the bed.

A moan escaped his lips as Kurt straddled him. "Kurt…" He said huskily.

"Shhhhhhh…" Kurt hushed him.

Blaine heard a bottle being uncapped and a soft, squirting sound. He tensed and his head snapped up. He didn't know if he was ready for this. "Kurt… um… I-".

"Relax, baby." Kurt said. "It's not what you think."

"Oh… okay…" Blaine dropped his head back onto his arms, wondering what his boyfriend was up to.

And then he didn't have to wonder anymore, because all of a sudden Kurt's hands were sliding all over his back and shoulders, to the back of his neck, and down again… caressing… massaging… touching… kneading…

It was absolutely divine.

Heaven.

Kurt paid attention to every patch of skin, every muscle, every spot of Blaine's body he could reach from his position. He slid his palms down either side of Blaine's spine, and back up again, slowly spreading the massage oil into his skin. He varied between making long, slow, sweeping circles and smaller, sharper, kneading movements.

Blaine groaned in delight as he felt his body melt into Kurt's touch. All the anxiety was slowly but surely leaving his body… and his mind. He couldn't do anything but feel. And all he could feel was Kurt… taking care of him. Loving him. He was barely aware of the steady stream of whimpers and quiet moans that escaped his lips.

It was overwhelming, as if his body and mind had become one, and both were connected to Kurt at that moment.

After what seemed like hours, Blaine felt Kurt moving down. He recognized the sound of the oil bottle being opened and closed again. And then Kurt started to massage his calves, every much as devoted and lovingly as he'd done his upper body.

Kurt took his sweet time to make his way up Blaine's legs and thighs.

He finally finished by brushing his hands lightly over Blaine's butt cheeks and pressing a kiss on the dip of his lower back.

Kurt slipped off the bed and removed his own boxer briefs, before climbing back on it. He stretched out and lowered his body onto Blaine's, covering him entirely and enveloping him with his arms. It was both erotic and tender.

"Can you feel me, Blaine? Can you feel my love for you?" He muttered into his boyfriends ear.

Blaine raised his head and turned his gaze towards Kurt. "Yes… I feel it." He croaked, and leaned further back to meet Kurt's soft, pliant lips in a gentle kiss.

Kurt entwined his fingers through Blaine's hair and darted his tongue out to tease Blaine into opening his mouth. When he did, Kurt slipped his tongue inside and the kiss became deeper and more intense with every passing moment. After a little while, Blaine couldn't hold the awkward angle anymore and he tore away from the kiss, dropping his head back on the bed. Kurt continued kissing Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine had never felt this way. Their bodies seemed fused together. They were as one. He wanted to melt into Kurt. He wanted to be inside Kurt.

No.

He wanted Kurt to be inside of him.

The realization caused him to moan and roll his hips back against Kurt, slowly and repeatedly. "Kurt…" He whispered. "Make love to me… I want you in me."

Kurt's breath caught in his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make me feel, baby. Please." Blaine groaned, still moving his hips instinctively towards Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "Don't move. I'll take care of you." He kissed his way slowly down Blaine's back. Blaine spread his legs open, so Kurt could kneel between them.

Kurt sat back on his haunches and grabbed the discarded bottle of massage oil. He coated his fingers and looked down at Blaine, who was still lying face down. Bending down, he kissed Blaine's temple and whispered "I love you".

Blaine groaned as Kurt slowly pushed his finger inside. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be penetrated. He bit his lip and tensed up.

"Shhhhhhhh… relax baby." Kurt cooed, and Blaine let out a shaky breath as he relaxed around the intrusion.

"That's it…" Kurt breathed. "Just open up for me… Let me in…"

Blaine let out a wanton moan and pushed back on Kurt's finger.

Kurt continued to prepare his boyfriend gently, whispering encouragements and sweet nothings to him. When Blaine started rocking back and forth on his fingers, Kurt knew he was ready.

He resumed his place between Blaine's legs, and started coating himself with the oil.

"Kurt, I want you… fuck me." Blaine whimpered. He gasped as he felt Kurt nudging his opening, and then he cried out in pleasure and pain, because Kurt was entering him.

"Oh God… Kurt…" Blaine panted.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of Blaine, Kurt lowered his upper body onto Blaine's again, covering his back entirely, as he had done before. Only this time, they were truly connected.

And it felt so fucking good to both of them.

Kurt pressed little kisses to the back of Blaine's neck, as he slowly started to rock into him. They both groaned at the exquisite feeling. "You feel so good, honey, wrapped around me… damn… I could just stay in you forever…" Kurt breathed against Blaine's jaw.

Blaine let out a long, lewd moan, making Kurt shiver in sheer excitement. He looked at Kurt. "Kiss me." Their lips met in an open mouthed, all consuming kiss. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and laced his fingers through Blaine's. They were now connected in every way possible.

Soon, Blaine's body started to ache for more. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back against Kurt's shoulder and arching his back. "Kurt..." he sighed. "Fuck me. Harder, baby."

Without pulling out, Kurt maneuvered both of them so they were both on their knees, and in one fluid motion, he scooped Blaine from the bed while he went to sit back on his haunches, pulling Blaine with him and making him straddle his lap, his back pressed against Kurt's chest.

Kurt hooked his arms under Blaine's, gripped his shoulders and started thrusting.

Hard.

Fast.

Blaine sobbed in ecstasy. He was falling apart in Kurt's arms and it was the best feeling in the world. It was so amazing it made him want to cry. A drop splashed on his chest and Blaine realized he _was _crying.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine and lowered one hand to stroke his erection. "Give in to it, baby… just let go…" He whispered to his boyfriend, who's sobs and gasps became louder and more insistent. "Oh fuck... come for me, Blaine!"

Blaine howled as the white hot pleasure surged through his body, and the whole world was reduced to where they were joined together, shaking… shuddering… burning… tensing… and launching into utter oblivion.

Heaven was right there, in the arms of his angel. He let himself fall into it.

Kurt felt Blaine sagging in his arms, and he tipped them both over onto the mattress. He thrust once… twice… one last time… and with a muffled scream he came, hard and deep inside of Blaine.

When he started to come down from his high, Kurt pulled out of Blaine and drew him into his arms, kissing the top of his curly head.

Blaine turned around in the embrace, and faced Kurt with a fragile but heartfelt smile.

Kurt's heart fluttered at the sight. He reached out his hand and traced Blaine's lips with his thumb. "I love you... I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine's smile widened and it was as if the sun had reappeared after a hefty rainstorm.

"I know." Blaine whispered.

And he did know.

He really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I'm not gonna lie. That was pretty intense to write. Again a lot of emotions, and perhaps OOC-ness on Blaine's part, but if you read the AN at the beginning of this chapter, you already know my views on that...**

**Cover me with your reviews please!**

**Up next in chapter 16: Enough with the drama (for now)! How about some good news, huh? Any idea what that could be, Heartsies?**


	16. A new day, a new life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I have a severe case of the Hiatus-blues. At least I have Darren Criss to cheer me up with his version of "Last Friday Night".**

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Wow, I've gotten some raving reviews for the last chapter. Apparently, it was good :)**

**Special thanks to missdb, who offered to lock Chris Colfer and Darren Criss into my basement for my personal entertainment. I'll let you know as soon as I finished digging**** said basement!**

**I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment, because it's a lot of talk and little action. But I think you'll love one particular scene, in which Blaine cuts a bitch (yes; THAT bitch).**

**And I have another treat for you! For those who haven't read it yet, there's a little one shot called "Thunderstorms and Chocolate Mousse" I posted here on FFnet, in honour of reaching 400 followers on my personal Tumblr. It's set in the HealingHearts!verse, just a cute little scene involving Kurt, Blaine, and a bowl of chocolate mousse.**

**Thanks to Jessica for betaing! I might be a strange kind of grown-up, but you're following**** in my footsteps, honey! Strange is the new black****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He raised his head and squinted at the alarm clock.<p>

Damn. Almost time to get up. He turned to lie on his back and smiled as he felt Blaine snuggle up to him, snaking his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey…" Kurt whispered into the darkness.

"Good morning…" Blaine answered in a sleepy voice. He tightened his grip around Kurt and yawned. "Damn… I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"Me too, baby… but we've got work to do and kids to heal."

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss against Kurt's shoulder. "I know."

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked softly, bringing his hand up to play with Blaine's curls.

"Better…" Blaine let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what came over me."

Kurt frowned. "You don't? Because I do… You'd just been betrayed by your parents and you were pretty much blown away by it. Stop apologizing for being human, Blaine."

"I'm sor- I love you." Blaine corrected himself.

"I love you too, baby." Kurt nestled himself closer to his boyfriend. "Blaine, I know you're afraid of losing me. I don't blame you, considering how life has been a bitch to you these last years."

"Kurt…"

"No, let me finish sweetie." Kurt turned on his bedside lamp so he could actually look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Look, I really, really love you. I never thought I would ever feel this way again about anyone. And I want to promise you we'll be together forever…", He brought his hand up and smoothed his thumb over Blaine's cheek, "but I can't… because… well, after Sam… I don't believe in forever anymore. Life isn't a fairytale; however much we want it to be."

"I know… believe me, I know…" Blaine answered, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I know you do." Kurt lowered his hand from Blaine's cheek onto his shoulder and gripped it firmly "We've both lost too much to take things for granted. I can only promise you that I love you and that I want this to last forever. I may not believe in fairy tales… but I believe in us… I'll do anything I can to make this work. That's all I can offer to you."

Blaine's mouth quirked into a tiny smile. "It's all I could wish for." He closed the small gap between their faces and kissed him passionately. Kurt kissed back, pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

They broke apart and groaned in frustration as the alarm clock started to chirp. Kurt silenced it with a slam of his fist.

Blaine laughed. "How is that thing not broken?"

"It can take a punch." Kurt shrugged, turning back towards Blaine. "We need to get ready. Will you join me in the shower?"

Blaine smirked. "Always."

* * *

><p><em>7:55 AM<em>

Rose planted two mugs of coffee on the table and took a seat next to Kurt. "There you go. Hot and strong. Just the way you like it." She winked.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are we still talking about the coffee or what?"

"You tell me." Rose giggled.

She reached out to grab a couple of cookies from the jar and tossed one to Kurt, who caught it without batting an eye.

The others had yet to arrive for the morning meeting. Blaine had made a detour to his office to pick up some documents and to make a phone call.

"So how are you feeling? Rough day yesterday, huh?" Rose asked, dipping her cookie in her mug.

"That's an understatement." Kurt snorted mirthlessly. "I'm okay, I feel better now. I had a talk with Karofsky after Blaine found me on the roof… I think we'll be fine, for now. And then I told that bitch Stephanie off." He smirked. "That felt REALLY good."

"Oh my God! I honestly don't get that girl. I don't understand why she tries to hit on Anderson. I mean, she knows you're together so she knows he's gay, right?" Rose shook her head in exasperation.

"Um… yeah." Kurt had to remind himself that nobody on the ward knew about Blaine's past. Nobody besides Stephanie.

The door opened and Blaine and Dr. Taylor bustled in, followed by the three other nurses.

Kurt greeted everybody except for Stephanie. She didn't acknowledge him either, and took a seat at the opposite corner of the table. Blaine was talking to Dr. Taylor in a hushed voice. The other doctor nodded in apparent approval at something Blaine said, while they both took their seats.

"Right…" Blaine spoke. "Before we start, I have a little personnel related announcement to make."

He turned his gaze to Stephanie. "Stephanie, as of today your internship on this ward is over. You can go get your things out of your locker and go to the orthopedic ward on the first floor. You'll spend the rest of your internship there. They're expecting you for the morning briefing, so you'd better hurry."

Kurt had to suppress his laughter when he saw Stephanie's expression. It was priceless.

"Excuse me?" She fumed. "You can't do that! I've been assigned a spot on this ward! Who the hell are you to meddle with that?"

The rest of the team gasped at her insolence. This was no way to address a doctor.

Blaine's eyes hardened.

"You ask me who I am? I am Dr. Anderson, and I'm the head of this ward. And I don't want to see you here anymore. Got it? The children here rely on our team of nurses to take care of them. I will not allow anyone to undermine that by stirring trouble in this team!"

"You can't do this!" Stephanie repeated.

"I already did." And then Blaine went in for the kill. "My father isn't the only one who can get things done around here, Miss Desmarais."

Stephanie looked utterly shocked. She clearly hadn't expected Blaine to be aware of how she'd gotten her internship. Her shock turned to anger, and she threw Blaine a dirty look. "Fuck you!"

Emily yelped in disbelief at the expletive, while the others gasped again.

"Stephanie!" Jenny cried out.

Stephanie turned to Jenny and the others. "Fuck all of you, you bunch of hypocrites…"

Her eyes fell on Kurt. "And you, honey… remember what I told you. Enjoy it while it lasts. He'll be fucking girls again in no time."

"ENOUGH!" Blaine roared. "Get out! And if you dare to come near this ward again, I'll toss you out of this hospital myself!"

Stephanie stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving everybody wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Emily was the first to break the awkward silence. She leaned towards Rose. "Am I weird for being extremely turned on by Anderson right now?" She stage whispered.

Kurt snorted.

Rose shook her head. "You're weird alright. But yeah, that was… wow. I didn't know our doctor had it in him." She leaned towards Kurt. "So I take it we weren't only talking about the coffee then."

"Oh my God, Rose!" Kurt hid his face in his hands to keep from laughing out loud. It would be inappropriate after what just had happened.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry about that, people. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that…"

"Are you kidding me?" Jenny piped. "I think we were all two seconds away from slapping her silly. She had some nerve!"

"Yeah!" Emily nodded. "Nice one, Dr. Anderson! I'd high five you, but I don't want to get another one of Jenny's speeches on doctor-nurse etiquette."

Blaine scratched his hair and looked at his boyfriend. "Kurt, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Kurt lifted his face from his hands and gave Blaine a bright, loving smile. "Thank you." He simply said.

Blaine gave a small smile in return. Then he turned his attention back to the others.

"Look… about what she said…" He took a deep breath. "I'm sure she will be spreading rumors, so I want to be honest with all of you." He looked at Kurt, who gave him an reassuring nod.

"I'm not going to fill you in on all the details of my past or private life, but I might as well tell you that, yes, I have been married to a woman. We're divorced, and now I'm with Kurt." He said the last part in a tender voice. "That's all you need to know about that. As for my family situation… I have a 3-year-old daughter. She's called Lily, and she lives with her mom in London."

"Oh my! A daughter? That's so cool!" Emily flailed. "I bet she has curly hair just like you!"

"Well, that's unexpected." Jenny said. "Thank you for telling us, Dr. Anderson."

"Now I understand why you were so pissed off about Stephanie hitting on Blaine…" Rose whispered to Kurt. "So, wait… does that make him bi then?"

Kurt gave a slight nod.

"And she knew?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Damn." Rose breathed. "That crazy bitch."

Jenny sighed. "Look, Dr. Anderson, I'm not sad to see Stephanie go, because obviously she has some serious mental problems," Kurt snorted again at this "but she did do a good job here. And frankly, we needed the extra pair of hands."

Blaine nodded. "I know Jenny, but I have good news for you. I've received a call from Barry. He will be returning as of next Monday."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Emily shouted; and she high fived Rose.

"Oh my God..." Kurt whimpered, shaking his head.

"What? Oh come on, Kurt, you like Barry!" Emily grinned.

"Yes I do, but he's even crazier than you two. I fear for my sanity."

Rose laughed. "Face it sweetie, if you want to work with us, you need to leave your sanity at the door."

* * *

><p>"Well, Kurt, I don't know about you, but I'm glad that cow is gone." Emily said.<p>

"Em, language… the kids can hear you." Kurt tutted. They were standing in the corridor, preparing to enter the next room on their round.

Jeremy's room.

"Um… do you want me to go inside?" Emily looked at Kurt with a worried frown. "Rose told me you had some kind of trouble with the kid's dad. Another homophobe?"

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, not a homophobe… someone I had some issues with in the past. Thanks Em, but I've got it." He grabbed Jeremy's file and an IV-bag from the cart and gave a sharp knock on the door before opening it.

Kurt entered the room and managed to keep his cool as he saw Dave sitting next to his son's bed. He was wearing his police uniform and looked tired.

"Hi Jeremy." Kurt said in a chipper voice. "David…" He nodded politely.

"Hi Kurt." Dave smiled awkwardly.

Kurt started his routine; taking Jeremy's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. The boy was watching cartoons on the flat screen TV hanging on the opposite wall.

Dave cleared his throat. "Um, do you want me to step outside while you're busy in here?"

"That's not necessary. Parents are allowed to stay in the room at all times." Kurt said, checking the thermometer and scribbling down the result in the file.

"No, I know that." Dave said "I mean, do you want me to leave while you're here? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt paused and stared at Dave.

"No, that's not necessary." Kurt repeated. "But thanks for asking…" He added, quirking the corner of his mouth slightly.

Dave shrugged and smiled back. He eyed the small IV-bag Kurt was preparing to hook up. "What's that?"

"It's the first round of chemotherapy." Kurt explained. "It should be finished in about 4 hours."

"Oh…" Dave paled. "Is he… will he get sick?"

Kurt nodded. "He'll probably get nauseous, and feel bad. It's like having a really bad case of the flu. Will you be staying with him this afternoon?"

"Yeah. Lisa will be back tonight. I sent her home to have a shower and get some sleep. God knows she needs it…"

"That's good." Kurt adjusted the IV flow rate. "If you want to be able to take good care of your son, you need to take care of yourself in the first place."

"DADDY!" Jeremy shrieked giddily. "Look! A Sjmurf! A Sjmurf!"

Dave chuckled. "A Smurf? Where? Where's that Smurf?"

"There daddy! Look, a Sjmurf!" He pointed at the Smurf pin on Kurt's breast pocket.

Kurt smirked. "You like the Smurfs, Jeremy?"

"Yes. Can I have?" He answered, reaching out his hand and wiggling his little fingers.

"No sweetie, you can't, I'm sorry." Kurt said. "It's sharp, you'll hurt your finger." He grabbed Jeremy's hand and tickled his palm, making the little boy giggle.

"Sorry about that." Dave scratched his hair. "He's crazy about those little blue creatures. Lisa and I had to take him to see that movie three times. I think I slept through most of it the third time around, I'm not sure."

Kurt grinned. He checked the IV one last time to check if it was running smoothly.

"Okay, I'm going to continue my round. If there's anything, just push the button and we'll come." He said, taking the file and smiling at the boy. "See you later, Jeremy."

Dave rose from his chair. "Kurt… can I talk to you outside for a second?" He jerked his head toward the door.

Kurt hesitated for a second. "Um, yeah sure…"

They exited the room. Kurt placed the file back into the cart and disinfected his hands. He looked at Dave. "What did you want to know?"

Dave looked upset. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to talk about this in front of Jeremy." He sighed. "Is it true, Kurt? Is he really going to lose his leg? I mean, isn't there anything they can do for him?"

Kurt frowned. "Wait, didn't Dr. Anderson and Dr. Taylor talk about this to you and your wife?"

"Yes, yes, they did… I just… I want your opinion, I guess."

"My opinion?" Kurt shook his head. "David, I am not a doctor. I can't give you a medical opinion."

"I know you're not a doctor. But frankly, I'm sick of talking to doctors. Half the time I don't even understand what they're saying. I just need to hear it from somebody else… please. I trust you to be honest with me." Dave was practically begging.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." Kurt answered. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm not going to lie, David, Jeremy is really sick. The chemotherapy can only do so much. We need to take the tumor out before it spreads through his body. If we're lucky, the chemo will shrink the tumor so we don't have to amputate above the knee. Saving his knee means he'll be able to move, walk and run with a prosthetic leg without much hindrance."

"But what if he loses his knee?" Dave asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Then he'll be able to do the same, but it will be harder... But the main goal right now is to get that tumor out, and get him better."

Dave nodded dejectedly.

"I know. It's just tough…. I remember the day he was born like it was yesterday. I counted his fingers and his toes, like any father does." He looked away and smiled fondly at the memory.

"You know, I've always thought his little feet were the cutest things ever. Every time I changed his diaper he would just swing them in front of my face and then I would pretend to bite off his toes. It always made him laugh." His smile faltered, and his lip trembled slightly. "I just can't imagine him losing his foot."

He shook his head. "I'm rambling and keeping you from your work. Thanks for explaining, Kurt. I appreciate it." Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and went back into the room.

"You're welcome…" Kurt whispered to the closed door.

He honestly felt stunned by the way Dave had acted and talked just now. It was a side of him he'd never seen before. He only knew the bully, the monster that haunted him in his nightmares. To see him act like a decent human being was certainly something of an eye opener. It inspired a sense of hope; that maybe one day, Kurt would be able to forgive Dave for what he had done, and that they would be able to move on.

But first, they needed to have a serious conversation about what had happened. And also about Dave himself.

Kurt needed to find out who the real Karofsky was. The jock who had attacked him and made his life a living hell in high school; or the loving, doting family man who seemed to be genuinely sorry about what happened, and who was now suffering because of his son's health condition.

Kurt wanted to believe Dave had changed, but he needed more proof. He needed answers. However, it would have to wait till after Jeremy's surgery. Getting that little boy through this difficult period was more important than anything else right now.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to stop by my apartment for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked, buttoning up his shirt, and throwing his uniform into the laundry basket next to the lockers.<p>

"How can I resist such a tempting invitation?" Blaine called from inside the shower stall. "Delicious food, exquisite company and a cosy atmosphere, what more could I ask for?"

"I'm not going to comment on how you put 'delicious food' first" Kurt laughed.

He threw on his jacket and grabbed his backpack.. "Blaine, I'm ready so I'm going to leave; I need to get some groceries. See you at my place?"

"Okay baby, love you!" Blaine shouted happily.

Kurt smiled. "Love you too!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, they curled up on the couch.<p>

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked, pointing towards the TV.

Blaine angled his body towards Kurt and leaned in. "Or something would be nice. The food was delicious, as always… and now I'd like to enjoy some of that exquisite company I talked about…" he grinned and nuzzled Kurt's cheek.

Kurt grabbed him by his shirt and in one swift move Blaine was lying on top of him. "I like the way you think, Dr. Anderson…" He said in a seductive, low voice.

"Shut up and kiss me, nurse Hummel." Blaine growled.

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "Oh my God, this sounds like some cheesy porn movie…"

Blaine chuckled. "Well? Is it turning you on?" He gave a sharp thrust with his hips.

Kurt moaned. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulled him down into a hungry kiss.

Unfortunately, right as their heated make-out session started to progress into something more, and Blaine's hands were fumbling to unzip Kurt's pants… the doorbell rang.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine cursed and he lifted himself off of Kurt, who quickly adjusted his clothes – including the bulge in his pants – and jumped off the couch to get the door.

"If that's my neighbour from downstairs again to nag about that stupid doormat in the hallway, I'm going to kill her." Kurt muttered to Blaine as he walked out of the living room.

He yanked the door open. It wasn't Mrs. Benson from downstairs.

"Finn? Rachel? Hi!" Kurt smiled in surprise. "Come in! I wasn't expecting you guys?" He stepped back and gestured for them to enter.

"Yeah sorry to barge in, Kurt, but we needed to tell you something, you see, Rachel-" Finn grunted in pain as he received an elbow punch from his wife.

"Finn! Let me tell it!" She beamed at Kurt. "We actually wanted to ask you something important." She said as she walked into the living room, followed by the men.

"Oh hey, Blaine, you're here too! Excellent!" She waved at Blaine, who had taken a seat in a chair next to the couch; sitting cross-legged and blushing faintly.

Rachel and Finn sat down on the couch and Kurt perched himself on the arm of Blaine's chair. "Can I get you a drink?" He offered.

"No that's fine." Rachel waved her hand. "We just had coffee at your parents' house."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay, so now I'm getting really curious. What did you want to ask us?"

Blaine didn't miss how Kurt said 'us'. He smiled inwardly and studied Rachel, already having a sneaking suspicion about what was going on.

"Well, it's very important, as I said." She looked at Finn and then back at Kurt. "Finn and I would like you to redecorate one of our bedrooms!" She blurted out.

Kurt blinked. "Um… okay? That's… nice? Are you sure you want me to do that though? I mean, I don't think we have the exact same taste, and frankly, your living room looks like as if My Little Pony had a gruesome-"

"Come on Rachel, tell him!" Finn whined.

"It's a nursery!" Rachel squeaked. "We want you to turn one of the rooms into a nursery!"

Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled.

"You're PREGNANT?" Kurt shrieked.

"YES!" Rachel squealed.

"Oh my GOD!" Kurt jumped off the couch and threw his arms around Rachel, hugging her tightly. "Rachel, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

He pulled back and cupped her face with his hands, kneeling in front of her. "God, sweetie, you're going to be an amazing mom…" He said, smiling tenderly at his friend.

He let go of Rachel and pulled Finn into a hug. "And Finn, you're going to be an awesome dad. Congratulations!"

Finn smiled and hugged Kurt back. "And you're going to be the coolest uncle ever. And Blaine, you too! Our kid will have two gay grandfathers and two gay uncles! How great is that, huh?"

Blaine had to blink back a tear. They were talking about him as if he was part of the family. It was a wonderful feeling. "Congratulations, Rachel, Finn… I'm so glad for you two." He said.

"Thanks man!" Finn said. "You're going to help me out, right? I mean, you have a kid, so you're an expert!"

"Yeah… I guess I am." Blaine smiled a bit awkwardly. He hadn't been a part of Lily's life that long actually.

Kurt gave Blaine an affectionate, apologetic look. He turned back to Rachel.

"So, are you sure about me decorating that nursery? Because I don't do pink walls or golden stars, just so you know." He giggled, clutching her hands.

"I trust you'll do an amazing job, Kurt." She said in a soft voice.

Finn started talking to Blaine about how he would teach his son or daughter to play football, and soon they were involved in an animated discussion about the current football season.

"Rachel…" Kurt whispered. "I don't get it… two weeks ago, while we were having dinner with our parents, you were talking about how you wanted a little girl like Lily… and now you're pregnant? How far along are you? I mean… Finn seemed shocked then. Did you know already?"

Rachel sighed and looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm almost four months along.. Kurt, I only told Finn two days ago. I didn't want him to be disappointed in case… things went wrong." She was still looking down.

"Rach? What do you mean?" Kurt knew she was hiding something.

Rachel looked up and met Kurt's eyes. "I had a miscarriage last year in May.." She admitted. "I was almost three months along. Finn was devastated about it. The doctor said things like that happen and it wasn't my fault but Finn was so heartbroken and…" She choked back a sob.

"What?" Kurt breathed. "But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I know?"

Rachel shook her head. "You were still grieving for Sam. We couldn't burden you with that on top of it all. You were suffering enough as it was."

"Damn…" Kurt said quietly. "I've really been wrapped up in my own misery these last years, haven't I? I'm so sorry Rachel. I wish I could've been there for you and Finn when it happened." He squeezed her hands.

Rachel nodded and smiled through her tears. "I love you Kurt. You've always been my best friend. I've missed you so much."

Kurt smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too; and I'd be honoured to decorate the nursery."

He gasped and pulled back. "Damn! I'll have to go buy some magazines tomorrow, so I can get some inspiration. I haven't got a clue what the latest trends in baby decoration are! And I'll need to see the room and take measurements."

"Hey you can do that on Saturday night." Finn said. "We're inviting everybody over to announce the good news, and have some drinks and maybe play videogames. You and Blaine are coming too, right? It'll be a blast! Mercedes and Mike and Tina are coming over; and Brit and Santana. Oh, and Puck and Quinn might too, if they can find somebody to babysit the kids."

"That's a wonderful idea, actually." Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "Blaine, what do you say? I would love for you to meet my friends."

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it." He winked at Kurt.

"Perfect!" Rachel clapped her hands. "I'll show you guys my new music room then. There's a stage and everything. Oh! We can have a little singing contest!"

Kurt facepalmed. "Oh dear…"

"Not again…" Finn groaned.

Blaine nodded excitedly. "Sounds awesome!."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Up next in chapter 17:**** It's the Rachel & Finn houseparty trainwreck extravaganza! But rest assured my Heartsies! There won't be any Rachel/Blaine kisses! Only fun times! I wonder how Blaine and the gang will get along…**

**Also in the next chapter: Blaine gets a phone call from his ex. What's it about****?**

**Hit me with reviews, possible baby names, color schemes for the nursery, anything is welcome! :)**


	17. I'll paint a ray of hope around you

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. Yet. **

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but have I got a chapter for you! It's the longest one yet, and it starts off with a bang****. I'm not even kidding.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for helping me out with baby names and colour schemes! I've already picked one of your suggestions for a boy or a girl. Wait and see!**

**Also, hello new Heartsies! Welcome to the hospital, have a seat and nurse Hummel and dr. Anderson will be around shortly to take your blood pressure/give you a full exam.**

**There are songs in this chapter. If you want to listen to them, come visit healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com!**

**As always, I bow to Jess, my awesome beta.**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>There was nothing sweeter in this world than making love to Blaine.<p>

Kurt loved it.

His boyfriend had the ability to make him feel wanted and worshipped with the slightest caress of his hands, the gentlest thrust of his body, the softest whimper that fell from his lips…

They could spend hours in bed; just touching, teasing, tasting each other, until the passion would eventually become too much; and it would push both of them over the edge. It wasn't even about sex. It was about being connected, being close, being one…

It was about love, not about lust.

Then again; there was nothing hotter in this world than fucking Blaine.

Kurt loved it.

His lover had a knack for turning him into an incoherent mess; making him fall apart with every bruising grip, every harsh pull on his hair, every sharp thrust of his hips, every lewd grunt that escaped his mouth…

There were times they just had to have each other. They'd slam each other against a wall; or over some piece of furniture, devour each other's mouth, rip off each other's clothes and just… fuck each other's brains out. It was all about sex. It was about being turned on, claiming the other, and getting off.

It was about lust, not about love.

Still… it was the strength of their love that made it possible for them to have a simple, mind blowing fuck like that. It was their trust in the other, the faith that the fine line between using each other's body and abusing it, would never be crossed.

Their ability to have pure, raw sex without one hint of awkwardness was perhaps the greatest proof of the depth of their love, and the solidity of their relationship.

It was that last thought that flashed briefly through Kurt's head, as Blaine dug his fingers into his hips and pounded into him. Kurt dropped his forehead against the cool flat surface and bit on his knuckles in an attempt to stifle his own cries. It wouldn't do to have the others know that he was currently in Blaine's office, bent over his desk, being fucked like a wanton whore.

Thank God for locked doors.

And thank God for those condoms Blaine kept in his desk drawer. It saved them the trouble of cleaning up the mess.

"Oh fuck, baby…" Blaine panted as he ran his hands over Kurt's back, hiking up his tunic even higher. Kurt shivered in delight. It felt so good, being taken so roughly. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed, and he gave it to him, over and over again.

Blaine's hands reached Kurt's shoulders, and he gripped them firmly. "My beautiful, beautiful angel…" He whispered raggedly. "You're so fucking hot…"

"Oh God, Blaine… please…" Kurt whined. "More… please…"

The things Blaine was doing to his body drove him insane with desire.

It was a delicious form of torture.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hair and pulled his head back, slamming into him, harder and faster than ever before.

Kurt couldn't hold back a scream.

Blaine let go of his hair and used his hand to cover Kurt's mouth. "Shhhhh… baby…"

Blaine felt his boyfriend smirk against the palm of his hand; and as Kurt started to lick and suck at his index finger, the bubble of pleasure finally burst, surging through Blaine's body like an electric current.

For a few seconds, it was as if the world had stopped turning; as if it was only them; and nothing else mattered.

Holding on to Kurt, Blaine gave a few, hard, jerky thrusts and came with a shudder, throwing his head back and biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Instead, he let out a loud, deep groan.

"Damn…" he breathed, dropping his chin on his chest and gazing at his boyfriend, who was still sprawled over the desk, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Blaine pressed his hand on Kurt's lower back to still his movements, and pulled out.

"Wait honey.", he said, as he got rid of the condom, and quickly righted his clothes; glad that he was wearing his blue doctor's tunic and pants instead of his usual shirt and dress pants.

Blaine helped Kurt get off the desk, turned him around, and pushed him back to lean against it. He sank down and quickly wrapped his mouth around Kurt, making him cry out in ecstasy.

Looking down, Kurt could only moan at the sight of Blaine, sitting on his knees and working him furiously with hollowed cheeks and swollen lips…

It was hot… it was sexy… it was too much. With a harsh growl Kurt came undone and spilled himself into Blaine's mouth.

After the last stuttering movement of his hips, Kurt sank down on his knees as well. Pressing his mouth against Blaine's, his ran his tongue along his lips and searched for entrance. Blaine parted his lips and welcomed the intrusion; willingly surrendering to the passionate assault.

Kurt continued to ravish Blaine's mouth for a full five minutes.

Because there was nothing, absolutely nothing better in this world than kissing Blaine.

And Kurt loved it.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was another interesting lunch break." Kurt grinned, as he washed his hands in the adjoining examination room.<p>

Blaine appeared in the doorway that connected the room to his office. "Yeah, it was. I like having you over for lunch." He smirked.

"No; you like having me for lunch, full stop." Kurt laughed. "We can't keep doing this every day, you know. It's Friday and we haven't shown ourselves in the cafeteria since Tuesday."

"Hey, you asked for it!" Blaine grinned.

"I did not!" Kurt chuckled, slapping Blaine playfully with the towel he was holding.

"Oh you did too!" Blaine caught the towel and ripped it from Kurt's hands. "I believe your exact words were Please bend me over the desk and fuck me, now!; and come to think of it, no… you weren't asking for it…", he grabbed Kurt by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close, "you were begging for it…" He whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt let out a breathless whimper.

"Fine…" He gulped. "But it was your fault. You look way too hot in that blue uniform AND you were fondling me as soon as I entered your office." He smiled slyly and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

Blaine smirked. "I plead guilty. But I can't say I'm sorry!" He cupped Kurt's ass gently.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "Me neither… I love you." He sighed happily.

"I love you too." Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "God, I love you…"

They stood like that for a moment; drowning into each other's eyes.

A loud beep sounded from inside Blaine's office.

"My cell…" He groaned.

"Go get it." Kurt said, reluctantly pulling back. "We're finished anyway." He smirked.

Blaine grinned and kissed the top of Kurt's nose. "Yeah, for now."

* * *

><p>The message turned out to be from Liz, telling him she was online, and asking him if he was able to skype with her.<p>

As soon as Kurt had left his office, he logged on.

His heart skipped a beat as the video stream started, and Liz and Lily appeared on the screen. The little curly haired girl was climbing on her mother's lap, and turned around to watch the screen.

"DADDY!" She shrieked, flailing and jumping up and down. Liz had to hold her close to keep her from tumbling to the ground.

Blaine broke out in a wide smile. "Hi precious! How are you, my little princess?" He cooed.

"I'm sad! Mister Bunny is very sick, daddy!" She waved her cuddle bunny in front of the webcam. He was completely wrapped up in bandages.

"Oh dear, that's bad news, precious." Blaine said in a grave voice. "Did you let your mommy have a look? Mommy is a doctor, you know…".

Liz shook her head and laughed. "Actually, your daughter is a doctor herself." She looked down at the little girl. "Right, Lily? You are Dr. Lily, aren't you?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Mister Bunny is better now!"

"We gave her a toy doctor kit last week. She saw it in the store and kept saying she wanted to be a doctor just like mommy and daddy."

"That's cute…" Blaine smiled. He continued the banter with his daughter for a while, enjoying her funny replies and her cute facial expressions. After a while, Lily got distracted and jumped off of her mother's lap.

Blaine sighed. "She's growing up so fast."

Liz nodded. "Yeah. She changes every single day. It's incredible. She's doing so well at preschool too! Her teacher says she's such a bright kid for her age; and she gets along with the other kids too."

Blaine nodded.

He wanted to say he didn't expect anything else. But the truth was, he didn't know what to expect from Lily. Because he didn't truly know his daughter. He only saw her a few times every year, and every couple of days he saw her on his computer screen. But he wasn't part of her life. He missed out on almost everything.

Liz tried her best to share as much as possible, and she would talk to him for hours about all the big and little things that happened; filling him in on all the details of his daughter's life. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't there to witness it firsthand, or to form memories of his own.

"I miss her so much." He shook his head, his gaze drifting towards Lily's picture on his desk.

"I know, Blaine…" Liz shifted in her seat. "Um; I actually needed to talk to you about something."

Blaine's eyes flitted back to the screen. "What's wrong?" He asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Nothing!" Liz exclaimed. "Nothing at all! I have good news, actually." She took a deep breath and smiled. "We're coming to Lima next month!"

"What?" Blaine blinked in surprise. "You and Lily?"

"Yes; and Paul of course." She nodded.

"That's amazing! Oh God, I'm so happy!" Blaine's spirit was immediately lifted by the good news. "It's been so long. I'm finally going to see her again… Oh, and Kurt! Kurt is going to meet her too! It'll be fantastic!"

"I'm sure they'll love each other." Liz offered willingly.

"So how long will you be staying then?" He asked.

Liz hesitated. "Well, that's what I needed to talk to you about. We'll be staying for about six weeks."

"Really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's long. Not that I'm complaining…"

"Yeah, look, I'm just going to tell you, okay?" Liz said. Blaine nodded silently. "Paul and I are coming over to the States to get married. And Blaine… I'm pregnant."

"Oh... okay…" Blaine had to process the news for a minute.

_Pregnant._

_Married._

"Blaine?"

"Sorry Liz!" He snapped out of it and forced a smile on his face. "Congratulations! Wow, pregnant, that's… wonderful. Kurt's sister-in-law is pregnant too, it's going to be a baby boom."

Liz said nothing but gave him a sad, understanding look. "Blaine, we've been together for ten years. I know you. You don't have to put on a mask for me."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know Liz… it feels a bit weird, I guess."

It felt more than weird. It scared him. It felt like he was losing Lily even more. To another family. The family that Liz and Paul were now consolidating around her. Every time Liz took another step in moving on with her life, he got pushed farther away. Away from his daughter. This whole situation was so fucked up. But he couldn't blame his ex. It was his fault. He had driven her away in the first place, right?

"I understand, Blaine, we've had quite a history, so this must feel a bit strange to you."

_No, you don't understand. This isn't about the past. It's about the future._

Blaine shook his head silently.

Liz continued. "But hey, I've got a question. Paul and I are going to get married and then we'll be going on a honeymoon to South Africa. We'll be away for almost a month. Lily won't come with us. My parents have offered to look after her; but I'd rather have her staying with you." Liz smiled.

"It would be good for both of you to spend some time together. But only if you're okay with it!" She added quickly.

"For a month?" Blaine felt exhilarated and dumbstruck at the same time. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm okay with it!"

"Great!" Liz sighed in relief. "Well, we'll make all the necessary practical arrangements later, right?"

There was a loud bang and a shriek off screen.

Liz groaned. "Blaine, I've got to go now. Lily is destroying the living room again."

"Okay, no problem, bye!" Blaine waved at her and closed the Skype window.

He fell back into his chair and had to stop himself from squealing.

He was going to see his daughter! And she would stay with him for a whole month! It was going to be amazing; it was going to be wonderful; it was going to be so much fun and-

_Wait… did Liz just say Lily was destroying the living room…?_

Damn.

It was going to be tough.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, 6.15 PM<em>

Blaine opened the front door of his apartment and gawked at his boyfriend.

"Well, hello… Don't you look hot?" He purred.

Kurt raised one eyebrow and quirked his mouth into a sexy smile, as he sauntered inside. He did a little twirl in front of Blaine. "So you like it?"

"Don't go fishing for compliments, Hummel." Blaine quipped. "You know very well you look breathtakingly sexy and that I would take you right now against the wall if I wouldn't risk your wrath for wrinkling your outfit."

Kurt hissed. "Shut up, Anderson. These pants are too tight for me to get hard in."

They both chuckled.

"You look amazing, baby. Did you get those boots in New York? I haven't seen them before." Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yep." He was wearing over the knee black boots, tight grey pants, and a purple sweater that reached his mid-thigh.

"Am I dressed okay?" Blaine gestured to his black jeans and his red turtleneck sweater.

"More than okay." Kurt nodded, eyeing his the outfit appreciatively. "Most of the guys will be wearing jeans and a T-shirt anyway, so don't worry."

"Great." Blaine nodded, grabbing his wallet and his jacket. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"I hope they will like me… I mean; it must be weird for them, they all knew Sam, right?" Blaine asked nervously, looking at Kurt, who was driving the car.<p>

Kurt blinked. "Of course they'll like you, baby." His eyes flitted to Blaine, giving him a sweet smile. "They loved Sam; but they love me too. And I love you. Don't worry, okay?"

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Okay."

"So, Lily's coming soon, huh?" Kurt said. "I'm looking forward to meeting her. We should probably go shopping next week, don't you think?"

"Oh? Shopping for what?" Blaine asked.

"For children's stuff? I don't know? Do you have any baby gear at home?"

Blaine frowned. "She's not a baby, she's three years old!"

Kurt smirked. "I know honey, but she'll need some things though, like a high chair; diapers for at night; some toys; a car seat; bibs… stuff like that."

Blaine looked out of the window. "Damn. I'm not much of a father, am I? I should know these things."

"Hey!" Kurt raised his voice slightly. "Stop saying that! Lily is lucky to have you as a dad. You love her so much!"

Still looking away, his boyfriend gave a brief, derisive snort in answer.

"Honey, it's normal you don't know about all these things. It's because you haven't had to take care of her since she was a few months old. Hell, I only know about this stuff because I take care of kids every day."

He sighed and reached out to squeeze Blaine's hand lightly, before returning his hand back to the wheel. "Look, we'll figure it out together, okay? We can do this."

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and nodded. "Yeah." He smiled.

"Hey, maybe we can ask Quinn and Puck if we can borrow some of their stuff. Their youngest son is four, so maybe they can help us out with some of his old things. And we can ask Brit and Santana. Have I told you they run a day-care centre?" Kurt asked.

"No, you didn't. That's cool! With what you've told me about Santana so far, I wouldn't have expected that as a career choice…"

Kurt shrugged. "It was Brittany's idea. She loves working with little kids, and she's great at it too. You'll understand why, when you meet her. Let's just say she can relate to them in a very unusual way." Kurt chuckled.

"Santana helps out, but she mainly focuses on the business side, you know, the paper work and such. Their centre is called 'The Unicorn and The Wasp' by the way. I have no clue where they got that title from, but it's very fitting."

"They sound like nice girls. Aren't they married?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. They flew over to New York for their wedding." Kurt nodded.

"And Puck and Quinn are married too?"

"Yes. Married with children. Their daughter Beth just turned ten, she was born while Quinn was in high school. They also have two sons, Bryan, who's five, and then Bobby, the four-year-old."

"Three kids? Wow, that's a lot."

"Yeah, not to them apparently. They're considering trying for another one. Quinn is a stay-at-home mom. She quit her job after Bobby was born." Kurt explained.

"And Puck? What does he do for a living?"

"He has his own company. Pool cleaning and maintenance." Kurt let out a small giggle. "You really should ask him how he got started in the pool cleaning business; I'm sure you'll love that story. Just don't ask him when Quinn's within hearing distance though…"

"Oh okay, I'll make sure." Blaine laughed. "So who else is coming? Mercedes?"

"Yeah. I've told you about her already, she's a history teacher at McKinley and she runs the New Directions. She and Rachel are my best friends."

"And then we have Mike and Tina; the Changs, as we call them. Mike has his own dance school, and Tina is a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner?"

"Yep. A wedding planner. That's one career choice we never saw coming either. But she's very good at it. Mike told me she's already fully booked until the end of 2012. And she's been featured in several bridal magazines."

Blaine hummed in approval. "Impressive!"

"The only one who isn't here is Artie. He hasn't been in touch with us since graduation; he never got over Brittany breaking up with him and choosing Santana. Last I heard he lived in San Francisco. I have no clue what he's doing there though."

"Damn. You guys had a lot of intriguing love connections. It's like the Bold and the Beautiful!"

"It wasn't THAT bad!" Kurt laughed. "More like Days of Our Lives." He added with a smirk.

Kurt slowed down the car. "Well, we're here." He parked in front of the two storey house.

"Nice place." Blaine nodded appreciatively.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the small gift bag in the back of the car. They'd bought a pacifier and a cute little cuddly toy for Rachel and Finn.

"The house belonged to Rachel's dads; they sold it to them at a bargain price, as a wedding gift, and bought a smaller house for themselves with the money. They wanted Rachel and Finn to have a nice family home."

"That's so sweet of them." Blaine said in a subdued voice. He couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of envy and sadness. Why couldn't he have parents like that? Parents who just wanted their child to be happy? He didn't care about money and wealth. He only wanted their love and support.

"Hey…" Kurt reached out and brushed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

The love in his eyes and smile warmed Blaine's heart. All of the coldness disappeared. It remembered him of that Maori proverb… 'turn your face to the sun and the shadows will fall behind you'.

"Let's go inside." Kurt smiled, as he pulled away and opened the car door.

Blaine got out of the car, walked around it and slipped his hand into Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Rachel piped, as she opened the door to let Kurt and Blaine in. "I'm happy you're here." She hugged them tightly.<p>

"Hi Rach. You look great!" Kurt said, as he eyed her stomach. It was clearly protruding under her tight black blouse. "You already have quite a baby bump."

"I know!" Rachel huffed. "It ruined my special announcement I had planned! I was going to tell everybody through a song; but of course they all noticed as soon as they arrived." She pouted. "I don't get it , it's like my belly popped out over night."

Blaine grinned. "That's not uncommon during your first pregnancy. Your abdominal muscles try to keep it together till they just can't anymore. If it's any comfort, you won't have that problem the second time around. You'll actually start showing earlier on because your muscles won't be so taut anymore." He went on, oblivious to the horrified look on Rachel's face.

Kurt elbowed him in the side. "That's quite enough, Dr. Anderson… you're freaking her out."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Um… no; it's okay, really…" Rachel said wide-eyed. "Just… let's get downstairs, right? Finn and the rest of the gang are there."

Rachel's new music room turned out to be her old basement, where they had spent several 'Oscar' parties when in high school. It had been restyled though, and the whole room screamed Broadway, with musical posters covering the walls. The small stage had a red velvet curtain as a background, and there was a giant spot pointed at it. A black, grand piano stood next to the stage.

"Hey hey heeeey, it's uncle Kurtie!" Puck shouted as soon as Kurt descended the stairs. He jumped off the couch and moved to Kurt to pull him into a bear hug. "My man! It's so good to see you. It has been too long!"

Kurt returned the hug and grinned. "You're right, Puck, way too long." He pulled back and patted him on the shoulder. "Are the kids alright?"

Puck smirked. "Loud, obnoxious and irritating, but otherwise they're sweet little angels." Kurt snorted. Puck threw a glance at Blaine. "So… is this the new man in your life?"

Blaine smiled politely. Kurt nodded. "Yes, this is Blaine. Let me introduce you guys to each other, okay?" He grasped Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the large corner sofa where everybody was seated.

The rest of the group got up from the couch and greeted Kurt in the same enthusiastic manner, with heartfelt hugs and kisses.

Blaine stood by and waited for them to release their hold on Kurt.

Mike was the first to turn to Blaine. He reached out his hand. "You must be Blaine. It's so nice to meet you! I'm Mike Chang. And this is my wife Tina." Blaine smiled, shook hands and kissed Tina on the cheek. "Nice to meet you too."

Kurt spoke up. "So people, I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Blaine Anderson"

He took Blaine's hand again and smiled at him. "He's a doctor at LCH; he's amazing and I love him more than words can say… That's all you need to know to start with." He grinned.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's blunt words.

Kurt then introduced his friends to Blaine. "This is Brittany, and this is her wife, Santana… You've already greeted Mike and Tina; this is Quinn, Puck's wife; and last but not least, here's my special little boo, Mercedes."

Everybody greeted Blaine cordially. Nobody displayed any awkwardness at all.

Mercedes drew him into a crushing hug. "Thank you so much for loving my Kurt.", she whispered into his ear. "It's so good to see him happy again. I'll love you forever just for doing that."

Blaine was taken aback, but replied with a smile. "No need to thank me. I'm the lucky one here."

They all settled down on the sofa, and Finn and Rachel started pouring champagne and bringing out plates with all kinds of snacks and finger food.

"Alright, fried drumsticks!" Puck exclaimed, high fiving Finn.

Finn finished filling the glasses and went to stand next to Rachel, who was holding a flute of alcohol-free cider. He laid his arm around her shoulder and smiled in pride.

"Guys, I'd like to toast to my wonderful, beautiful, lovely wife Rachel; and to the baby she is carrying inside. I feel like the luckiest man in the world, and I can't wait till this little one is born."

Rachel beamed up at him. Finn grinned happily.

"Also, I'd like to toast to my brother, Kurt."

Kurt frowned for a split second, then rose his eyebrows in question as everybody turned their gaze to him.

"Kurt… I just wanted to say it's good to see you again. I mean, you were always here of course, but now it's like… you're _really_ here again. I'm not saying this right, am I? I'm just glad to see you happy and smiling; and hanging out with your friends. Blaine, welcome by the way, we are all very glad to have you here. Consider yourself part of the family." Finn waved his arm to indicate his friends.

Blaine smiled and nodded in thanks.

"So, in conclusion, a toast to love, friendship, and family." He raised his glass.

The others cheered and followed suit.

Kurt had to blink back tears. He felt someone squeezing his thigh.

Snapping his head to the side, he looked straight into Santana's dark eyes. "Way to go, Kurt Hummel…" she winked, "He's damn hot. Nice catch!" Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled as she added "I hope you'll be very happy together. You deserve it." She grabbed his head and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Thanks" Kurt murmured, and he turned his head towards his left, where Blaine was; only to find him already ensconced into a lively conversation with Puck and Quinn. Kurt scooted closer and linked his hand through Blaine's, sighing in contentment.

After some time, Quinn started talking about their kids. Kurt noticed the way her eyes sparkled, as she chattered happily about Beth's dance recital, and Bryan and Bobby's latest antics. Blaine nodded and talked about his daughter in turn.

Puck's reaction was priceless. "Dude! You've got a daughter? And an ex-wife? Exactly how long have you been in the closet?" Quinn slapped him against the back of his head. "Girl! What's that for?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and Blaine threw his head back and laughed. He took a sip from his champagne and grinned. "It's alright… I've never been in the closet Puck, I'm bisexual."

Puck's face lightened up. "Oh cool! You need to talk to Brit then, she's on your team! Well, no, not exactly… wait, I'm confused now…"

Kurt shook his head. "Never mind Puck. Don't strain your brain… But, now that we're on that subject, Blaine's daughter is coming over next month, and we were wondering if we could borrow some of your stuff?"

Quinn nodded. "Sure, no problem. We have everything you need. And by that, I mean EVERYTHING. You might want to bring a pickup truck."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a second, and snorted.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Santana had had enough. "Come on Hudson! Stop pouring champagne! We need something stronger."<p>

Finn shrugged. "Sure. Margaritas anyone?" Everybody cheered, including Kurt.

Blaine leaned into his boyfriend. "We won't be able to drive home, you know?"

Kurt shrugged. "Meh, we'll call a cab. Or crash here. Whatever."

"Okay, everybody!" Rachel piped. "Before we, and by 'we' I mean everyone but me, get wasted, we should hold our little singing competition. Now you know the rules, I have the available songs here in this box, and everybody draws a title and gets on stage to perform. And then we cast our votes anonymously!"

"I'd prefer to do this after we get wasted…" Santana grumbled, while she grabbed a song title from the box. "HA! I've got this one!" She shouted as she saw the title.

"Don't tell!" Rachel shrieked. "It has to be a surprise till we start the music, it's more fun that way!"

"More fun than what?" Puck stage whispered, earning another smack from Quinn. "Just go along with it." Quinn muttered. "You know how bad those pregnancy hormones can get. If you make her cry I swear I'll kick you in the nuts."

Puck gulped and crossed his hands in front of his crotch. Better to be safe than sorry.

Rachel held out the box to Blaine. "Blaine, you'll join us in the competition, right? I'm looking forward to hear the former lead singer of the Warblers perform!"

"Sure Rachel" Blaine smiled and took a card out of the box. He looked at the song title… and stiffened.

Kurt frowned. "What? Is there something wrong Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged. He held out the card to Kurt.

Kurt took it and read the title. He did a quick mental scan of the lyrics and touched Blaine's arm. "You don't have to sing this one if you don't feel like it, honey. We can swap cards…" He whispered, returning the card to Blaine.

"It's fine…" Blaine whispered back. "It's just a song." He noticed the other card in Kurt's hands. "You've drawn one too? Are you going to sing?"

"No. They know I don't sing. Doesn't keep them from trying though." Kurt shrugged.

"Which song is it?" Blaine peered towards the small card, but Kurt folded it before he had a chance to see.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Kurt breathed.

"Okay! Everybody has picked a song." Rachel clapped her hands. "You'll be pleasantly surprised by my selection for this evening! So, who goes first?"

Nobody moved a muscle.

"Oh you guys, that's so sweet of you, letting me go first…" Rachel sniffed back a tear and climbed onto the stage.

She went to stand behind the mic.

"Now I think you all now this song, as it's from one of my favourite Disney movies; and let's not forget the wonderful rendition by Bette Midler, shall we… Finn? Hit it!"

Finn started the music.

Rachel took a deep breath; and with the first note she once again made the transition from being over the top and all over the place, to being the composed and captivating singer they all knew.

**_Baby mine, don't you cry. _**

**_Baby mine, dry your eyes. _**

**_Rest your head close to my heart, _**

**_never to part, baby of mine._**

**_Little one, when you play, _**

**_pay no heed what they say. _**

**_Let your eyes sparkle and shine, _**

**_never a tear, baby of mine._**

**_If they knew all about you, _**

**_they'd end up loving you, too. _**

**_All those same people who scold you, _**

**_what they'd give just for the right to hold you._**

**_From your hair down to your toes, _**

**_you're not much, goodness knows._**

**_But, you're so precious to me, _**

**_sweet as can be, baby of mine_**

The song ended, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Blaine heard a sniffling noise next to him. He turned to see Kurt dabbing at his eyes with a paper napkin, and blowing his nose.

"Every time…" He croaked. "She does this every fucking time…"

Blaine let out a little laugh and rubbed Kurt's back in a comforting gesture. "Awww, baby..."

"Thank you! Thank you! Needless to say, that one was dedicated to the little Hudson I'm expecting." Rachel smiled. "Who's next?"

One by one, the others took their turn on the stage.

Finn rocked the house with 'Harder To Breathe' by Maroon 5.

Tina sang 'Skyscraper', Mike followed with 'How to Save a Life'.

Puck had drawn the short straw with Britney Spears' 'One More Time'. He still managed to put down a decent interpretation of the song, if you managed to look past his ridiculous choreography. The song had Kurt crying again, but this time it was of laughter.

Quinn sang 'Thank you' by Dido, a song that fitted her voice perfectly. And Mercedes put Beyonce to shame with her version of "Déjà Vu".

Brittany and Santana made the room temperature rise with 'Poker Face' and 'S&M'. They turned both songs into duets, after promising to Rachel that they would deduct a forfeit of 5 points of their total, as to not have an unfair advantage.

And then it was Blaine's turn.

Kurt squeezed his thigh and gave him an reassuring smile.

"I can't wait to hear if this warbler sings as good as the ones who beat us in high school." Santana said cheerfully, taking a sip from her drink.

"He sings better, actually." Kurt answered softly. "Just listen."

Blaine took his place behind the mic and nodded to Finn to start the music.

Kurt braced himself, but it was of little use. As soon as Blaine started singing, every word cut through his heart and every note chilled him to the bone.

**_Is it getting better _**

**_Or do you feel the same _**

**_Will it make it easier on you now _**

**_You got someone to blame _**

**_You say..._**

**_One love_**

**_One life_**

**_When it's one need In the night_**

**_One love_**

**_We get to share it _**

**_Leaves you baby if you _**

**_Don't care for it_**

Blaine sang the next verse with so much hurt in his voice; Kurt had to force himself not to step onto the stage and pull him in his arms.

**_Did I disappoint you _**

**_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth _**

**_You act like you never had love _**

**_And you want me to go without _**

**_Well it's..._**

**_Too late_**

**_Tonight_**

**_To drag the past out into the light_**

**_We're one, but we're not the same _**

**_We get to_**

**_Carry each other _**

**_Carry each other _**

**_One..._**

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. He gazed at his boyfriend, trying to hold on to the love and kindness he saw in those blue orbs.

**_Have you come here for forgiveness _**

**_Have you come to raise the dead _**

**_Have you come here to play Jesus _**

**_To the lepers in your head_**

**_Did I ask too much _**

**_More than a lot_**

**_You gave me nothing _**

**_Now it's all I got_**

**_We're one_**

**_But we're not the same _**

**_Well we_**

**_Hurt each other_**

**_Then we do it again_**

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He needed Blaine to know how proud he was of him at that moment. How much he was loved. To hell with his moronic parents.

**_You say_**

**_Love is a temple _**

**_Love a higher law_**

**_Love is a temple _**

**_Love the higher law_**

**_You ask me to enter _**

**_But then you make me crawl _**

**_And I can't be holding on _**

**_To what you got_**

**_When all you got is hurt_**

Their eyes were still locked. In that moment, Kurt was Blaine's anchor. They didn't realize tears were quietly rolling over both their cheeks.

**_One love_**

**_One blood_**

**_One life_**

**_You got to do what you should_**

**_One life_**

**_With each other_**

**_Sisters_**

**_Brothers_**

Blaine's voice hitched, but he continued singing.

**_One life_**

**_But we're not the same _**

**_We get to_**

**_Carry each other _**

**_Carry each other_**

**_One...life_**

**_One_**

The music stopped. Nobody said a word. They just stared at Blaine with a sad and worried look.

Finn broke the silence. "Are you okay, man?"

Blaine wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. "I'm sorry… I… I need to go outside for a bit, I think."

He stalked off the stage towards the stairs. He was about to climb them as he heard Kurt call out his name.

"Blaine! Don't go! Please…"

Blaine froze, torn between turning back and walking out of there.

The decision was made for him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't run away." Kurt whispered.

Blaine twirled around and fell into Kurt's arms. They felt so strong and safe around him. He buried his face into Kurt's neck. "It hurts so fucking much…" He whispered with a sob.

Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's head. "I know honey… I know…"

When he felt Blaine slightly relax in his hold, Kurt pulled back and cupped his face with one hand, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"Just remember I'm always here, whether you're happy or you're hurting… I'm always here." He pressed a chaste kiss against Blaine's lips.

"Aw… they are so sweet together…" Brittany said.

Kurt smiled softly and stepped back, guiding Blaine back to where the others were sitting.

"I'm sorry for freaking out guys." Blaine said, as he lowered himself back on the couch.

"Oh please!" Puck waved his hand dismissively. "We're used to it. Every time we get together at least one of us ends up having some sort of breakdown."

"Yeah, that's right." Tina nodded. "Hey Puck, remember that time you started bawling like a baby because Kurt said those grey pants made your ass look big? And then we had to comfort you in turns, and then you even threatened never to wear pants again?"

Everybody burst out in laughter at the memory.

Puck threw his hands in the air. "I was DRUNK, okay "

"Whatever!" Mercedes laughed. "Don't worry, Blaine, consider yourself part of the club. You fit right in with the rest of us!"

Blaine couldn't help chuckling. "Thanks, you're all so nice."

Quinn, who was now sitting next to Blaine, squeezed his shoulder and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Okay! Enough depressing stories, let's have a drink. Margaritas?" Finn asked.

"No wait…" Kurt said "Um… I haven't sung my song yet." He held his folded card up.

Rachel frowned. "But… you never sing Kurt… I mean, we would love to hear you sing again, of course…" She smiled expectantly.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I think I'm ready to give it a try."

Brittany and Santana gasped and smiled at each other. Quinn shrieked. The others just grinned.

Blaine tilted his head towards Kurt. "You don't have to, baby."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I know. But this one is for you." He said, and he got up on the stage, giving his card to Finn as he passed by him.

It felt strange to stand behind a mic again. He cleared his throat. "I haven't sung in four years." He laughed nervously. "Not even in the shower. I don't even know what my voice sounds like now. So, I'm sorry if it hurts your ears." He shrugged. "Finn?"

Finn started the music.

Kurt hummed along with the music, to loosen his voice as much as possible. He closed his eyes in concentration, and then he sang, just as clear and pure as ever.

**_I'll be your candle on the water _**

**_My love for you will always burn_**

**_I know you're lost and drifting _**

**_But the clouds are lifting _**

**_Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_**

He opened his eyes and chuckled breathlessly as he saw the shock on Blaine's face. He continued.

**_I'll be your candle on the water _**

**_'Till every wave is warm and bright _**

**_My soul is there beside you _**

**_Let this candle guide you _**

**_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_**

Blaine's stunned expression turned into the warmest, most tender smile Kurt had ever seen.

**_A cold and friendless tide has found you _**

**_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down _**

**_I'll paint a ray of hope around you _**

**_Circling in the air _**

**_Lighted by a prayer_**

Kurt's eyes travelled around. All his friends were either crying, or trying very hard not to. They no doubt remembered the last time Kurt had sung in their presence, for the other man he had loved. But this time he was singing to Blaine, and only Blaine.

**_I'll be your candle on the water _**

**_This flame inside of me will grow _**

**_Keep holding on you'll make it _**

**_Here's my hand so take it _**

**_Look for me reaching out to show_**

**_As sure as rivers flow _**

**_I'll never let you go _**

**_I'll never let you go _**

**_I'll never let you go..._**

As soon as the last note had ended, everyone started clapping.

Blaine moved to stand in front of the stage, holding out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took his hand and stepped down. Blaine smiled at him with fresh tears in his eyes. "You sing like an angel. It's incredible... Thank you… I love you." He brought Kurt's hand up against his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too." Kurt breathed.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a crying Rachel standing behind him, with a bottle of champagne in her hands.

"Here…" She sniffed. "Take it. You've won. You've both won. No need to vote. That was… just take it." She pushed the bottle into Blaine's hands; heaved another sob and ran into Finn's arms.

"Okay, that's settled then!" Finn exclaimed. "Margaritas anyone?"

"YES! Oh my God YES please! Make a bucket of them, we NEED it!" Santana shouted.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what's that on your face?" Finn hiccupped. "Oh it's the floor, never mind." He laughed at his own joke and pointed at Puck, who was lying face down on the floor.<p>

They all were pretty much wasted. Well, except for Rachel, who was drinking water, and complaining to Quinn about all kinds of discomforts she was experiencing due to the pregnancy. Quinn just nodded to everything Rachel said, too drunk to even register what she was rattling on about.

Santana rolled off the couch and plopped herself down on the floor. "Alright honeys! Gather around! Let's play Never Have I Ever! Finn! Bring the tequila and the shot glasses!"

"Is she serious?" Blaine muttered against Kurt's ear.

"Totally." Kurt slurred. They were on the floor. Kurt was sitting between Blaine's legs, his back resting against Blaine's chest.

"There's only one rule remember… nothing PG!" Santana shouted.

"I'll go first!" Puck said, as Finn handed around the glasses and filled them. "Let's see… Oh okay… Never have I ever been approached by a hooker!"

Blaine shrugged and drained his glass.

"Dude!" Puck looked at him with admiration.

"I lived in New York for ten years… it would've been pretty hard to avoid them."

"Who's next? Mercedes, you go!" Puck pointed unsteadily at her.

Mercedes giggled. "Never… have I ever… kissed a girl!"

Everybody drank a shot, except for Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes.

"Tina?" Quinn raised one eyebrow.

Tina snorted. "It was a friend in college, at a party, no big deal."

Blaine almost choked on his drink as he saw Kurt take one too. "You kissed a GIRL? When did that happen? Who was it?"

Kurt chuckled giddily. "Brit. I'll tell you about it later. It was back when I was trying to act straight…"

"I liked making out with Kurt." Brittany said. "But I think I broke him, because he didn't want to do it again."

"Kurt, you wanna go next?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes! There's something I've been wondering about, actually!" Kurt scrambled from between Blaine's legs. After losing his balance twice, he managed to sit back on his heels, his hands on his hips. "Right! Okay!"

Glaring at Finn, he said "Never have I ever fooled around in a sibling's room."

Finn's eyes widened and his eyes flitted to Rachel and back to Kurt. "Um… yeah…" He quickly drained his glass.

Kurt grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and launched it at Finn's head.

"I KNEW IT! Fuck you Finn! Dad never believed me when I told him that condom in my trash bin wasn't from me! And I'll never forgive you for that embarrassing sex talk he gave Sam and me afterwards! He even handed us PAMPHLETS!"

Blaine was howling in laughter. "Oh God, Kurt… please stop it…"

"It's not funny." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

Mike spoke up. "I'm next! Never have I ever… swallowed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

All the girls except for Quinn gulped down their shot, and Kurt, Blaine and Finn did as well.

"FINN? What the hell? Explain!" Santana shouted.

"Well it has happened a few times… I mean, it was by accident of course, and I tried to spit it out but… Wait… we're talking about gum, right?" Finn frowned, and then he sputtered "OH! Oh no no, that's not what I meant-"

"Too late, Finn… all the brain bleach in the world won't wash that image away." Kurt groaned.

* * *

><p>They continued playing the game for a little while longer.<p>

The answers were particularly enlightening to Kurt and Blaine, who hadn't talked much about their sexual history to each other.

Kurt learned that Blaine had had blindfolded sex; phone sex; sex in a public place (a dressing room); and had once been caught by a roommate while having sex with Liz.

Blaine's eyes grew large as Kurt confessed to having used whipped cream in the bedroom; having been tied up during sex; having done it in the backseat of his car; and last but not least having had sex at school. He and Sam had apparently stayed behind after glee club one night, and they'd done it right there in the choir room.

"You are a kinky bastard." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear after that last confession.

Kurt smirked at him. "Look who's talking…"

"I like it though. It's hot." Blaine latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck and started sucking the skin. Kurt moaned.

"Okay! Last one!" Mercedes shouted. "We're all about to pass out so it's the last one! Who wants to?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'll go. Never have I ever… had a threesome!"

Everybody laughed. Santana and Brittany took their shot. No surprises there.

Kurt and Blaine stared in shock at the empty shot glasses in the other's hand.

"You?" Blaine gasped.

"You too?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, once... Liz thought it'd be fun. You?"

"Um… me and Sam and one of my fellow students at the academy… I- um.." He fell silent as he noticed the hungry gleam in his boyfriends eyes.

"Kurt… shut up." Blaine fisted his hands in Kurt's hair and crashed their mouths together.

"Oh wow, that's so hot…" Santana groaned.

Kurt broke the heated kiss; got on his feet and dragged Blaine up by his hands. "Let's go." He growled, as he steered Blaine towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Finn called after them.

Kurt stopped and turned around. "Remember that time when you had sex in my room, Finn? Well guess what! It's payback time!" And with that, he ran upstairs, pulling Blaine with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I don't know about you guys, but I'll think they'll all be sore in the morning. Ah well. :)**

**I had so much fun**** writing this chapter. **

**For those of you who might be worried: NO, I'm not going to let the boys have a threesome in this story. For those who are disappointed, I'm sorry, but it's still no. :)**

**Anyway, I'm glad Blaine and the New Directions hit it off so well. The poor guy needs some friends. **

**And Lily is coming over! Woohoo! I know a lot of you guys were begging for that to happen, well, the moment has finally arrived.**

**Up next in chapter 18: Fast forward to Jeremy's surgery, and the aftermath. Let's keep our fingers crossed that everything goes well. Also, the boys are preparing for Lily's arrival!**

**So, what are your feelings on this chapter? Tell me all about it in a review :)**


	18. Shaken like a leaf,sharpened like a reef

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own a stuffed plush hot dog and a stuffed plush peanut. **

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and sweet messages, here and on Tumblr! You guys rock!**

**When we last left our boys, they were partying pretty hard I've decided it was best if we let them deal with their hangover themselves, and join them a couple of weeks later. This story needs to move forward, right?**

**This chapter was hard to write. My original plan was to have the long expected talk between Dave and Kurt here. But then something totally unexpected happened. I really didn't see it coming, and neither did Blaine. Even Kurt was pretty shaken up about it.**

**The chapter title pretty much describes Kurt's mindset in this chapter, so don't be too harsh on him. (The title is inspired by a song called "This is crazy now" by Vonda Shepard.)**

**Many thanks to my beta Jess. As my honorary sister, she inherits all my belongings after my death tonight. Unless she doesn't survive episode 3.05 either. ****In that case all my belongings go the Support Fund for Flamingoes with a Learning Disorder (nobody ever sticks up for those guys, it's tragic). :)**

**As a last wish, I'd like Chris Colfer to sing on my funeral. Or an impromptu Warblers performance, whatever (just don't let Blaine climb on my casket please – if he does maybe Finn can tell him to sit back down…).**

**Well, it was nice knowing you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love  
>Starsleeper<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later.<em>

"Well, I think that's about it." Puck said, as he carried another box into Blaine's apartment.

"Quinn really wasn't joking when she said you had everything!" Kurt exclaimed. He was kneeling on the floor, rummaging through another box. "Hey look Blaine, it's a stuffed hot dog!" He pulled out the plush toy and waved it at his boyfriend.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, Bryan picked that one himself when he was two."

"Thanks for letting us borrow this stuff from you guys." Blaine said. "We'll return it as soon as Lily leaves."

"That's cool, no rush." Puck waved his hand dismissively. "You'll still need to get some other stuff, like a car seat. We're still using ours for the boys."

Blaine nodded, holding up a sheet of paper. "It's on the list. Please thank Quinn again for me, for making this, it's a great help."

"No problem, man! If you need something else, help, advice or whatever, just call us. We're experts. Look," Puck said "I need to go now, I promised to take the kids to the park this afternoon. We always do something fun on Saturdays."

"Thanks Puck, bye!" Kurt waved and went back to digging through the contents of the boxes. "These kids have the weirdest toys, Blaine." He smirked, showing him a stuffed plush peanut.

* * *

><p>They unpacked some stuff and did their best to turn Blaine's spare room into a girl's bedroom.<p>

"It looks okay", Kurt said, "but I think it needs something to make it more girly. How about a Disney Princess duvet cover? I don't think she'll like the one from Cars that Puck gave us…"

"No, you're right." Blaine nodded. "Hey, we can go shopping for the rest of the stuff this afternoon."

"Um… actually, no. I have other plans this afternoon." Kurt said, glancing away.

Blaine suppressed a frown. Kurt had that same distant expression on his face he'd had almost all week. It was seriously starting to bother him. "Oh. What exactly?" He asked hesitantly.

Kurt shrugged. "Just something I need to do."

"Kurt…"

"Leave it, Blaine, we'll go shopping on Monday after work, okay?" He said in a clipped tone.

"Okay…" Blaine backed off, thinking it was better to leave it be; even if it felt like there was something standing in between the two of them. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I'd rather stay at home, if you don't mind." Kurt answered, once again not meeting Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's face fell. They hadn't spent the night together all week, and he'd really set his hopes on tonight.

"Do you think we need to get clothes for her?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

Blaine shook his head as they both left the bedroom. "Liz said she'd pack enough day and night wear. We'll see, we can always get extra things later."

"Sure." Kurt replied, plopping down on the couch in the living room. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Blaine sat down next to him and brushed his hand over Kurt's thigh.

"I'm tired." Kurt closed his eyes.

"That bad? Barry has been back for a while; I thought things were a bit less hectic now?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "They are. Work's fine."

"Kurt… look at me." Blaine sat up and angled his body towards his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and Blaine startled at what he saw in them.

Dullness.

Detachment.

_Sadness?_

"What's wrong?" Blaine repeated. "Talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong." Kurt droned.

"That's not true, and you know it." Blaine frowned.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, I'm saying you're hiding something from me." Blaine said sharply. "You know… you're doing exactly what you told me we shouldn't do. Pulling away from me when something's troubling you."

"I'm NOT, dammit!" Kurt snapped, as he jumped off the couch. "Just because we're together doesn't mean we have to be joined at the hip you know! Can't I have anything to myself?"

Blaine rose from the couch and moved towards Kurt. "Of course you can! But you've been moody and distant for an entire week now. It's starting to freak me out!"

"Well maybe you should learn not to freak out so easily then! Djeesh, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, with angry tears in his eyes. "Screw this. I'm off. See you later" He muttered, stalking out off the living room.

The loud slam of the door shook Blaine out of his stupor. In a fit of rage and frustration, he grabbed an empty glass from the coffee table and sent it crashing against the wall.

Shocked at his own behavior, he sank back onto the couch and stared into nothingness, tears filling his eyes.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

><p>Whenever Blaine was upset, he'd do the one thing that would make him forget his troubles.<p>

Work.

So a few hours later, all of the boxes had been unpacked, and everything had found a place in his apartment.

Except it didn't help.

He hadn't forgotten about the fight for one second. And the fact that Kurt had turned off his cell phone only added to his misery. God knows he had tried to call him like every twenty minutes, hoping Kurt would've cooled down and decided to turn his cell back on.

He didn't even know what to say to Kurt. But he needed to hear his voice, to know everything was going to be alright.

Blaine snorted. This was downright pathetic. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe he did freak out too easily.

As Blaine was pacing around, trying to figure out what to do, his cell rang.

"Kurt." He muttered under his breath, as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He peered at the screen and saw a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" He said in a tense voice.

"Blaine? Hi! It's Mercedes."

"Oh… hi Mercedes. How are you?" He tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm fine. Listen, sorry for bothering you, but I tried to get a hold of Kurt and his phone was turned off. I just wanted to make sure he's okay, that's all." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, well, he's not, I think." Blaine blurted out. He sighed. Kurt was most likely going to kill him for this. "Mercedes, he's been so aloof and moody lately. And this morning we got into a fight. I don't know what the hell is going on." He said in a desperate voice.

"I'm not really surprised that Kurt is in a funk right now… I'm sorry you guys fought. But wait… didn't he tell you the reason?" Mercedes sounded surprised.

"He didn't. What reason?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Oh damn… Look… I'm pretty sure I know where he is right now…" Mercedes answered.

* * *

><p>Kurt shivered and drew the other half of the blanket he was sitting on around his shoulders. It really wasn't that cold, but he felt like he was freezing within.<p>

He felt terrible. Why did he act like such a bitch to Blaine? His boyfriend couldn't help it; he didn't even have a clue about what was going on. Kurt had wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how.

How could he have told Blaine he was going to spend the afternoon sitting in front of Sam's tombstone to mourn him on his death day?

He hadn't wanted to hurt him by telling him. But he'd managed to hurt him even worse by keeping his mouth shut and letting it escalate into a fight.

Sighing deeply, he stared at the tea lights he'd lit and placed on the small ledge in front of the tombstone. A single red rose was resting on the patch of grass in between Kurt and the headstone.

"I'm such an idiot, Sam." He smiled bitterly. "I don't know what to do… How can I tell Blaine I'm still missing you like crazy after four years? How can I tell him that without making him doubt my love for him?"

He reached out his hand and traced the inscription of Sam's name with his index finger.

"Because I do love him, Sam… so much it hurts. I kept my promise to you, didn't I?" Kurt smiled sadly. "Blaine makes me so happy." He squinted his eyes against the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"And still it breaks my heart that you're not here."

_I'll always be here, Kurt… I'll never leave._

Kurt heard Sam's voice in his head as he remembered the conversation they'd had during their last night at home. He sniffed back his tears and nodded.

"Yeah… you are here. You're in my heart. Till the day I die."

And then he remembered Carole's words.

_This heart is big enough to hold more than one person in it. It already does._

It all made sense. But that didn't mean it was easy.

"I just miss you so much… I love you…" Kurt hugged his knees and rested his forehead against them.

He didn't understand. He'd been so happy since he'd started dating Blaine, everything seemed so right and he'd felt so alive. But the anniversary of Sam's death had brought a fresh wave of grief crashing down upon him. And he knew he'd ended up making matters even worse by withdrawing for Blaine.

Blaine could have helped him through this.

He would have.

But Kurt didn't want to burden him with it. It wouldn't have been fair, expecting his boyfriend to help him while he was grieving for another man, would it?

* * *

><p>Like every year, Kurt sat there, close to Sam, just talking to him, listening to the silence, and reliving the memories of their life together.<p>

Like every year, he stayed there till the last candle had stopped burning and the sun was already setting.

And just like every year, he got to his feet, whispered one last goodbye, and walked away with the folded blanket hugged against his chest; ready to spend the rest of the evening at home… alone.

As he came at the end of the pathway; he froze in shock. There was someone sitting on the stone bench next to the entrance of the burial ground.

Blaine.

He looked dejected, with his gaze pointed at his shoes and his hands hidden in his pockets.

A tiny smile formed on Kurt's lips as he slowly stepped into Blaine's direction. With each step, he gradually felt the heaviness lifting from his heart.

Maybe this year it was going to be different.

Blaine sensed someone approaching him. He turned his face to see his boyfriend coming to a halt in front of him.

"Kurt…" He looked up with hesitance written all over his face. "I know you wanted to be alone, but I couldn't… I wanted to talk to you. I'll leave you alone after that, I promise-"

"Hush…" Kurt pressed his index finger softly against Blaine's lips. He lowered himself on the bench, next to Blaine, angling his body towards him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt breathed. "I lied to you… I don't want to be alone." He grasped Blaine's hand, looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. "You found me."

"I'll always find you." Blaine answered, repeating the words they had said to each other a couple of weeks ago, on that rooftop. He opened his arms and Kurt fell into them without hesitation.

"How?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's ear.

"Mercedes called. She told me." Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt started trembling in his arms. "Because I love you. And I didn't want you to doubt that." He added with a ragged sigh. "I was so stupid. I didn't want to hurt you but I ended up hurting us both. I'm sorry… I screwed everything up."

"Stop it, Kurt. Don't say things like that." Blaine pulled back a little, so he could look at Kurt's face. "Baby, listen to me... I promise you that I will never doubt our love because you're grieving for Sam." He cracked a smile. "Your love is one of the only certainties in my life. I was just worried about you, that's all."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was so confused. It thought it would get better, now that I have you." Kurt confessed. "But it didn't. I've been crying every night for the last week. It hit me just as hard as any other year. "

Blaine sighed. It pained him to see Kurt suffering. "That's because nothing has really changed, Kurt. You still love Sam… and he's still gone."

Kurt shook his head. "No… everything has changed since I met you."

"But I can't replace Sam, honey. And you can't expect me to either." Blaine swept his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"What are you saying?" Kurt frowned. "That Sam was 'the one', and you're not?"

"No; I'm not saying that. I don't think 'the one' exists, to be honest… but I do believe in true love; and that you can find it in more than one person… Sam was your true love, Kurt, and you lost him. It's okay for you to grieve over that loss… Don't ever feel conflicted about that…" Blaine offered, his eyes flitting all over Kurt's face.

Kurt lowered his eyes for a second and nodded. "You're my true love too, Blaine." He whispered, looking back up.

"I know… and you're mine." Blaine said, as he slowly leaned in to brush his lips against Kurt's.

"Oh my God! Really! That's just disgusting!" Both men startled at the indignant outcry and pulled back from their embrace to see two elderly ladies standing near the pathway.

Kurt shot them a poisonous look. "Mind your own fucking business!" He hissed loudly.

The women glared at him and shuffled away, arm in arm. Kurt heard them utter the words 'disgrace', 'sacred place' and 'going to hell'.

"I am so sick and tired of this crap." He was livid.

"Leave it, baby." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We should get out of here anyway. I've been sitting on this bench for hours and my ass feels numb." He chuckled quietly.

Kurt relaxed and smiled at Blaine. "So… does the offer to spend the night with you still stand?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, and stood up. "It does. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>They spent the evening together, sitting on Blaine's living room floor, eating Thai take out while watching X-factor on TV. They both crooned along to the songs and commented on the vocal performances of the participants.<p>

"You have such a stunning voice, Kurt. You could enter that show and win it hands down." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, who was lying on his stomach on the soft rug, looking up at the TV screen.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kurt smirked, looking over his shoulder. "I sing like a girl and I only have lots of factor when I coat myself in sun screen."

"Oh come on! You sing like an angel!" Blaine protested with a grin. He lowered himself down next to Kurt. He turned to lie on his side, his head resting on his hand. With his other hand, he reached out and combed back some stray locks on Kurt's forehead. "And you look like one too." He traced his hand along Kurt's cheek.

Kurt grasped Blaine's wrist and pressed a kiss against the palm of his hand. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't thank me; I'm just stating the facts." Blaine grinned.

"No… Thank you for being there for me today. I needed you. You knew that way before I did." He laced his fingers through Blaine's.

"I missed you this week." Blaine spoke softly.

"I missed you too." Kurt whispered back.

They held hands as they continued watching the show.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to bed." Kurt yawned, as the program ended. "I'm beat." They both got up from the floor.<p>

"Me too." Blaine said while he collected the empty take out boxes from the coffee table. "Hey Kurt… can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt turned off the TV and switched of the lamp next to the couch.

"Well… seeing as Lily is coming over soon, and she'll be staying here… I was wondering if you would like to stay here as well? I'd really, really like that." Blaine said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Blaine Anderson; are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked teasingly.

"No… well, yes; but only for as long as Lily is here. I mean, not that I would mind having you moving in with me permanently, but- Oh fucking hell, how do I always manage to screw up asking even a simple, straightforward question!" Blaine growled.

"Calm down!" Kurt laughed. "I was in fact going to suggest it myself. Lily is a 3-year-old, and we're both new at this, so we'd better team up."

Blaine smiled in relief. "Great!"

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his moisturizing routine and came out of the bathroom to find Blaine sitting against the headboard of the bed, wearing only his pyjama pants. He was reading a book; his glasses perched on his nose.<p>

"Well, that's an alluring view…" Kurt smirked sexily. "What are you reading?" He asked, as he slipped into the bed.

"The Emperor of All Maladies" Blaine answered. "It's a book about the history of cancer. It's very well written actually." He marked his page, closed the book and placed it on his nightstand, along with his glasses.

"If you want you can borrow it when I'm finished." He added, lowering himself between the sheets.

"Thanks. Now, would you mind if I borrow _you _for a little while?" Kurt asked while he wrapped his arm around Blaine's chest.

"You can't borrow what you already have, baby." Blaine grinned.

"Hmmmm… Well if I already have you… can I use you right now?" Kurt moved to lie on top of him and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"Yes…" Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt pressed an open mouthed kiss against his pulse point. "You can. What do you want, baby? Tell me."

"I want to make love to you. Just let go… and let me take care of you." Kurt breathed into his ear, nudging Blaine's legs apart with his knee and settling between them. He rolled his hips to emphasize his words.

"Oh God… yes." Blaine groaned, just before Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Monday – 9:30 PM<em>

Blaine gave a sharp knock on the door and entered Jeremy Karofky's room; Kurt and Rose following right behind him.

"Good morning, Jeremy!" Blaine said with a bright smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed and nodding at his parents. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky." He turned to look at the boy. "So, Jeremy, today is a big day for you, huh. We're going to try and make you all better again. Just like Mary explained to you, right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Mary is nice." He said.

Kurt smiled. Mary was one of the children's psychologists at the hospital. It was her job to talk to the little patients about their illness and treatment. She used special books, props and even dolls to explain to the kids what was happening.

"She is!" Blaine said, as he took out his stethoscope to listen to Jeremy's heart and lungs.

In the meantime, Kurt approached Dave and Lisa. "We'll be taking him to the OR after this. You're welcome to join him until he's sedated. You will have to put on scrubs and a cap though."

Dave nodded. "Okay; yeah… of course. How long will the surgery take?"

Kurt checked his fob watch. "I'd say about six hours if everything runs smoothly, so he should be out around 4 PM. He'll be spending the night on the ICU, where we can monitor him constantly."

"So we can't see him?" Lisa asked in a small voice.

"Oh no, you can visit him tonight, but very briefly. Visiting time is strictly limited." Kurt answered.

Dave and Lisa shared a weary look and linked their hands.

Kurt felt sorry for them. "Look, I know you'll probably want to stay here, but I suggest you go home instead. Or at least go outside and go get some fresh air or something. I promise we'll call you as soon as we have news, okay?"

Dave nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 12:35 PM<em>

Kurt was chewing on a crispy leaf of lettuce as he stared pointedly at Blaine's plate.

Blaine brought his fork to his mouth but halted midway when he saw Kurt's wary expression. "What? What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know how you can eat that cafeteria food each day."

"But it tastes delicious! Here… wanna try?" Blaine held out his fork to Kurt, who crinkled his nose and pulled back.

"No thanks. I know it's fit for human consumption, but it's so incredibly greasy and unhealthy."

Blaine shrugged. "Whatever, I don't mind… I'm hungry and I need to eat." He grinned.

"Just so you know; when I'm staying with you and Lily, I'm going to cook decent, healthy meals for us every day." Kurt said sternly.

"Oh okay. No problem. I'm not complaining." Blaine smiled. "But watch out, I might not want to let you go after she has left."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow and smirked. "Right, we'll see about that." He took the orange he'd gotten for dessert and started peeling it. "Got consultations this afternoon?"

"Nope. Had them this morning." Blaine wiped his mouth with his paper napkin and took a sip of water. "I had an appointment with the Karofsky's at 10 AM to talk about the results of the surgery, together with Jonathan."

"Oh? And? Is it good news?" Kurt asked.

"Well; it's looking pretty hopeful. The scans show no trace of cancer, and the blood work looks fine too. So it's the best outcome we've could've hoped for at this stage. He probably won't need any further cancer treatment for now. And because we were able to save his knee, revalidation should be a lot easier too."

"That's great news." Kurt smiled. "They must be very relieved."

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend. "Yeah, they were. So… are you still going to talk to Dave? About what happened?"

Kurt popped an orange wedge into his mouth and nodded.

"When?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chewed and swallowed the piece of fruit. "As soon as possible. I was waiting for Jeremy's surgery. But this talk is long overdue… I deserve answers and I'm going to get them." Kurt said harshly.

"Oh baby…" Blaine whispered. "This is still eating you, huh?"

Kurt sighed deeply. "I just want to get over it, and I'm hoping this will help me. I don't think you realize, but what happened in that locker room ruined my life for years, and seeing Dave here at the hospital just brought it all back."

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand over the table. "I know, baby."

"That's sweet of you, but… you don't know, Blaine."

Kurt sighed. "Did you know I had nightmares every fucking night for almost six months after it happened? Did you know I had to see a therapist because I couldn't deal with it? Did you know it took me a year to allow Sam to touch me under the belt? A year! We were two healthy teenage boys and it took us a goddamn year! The first time we tried to have sex I almost punched him in the face because I was having a panic attack… And it was all Karofsky's fault. All of it!" Kurt whispered heatedly.

"Shhhh… calm down, sweetie." Blaine squeezed his hand.

"And then one day he comes waltzing in here with a cute little boy and a charming wife, and he's all kind and gentle and it just confuses the crap out of me, you know? I've loathed him for ten years, and now I don't know what to feel anymore…" Kurt bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Listen, do you want me to be there? I mean, when you speak to him?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I want him to be completely truthful with me, and I don't think he'll be able to do that when someone else is there." He turned his head to look back at Blaine. "But I would like use your office, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure. I'm not using it this afternoon, so if you want to, it's yours."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed.

And then he spotted a tall, well-built young man with a shoulder length blond pony tail approaching their table.

"Uh Oh…" Kurt chanted. "Here comes trouble…"

"Hello my dears!" The man put his food tray down. "Is that seat taken?" He pointed to the chair next to Kurt's.

"Barry, we're having a private conversation here, so if you could just run along, that would be very much appreciated!" Kurt smirked.

"Oh come on sweetheart, if you're really bothered by me hearing private stuff, maybe you two should keep things down while you shower in the locker room. Pun intended!" Barry grinned.

"Well shit." Blaine groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Kurt kept smirking as he flipped Barry off.

"Yeah you wish, Hummel. But you are so NOT ready for this jelly. Anyway, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just go find Rose then. Where the hell is she anyway?" Barry took his tray and sauntered off in search for his coworker.

Blaine dropped his hands from his face. "You know, sometimes I get the feeling we're working at a mental institution instead of a children's hospital."

"Um… Blaine?" Kurt was staring at Blaine's tray and trying to hold back a snigger.

"What?"

"I think Barry stole your dessert again…" Kurt snorted.

Blaine's eyes flew to his tray and he gasped in shock. "MY BROWNIE!" He jumped out of his chair and stalked after Barry to rescue his kidnapped confection.

Kurt smiled as he finished eating his orange, watching as Blaine got into a lively discussion about his brownie at the other side of the cafeteria.

"Um… Kurt?"

His head snapped up. Dave and Lisa Karofsky were standing a few feet away. They looked somewhat relaxed.

Dave stepped closer to the table. "We just wanted to thank you again, for everything. The doctors said Jeremy is going to be okay."

"Yes, I heard." Kurt said. "It's wonderful news. I'm so happy for him… and for you, of course." He added quickly.

"Thanks." Dave smiled. "We've been so scared, but now it's like we can finally breathe again. He's so brave too, he hasn't complained once since waking up from the surgery."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "He's a fighter alright."

Lisa gave Dave a slight nudge and an urging look.

"Um yeah… the other thing I wanted to say. Kurt, you know I said to you I would to whatever it takes to make up for what happened-"

"You mean for what you did." Kurt interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant." Dave said nervously. "So I was wondering if you still wanted to have that talk you mentioned earlier."

Kurt was trembling on the inside but he managed to steady his voice. "Yes. I do still want to talk to you."

"Okay, that's fine. When?"

Kurt blinked.

_Here goes nothing._

"How about right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Well and now you've met Barry too. He's the one who told me about that Flamingo Trust Fund, by the way. I like him already!**

**Up next in chapter 19****: "The talk". We learn more about Dave. Kurt finds out whether or not he's able to forgive Dave for what he did. Also: Blaine and his daughter are reunited.**

**I'll do my best to write as fast as I can, but I'm currently writing something else too (it's Klaine and it's a surprise), and I actually have an approaching deadline for that.**

**I don't want flowers**** for my funeral, only reviews please. :)**


	19. Put to rest what you've thought of me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if Figgins ever says "kidney stones****" on the show, know that I had something to do with that (Twitter, is there anything it can't do) :D**

**AN**

**Hello Heartsies,**

**I didn't die! But I'm not gonna lie, it was a close call, because ep3.05 + a bronchitis left me VERY breathless.**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! I hit the 300 mark last chapter! Woohoo!**

**So here we are. The talk. Yep. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, because either you're going to love it, or you're going to hate it. According to my beta, there's quite some heavy stuff going on in this chapter. **

**Again, please bear in mind that nothing I write is meant to be a statement on any topic whatsoever. So don't take offence if you think I'm not handling the subject of rape or sexual harassment in a realistic manner. This story is fiction and entertainment, nothing more. I've tried my best and what I wrote felt right to me and the story, so that's all I can offer you.**

**The chapter title is inspired by the song What I've Done by Linkin Park.**

**Many thanks and cookies**** to my fabulous giraffe/beta Jess!**

**Enjoy (I hope)!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Kurt led Dave into Blaine's office, gesturing for him to take a seat in front of the desk.<p>

"You want some coffee or water?" Kurt asked, deceivingly calm.

"No thanks. I just had coffee." Dave answered, sitting back and resting his hands on his thighs.

Kurt sat down in Blaine's chair behind the desk, crossing his legs and his arms. He gazed at Dave for a few seconds, trying to gather his courage.

He took a deep breath. "Okay… You said you wanted to make it up to me?"

Dave nodded silently, his expression unreadable.

"Right, well, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to ask you some questions, David, and I want answers; no, I _need_ answers. And you are going to tell me the absolute truth, okay? You owe me that much." Kurt gave him a sharp look. "Swear to me you'll answer my questions truthfully."

"I swear" Dave said without any hesitation. "I swear on the life of my son, Kurt."

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh God, Dave… you… you shouldn't say things like that."

Dave shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going to lie. What would you like to know?"

Kurt shuffled in his chair.

"Well… the first thing I need to know is why. Why David? Why did you do it? Why did you do that to me?" Kurt's voice trembled.

Dave nodded with a bitter grin. "That's actually the first question I had to tackle during my counseling sessions. It took me months to find the answer, you know. And the truth is… I hated you. I couldn't stand the sight of you. I just… wanted to put you down so badly."

Kurt's voice broke. "But why? What did I ever do to you? Was it just because I'm gay?"

"Yes and no. It was because you were gay and proud of it. I didn't hate you just because you're gay, Kurt. I hated you because I was jealous of you."

"What?" Kurt spat. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. I was jealous of your confidence. You were proud to be yourself, and your friends accepted you. It was as if you could get away with anything. I hated that I had to pretend to be someone else, when you could just do whatever you felt like." Dave said earnestly.

A surge of anger rippled through Kurt. "Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn't do whatever I wanted. I was harassed and bullied for it every single day. By you, for one!"

"I know that now." Dave nodded. "But still… you were so strong and courageous, Kurt. You held your head up high. I hated you because you did what I couldn't. You had the guts that I lacked. I realize now that I bullied you because I hated myself, for not being more like you." He shook his head. "But I didn't understand that at the time. Back then I just thought I loathed you because you acted like a freak."

"And you wanted to destroy me…" Kurt breathed.

"I didn't want to destroy you. I just wanted to take you down a peg or two. I guess I wanted to make you as miserable as I was. I wanted you to know what it was like to have to hide your true self…" Dave bowed his head in shame.

Kurt swallowed heavily. "So you're saying you made my life a living hell… just because you had some confidence issues?"

Dave sighed, still looking down. "There is no excuse for what I did, Kurt. I'm just trying to explain what made me do it." He raised his head and met Kurt's eyes. "It's what you asked, right?"

"Right…" Kurt felt numb already. This was so much harder than he'd anticipated. He dreaded asking the next question, but he couldn't leave it be.

He needed to know this more than anything else.

"David. You swore to me you'd tell the truth, so I'm expecting an honest answer to this, hard as it may be… If Sam hadn't stopped you that day in the locker room… would you have carried out your threats? Would you have… raped me?" Kurt's voice was quivering again.

Dave leaned forward in his chair and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "I swore on my son's life I'd tell you the truth. So here it is. Kurt, I did a lot of soul searching during my time in juvie; during my counseling sessions; and in the years to follow. There isn't a simple answer to your question. I can only tell you what I think is the truth…"

Kurt nodded for him to continue.

"No… I wouldn't have raped you. I didn't enjoy what I did to you, Kurt. It was pure anger and frustration. I didn't derive some sadistic pleasure from it." Dave shrugged. "It's all I can give you as an answer. It's up to you to believe it or not. I can't prove anything. But believe this Kurt, if I truly was a potential rapist, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. And neither would Lisa." Dave said sincerely.

Kurt hugged himself. Dave's answer seemed heartfelt. He wanted to believe it, he really did.

"About Lisa… I always assumed you were gay. I mean, you kissed me, you threatened to rape me, even if you're saying now you wouldn't have… Explain this to me, David."

Dave drew a deep breath. "I'm straight. At least, that's what I figured out for myself. But you're absolutely right. At the time, I was confused about my feelings. I thought I could be gay. And that's why I was so angry and frustrated. That's why I took it out on you."

"But you're not gay." Kurt stated evenly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not." Dave shook his head. "I told you that I went to that private school in Pittsburgh, right? Well, I experimented a bit with guys over there. I even had a boyfriend for a little while. But in the end… it didn't feel right. There was always something lacking. I never fell in love with them."

"I see. Are you in love with Lisa?"

Dave gave him a bright smile. "Hell yeah. I was done for as soon as I laid eyes upon her. Love at first sight, just like that!" He said giddily.

A tiny smile made its way onto Kurt's face. "And did she feel the same about you?"

Dave's face fell slightly. "Um… yes and no. We have a complicated history."

"How so? Never mind… it's not my business." Kurt corrected himself quickly.

"Oh no…" Dave raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It is, Kurt. We've had… problems because of what I did to you."

Kurt looked gobsmacked. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "Why did you even tell her in the first place?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." Dave cleared his throat. "I met Lisa during my first year as a cop trainee. There were times when we had to deal with rape cases. She was a volunteer from the local support group for rape victims, so I called her whenever we had a new case."

Dave scratched his hair and continued. "We got talking once, I asked her out for coffee, and we hit it off pretty well. So we started dating. And then one night… She'd made me dinner at her place, and afterwards we were sitting on the couch, just, you know… cuddling and talking. She started telling me about her high school days…"

"I…" Dave heaved a ragged sigh. "She told me about her junior prom. Look, I promised her I wouldn't tell you all the details… But long story short, she caught her date kissing another girl, and she fled outside the building. She ran into three guys, they weren't even from her school; they were just hanging around."

Kurt gasped. "Please, tell me they didn't-"

"They raped her." Dave choked.

"Oh my God." Kurt brought his hand to his mouth. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Lisa is such a strong, brave woman. Those bastards tried to destroy her, but she fought back. She has been fighting ever since… I was the first man she'd allowed into her life, the first she'd opened up to." Dave bowed his head. "And then I had to crush the faith she had in me. I had to confess to her what I did. I couldn't keep it a secret, not after what she'd told me."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "How did she react?"

"Very badly, as you can imagine. She started crying and screaming at me, and then she threw me out. I actually stayed outside, in my car, till her parents got home. I wanted to make sure she'd be all right."

"Damn… How did you two get back together?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. We still saw each other at the police station from time to time. I sent her letters and e-mails, trying to explain everything. I was in love with her, so I couldn't let her go, not like that. And she was in love with me as well. After a while, she e-mailed me back. It went back and forth like that for a couple of weeks. Then she asked me out for coffee. It was basically like starting from scratch, and trying to get to know each other all over again."

"Wow." Kurt nodded. "And now you're married and have a son."

"Yes. It's amazing." Dave smiled. "She and Jeremy are the light of my life. I'd do anything for them."

He gazed at Kurt. "So that's why I said I would not have been able to live with myself if I had been a potential rapist. Not when I've seen what it did to the woman I love. And she wouldn't have been able to deal with it either. In those weeks and months before we got back together, she was basically trying to find out if I was anything like those bastards who raped her, or not. In the end, she told me I wasn't, and that she loved me for who I was."

"Well… that's quite some story." Kurt said meekly. He hadn't expected any of this.

Dave bit his lip. "Lisa was the one who helped me to accept myself, and come to terms with my past… But I will never be able to forgive myself unless you forgive me. I need your forgiveness, Kurt. I know I probably don't deserve it though…"

Kurt looked away and gazed through the window, lost in thought.

After a few minutes, he turned his head back to Dave and looked him straight into the eyes.

"You know, Dave, this wasn't how I expected this talk to go. I wanted to give you a full recount of everything I had been through as a result of the assault. I was going to confront you with every little detail about all the pain, all the suffering, all the fucking nightmares you caused me…"

Kurt's lips curled into a bitter grin. "But I don't need to tell you… do I? You've witnessed it all firsthand with Lisa. You already know what it's like."

"I do." Dave said softly. The broken look on his face tugged at Kurt's heartstrings.

Kurt stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. He pulled back the other chair next to Dave, and sat down. Dave turned towards Kurt, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Dave… I want to forgive you. I really need to forgive you." He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I want to put this behind me for good. It has caused enough heartache and misery… to both of us… and to the people we love. And I… I just want to erase it."

A glimmer of hope appeared on Dave's face.

"I know you're sorry, and I believe that everything you just told me is the truth. So yes… I forgive you."

"Thank you." Dave said under his breath; as his face crumpled and he dissolved into tears.

Kurt gulped, taken aback by the sudden outburst. He tentatively placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Dave. Listen to me." Dave took a steadying, deep breath, and raised his eyes, as Kurt continued speaking. "This is it, okay? I'm done with it, and so are you. This has been our final conversation on the subject, got it?" Dave nodded silently as Kurt withdrew his hand. "I want you to forgive yourself too, Dave. You're obviously a great dad and a good husband. Which makes me believe you're a good man."

Dave wiped away his tears and nodded. "Thank you, Kurt, just… thank you."

Kurt smiled. The burden had finally been lifted from his heart, after all these years. It felt incredible. He felt liberated. Cleansed almost. "It's funny, in hindsight, I'm actually glad we've met again in that hospital room." He chuckled softly.

"Me too, Kurt, me too. Thanks for being so wonderful to Jeremy, by the way. He likes you, you know? Whenever you're off shift, he asks about you." Dave smirked fondly.

"He's such a brave kid. I guess he takes after his mother; from what you've just told me, they're both fighters."

"They are." Dave pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Listen, Kurt, I want you to have this."

"What is it?" Kurt looked at the phone numbers scribbled on the note.

"Those are my phone numbers, cell and fix, and Lisa's cell. If you ever need anything, no matter what, call us… I mean it. I'll do anything to help you out. The same goes for Dr. Anderson."

"Thanks Dave. I will." Kurt put the note into his breast pocket.

Dave rose from his chair. "I'm going back to Lisa and Jeremy now." He reached out his hand. "Kurt…"

Kurt got to his feet and shook Dave's hand. "Take care, Dave."

* * *

><p>Kurt was making his way back to the staff room when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.<p>

He turned around and smiled as he saw Blaine striding towards him. The doctor stopped in front of him and studied his face. "Everything alright, Kurt? I saw you leaving the cafeteria with the Karofsky's… Did you guys talk?"

"Yes, we did." Kurt looked around to see if anybody was watching. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the staff room.

"Well?" Blaine asked, as he entered the room and went to lean against the table.

Kurt sat down on the chair closest to Blaine, and looked up into his worried, hazel eyes. "It was an interesting conversation. I'll tell you the whole story tonight, but suffice to say that what he told me was enough for me to forgive him. So we're okay now."

"Are you sure, baby?" Blaine reached out and caressed Kurt's upper arm.

"Yes. Absolutely." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "You'll understand why when you know all the facts, believe me."

Blaine let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad, honey. I really am." He grasped Kurt's hand and pulled him up to stand between his legs. With his other hand, he cupped Kurt's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt murmured, before they melted into a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Kurt peered through the oven door. The apple cake was almost ready. It had been a tricky operation, because Blaine's so called high tech oven was actually one complicated piece of junk.

"Oh GOD that smells delicious!" Blaine piped as he walked into the kitchen. "You are going to seduce my daughter with cake, aren't you?"

"Seduce your spawn with succulent sweets, that's my evil plan." Kurt smirked, as he walked towards his boyfriend and slipped his arms around his waist. "When can we expect them?"

Blaine checked his watch. "Their plane landed thirty minutes ago. They should arrive in an hour or so. They're stopping by before they go to Liz's parents." He planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

Blaine stepped back and leaned against the sink. "I am… It's silly, I know. It's just… I haven't seen her in eight months. Will she even know who I am anymore?"

Kurt moved towards Blaine and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Of course she will, baby. She sees you on Skype every week. She knows who her daddy is." He smiled and ran his hand through Blaine's curls. "I can't wait to meet your daughter; and to see you two together. It's going to be adorable."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. "You know what I can't wait for? The three of us together; being a family… for a little while." He pressed a kiss below Kurt's ear. "Sounds a bit crazy, right?" He chuckled quietly.

Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "No it doesn't. It sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>Blaine sprinted to the door as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. Kurt waited inside the living room.<p>

A few seconds later a loud "DADDY!" sounded from the hallway; followed by Blaine's laughter. Kurt's heart fluttered at the sound.

And then his heart melted at the sight of Blaine carrying his daughter inside the living room. The curly haired blonde girl was giggling and hugging her dad tightly, while Blaine was peppering small kisses all over her little face.

"My sweet little Lily. Daddy has missed you so much."

Liz and Paul followed Blaine into the living room, and stepped forward to greet Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt." Liz reached out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Blaine has told me so much about you."

"It's my pleasure, and I hope he hasn't been boring you to death about me." Kurt smiled, while he studied Liz discretely. She was very petite and curvy, partly due to the pregnancy. She had the prettiest face and a dazzling smile. Even as a gay man, Kurt could see the appeal. Plus she seemed good-natured and smart.

Liz laughed. "Oh no, never boring." She gestured towards the man standing next to her. "This is Paul, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt shook his hand as well. Paul was clearly different from Blaine. He was at least 6 foot tall and rather thin. He had short black hair with grey streaks, and icy blue eyes. Liz had a great taste in men, that much was obvious.

"Hello." Paul said cordially. "It's very nice to meet you."

"KURT! KURT!" Lily shouted, pointing enthusiastically from her spot on Blaine's arm.

Kurt grinned and moved towards the little girl. "That's right, Lily. I'm Kurt. You remembered my name, you're such a smart girl!" He tickled her below the chin, causing her to collapse into a fit of giggles.

Blaine beamed at Kurt, then turned to his ex-wife and Paul. "Please take a seat, coffee will be ready any minute. Did you guys have a good flight?"

Liz shrugged. "Good enough. The transfer at JFK was a bit hectic, but we managed. I'm dreading the jetlag though. It's no fun to wake up and feel ready to start your day, when it's only 2 AM."

"God no, I can imagine." Blaine answered, still swaying Lily in his arms.

"Daddy? Where is Mr. Bunny?" Lily asked, plucking at Blaine's curls.

"Mr. Bunny? I don't know Lily?" Blaine answered.

"Oh, right, we left him in the car." Paul said. "I'll go get him." He rose from the couch and walked to the front door.

"I'll go check on the coffee and the cake." Kurt winked at Blaine and went to the kitchen.

Blaine lowered himself on the couch, next to Liz. Lily struggled herself free from his arms and started to skip around the living room.

"You're already showing." He murmured, gazing at Liz' stomach.

She smirked. "That's putting it mildly. I'm only four months along and already people are asking me if it's almost time to give birth."

Blaine chuckled. "That's a bit harsh. It's not that bad really. But you definitely look pregnant. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Liz whispered.

"That's nice… a little brother for Lily…" Blaine said wistfully.

Liz grasped Blaine's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Blaine, honey… I'm sorry if all of this makes you uncomfortable. I mean, the wedding and the pregnancy…"

"It's fine." Blaine shrugged. "It is what it is, right? I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you came over. So when is the big day?"

"Friday. We'll be bringing Lily over on Saturday, if that's okay for you, and then our plane leaves on Sunday morning. It's not a big day, you know. We're just going to town hall, and then we're having dinner with our parents. I don't even have a wedding dress, it's just a formality."

"Well that's not very romantic." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, we'll save the romance for our honeymoon. Neither of us really wanted a big fuss for the wedding itself." Liz said, as she watched Lily bounce into the kitchen.

"Lily! Come back here! Not in the kitchen!" She called after her daughter.

"It's okay, I got her!" They heard Kurt shout back.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the little girl. She was standing on her toes and clutching the table top with her tiny fingers, watching Kurt as he cut the round cake into pieces.<p>

"Pie! Yummy! I like to eat pie! Mommy and daddy like pie too. Are we going to eat pie?" She chattered happily.

"It's not pie, sweetie. It's apple cake. Do you like apple cake?" Kurt placed the knife in the kitchen sink, so Lily couldn't reach it.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"So you're going to eat a slice?" Kurt smirked.

"Yes." She nodded again.

"That's great! I hope you'll like it, because I made it myself." He ruffled her hair. "Now, would you like some chocolate milk?"

Lily gasped and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "YES!" Kurt chuckled. Liz had told them it was Lily's favorite drink.

"Everything alright in here?"

Kurt and Lily turned their gaze to Blaine, who was watching the heartwarming scene from the doorway. He was looking at both of them with such a fierce love in his eyes, it made Kurt blush.

"Yes, perfect." He breathed, staring back at Blaine.

Blaine waved a small stuffed plush bunny in the air. "Guess who's here?"

"MR. BUNNY!" Lily shrieked and she jumped forward to grab her furry little friend.

Kurt laughed quietly. "Well then, now that we're finally complete, we can have coffee and cake."

* * *

><p>All in all, the afternoon passed in a much less awkward fashion than Kurt had feared. Liz and Paul were genuinely nice people. Paul had the kind of dry wit Kurt liked.<p>

Liz… she was special. The longer Kurt observed her, the more it made sense to him. She and Blaine had been a perfect match once. There was still a tiny spark of chemistry between them, and it was obvious to Kurt that they still cared deeply about each other.

True love never died, right?

But apparently, Blaine and Liz were just another example that true love alone was never enough. A relationship needed more than love to survive. Life wasn't a romance novel after all.

As for Lily, well, she was just all kinds of cute. And smart. She amazed Kurt with her bright little mind and humorous remarks.

Blaine's eyes were glued to his daughter the whole time. He hung onto her every word and move like a smitten puppy.

Kurt had been right.

It was adorable.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine, who was lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"What are you thinking about? Or should I say who?" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled. "You know who…"

"I do." Kurt smirked. "She's so freaking cute. Oh, and she's so well mannered. The way she told me she liked my apple cake… I just melted. We are going to have so much fun together."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "I wish it was Saturday already."

"Well, at least you've got to spend some time with her this afternoon. And like I told you, she knows who her daddy is." Kurt moved closer and rested his head against Blaine's chest.

Blaine hummed as he draped his arm around Kurt, and started to rub his back.

"So Liz is nice…" Kurt said hesitantly.

"She's a sweetheart." Blaine answered. Then his hand froze. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Kurt shook his head reassuringly. "No… I know where you two are coming from. It's like you said to me last week… true love can be found in more than one person. I'm glad you two get along."

"But…?" Blaine offered.

_Damn._

Blaine knew him too well. Raising his head, Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged. "It's strange, seeing you two together. I mean, not because she's your ex, just because…"

"She's a woman." Blaine added.

"Well… yeah." Kurt propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly okay with your bisexuality. It's just… it hit me this afternoon that you are not like me. We are different. You're not gay, and I am. It just feels odd, that's all."

"I am gay for you, though." Blaine grinned.

Kurt let out a breathless laugh. "Glad to hear that."

"I understand that it feels weird to you. But you do realize we're actually more alike than Liz and I don't you? She's a woman. We are both men. And think of straight couples. A man who likes women and a woman who likes men? Talk about opposites there!" Blaine said.

"Oh thank God I never had to deal with that!" Kurt laughed. "But you're right. Look… it's stupid. Forget about it."

"No it's okay. You can tell me or ask me anything you want, honey." Blaine turned sideways and gazed at Kurt with amusement written all over his face.

"Well then…" Kurt pursed his lips in thought. "What's it like having sex with a woman? Is it different? I mean, I know it's different… Do you like it better than having sex with a man?"

Blaine frowned in thought as he ran his index finger back and forth over Kurt's clavicle.

"Hmmm. Well; the mechanics are slightly different. Men don't have boobs and vagina's, and women don't have penises."

"Obviously." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine licked his lips and tilted his head. "But the lovemaking part is pretty much the same, at least that's how I feel about it. And to answer your last question; no… I have no preference."

He leaned in and grazed his lips against Kurt's cheek in the most sensual way. Reaching Kurt's ear, he whispered hungrily. "I love fucking the person I fucking love…"

He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair. "And the person I fucking love… is you."

Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly as Blaine latched his lips onto the sensitive skin of his neck. "Blaine!" He cried out, as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, pressing him closer. Their hips met, and the delicious friction made them both gasp.

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's curls and pulled him back. Both men stared at each other with a mixture of love and lust in their eyes.

"I'm so crazy about you…" Kurt whispered. He brought his hand to Blaine's face and brushed his lips with his thumb.

Blaine let out a impatient whimper. Kurt's eyes widened at the sound, and the next thing he knew, he was straddling Blaine and kissing him with a fiery passion. Their kisses were hot and sweet and deep and greedy all at once, and left them both panting for breath as they finally broke free.

Kurt quickly got rid of his boxer briefs and almost tore Blaine's pajama pants from his body, before straddling him again. Blaine's hips thrust up involuntarily at the renewed touch, and soon they were rocking into each other. The heated touches and kisses were driving them to the brink of ecstasy all too soon.

Kurt slowed down and pulled back, leaning over towards the night stand to grab a small tube from the drawer.

"What… why did you stop?" Blaine breathed heavily.

Kurt moved back on top of Blaine and kissed him soundly. "Remember our first time, in New York?" He asked in a husky voice. Blaine hummed in approval and closed his eyes.

"Remember how perfect it was?" Kurt purred. He pressed soft, lingering kisses all over Blaine's face and shoulder, while gently preparing himself.

"Yes… it was. You are." Blaine croaked.

"No, we are." Kurt breathed. He leaned back and positioned himself above Blaine.

"Oh holy fuck!" Blaine exclaimed between gritted teeth, as Kurt sank down on him in one move.

Kurt drew in a shuddering breath as he waited for the slight sting to go away. He took Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together, and started to roll his hips.

He smiled blissfully down at Blaine, who watched him through hooded eyes.

Before long, Blaine started to yearn for more. He released Kurt's hands and gripped his hips tightly, causing Kurt to topple forwards and land on his hands. Blaine took advantage of the altered position to quicken the pace.

Kurt surrendered to Blaine's hard and fast thrusts, crying out at every move, because the angle was just right.

And as he felt the final tide wave of pleasure approaching, he locked eyes with Blaine, while two words kept replaying in his mind.

_Fucking perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Just kidding you guys! This story isn't over yet :D Unless my ratings go down, in which case I'll probably get canceled. But until that happens, there's more to come!**

**Up next in chapter 20****: Daddies!Klaine in action. Need I say more?**

**Reviews are yummier than Kurt's apple cake. And less fattening. *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge***


	20. A family is what you make it

**Disclaimer: The only glee I own is in my heart.**

**AN:**

**Heartsies!**

**I'm back! I am terribly sorry about the hiatus, but as some of you are aware, I was co-writing "The 25 Christmasses of Kurt and Blaine", and that took up pretty much all of my energy and time. You just can't have two couples of Klaine living in your head at the same time. **

**But now that the Christmas story is finished, Dr.!Blaine and Nurse!Kurt are back! And I can assure you, Heartsies, I've missed these boys just as much as you did :)**

**So after our brief intermission, please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the second act of this story!**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Jess (who was one of the co-authors of the Christmas story). She took some time to beta this chapter in between study sessions. How sweet is that, huh?**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>Blaine loved Friday nights. More specifically, he loved the Friday night family dinners at the Hummel-Hudson household.<p>

Since they'd come back from their trip to New York, Kurt and Blaine had made it a habit to spend their Friday nights there, together with Finn and Rachel. In a matter of weeks, it had become a fixed tradition for the three couples. And they enjoyed it immensely.

After having fallen in love with Kurt, Blaine now found himself falling in love with his boyfriend's family as well. And the most surprising thing about it was that the feeling seemed to be mutual. They treated him as a son and as a brother. He felt loved by these people, who he had only known for a few months, more than he had ever felt by his own parents.

"Another beer, Blaine?" Burt asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"Hmmm? Oh, I shouldn't… I still have to drive home."

"That's okay, baby! Have another one, I'll drive!" Kurt exclaimed from inside the dining room, immediately followed by Rachel's shrill voice. "Finn, no more for you, got it?"

"Damn… I knew I should have married Kurt instead of Rachel…" Finn muttered.

"I heard that, Finn Hudson!" His wife called out.

"Love you, honey!" Finn replied quickly.

Burt smirked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows in question. Blaine returned the smile and nodded "Thanks Burt, I'll have one."

Burt got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, as Finn took the remote from the coffee table and started flicking through the TV-channels.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad our guys get along so well." Rachel smiled at Kurt, as Carole put down a tray with tea and cookies on the dinner table. "And it was so nice of Blaine to invite us all to spend the holidays in New York!" She gushed, before she pouted. "Such a disappointment that I'll be too far along to fly by then."<p>

"I know, Rach." Kurt threw her a sympathetic look and patted her hand. "But we can't risk you giving birth on a plane, now can we? Maybe we can all go next spring? Blaine has a nursery in his penthouse, you know."

Rachel sighed wistfully. "That would be nice…"

Loud laughter sounded from the living room.

"What are they even watching?" Kurt wondered.

Carole chuckled. "I heard Finn say something about 'the 100 funniest sport bloopers', it's on one of those sport channels."

"In other words, it's one hundred clips of guys being hit in the groin with a ball or some other piece of sports equipment." Kurt said dryly.

"Probably." Carole nodded.

"Alright!" Rachel said, taking a cookie and looking expectantly at Kurt. "Enough about that, let's see what you've got for our nursery! I'm so excited!"

Kurt smiled and opened the portfolio in front of him. "Well, after much consideration, I've narrowed it down to three concepts, each with their own color scheme and furniture and accessories and such… The final choice will be yours." He said, spreading out the different drawings on the table.

"So this one has a lime and yellow color scheme…" Kurt began his pitch.

"Oooh, I already like it." Rachel squealed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Burt, Finn and Blaine joined their other halves in the dining room, still cackling about the blooper show.<p>

"Oh my God! Did you see how that dude got hit in the nuts with that hockey puck?" Finn laughed. "Oh hey! Cookies!" He reached out to grab some cookies from the plate but was stopped by Carole, who looked pointedly at Rachel, and then back at Finn.

"Rachel? Are you crying?" Blaine asked, as he sat down next to Kurt.

Rachel, who was hiding her face behind her hands, shook her head furiously. "No, I'm not." She said in a muffled voice.

"Yes, she is." Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"Sweetheart? Precious?" Finn kneeled beside her chair and rubbed his wife's back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked, still refusing to lower her hands.

Raising his eyebrows, Finn looked helplessly at Carol, and then at Kurt. "Um… help me out, please?"

Kurt shrugged. "Hormones, Finn. Pregnancy hormones. I showed her some designs for the nursery, she couldn't pick one, and it pretty much went downhill from there. In a matter of minutes she was crying about how she couldn't make the simplest decisions and how she was going to be a lousy mom." He sighed. "And it's not true. She is going to be an _excellent_ mom." He said sharply but not harshly, hoping Rachel would register his words.

"Hey, hey…" Finn cooed. "No need to cry, sweetie. Of course you can't decide between Kurt's designs, they're probably all amazing, right? Besides, we don't need to make up our minds right now. How about we take the drawings home, and we think about it for a little while?"

Rachel nodded and dropped her hands, only to throw herself into Finn's arms. "Thanks,Finn." She hiccupped. "I love you so much, and you are going to be such a good dad and… I really want a cookie right now." She let go of Finn and reached for the plate.

"Thank God I'll never have to live through one of these…" Kurt muttered, as Blaine, Burt and Finn shared mutual looks of understanding.

Carole cleared her throat. "So Blaine, tomorrow's the big day then? Lily's coming to stay with you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I can't wait. I'm looking forward to spending a month with my little girl." He smiled fondly and turned his gaze towards his boyfriend. "And with Kurt…"

Kurt returned the smile and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"So you're moving in with him?" Burt spoke up.

"For a month, yes." Kurt answered.

"But who's going to take care of Lily while you're working?" Carole asked.

"I've arranged it so that I only have to work a couple of days a week for the next month, and Kurt is going to work the night shifts mostly. And if we need to, Santana and Brit have offered to take care of her at their daycare center." Blaine said.

Carole nodded. "Well, if you want, I'd be happy to babysit her, if necessary. I'm dying to meet that little girl."

Kurt grinned. "We'll come over and visit with Lily if you like."

"Blaine, another beer?" Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, but I'll have a coke, if you have one."

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the kitchen, where his dad was rummaging inside the fridge.<p>

"Dad?"

Burt straightened up and turned around. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Nothing… what's up with you?" Kurt moved towards the kitchen table and sat down on a chair. "Are you… are you opposed to me staying with Blaine?" He asked with a small voice. Even at the age of 26, his dad's approval still meant so much to him. Too much, probably.

Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? No… no I'm not. I think it's great!"

"Great?" Kurt frowned. "Dad… only a few weeks ago you were worried about me and Blaine… and now you think it's great?"

"Well… yeah." Burt walked away from the fridge and took a seat on the other side of the table. "Look, son, I know I was a bit… wary at first, but Blaine is a decent man. You were right, he does take care of you. He loves you. I see how things are… he looks at you the same way Sam used to. And you look at him like you used to look at Sam. And you know what? I couldn't be happier. Because you are happy, Kurt. You are happy. Do you know how long I've been wishing and praying for that? I'm not gonna lie, kiddo, there were moments when I thought it was never going to happen again; and it broke my heart. But then, there he was, right? Blaine… he's your Carole , isn't he?"

Kurt gulped heavily, trying not to cry. "He is." He whispered. "I love him, dad."

Burt smiled.

"It's not fair…" Kurt shook his head. "He's such an incredible man, and his own parents treat him like shit…"

"Yeah." Burt muttered. "I can't believe that story. People like that don't deserve to have children. But Blaine will always be welcome in our family, you know that, right?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Thanks dad."

"Thanks… Burt." Both Burt and Kurt looked in surprise at Blaine, who was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to intrude." He stammered shyly.

Burt gestured towards the chair next to Kurt, urging Blaine to take a seat. "You're not intruding, Blaine. I meant what I said, you know? As far as I'm concerned, you are part of this family." He said, as Blaine sat down, immediately linking hands with Kurt.

"You don't know what that means to me." He whispered softly, looking at Burt as his boyfriend squeezed his hand softly.

"You mean a lot to us as well, kid. And not just because you're Kurt's boyfriend, mind you. You're kind, you're caring, you're a good man… You are one of us. You belong here. I don't care what anybody else has to say about that. And neither should you." Burt pointed at Blaine, to emphasize his words.

Blaine nodded with tears in his eyes. "I know… thanks." He was such a lucky bastard. Not only did he have Kurt, but he had Kurt's family and friends as well. And they all accepted him and loved him for who he was.

They proved his parents wrong. He wasn't a freak or a failure at all.

His heart fluttered as Kurt pressed a tender kiss against his cheek. Meeting his eyes, Blaine broke out in a wide grin as he felt himself falling in love all over again.

Before long, Kurt's expression sobered as he cleared his throat. "Dad? There's something I haven't told you yet. Something you should know."

"Oh? What's that?" Burt shifted in his seat, visibly apprehensive.

Kurt swallowed as he glanced at Blaine for support, and then back at his father. "It's about Dave Karofsky."

Burt's expression immediately hardened at the mention of the only person he truly hated. The man who had hurt his child. "What about him?" He near growled.

"He's… he's back in Lima. And I've met him." Kurt added under his breath.

"WHAT? Karofsky? You ran into Karofsky? I am going to KILL that bastard!" Finn shouted from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Rachel's head poked around the doorframe, Carole following in her footsteps.

Kurt groaned.

Seriously. What was it with everyone barging in on the heart-to-heart he and his dad were trying to have?

* * *

><p>Seeing as everybody had invaded the kitchen anyway, Kurt asked them all to join him around the table, before he started to explain everything that had happened since the day Jeremy Karofsky had been admitted at the hospital.<p>

After he finished talking, Rachel was the first to speak up. "It's terrible what happened to his son…" She frowned at Kurt. "But do you really think he's sincere?"

"I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have forgiven him." Kurt said. "And honestly, I'm glad I did. It's a huge weight that has been lifted from my heart."

Burt was leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed. His eyes flitted to Blaine. "Blaine, what do you think of all of this?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised that Burt wanted to know his opinion on the matter. He shook his head. "I trust Kurt's judgment. It's completely up to him to decide whether or not he believes Karofsky and whether or not he forgives him. But for what it's worth… Yes, I believe him to be sorry. You can't fake something like that, in my opinion, especially not while your son is fighting for his life. If anything, Karofsky has been an open book through all of this. He has been brutally honest."

"Okay, I get that." Burt nodded, looking back at his son. "I understand that you forgave him. However, that doesn't mean I forgive him. He hurt you, kiddo. He hurt my child, and I can't forgive him for doing that. But I will back off if I ever see him around, because I accept that's what you'd want."

"Thank you, dad." Kurt smiled meekly.

"Well I'm still going to punch him first chance I get." Finn huffed. "Nobody touches my brother! Nobody! Except for you of course, Blaine." He waved his hand dismissively, causing Blaine to smirk.

"NO Finn! You won't!" Kurt snapped. "You see, that's exactly why I needed to tell you guys. He's a cop here, so you're bound to run into him at one point or another – and I mean that in the nicest possible way. But the thing is, I don't want you to have a go at him, or cause him any trouble whatsoever. We talked a lot, we have come to terms with what happened, and I forgave him. End of story."

"Fine." Finn grumbled, after a moment of silence.

"And I need you to tell everybody else to back off as well, Finn. I don't want Puck or Mike to pick a fight with him. Or Santana!"

"Yeah… fine." Finn repeated, as he and Blaine both winced at the thought of the extensive damage Santana could inflict without even messing up her hair or makeup.

* * *

><p>"I'll never get over how amazing your family is." Blaine whispered against Kurt's shoulder, as they were lying in bed that night.<p>

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes they can act a bit weird, but all in all they are just a bunch of good hearts together." He turned his head to look at Blaine. "That's why you fit right in…" Blaine returned his smile, as Kurt continued. "I hope you'll meet the rest of my family soon. I have a whacky aunt who lives in Michigan. My mom's younger sister… she's really cool."

"Sounds great. I wish I could say the same about my family…" Blaine said wistfully.

"Hey…" Kurt brushed his hand along Blaine's face. "The most precious part of your family is coming over tomorrow. That little girl is your family. And she's pretty awesome, isn't she?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "She is… God, I've missed her so bad."

"I know baby… I know." Kurt cooed, as he enveloped Blaine into his arms. "We'll just make this month count, okay?" He pressed a kiss against Blaine's temple and reached over to the nightstand to turn off the light.

They reluctantly allowed themselves to be separated from each other by the heavy curtain of sleep.

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Blaine exclaimed, as the doorbell rang. He hurried towards the door and threw it open.<p>

Like a lightning bolt, Lily ran into the apartment with a tiny suitcase in her hand, climbing the couch in the living room and sitting down, still clutching her suitcase tightly. "I'm here daddy! I'm staying with you now daddy!" She beamed to no one in particular.

Kurt laughed heartily, as Blaine, Liz and Paul entered the living room with a smile on their faces.

Liz kneeled in front of her daughter. "How about we first take your coat and hat off, honey?"

"Okay, mommy." Lily said, as she stretched out her arms.

"She's so excited about staying here." Paul said to Blaine, as he put down another, much larger suitcase. "I'm glad about that, I wouldn't want her to be homesick the whole time we're gone."

"Yeah, but you'll be back in a couple of weeks. We'll try to keep her mind off of it." Blaine smiled. "Can I get you both some coffee?"

Paul shook his head. "No, thank you. We can't stay too long, we need to get to the airport as soon as possible. Liz is already stressing out." He threw Blaine a look of understanding.

"I am not!" Liz called in mock indignation.

"Sure, dearest!" Paul replied.

Lily jumped off the couch and ran towards Kurt, throwing her arms around his legs. "Kurtie! Are you staying with daddy too? Can we eat apple pie?"

Kurt chuckled as he crouched down. "Yes, Lily, I am staying with your daddy, and maybe we can make some apple cake together?" He said, ruffling her blonde curls.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Lily clapped her hands.

"I don't know how you do it, Blaine…" Liz said quietly, as she went to stand next to her ex-husband. "I only have to leave her behind for a month and it's the hardest thing I've ever done. I can't imagine how it must be for you." She looked up at him.

Blaine returned her gaze and shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, now have I? It's killing me, if you really want to know."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine…" Liz sighed, guilt evident in her voice. "Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have moved to London… She needs you as much as she needs me."

And I need her.

Blaine smiled bitterly. "Yeah well… you did move. And unless you have plans on coming back to the US, nothing's going to change, and we'll just have to manage." His expression became warmer as he saw the gloom on Liz' face. "Hey now, stop pouting. Now is not the time for discussions like these. How about you just go to South Africa and have a wonderful time, and I'll have a great time with my daughter. Deal?"

Liz broke out in a grin. "Deal."

Pulling her into a hug, Blaine whispered. "Have a nice trip, Lizzy. Promise me you'll be careful."

Liz nodded before she let go of him and turned towards her daughter. "Lily? Come and give a big hug to mommy and Paul, before we leave." She said, holding her arms out.

The little girl bounced to her mother and fell into her arms. Liz hugged her daughter tightly and scrunched her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears. "Now listen to me, sweetie, you know mommy and Paul are going away for a while, right?" Lilly nodded against her mother's shoulder. "But we'll be back before you know it. And you get to stay with your daddy and Kurt. It'll be so much fun, and they'll take good care of you, okay?" She said, her voice breaking a bit. "I love you, my sweet Lily-pie… I'm going to miss you so much…" She sniffed.

"Love you too mommy." Lily answered, her tiny fingers digging into her mom's shoulders.

Liz pulled back and gave her a teary smile. "Are you going to say goodbye to Paul too?"

"Yes!" Lily turned around and ran to Paul, who picked her up and twirled her around, ending with a giant hug and a loud kiss on her cheek. "Love you, my little flower. Now behave while you're with your daddy and Kurt, okay?"

"Okay, Paul." Lily nodded again. "Ooooh, can I play?" She pointed at a dollhouse in the corner of the living room, one of the many toys Blaine had borrowed from Puck and Quinn. Paul grinned and lowered her to the floor. "Sure you can, sweetheart."

Lily bounced towards the corner, but halted before she reached the dollhouse. Twirling around, she gave her mom a radiant smile and waved. "Bye mommy."

"Bye Lily." Liz whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** That sound you heard was just my poor mother heart shattering while I wrote the last two lines. No big deal.**

**_Up next in chapter 21__: Kurt and Blaine try to figure this parenting stuff out. It all goes swimmingly, of course. Nah, just kidding :)_**


	21. Easy as one, two, three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine. I only fool around with them. Big time.**

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Happy New Year! Let's hope that 2012 doesn't bring the end of the world, nor the end of Klaine! **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It felt so good to be back and read your lovely reactions!**

**Here's what you should know for this chapter:**

**1) Barry and Emily are insane, but they really are two good eggs. And Kurt is used to their antics. Just keep that in mind :)**

**2) All of Lily's shenanigans in this chapter are 100% based on true stories. (I have a three-year-old daughter. 'Nuff said)**

**3) If you love me, please hold on to that love by the end of this chapter...**

**Thanks to Jess who beta'd this and who will no doubt ace all of her exams, and if she doesn't it'll be Darren's fault.**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>The next morning, a bleary eyed Kurt padded into the kitchen, barefoot and still in his pajama pants and an old T-shirt. He paused as he saw Blaine sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over a mug of coffee, resting his elbow on the table surface and leaning his chin on his hand.<p>

"Well… at least I can take comfort in the fact that you look just as crappy as I do." Kurt said.

Blaine raised his eyes and snorted as he saw Kurt, all rumpled up and his hair sticking out in a way that Blaine really shouldn't have found so sexy.

"Yeah…" Blaine said with a rough voice, as his boyfriend came up to him gave him a peck on the cheek. "I could have done with a little more sleep, to be honest."

"Same here." Kurt grunted as he poured himself some coffee and sat down opposite to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "You don't look crappy though, baby. You're adorable."

Kurt took a sip of coffee and returned his smile. "Neither do you. You're as gorgeous as ever."

"When did she fall asleep? I stopped looking at the clock after midnight." .

"2 AM. Your daughter is a maniac." Kurt chuckled, as he scratched his hair. "That's when she finally stopped singing and I guess she passed out right after that. When I went to check on her, she had toppled over, flat on her face and fast asleep."

"Funny… Liz told me she usually sleeps steadily. She must have been overexcited about being here." Blaine shrugged. "It's all new and unfamiliar to her."

Kurt yawned and stretched his arms above his head, revealing a strip of skin as his T-shirt rode up. Again, Blaine shouldn't have found this as arousing as he did. Too bad he was too tired to do anything about it.

"But hey, at least she didn't cry." Kurt said softly, as he slumped back against his chair.

"No, and I'm glad about that. The first weeks of her life, she basically cried 24/7. It was horrible. Liz and I had to sit up with her all the time. The only time she slept was when she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer." Blaine shuddered at the memories.

"Reflux?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yep. We tried everything, but in the end, we had no choice but to give her medication. It did the trick."

"Must have been tough." Kurt rubbed his hand along his cheek and scrunched his nose as he felt the stubble. "Ugh… I need to get showered and shave… Any special plans for today?" He looked at Blaine questioningly.

Blaine shook his head. "I think it's best if we stay home and just try to make it through the day in one piece, what do you think?"

"Oh, I agree… Let's see if we can survive our first full day of taking care of a three-year-old toddler." Kurt smirked, as he rose from his seat. "I'm going to shower and dress for battle." He chuckled, as he left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the unconventional little family was sitting around the breakfast table.<p>

"So Lily, what would you like on your bread? Nutella or strawberry jam?" Blaine asked his daughter.

Lily looked at her dad. "Nutella of course, daddy!" She answered, as if it was the obvious choice.

"Okay sweetie." Blaine took a slice of bread and smeared some chocolate spread on it.

"So far, so good." Kurt stage whispered, as he poured some cold milk in Lily's glass. Meanwhile, Blaine placed the slice of bread on his daughter's plate.

Lily took one look at it and shook her head as she squinted her eyes. "No daddy."

"What do you mean, no?" Blaine said incredulously. "You asked for Nutella, right?"

Shaking her head again, Lily pouted. "I don't want Nutella. I want jam!"

Kurt and Blaine shared a confused look.

"You can't say you want one thing and then ask for the other, honey." Kurt wiggled his finger, then sighed as the girl turned her puppy eyes at him. "Alright… I'll make you another one, okay? With jam."

"Thank you." Lily nodded enthusiastically, as Blaine snatched the slice with Nutella from her plate and ate it himself. No point in letting it go to waste.

"There you are, Lily. Jam!" Kurt piped, as he deposited the jam sandwich in front of her.

Staring at the sandwich, Lily frowned and pushed her plate slightly away.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kurt muttered under his breath. "What's wrong now sweetie? It's jam, like you asked."

Lily shrugged and looked back at Blaine. "Can I have a waffle, Daddy? I want a waffle."

Kurt bit back a snort as Blaine went slack jawed.

"You want a wa- No you can't have a waffle Lily!" Blaine said sternly. "That's the second time you changed your mind. No waffle! You are going to eat what you asked for!"

"Okay daddy…" Lily said in a small voice, her lower lip trembling slightly. Her eyes roamed over the table. "But… daddy? Where's my Nutella bread?"

Both men facepalmed and groaned in unison.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning passed rather uneventful. Except for Kurt having to change clothes after a wet, lathered up Lily insisted on giving him a giant hug in the bathroom. Blaine had found it hilarious, until Lily had aimed a splash of water at his face.<p>

Lunch went a bit better than breakfast. Lily devoured her spinach and chicken, but refused to touch her mashed potatoes, causing Kurt to wonder out loud if maybe she'd gone Atkins. Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled when Lily demanded a second helping of spinach, while she angrily pointed at her daddy with her fork, accusing him of 'stealing her spinach' from her plate.

A few hours later they were sitting on the living room floor, around the coffee table. Kurt was drawing pretty princesses in fabulous dresses, as Lily colored them. Blaine sat next to them, quietly observing them and grinning every time Kurt tried to suggest another color pencil because "You know sweetie, orange really isn't the right color for that kind of dress, now how about this nice baby blue?"

"No no no, Kurtie! Not blue! Orange!" Lily said stubbornly, as she pressed her pencil against the paper and started to turn the drawing into one big orange blob.

Blaine guffawed as he noticed the horror on Kurt's face while he watched his creation being ruined. "Oh honey, don't take it too harshly. You know, when she's twelve or fourteen she'll probably be begging you for fashion advice!" His laughter faded a bit as he realized he'd implied for them to still be together by then. The last thing he wanted was to give Kurt the impression he was being presumptuous about their relationship. No more taking for granted, that's what he'd sworn to himself, right?

But Kurt just gazed at him with a warm, knowing look in his eyes. "I hope she will. I'll gladly help her out." He winked at Blaine and mouthed 'love you'.

"Look daddy!" Lily held out her finished drawing. "It's pretty!"

"It's absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Blaine smiled, before his eyes drifted back to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Blaine tiptoed out of Lily's room and closed the door softly. He entered the living room to find Kurt sprawled out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes.<p>

"She's asleep." Blaine said softly.

"About time." Kurt smirked, as he removed his arm, lifting his legs so Blaine could take a seat next to him, and then quickly lowering them back into his lap. "It only took you- let's see… three stories, two songs and eight goodnight kisses?"

"Yeah. She asked for her mom. I told her Liz would call tomorrow, and that she could talk to her then." Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's jeans clad legs. "So… I think it's safe to say we survived our first day as a family?" He tilted his head and raised one eyebrow in question.

Kurt nodded slowly. "We did. Mostly because you're an amazing dad, plus you have an adorable, sweet daughter… with a little naughty streak though." He added with a giggle.

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand from where it had been resting on his stomach, and caressed it with his thumb. "You did pretty good too, baby. Lily is crazy about you already." He smiled. "You're going to make a great father someday."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes as he hastily averted his gaze. "I don't think so." He said, after a moment of silence.

"What? Why not?"

Kurt let out a long breath. "Sam once told me I was to self centered to have kids."

"That's a bit harsh…" Blaine offered.

"No… you don't understand." Kurt shook his head dejectedly. "He never said it to hurt me. Sam was just like that, romantic but also very realistic. Down-to-earth and in-your-face. He was right, you know. All I could think of was Sam and my career. Sam himself would have loved to have kids someday, but he knew it wasn't in the cards if he was going to be with me. And he chose me. "

"I see." Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand. "Kurt… how old were you when you had this discussion?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't remember… I think it was during my first year at the Academy. Nineteen, maybe?"

Blaine shot a glance at the picture filled dresser, before he started speaking. "Well, let me tell you, not many people are ready or even willing to have kids at that age. I know I wasn't and neither was Liz. Don't get me wrong, we really, _really_ wanted Daisy; and we would've given and done everything for her… But in all honesty, we were too young to have kids at the time." He turned his gaze back to Kurt. " I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe the younger Kurt wouldn't have made a good parent, but I'm positive you would. When I see how you take care of your patients, and how you get along with Lily… You're a natural."

"You really think so?" Kurt breathed, furrowing his brow.

"Yes." Blaine's voice was solemn.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah, well… let's just wait till our month with Lily is over. Maybe you'll be less impressed by my parenting skills by then."

Blaine laughed. "I don't believe that for a second. But chances are Lily might put you off wanting kids of your own." He said jokingly.

Kurt smirked but didn't answer. He didn't know if he wanted children. Did it even matter what he wanted? It wasn't if Blaine was looking to start yet another family, was he? He'd already been through the entire process of marrying and having children, and everything had been ripped to shreds in the end. Sure, they could pretend to be a happy family with Lily, but Kurt was already dreading the day when Liz and Paul were going to take her away again. It even seemed a bit cruel, the way they were giving Blaine a taste of what he ultimately couldn't have.

There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that his boyfriend was going to be devastated afterwards. But there was no doubt either that Kurt would be there to take care of him, and to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 8.35 PM<em>

"Good morning." Blaine said as he entered the staff room, hurrying towards his usual seat. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late. I had a little kid stuck to my leg at home."

"Oh we understand, Dr. Anderson." Emily said. "We know how clingy Kurt gets." Everybody roared in laughter, even Jenny couldn't help herself.

"I mean my daughter of course." Blaine grinned.

"So I assume Kurt's babysitting right now?" Barry asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, he is. He also asked me to pass you all the message that he found the hidden camera in that teddy bear you gave him; and that you can all expect payback very soon." Emily and Barry groaned in disappointment. "And a specific memo to Barry: you'd better watch that ponytail of yours."

"Well shit." Barry muttered.

"Okay! Now that's out of the way, let's get to work, shall we?" Blaine piped, as he took the first file from the stack and opened it.

* * *

><p>Walking from behind his desk to his office door, Blaine was about to call in his next patient, as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his breast pocket. He took out the phone and peered at the screen.<p>

One new message. From Kurt.

**Please call me asap. Urgent. Crisis. – K**

Blaine frowned as he pressed the dial button.

"Oh thank God!" Kurt answered the call in panicked voice.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine said in a steady voice, his doctor's instincts immediately kicking in.

"Blaine! You've got to help me! What the hell are tumbleboos?" Kurt cried out.

"Tumbleboos?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, tumbleboos! Lily has been going on about wanting to see tumbleboos in the garden and she won't quit and now she's started crying and I don't know what to do! And we don't even have a garden!" Kurt rattled.

"Well… did you try to google it?" Blaine offered.

Kurt huffed. "How can I google it if I don't even know how to write it? It's not like she spelled it out to me."

"Calm down baby… why don't you let me speak to Lily for a minute?" Blaine sat down in his chair and leaned back as Kurt brought the phone over to his daughter. "Here sweetie, your daddy wants to talk to you." He heard his boyfriend say.

"Daddy?" A tearful little voice said, making Blaine smile.

"Hey Lily, what's going on?"

"I wanna watch the Tombliboos and Kurtie says he doesn't know and now I can't watch." Lily's pout was almost audible.

"You want to watch the Tombliboos?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes! And Makka Pakka and the Pontipines and IgglePiggle!"

"Ah." Now Blaine understood what his daughter wanted. "I see, sweetie, I'll ask Kurt to put it on, okay? Can you give the phone back to him? See you tonight, precious."

"Yes daddy. Bye daddy!" Lily giggled.

"Blaine, what is she talking about?" Kurt whispered nervously.

"It's that British children's program she loves, it's called 'In The Night Garden' and if I'm not mistaken Liz packed some DVD's in her suitcase. Just go check, will you?" Blaine smiled as he could hear Kurt jogging to the bedroom and zipping open the suitcase.

"Wait… I think … "In The Night Garden"… YES! Found it! Oh my God thank you, baby, you're a life saver!" Kurt squealed. "I had NO idea what she was talking about…"

Blaine chuckled. "I've watched it a few times with her last time I was in London. Are you two going to be alright now? Because I have patients waiting…"

"Yes, yes, we're going to be fine, I'm going to jam this DVD into the player and enjoy the peace and quiet of no crying little girls…" Kurt answered happily. "Love you, honey!"

"Love you too, baby." Blaine ended the call and threw open his office door with a broad smile on his face. "Mrs. Jenson and Robby? Come in, please."

* * *

><p>There were no more panicked phone calls from Kurt for the rest of the day, so Blaine assumed that everything had gone well after the Tombliboos-incident.<p>

As he entered his apartment, he put his coat on the rack and walked into the living room, eager to see his two sweethearts.

The sight that met Blaine took his breath away.

Kurt was slumped on the couch, his head leaning against the backrest and his eyes firmly closed. Lily was lying against him, curled up under Kurt's arm and cheek resting on his stomach. Her mouth had fallen open and she was snoring lightly.

Blaine tiptoed towards them and kneeled in front of Kurt. He reached out and gently ran his hand along Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's breath hitched as his eyes fluttered open. Turning his head towards Blaine, he smiled. "You're home." He said, stifling a yawn.

"I am." Blaine's eyes twinkled as they flitted back and forth between Lily and Kurt. "And let me tell you, there's nothing better to come home to than this… two of the most beautiful creatures in the world."

A small blush crept onto Kurt's cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the little girl. "She's still asleep… we've had a busy afternoon. I took her to visit my Dad and Carole; it was love at first sight! The only awkward part was when she kept mispronouncing my Dad's name. You know how she can't really pronounce the 'r', right?" Kurt chuckled at the memory, as Blaine rose to his feet and settled himself next to them on the couch.

"So she called him Butt, huh?"

"Yep! It was hilarious!" Kurt snorted , then shifted his attention to Blaine. "She's an adorable kid… I liked spending time with her today."

"I'm glad about that." Blaine leaned in and caught Kurt's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

They pulled away as Lily started to squirm in between them. The movement had woken her up and she was now blinking up at them with a sleepy grin on her face. "Hi daddy…"

"Hey sweetie." Blaine pressed a kiss on top of her curly head. "It's time to go to sleep, isn't it? I'll put you in bed and read a story, and then maybe I'll sing you a song. Is that okay?"

Lily nodded as she yawned loudly. "Okay daddy. Can you carry me?"

Blaine smirked as he got to his feet and lifted his daughter from her place on Kurt's lap. "Say goodnight to Kurt, Lily."

"Night Kurtie…" She waved at Kurt, then held her arms out. "Wait! Can I kiss Kurtie goodnight?"

"Sure." Blaine lowered Lily back to Kurt, who gave her a brief hug and a loud kiss on her cheek, before wishing her goodnight.

"I'll be right back, baby, why don't you lie down and rest a little while longer…" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll go and prepare your dinner." He said, as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Wha-"

"Rice, chicken and roasted vegetables." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang just as Kurt was pouring the cooked rice into a colander. Knowing Blaine was still with Lily, he quickly placed the pot onto the kitchen sink and hurried out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel he was still holding.<p>

He opened the door to reveal a man and a woman, both obviously in their late fifties. Kurt didn't know them, although the woman looked a little familiar. She had dark, curly hair and…

_Shit._

Kurt stiffened, already having a sneaky suspicion as to who these people were. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders. "Yes? Can I help you?" He said in a steady, but slightly high-pitched voice.

The man glared at him in silence, but the woman stepped forward, smiling stiffly. "You must be Kurt. I'm Rebecca and this is Bruce." She pointed at her husband. "We're Blaine's parents. We came to see our granddaughter, Liz's mother mentioned to us that she was here…"

"I… I don't know…" Kurt stammered, glancing behind him nervously and silently urging Blaine to come out of Lily's room.

Rebecca Anderson took another step forward. "We're sorry for barging in just like that, but-"

"The hell we are…" Bruce hissed. "Don't you dare apologize to him, Rebecca. He's the one who should apologize for being here, not us!" And with that, he stalked past Kurt, almost knocking him over. Rebecca gasped in shock, but quickly followed her husband into the apartment, throwing Kurt a rueful look in passing.

"Hey!" Kurt shrieked, twirling around and hurrying after them. "You can't do this!"

Bruce's scowl deepened as he advanced upon Kurt in a threatening manner. "You really need to shut up now, you little tramp… We are here to see our grandchild, and you-" he poked his finger harshly into Kurt's chest "have NO business interfering. Got it?" He snarled.

Kurt gulped heavily as he tried to control his breathing. He hadn't felt this much hatred and aggression pointed at him since that day in the locker room with Dave. But he wasn't scared. He was sick of being intimidated and terrorized by jackasses like this.

No more.

_No one messes with the Hummels, kiddo._

Giving Bruce the most vicious, cold look he could muster up, Kurt took a step closer, almost touching noses with the other man. "Mr. Anderson. I'm going to say this one last time-"

"What the HELL is going on here?" Three pairs of eyes snapped towards the living room door, where Blaine stood with clenched fists and a furious expression on his face.

Kurt had a fleeting thought that if looks could kill, Blaine would have become an orphan this very minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Well, Bruce did tell Blaine that it wasn't over during their last fight. Guess he was serious then.**

**Up next in chapter 22: The battle continues.**


	22. There goes my pain, there goes my chains

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own Glee.**

**AN: **

**Hiya Heartsies!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, hits... Mind blown, every time!**

**This chapter should have been posted a bit earlier, but it's been a crazy week at work and to top it all off I've been busy with a lot of insane things outside of work as well. Those who follow my personal tumblr already know about that.**

**A big shout out to my beta Jess btw, who's working her lovely ass off to get through her exams right now. If you could all send some good vibes her way, that'd be fantastic.**

**Okay. Back to business.**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but it's twice as intense, so if I've done my math correctly, that evens it out :)**

**I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting fed up with daddy Anderson. I'd have him run over by a truck if I could, but as you all know, as a writer I don't have very much say in what happens :)**

**So, expect harsh words, light violence, angry!Blaine, soothing!Kurt, and a bit of smutty action.**

**Chapter title is inspired by the song Quasimodo by Lifehouse****, a very fitting song to illustrate this chapter if you ask me. I'll post a link on the fic's tumblr.**

**Oh, and I borrowed a couple of quotes from the show, partially because they were wildly aproppriate in this chapter, and partially because I know it'll make you go "awww" ;)**

**OMG Starsleeper, quit yapping already! Okay? Okay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Get away from Kurt…" Blaine hissed between clenched teeth, breaking the silence lingering in the room, and slowly advancing towards where his father towered over Kurt.<p>

Bruce sniffed in disdain. "Is that all you have to say? God Blaine… look at you, look at what this hussy here has turned you into…" he said, shaking his head slowly.

"I said, get away from him!" Blaine growled as he pounced forward and forcefully shoved his father away from his boyfriend.

"Blaine, NO!" his mother shrieked, reaching out to her husband, who was now staring at Blaine with an incredulous expression on his face.

"What are you two even doing here?" Blaine snarled. "I don't want you coming near me or Kurt, and I sure as hell don't want you in my home!" He was shaking with rage now.

"You can't stop us from seeing our granddaughter…" Bruce said, still taken aback by his son's outburst, as his wife let out a loud sob. "We are her grandparents. We have a right to see her…"

"Lily's asleep." Blaine snapped. " And even if she wasn't, I don't want you near her either. If you can't accept me for who I am, you are not welcome here."

"Let me get this straight…" his father narrowed his eyes. "You are willing to betray your family, and throw everything away… for that?" He pointed at Kurt.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Blaine shouted. "His name is Kurt, he's my boyfriend and I love him. And Lily loves him too! You know why? Because in the few days that she's known him, he's already been a better father figure to her than you have EVER been to me! But hey, what do you even know about love, right? Your whole life revolves around power, manipulation, lies, and always trying to get what YOU want! Well, guess what, daddy dear, I'm through with that. I don't give a fuck about what you want, this is about what I want, and I want Kurt. You won't interfere into my life anymore, and I definitely won't let you interfere in the lives of the people I love."

Bruce's expression had grown darker as Blaine was spouting his words. He took a deep breath and said: "I can't believe this, Blaine… if you want to ruin your life by acting like a fag… it hurts me, because you are my son and I love you. However… you obviously don't want to listen to reason right now, so there's not much I can do, can I? But to know, that you have exposed your own child – our grandchild – to your depraved, perverted lifestyle… it's sickening, Blaine. And you call me a bad father?"

Kurt quickly clutched Blaine's arm, seeing that his boyfriend was about to attack and severely hurt his own father. "Don't Blaine…" He pleaded. "He's not worth it."

Laughing mirthlessly, Bruce turned his gaze to Kurt. "Listen to him, Blaine. He even sounds like a girl. Maybe you should reconsider this bisexuality crap, and realize that you are straight after all. I bet if you close your eyes, you can fool yourself into believing you're fucking a woman."

This time there was no stopping Blaine. He ripped his arm free from Kurt's grasp, and in a flash of movement he had grabbed his father by the collar, and was pinning him against a nearby wall.

A malicious grin appeared on Blaine's face, as he leaned in and breathed harshly. "Funny you should say that, dad... ", he spat out the last word, "because he sure doesn't feel like a girl when I'm sucking him off, or when his huge dick is up my ass, and he's fucking my brains out…" He chuckled darkly as his father scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "Yeah, that's right, Kurt is one hundred percent man. You however, don't even know what it takes to be one. You are just a sad, poor excuse for a human being. Now get out of my sight!" He grunted, letting go off Bruce's collar with a violent yank.

Bruce straightened his lapels, trying to act all cool, calm and collected, but his trembling hands and the red spots on his cheeks betrayed how shocked he actually was. "Blaine… I'm going to say it again… this isn't over." He glanced over at his wife, who had been observing the entire scene with a blank-faced demeanor. "Let's get out of here, Rebecca." He said in a clipped tone, as he drew himself up to his full height and stormed towards the front door.

Blinking furiously, Rebecca opened her mouth to speak. "Blaine-"

"NOW, Rebecca!"

"I'm sorry." She choked, before scampering out of the room.

The door slammed shut with a thunderous bang. Seconds later a loud wail sounded from Lily's room.

"Shit." Kurt cringed. "The sound of the door has woken her up."

"I… I'm going to check on her." Blaine stammered, avoiding Kurt's gaze as he hurried away.

Left behind all alone, Kurt sauntered towards the couch, picked up a throw pillow, took a deep breath, buried his face into the pillow, and let out a piercing, frustrated scream.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't return to the living room after tucking Lily in. Instead, he fled to the bedroom, where he crawled into bed, knees drawn up and facing away from the door. As much as he needed Kurt right now, he just couldn't face him. He felt like hiding from the entire world. Again, his father had succeeded in humiliating him beyond belief. Even worse, he had insulted and attacked Kurt. His sweet Kurt, who already had been through enough aggression and abuse to last a lifetime. And now it had happened at the hand of his own father, in his own home. The guilt weighed so heavily upon his chest that he was finding it hard to breathe. He tensed as he heard the bedroom door open and close.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt's kind, beautiful voice was like a candlelight in the pitch-black darkness. Blaine heaved a pained sigh, too numb to even speak. He felt the mattress dip as Kurt joined him on the bed and spooned up against Blaine's back.

"Do you want dinner baby?" Kurt murmured into his curls.

Blaine shook his head softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He pressed a small kiss against his neck.

Blaine shook his head again. "I can't." He rasped.

"I know baby." Kurt sighed, caressing Blaine's upper arm. "Tell me what you want me to do…"

Blaine turned on his back and gave Kurt a confused look. "I…" He swallowed and shook his head again.

Leaning his head on his elbow, Kurt simply smiled down at Blaine and reached out to trace a finger along his jaw. "I love you. Nobody can change that, you know?" He said, as he cupped Blaine's cheek and closed the small gap between them, kissing him with overflowing tenderness.

With a broken moan, Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and fisted his hand in his hair. "Mark me…" he growled, turning his face away and exposing his neck.

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure if he'd heard him right.

"Mark me." Blaine repeated, using his grip on Kurt's head to guide him towards his throat. "I want you to put your mark on me." He gasped as Kurt nuzzled the delicate skin below his jaw. "I want to look at it in the mirror and know I'm yours… that I belong to you. Please…" He begged, sensing Kurt's hesitation.

Swayed by Blaine's pleas, Kurt parted his lips and latched his mouth onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Really hard.

Blaine hissed softly and arched into Kurt. "God yes… harder…" He groaned.

Kurt increased the suction even more, as he threw his leg over Blaine's hip and moved to straddle him.

A pained whimper fell from Blaine's lips, causing Kurt to snap his head up.

"Why… why did you stop?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, frowning dazedly at his horrified eyes.

Kurt blinked in bewilderment. "Please be honest with me, baby. You don't really want me to mark you, do you?"

"What?"

"You want me to hurt you…" Kurt searched Blaine's eyes and found a flicker of guilt in them, confirming his suspicions. "Oh baby… why?"

Blaine closed his eyes in shame. "I'm so fucking sorry, Kurt." He said, his voice strangled. "I'm sorry that I allowed that bastard to harass you in our- I mean, my own home. I promised you I would never allow anyone to hurt you like that again, and yet that's exactly what I did."

"Don't you dare say that, Blaine." Kurt said heatedly. "You did nothing wrong. It was him, you hear me? I hate that son of a bitch…" He huffed in exasperation. "I hate him, not because he affronted me, but because he made you feel like crap. You deserve so much better." Kurt ran his hand lovingly through Blaine's curls.

"So do you." Blaine opened his eyes again. "You deserve better than to be torn down by my father."

Kurt shook his head vehemently. " I couldn't care less about the insults. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

Blaine sighed deeply. "You've had it much harder than me, huh? I've never gotten taunted about my relationships with boys in high school. Dalton had a zero-tolerance policy against bullying. And my parents never said much about it either." Blaine's face twisted into a grimace. "They just went behind my back to sabotage everything."

"Well, no more, baby. They can't touch us, or what we have. We'll fight them if we need to, and other than that they can just go to hell." Kurt sneered.

Blaine nodded silently. He let out a long, ragged breath. "I wish we didn't have to fight though. It's only love. It's only us, wanting to be together. We're not doing anything wrong… it shouldn't be this difficult."

"I know…" Kurt breathed. It was heartbreaking for him to witness Blaine coming to the exact same realizations he had come to many years ago. "It's not easy. But you know… all over the world, and all through history, people have had to fight for their right to love who they want. Not only gays. Just think about Romeo and Juliet." Kurt smirked.

"But that story didn't end well." Blaine muttered.

"No, it didn't, and it was their own stupid fault." Kurt scoffed. "They were so blinded by their passion that they allowed it to cloud their judgment. True, their families may have pushed them towards the edge, but they were the ones who jumped over it."

Blaine snorted. "That's a blunt analysis…"

"That's what my English Lit teacher said in high school. I got a D-Minus for it. A freaking D-Minus! She told me I didn't understand a thing about romance. I told her she underestimated the sheer stupidity of two teenagers in love!" Kurt sulked, while his boyfriend was shaking with laughter beneath him.

"Oh my God, stop it." Blaine wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt grinned, glad that he'd been able to pull him out of his funk. "Look, honey, my point is that we aren't Romeo and Juliet. We are going to do so much better than them. No one is going to bring us down. We won't let them… and you know why?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Because we are worth it." Blaine answered, without missing a beat.

"A+ for you, Mr. Anderson. And a kiss from the teacher." Kurt smirked, lowering his face until his lips touched Blaine's.

Melting into the sweet embrace, Blaine brushed his tongue teasingly against Kurt's mouth, eliciting a gasp from him.

Soon enough they were making out hungrily, almost devouring each other. It was Kurt who tore himself away from his boyfriend's heated kisses. Pressing his forehead against Blaine's, he breathed heavily. "We need to keep quiet…" He whispered, not wanting to disturb Lily's sleep any further.

"Okay…" Blaine nodded curtly. Their eyes met in understanding, and Kurt drew himself up on his knees, frantically undoing his fly and yanking his pants and boxer briefs down to mid thigh. Blaine mimicked his actions. Not even bothering to remove the rest of their clothes, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled him forward, making him land on top of him. Kurt's surprised yelp was quickly replaced by a groan of pleasure as their bodies touched in the most luscious way.

"God you feel so good…" Blaine moaned, rocking his hips slowly back and forth. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he ran his tongue along its palm and brought it down to slicken both of them.

Kurt let out a soft, low whine as he buried his face against Blaine's neck and hooked his arms under his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him even closer, wanting to drown into the warmth, smoothness and intoxicating scent of Blaine's skin. His hips jerked forward as he felt one of Blaine's hands coming up to cradle the back of his head, and the other one cupping his ass. "Please…" he moaned, as both men fell into a slow but steady rhythm of grinding, luxuriating in the feeling of their hips and erections sliding against each other. It was too much, yet at the same time not enough.

Raising his head, Kurt covered Blaine's lips again, his tongue immediately searching for access. The low, weak whimper that Blaine let out as he gave in and opened his mouth, travelled straight to Kurt's groin, causing another powerful thrust of his hips.

Urged on by the desire coursing through their veins, they sped up their movements, while panting and whining into each other's mouths. Blaine lowered the hand he'd been holding against Kurt's head, and ran it along his spine, to stay at Kurt's hip, where he dug his fingers tightly into the skin, secretly thrilled by the thought that he would be leaving a bruise there.

With a lewd grunt, Kurt tore away from the kiss. "Blaine…" he struggled for breath. "Fuck… I'm so close." He scrunched his eyes shut and gave a few more thrusts, and then with a sharp intake of air, he came, biting his lip to stifle the loud wail that threatened to escape him.

Seeing and feeling his boyfriend fall apart, Blaine lost it completely. He threw his arms around Kurt and rutted harshly against him until the first waves of hot, all-consuming pleasure crashed over him. It made him want to howl, sob and scream, but knowing he had to be silent, Blaine threw his head back and let out a deep, shuddering gasp, while his body shook in ecstasy.

It took them a couple of minutes to drift back to reality. Blaine's eyes fluttered open as he felt a finger softly stroking his cheek.

Kurt was looking at him with a pensive smile. "I love watching you come… You look so beautiful, and so incredibly sexy…"

"Not as beautiful and sexy as you, my love." Blaine said, returning the smile and sighing contentedly. "I will never get tired of this. You're all I want, for the rest of my life. They are so stupid, you know…", he shook his head, "They think that if they just fight me hard enough, I will give in. But they don't realize that it only fuels my love for you, and that I'll never, ever give you up."

Nodding silently, Kurt blinked against the tears welling up in his eyes. "Me neither baby… I'll never say goodbye to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I think Blaine is coming to terms with the fact that his father is a lost cause, and ready to cut all ties with him, especially all emotional ties. He's so much stronger than he believes himself to be. Luckily Kurt is there to point it out.**

**Up next in chapter 23: Fluff and cuteness. I need me some.**

**Reviews anyone?**


	23. The only glory of this human story

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE AND I AM A VEGETABLE**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies!**

**First things first: a HUGE thank you to my beta Jess, who beta'd this puppy before leaving for Valencia for 6 days (that's in Spain). I hope you have a wonderful trip honey!**

**So how about the MJ episode, huh? I'm not gonna lie, I'm rockin' out to the songs at least four times a day (I have a really long commute).**

**But back to Healing Hearts!**

**As you've probably noticed, my updates have slowed down a bit. That's not because I'm tired of this story, au contraire! I'm going to continue this story till the very end, rest assured. But *insert long yapping about stressy and busy work times plus family that needs attention and me not finding time to write sometimes***

**Okay, some things you should know about this chapter:**

**1) Yes people, a locked jaw can be lethal. I googled it and it's a true story. So be careful when you yawn. That's all I'm going to say about that.**

**2) You can apply the following rule to the last scene of this chapter: if it rhymes, it isn't mine. One of the poems I use is "Touched by an Angel" by Maya Angelou.**

**3) The song at the end of the chapter is very dear to me. I'm not going to elaborate, but I just want to refer to something Chris Colfer said recently: "Don't listen to them, you get to go in too." Love is all that matters, and the haters will burn in hell. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>"Yes! Coffee break!" Kurt said enthusiastically, before stretching his arms high above his head, his face contorted in a huge yawn.<p>

"Careful there!" Rose piped. "Didn't you read that story in the paper a little while ago, about that man locking his jaw mid-yawn? He almost choked to death!"

Relaxing his body, Kurt slumped back against his chair and broke into a sly smile. "Don't worry, Rose. My jaw doesn't lock easily." he drawled.

Rose spewed out the sip of coffee she'd just taken. "Oh my God…" She coughed, dabbing at the spilled coffee with a paper towel. "I guess Dr. Anderson really is a lucky guy, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but I can't complain either." Kurt grinned, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn, I'm glad this is my last night shift. It's been a tough couple of weeks. But at least I have the rest of the week off."

"So is it Lily's final week with you now?" Rose asked, nursing her mug with one hand and resting her head on the other one.

"Yeah. She's leaving on Sunday. Blaine took the rest of the week off as well, so we can spend these last days together." he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"It sucks that she has to go back to London." Rose said bluntly. "I can imagine he'll be heartbroken about it."

Kurt nodded, his gaze drifting away. "He will. I mean, I'm going to miss her so bad, and I'm not even her father, I've only known her for a little while. Blaine… he'll go through hell when she's gone."

He bit his lip. Blaine had been talking about going to London next summer, and staying there through July and August, but that was still so far away. He never expected the three of them to have become a family in the span of a few weeks, and yet that was exactly what had happened. And boy, were they going to suffer the consequences. Lily would have to return to London, Kurt would have to move back into his own apartment, and both he and Blaine would mourn the family they'd lost, or actually the one they'd never really had in the first place.

So yeah, Rose was right. It sucked.

"At least he still has you." His coworker offered. "Everybody can see how happy you make him... he's always been a cheerful guy, but since you two started dating, it's like watching Fred Astaire dance through the corridors" She added with a fond chuckle. "And the same goes for you, honey. I can't tell you how pleased I am to finally see you live instead of just survive, if you know what I mean."

Sighing softly, Kurt returned her smile. "I know exactly what you mean. Guess I owe you big time for convincing me to go on a date with him in the first place." He smirked at her.

Rose winked. "Make me your bridesmaid at your wedding and I'll call it even."

"My wedding, huh?" Kurt said under his breath, slowly shaking his head. "Yeah, that's not going to happen anytime soon I think, if ever…"

"Oh?" Rose eyebrows shot up. "You don't want to get married? I thought-"

"It's not about what I want, Rose." Kurt interrupted her. "It's… I don't know if… look, we have something amazing together, whether or not we end up getting married. That's all that matters."

"But still, it would be so awesome. Plus it would be a giant 'fuck you' to his parents." Rose added with a delighted squeal.

Kurt replied with a snort. "His father would have me killed first. Or fired from the hospital. I think he's capable of both, to be honest."

"Nonsense. He's not going to try anything. You're a good nurse and the hospital board is way too scared of lawsuits to fire anyone without a solid reason. Besides, the whole staff has your back, sweetie. If they try to mess with you, we go on strike. Simple as that."

"Thanks." Kurt said hesitantly, not able to shake the feeling that it was never going to be anywhere as simple as that. He hadn't told his boyfriend, but when he'd stood face-to-face with Bruce Anderson that night at Blaine's apartment, he'd seen something deeply disturbing in his eyes. The man was an unbalanced, unreasonable, fucked up maniac.

And he scared the shit out of Kurt.

"So, how's your love life?" He said, determined to change the subject.

"Non-existent." Rose sighed.

Kurt frowned as he leant forward in his chair. "See, I don't get that. You are beautiful, smart, funny and incredibly nice. How do you not have a boyfriend?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Maybe because I don't want one. I'm not a homely person, Kurt. And either, sooner or later they'll want to settle down, get married and have kids, or they just want sex and nothing else. Neither of those options appeals to me, to be honest… it's either too much or too little. Yes, I want a loving relationship, but I don't want my life to revolve around somebody else." She added with a sigh. "I'll probably die alone, surrounded by twelve cats."

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "You do realize that Barry is crazy about you, don't you? I mean, he's been pretty obvious about it lately."

"I know..." She sighed. "But that's not a good idea either, is it?"

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged.

"Because for one, I'm eight years older than him! And the whole marriage and kids thing? Who's to say he doesn't want that?" Rose said exasperatedly.

"Well, don't you think you should ask him what he wants first? What if he only wants you? What if he's willing to accept being with you on your terms?"

Rose shook her head. "But then he would be settling for less than he truly wants, and deserves. That wouldn't be fair."

Kurt huffed in frustration. "Honey, it doesn't matter whether or not it's fair, as long as you're both happy. Why won't you even give him a chance?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt!" Rose snapped. Her face crumpled as her hands flew to her eyes. "I like him, okay?" She said, tears rolling down her cheek. "I like him a lot. And I... I just don't want to get close to him, just to lose him again..."

Placing his hand gently on her upper arm, Kurt sighed as he smiled wanly. "Don't you remember me saying the exact same things to you a couple of months ago? And don't you remember what you told me? I believe it was something about trying to shield my heart from injury and pain when I was really shutting out every chance at love and happiness...?"

"Damn you and your flawless memory." Rose sniffed, as she wiped her tears away with a tissue.

"Yeah." Kurt let out a small chuckle as he stroked her arm soothingly. "Listen, It's really not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. You're smart enough to figure that out all by yourself. I just want to see you happy, that's all."

Rose nodded. "Thanks." She whispered. "You know what would really make me happy right now? A hug."

Kurt smiled as he leaned towards his friend and pulled her into his arms. "Anytime, sweetie."

* * *

><p>It was 8 AM when Kurt finally entered the apartment, after Rose had sent him home, insisting she could handle the morning briefing on her own, and telling him that 'he should go and be with Blaine and Lily'.<p>

Having shed his jacket and backpack in the hallway, he sauntered into the living room. Lily was watching TV as she sat on the floor, dressed in the cutest little orange hoodie, with matching orange pants. She'd pulled the hood over her head, which made her look even more adorable.

"Psssssssst…" Kurt called.

Lily snapped her head around and broke out in a wide, toothy smile. "Kurtie!" The little girl jumped to her feet and scampered towards Kurt, who crouched down to catch her into his arms.

"Hey little monkey. Give me a big hug!" He laughed.

Lily huffed. "I'm not a monkey! I'm LILY!"

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Kurt chuckled.

"You're so dumb, Kurtie." Lily answered with a giggle, making Kurt gasp and widen his eyes in mock dismay.

"Lily Anderson, you can't say things like that. Say you're sorry."

He waggled his finger as he pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry…" Lily said quietly, peering at Kurt while she fluttered her eyelashes. Apparently that was a trick both father and daughter knew how to pull.

Kurt rolled his eyes but quirked his mouth all the same. "Much better. So, where's your daddy?"

"There." She pointed towards the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"In here, baby!" Blaine called, as he came out of the kitchen.

Kurt did a little double take."You're wearing an apron…" He eased himself back up. "I don't know whether I should be surprised or worried…"

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Blaine chirped, as he walked to Kurt and planted a noisy kiss on his lips. "I prepared breakfast! Well, technically, I only took stuff from the fridge and the cupboards and arranged them on plates, but I did make toast without burning it AND I boiled some eggs."

"Ah... soft boiled or hard boiled?" Kurt asked warily.

"I have no idea, I guess we'll find out as soon as we crack them, won't we?" Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Right this way, good sir! Lily, are you coming too?" He looked at his daughter, gesturing with his hand to follow them.

Kurt gave an admiring whistle as he saw the breakfast table. "Is this just for the three of us or did you invite the whole building to join in?" He quipped. The table was covered with bread, toast, croissants, cereals, fruit, jam, orange juice, coffee, milk, and the eggs Blaine had boiled. Next to Kurt's plate, there was a tall, thin vase, holding a long stemmed red velvet rose. "Oh wow... that's gorgeous..." Kurt breathed, as he brushed the soft petals with his finger and leaned in to catch the scent. "Hmmmm... smells divine..." He smiled with his eyes closed. "You shouldn't have done this, Blaine."

"I wanted to." Blaine shrugged, as they all took a seat. "I'd give you a thousand roses each day if I could. But I doubt we'd have enough vases."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "You have a valid point there." He tapped his finger against his chin. "Well, tell you what, I'm willing to accept a thousand kisses instead."

"Deal." Blaine laughed, snapping his finger and pointing at Kurt. "I'll start right after breakfast, okay?"

"Can I have a kiss too, daddy?" Lily said, crumbs of toast spraying everywhere.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie, you'll choke." Blaine warned her. "But yes, you can have as many kisses as you want." He added with a smirk, playfully flicking his finger against her nose.

Meanwhile, Kurt let out a delighted moan as he bit in a croissant. "Oh my GOD, these are delicious. Where did you get them?"

"A small bakery down the road. They have some good stuff." Blaine took a swig of orange juice. "But if you really want to eat the best croissants in the world, you have to go to Paris, there's this little bakery in the Quartier Latin that sells the yummiest croissants and oh, their brioche bread is to die for..." Blaine said dreamily. "We should go and have some sometime."

Kurt blinked at Blaine for a moment. "Um... sure, why not? Let me just grab my jacket and my car keys and we're off." he said with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What? I'm not kidding!" Blaine shot back. "I'm taking you to Paris next summer. We'll be staying in London for a while, and after that we can go travel around for a few weeks. Paris, Rome, Amsterdam, maybe Vienna or Berlin if we have time, and how about Brussels? I've never been there and I'd like me a real Belgian waffle."

Gaping as a fish, it took Kurt a few moments to find his voice. "Blaine, first of all, you have an obsession with food that's starting to worry me, and second... are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" Blaine smiled, visibly amused by Kurt's astonishment. "I want to show you the whole world, Kurt. You've spent the 26 first years of your life in Ohio, it's time you spent the rest of your life exploring some of the amazing places this planet has to offer. That is, if you want to."

"Huh... sure?" Kurt said. "I can't believe you sometimes." He shook his head. Blaine winked and continued to gaze at him lovingly.

"Daddy!" Lily piped. Blaine tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and grinned at his daughter.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy, do you have a baby in your belly too?"

"I- What? Why do you think that? I'm not fat am I?" Blaine stammered, as Kurt tried to keep from snorting his food through his nose.

"Cause mommy and Paul have a baby in mommy's belly. Do you and Kurt have a baby in your belly? And then you and Kurt get married too! Lily nodded with a wide smile, figuring it all out. "Yay!"

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Um, no honey, I haven't got a baby in my belly. Look!" He pulled up his T-shirt to reveal his very flat stomach. "No baby there, sweetie."

Lily pouted. "Then you don't get married?"

Blaine gulped as his eyes flitted between Lily and Kurt, who was staring at a fixed point somewhere between the cornflakes and the bananas. "Not right now, no..."

"Oh. Okay." His daughter said. "Can I have more toast, daddy?"

Kurt cleared his throat and quickly dropped another slice on her plate. "Here you go, Lily."

"Thanks, Kurtie!"

Blaine bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands for a minute, before he suddenly grabbed a spoon and started tapping the shell of his egg. Swiftly removing the top, he dug his spoon into the egg yolk, only to find it perfectly smooth and runny. He pumped his fist in victory. "YES! It's soft boiled! I can cook!"

"Yaaaay, daddy!" Lily shouted, throwing her arms in the air, as Kurt smirked and clapped his hands. "My hero." he mouthed.

They continued eating while making plans for rest of the week.

"How about going to Cedar Point tomorrow? Or the day after?" Blaine said. "I'd really like to take her to an amusement park, and I saw this one has got quite a few rides for young kids as well. I checked it online, it's like a two hour drive or so."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds like fun. We can go tomorrow." He said, stretching his arms behind his back as he let out a yawn. "I'm so tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Could you wake me up around 1 PM?"

"Sure, baby! Sleep tight! We're going to do the grocery shopping while you're napping, and maybe we'll stop by Rachel and Finn's." Blaine smiled. "You'll have some peace and quiet here for the next couple of hours." He added with a wink.

"Thanks honey." Kurt leaned down and brushed his lips against Blaine's. "I'll need it."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine was pushing the shopping cart with Lily sitting in it through the various aisles, while scanning the shopping list Kurt had meticulously put together. "Let's see Lily, we need... romanesco. Wait, that's a vegetable, right? Better go check out the produce section..."<p>

It took Blaine exactly forty-three minutes, four shop assistants, and three complete tours of the entire store to finally find everything on the list.

"Okay sweetie, we're done." Blaine sighed in relief. "Time for the highlight of our visit!" He wiggled his eyebrows at his daughter, who grinned knowingly as they wheeled into the candy aisle.

"I want gummi bears, daddy!" Lily squealed in delight as her father threw a bag of bears into the cart.

"Now, just a quick reminder, daughter, when Kurt asks you who these candies are for, you say...?"

"Daddy!" Lily nodded.

"Good! And when your mommy asks you what I've been feeding you as a snack, you say...?"

Lily frowned in thought for a second and then grinned. "Carrots and rice cakes!"

"That's my girl!" Blaine winked as he patted her head. "I think I'll have me some M&M's." He hummed, reaching out for the yellow colored bag and tossing it on top of the other candy.

A few moments later, Blaine was loading the groceries in the trunk of his car, while Lily was still sitting in the cart, singing "Old MacDonald" in between munching on some gummi bears, when suddenly a man came walking towards them.

"Blaine? Is that you?" The man said hesitantly, trying to get a closer look.

Blaine snapped his head around and felt his heart come to a stop as he peered straight into a pair of familiar, bright grey eyes. Taking in the rest of the man's features, his short, blond hair, his tanned skin, his angular nose, his sharp cheekbones, Blaine finally came to his senses and found his voice. "Oh my God... Steve? Is it you?"

Steve smiled brightly. "Yeah, it's me. Wow, you look great..." His eyes flitted towards Lily, who was gazing at him while still chewing on her candy. "And that must be your daughter?" He gave a little nod and looked back at Blaine. "So did you come back to Lima or what? I thought you were living in New York?"

Drawing in a sharp breath, Blaine shook his head. "No... not anymore. What about you? Why aren't you in Cali?"

"Just a family visit. Well no, actually it's more than that." He raised his left hand and pointed at his ring finger. "I just got engaged."

Shifting his attention to the white gold band adorned with three small diamonds, Blaine let out a little whistle. "Very nice. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Steve grinned. "I thought he'd never propose, to be honest, like we've been together for seven years now, but then last month, all of a sudden... well, let me just tell you, I've never been more ecstatic to see a guy drop to his knees in front of me!"

"Steve, my three-year-old is sitting right there..." Blaine huffed, pointing at Lily.

Steve shrugged. "Oh shush. It's not like she catches my drift." Studying Blaine's face for a second, he pursed his lips in thought. "All joking aside, it's really good to meet you again, Blaine. Hey, how about a cup of coffee?" He gestured towards a diner across the road. "I'd love to catch up with you. I'll even buy your little lady here a milkshake."

Lily gasped. "Milkshake! Yum!" She whispered gleefully, making Blaine roll his eyes with a soft chuckle.

"You had her at milkshake." He smirked. "Listen, I'll finish putting the groceries away and we'll meet you there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Great!" Steve answered, giving Blaine's shoulder a little squeeze and pat before walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Walking through the pouring rain, Kurt squinted his eyes against the drops that were tangled in his eyelashes. Already soaking wet, his white pants and shirt were clinging to his body, and his bare feet slipped over the moist grass with every step he took.<em>

_At any other given time, he might have wondered why he wasn't wearing shoes, but a strange, solid mental barrier kept his thoughts from going there. Nothing about this whole situation made sense, and still it felt like nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Not even knowing or caring about his destination, he broke into a run. As he neared the edge of a forest, he decided to go right through it, knowing the trees would shield him from the rain. _

_And so they did. But then another realization hit him. It was so cold and dark inside the forest, that he couldn't see where he was going… and he was so chilled to the bone that his body was starting to feel numb._

_With a muffled sob, Kurt came to a halt and twirled around._

"_Shit…" He breathed. He had run too far in the forest to find his way back out on his own. "Now what?" He whispered, feeling a twinge of fear. What if he was going to be stuck in here forever?_

_Biting his lip, he kept looking around, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't even find a hint of a way out. He didn't dare move, because every step he would take, could possibly mean one into the wrong direction… even farther into the darkness and the cold. Suddenly he found himself wondering why he'd tried to escape the rain in the first place, because as tempting as the sheltering forest had seemed, it had made everything ten times worse. _

_Wiping away the locks that were still plastered to his forehead, he heaved a deep sigh. What a hopeless place it was. _

_Kurt froze. _

_Did he just hear a voice? _

_Holding his breath, he turned to listen once more._

_There it was again. A voice, far away, shouting… his name? Somebody was looking for him! _

"_Kurt! Kuuuuuuuurt!"_

"_I'm here!" He tried to yell back, but only a hoarse, soft cry came out._

_Without any further hesitation, Kurt took off, running faster than he'd ever had before. He needed to find that voice. The shouting became louder and louder, reassuring him that he was moving in the right direction._

_After what felt like hours, he finally reached a clearing._

_It was completely empty. No one was there. Nobody._

_Panting from the exertion, Kurt stepped towards the centre of the tiny meadow. The sun was brightly shining and the sky was bright and blue. The grass felt dry beneath his feet. How could it not be wet from the rain?_

"_Where the hell am I?" He muttered under his breath._

"_You're home." A kind, female voice said._

_Spinning around, Kurt searched for the woman who had spoken. She was nowhere to be seen._

_With a sigh of defeat, he hugged himself and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun to caress his body and chase the cold away._

"_There you are. I've been looking for you forever…" Another voice said, behind his back._

_His eyes fluttering open, Kurt slowly turned around, half expecting to find nobody there. But then his gaze fell upon another man standing there, dressed in white, just like him. A man with dark, curly hair, a dazzling smile, and the most beautiful, hazel pair of eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Blaine…" Kurt shook his head in astonishment. "You're… you're here." He stammered, reaching out and carefully touching the other man's chest, as if to convince himself that this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. The physical contact jolted them out of whatever haze they were in, and in the flash of a second, both men fell into each other's arms._

"_I thought I was all alone…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's cheek._

"_You're not alone, baby. You never were." Blaine answered, as he pulled back slightly. "Look around, Kurt." He nodded towards the space behind Kurt's back._

_Following Blaine's gaze, Kurt whirled around and gasped._

_An large group of people was making their way towards them. There were hundreds of them. Most of them, Kurt recognized, others he didn't. _

_Blaine hugged Kurt from behind and nuzzled his ear. "You see, honey? Everybody who loves and cares about us is right here…"_

"_But I didn't see anyone before…" Kurt shook his head in wonder._

_He felt Blaine smile against his temple. "You know the saying that 'seeing means believing'? Well… sometimes it's the other way around, and believing means seeing…"_

"_Wow…" Kurt breathed, as the group formed a giant circle around them. "Why are they here?"_

_Blaine grasped Kurt's shoulders and turned him back to face him. "They are here to celebrate us." Taking Kurt's hands into his, he pressed a kiss against them. "They are here to support us. They are here to show us that love is the only thing that matters."_

_Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he saw a face he'd been longing to see again for almost twenty years. "Mom!" He cried._

_Kurt's mother smiled warmly and waved at him, before pointing to the man next to her._

"_S- Sam?" Kurt choked._

_Sam smiled and winked at Kurt, linking hands with Kurt's mom and saying something to her Kurt couldn't understand. Both looked at the baby Elizabeth Hummel was carrying on her arm. Kurt hadn't even noticed the child till that very moment._

"_Who's that?" He wondered out loud._

_Blaine sniffled as he tightened his hold around Kurt's hands. "That's Daisy."_

_Kurt couldn't hold back his tears as he watched how his mom walked towards Liz and Paul and handed the little girl over to her mother. Liz cried and laughed at the same time, while Paul cooed at Daisy._

_Letting his eyes roam over the rest of the circle, Kurt felt a bubble of laughter erupt as he saw his dad and Carole, Finn and Rachel, Lily, every one of his friends from the New Directions, his coworkers, his aunt, his neighbours - even Mrs Benson from downstairs – and lots and lots of others. He'd never realized there were so many who cared about him. One face startled him…what was she doing here? He gave Blaine a soft nudge. "Your mother…"_

"_I know." Blaine was staring at his mom with a veiled expression. Breaking away from her gaze, he locked eyes with Kurt and smiled tenderly. Taking a deep breath, Blaine started reciting a poem Kurt vaguely remembered having read before._

"_We, unaccustomed to courage  
>exiles from delight<br>live coiled in shells of loneliness  
>until love leaves its high holy temple<br>and comes into our sight  
>to liberate us into life.<em>

_Love arrives  
>and in its train come ecstasies<br>old memories of pleasure  
>ancient histories of pain.<br>Yet if we are bold,  
>love strikes away the chains of fear<br>from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity  
>In the flush of love's light<br>we dare be brave  
>And suddenly we see<br>that love costs all we are  
>and will ever be.<br>Yet it is only love  
>which sets us free."<em>

_Touched by the words, Kurt wiped at his eyes._

"_Kurt… From this day forward, you will never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home. This I promise you." Leaning in, Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's and gave him the sweetest, most tender kiss._

_Breaking the kiss, Kurt smiled, his eyes still closed, their foreheads still touching. When he spoke, the words seemed to come to him effortlessly._

"_Blaine…_

_I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;  
>I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold;<br>I cannot promise you an easy pathway  
>That leads away from change or growing old.<em>

_But I can promise all my heart's devotion;  
>A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow;<br>A love that's ever true and ever growing;  
>A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow."<em>

_Blaine nodded and chuckled, tears streaming over his face. They kissed again as everybody around them started clapping and cheering. From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw the New Directions gather together and harmonize their voices. Sure enough, they would never let an opportunity pass to break out into song._

_Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist. "May I have this dance?" He asked, as he'd already started to sway to the a cappella singing._

"_Yes, you may." Kurt breathed, wrapped up in the words and melody, swept away by the all consuming love he felt for Blaine, his family and his friends, and by the love they felt for him in return._

_**We spend all of our lives going out of our minds  
>Looking back to our birth, forward to our demise<br>Even scientists say, everything is just light  
>Not created, destroyed but eternally bright<br>Masters in every time lord in every place  
><strong>_

_**Those who stood up for love down in spite of the hate  
><strong>_

_**In spite of the hate**_

**_Who put the flower in the barrel of that gun?_**  
><strong><em>Who lit the candle, started the fire,<em>**  
><strong><em>Burnt down the fortress, the throne?<em>**  
><strong><em>Who could house all the refugees in a single shack<em>**  
><strong><em>Or a lowly bungalow?<em>**  
><strong><em>Who lives in a different dimension, free from the<em>**  
><strong><em>Struggles we know?<em>**

**_I give my heart and soul to the one_**

**_We spend all of our lives going out of our minds_**  
><strong><em>Looking back to our birth, forward to our demise<em>**  
><strong><em>Even scientists say everything is just light<em>**  
><strong><em>Not created, destroyed but eternally bright<em>**  
><strong><em>Masters in every time lord in every place<em>**

**_Those who stood up for love down in spite of the hate  
><em>**

**_We spend all of our lives going out of our minds  
><em>**

**_They live in the light_**

**_We made it to the moon_**  
><strong><em>But we can't make it home<em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting on a rescue that never comes<em>**  
><strong><em>Made it to the moon<em>**  
><strong><em>But we can't make it home<em>**

**_Maybe home is where the heart is given up  
>To the one, to the one<em>**

**_We spend all of our lives going out of our minds_**  
><strong><em>Looking back to our birth, forward to our demise<em>**  
><strong><em>We spend all of our lives going out of our minds<em>**

**_They live, they_**

**_They stood up for love_**  
><strong><em>Stood up for love<em>**  
><strong><em>Stood up for love<em>**  
><strong><em>They stood up for love<em>**  
><strong><em>Stood up for love<em>**  
><strong><em>Stood up for love<em>**

_In the end, everybody had joined in, but Kurt wasn't aware anymore. The sounds were fading away, the light was dimming, and he tried desperately to hold on to Blaine, but it seemed as if he was grabbing into thin air. _

_He was slipping away._

_He was waking up._

"Damn…" Kurt groaned into his pillow.

With a sleepy yawn, he drifted back to sleep, unaware that the corners of his mouth were now curled up into a deep, blissful smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>:**

***ahum***

**Yeah that dream was pretty intense, even for me. I'm sure you'll all have caught the hidden meanings and perhaps even the foreshadowings...**

**In other news, please don't fret about Steve, he's not in Lima to stir trouble between Kurt and Blaine. He's honestly just there to celebrate his engagement with his family, and who knows, maybe his upcoming conversation with Blaine will shed some light on what happened all those years ago? I'm curious! :)**

**Up next in chapter 24: Steve and Blaine catch up, and I can't wait to see Klaine and Lily visit Cedar Point! Fun times!**

**As always, your reviews are wildly appreciated. Who am I kidding... I need them like I need air.**


	24. You and me, we're a miracle

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies,**

**I'm not gonna lie. I'm still blown away by Tuesday's episode. I cried over the suicide scene, and it's very hard to make me cry, so I guess that says it all. I'm not going to analyze it to bits, because my heart speaks way louder than my head right now.**

**Anyhoo, Healing Hearts chapter 24 :) **

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts and such. I fangirl over every one of them :)**

**Original title for this chapter was "Lily Anderson is a BAMF". You'll see why.**

**My beta told me that I should warn you about the swearing that's going on in this chapter. Done :)**

**A lot of talk in this chapter, mostly important stuff + Kurt and Blaine just being Klaine :)**

**Huge thank you to Jess, she beta'd this like a boss!**

**Chapter title is inspired by the song "We're a miracle" by Christina Aguilera**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>"She's adorable." Steve grinned as Blaine pulled the high chair with Lily in it a little closer towards the table. "Though I probably shouldn't be surprised that you make the cutest babies."<p>

Blaine smirked. "And I probably shouldn't be surprised that you're still the biggest flirt ever."

"Only to those who deserve my flirtations!" Steve winked, as the waitress approached the table with their drinks - a drip for Blaine, a strawberry milkshake for Lily and a macchiato for Steve.

"Well, it's nice to know at least our coffee preferences haven't changed." Blaine said.

Steve nodded. "Yep. That's pretty much the only thing, huh?"

"It's been a long time... half a lifetime ago, actually." Blaine shrugged, as he pulled a paper napkin from the dispenser and wiped a trickle of milkshake from Lily's nose. "So yeah, things have changed. A lot." He turned his gaze back to Steve. "You look good, Steve. You look happy. I'm glad."

"Thanks... I am happy. I mean, I've been through some crap after I left Ohio." Steve sighed, as he looked away. "But Robert came into my life. He owns a company in Silicon Valley, and I met him while I was still working at Caltech. He's... he's perfect, Blaine. Honestly, sometimes I don't even get why he's with me. He's gorgeous, he's successful, he's smart... he could have anybody he wanted, and yet he chose me."

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "God, Steve, don't tell me you still have confidence issues? Why wouldn't he choose you? You're a great catch, so stop bringing yourself down."

"Hey! I try!" Steve huffed. "But yeah... sometimes I still doubt myself. Just another one of those things that hasn't changed." He grimaced, as he studied Blaine from beneath lowered eyelashes. "You look so different. Nothing like the frail, frisky, curly haired teenager I used to know."

"Is that the nice way of telling me I look old?" Blaine frowned mockingly.

Steve sipped his coffee and looked at him pensively. "No, not old. Mature. Strong. Independent... focused. A man instead of a boy."

"Thanks. It has been a long time, huh." Blaine said. "We've never met again after you left Ohio."

_After you left me._

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never came to your wedding. I couldn't... I still wasn't over you, I guess." Steve pursed his lips as he fiddled with a plastic spoon. "I heard you got divorced?"

"Yep. And Liz just got remarried. That's why Lily's with me. They are on their honeymoon."

"Oh man, that sucks. Oops! Sorry!" Steve clapped his hand against his mouth as Blaine gave him a pointed glare and a sharp nod towards Lily, who was looking at Steve with wide eyes and an open mouth.

As they continued talking for a while, Blaine noticed two things.

One, his ex had changed, but he was essentially still Steve. Sweet, funny, clever, playful Steve, the boy with a heart of gold, who often thought very little of himself, while he had so much to offer. Steve, the boy he had loved so dearly.

Two... even though he'd always have a soft spot for his former boyfriend, Blaine had no romantic feelings toward him whatsoever. Not anymore. That ship had sailed many years ago, and Blaine found himself strangely at ease with that.

There was no use in regretting what had happened between them. Life had taken its course, and it had brought them to that point, at that day, in that diner. Steve, the 31 year old engineer, residing in Palo Alto, engaged to the owner of a highly successful IT company, savoring a macchiato; and Blaine, the 31 year old pediatrician, divorced, father of two beautiful girls - one in his heart and one next to him, in love with an amazing man, nursing his medium drip.

No matter what fate had thrown in their way, they'd both managed to gravitate back to happiness somehow, time after time.

"So your boyfriend's a nurse?" Steve asked. "That's so cute. Must be a sweet, caring guy then."

"The sweetest..." Blaine said with a dreamy smile.

Steve chuckled. "Well aren't you a smitten kitten. Happy for you, man... hey, how are your parents by the way?"

In a flash, Blaine's smile had disappeared.

"Don't know, don't care." He muttered.

"Wait- what?" Steve's eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "What do you mean? Did you guys have a falling-out or something?"

"Or something." Blaine huffed.

Steve sighed as he leaned back against his chair. "Your dad?"

Blaine shook his head. "Both of them. They won't accept my relationship with Kurt." He snorted bitterly. "Apparently, they never believed I was bi in the first place, and they'd like to see me 'nice and normal' again, as I was with Liz."

"Oh my God." Steve breathed.

"Yeah. And wait till you hear about the stunt they pulled on us..." Blaine scowled, as he told Steve about the way his dad had manipulated them, about the scholarship, and about the fights they'd had since he and Kurt had gotten together.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that." Steve glanced through the window, his face a mixture of disgust and outrage. "That's just so... sick."

They stayed silent for a few moments, Blaine not quite knowing what to say, while Steve was visibly mulling things over in his head.

"It doesn't even make sense." Steve frowned. "Why would your mom-" he stopped talking as he met Blaine's eyes.

"Why would my mom what?" Blaine blinked, his brows puckered in confusion.

Steve let out a sharp breath and lowered his gaze. "I was never supposed to tell you about it…"

"About what, Steve?" Blaine insisted, his voice suddenly laced with tension.

"I've always wondered why I got that scholarship. Me… an ordinary kid from Ohio. I mean I had pretty decent grades, but they weren't _that_ impressive. Anyway, about a week after I got the letter from Caltech, I was at your house. We were going to watch movies, your dad wasn't home, and you were off to the store to pick up a few snacks. That's when your mom asked if she could have a word with me." Steve cleared his throat nervously.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What did she say to you?"

"She tried to convince me not to go to California." Steve said softly.

"She asked you to STAY?" Blaine raised his voice in shock.

"No." Steve shook his head. "She did way more than that… She offered me 100,000 dollars if I would decline the Caltech offer, and she promised she would try to get me into whatever college I wanted, as long as it wasn't too far from Ohio. Her only demand was that I couldn't breathe a word about any of it to either you or your dad. Or anyone else, for that matter." He shrugged and smiled sadly. "I guess she truly didn't want us to break up. But Blaine… it was Caltech. You have to understand that I couldn't accept her offer. It was a dream come true and I felt I couldn't throw it away…"

Blaine felt like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of his lungs. His mom had told him she hadn't been able to stop his dad from doing what he did, but she never mentioned she'd actually tried to. She had attempted to bribe Steve into staying in Ohio… with Blaine. It was a desperate, twisted attempt, but still… He swallowed deeply as he fought to wrap his mind around it. Did that mean that his mom loved and accepted him after all? Could it seriously be true?

"Blaine? Say something?" Steve gazed at him, worry etched into his features. "Please?"

"I… I need to go home. Kurt… I promised to wake him up at one, and I have to feed Lily lunch first. I can't be late." Blaine stammered, as he got up from his seat and lifted Lily from her high chair. The little girl yelped at the sudden gesture.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry!" Steve gasped as he shot out of his seat as well. "I never meant to hurt you!"

Blaine shook his head as he ran his free hand through his hair. "I know Steve… you have nothing to be sorry about. You made the right choice. We both did." He offered him a meek smile. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, together with Robert. You deserve it." He took a step closer towards Steve and without even thinking twice, he pulled him into a half hug.

"Yay! Hugs!" Lily cheered as she threw her arms around Steve and Blaine's necks and squeezed them tight, making both men chuckle.

Steve pulled back and looked at Blaine with a watery grin. "So, I was thinking… can I invite Kurt and you to the wedding? It would be awesome to have you guys there."

"Sure." Blaine nodded, giving him a warm and reassuring smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>Kurt whined quietly as he felt himself being roused back into consciousness by a pair of soft lips, brushing delicately against his own. A hand found its way into his hair and Kurt smiled into the kiss as his eyes fluttered open. "Hi." He whispered.<p>

"Hey you." Blaine murmured, as he tilted his head down to kiss Kurt again, more deeply this time.

Kurt hummed in contentment as Blaine moved to rest on his side, while dragging him along in his embrace. When they finally came up for air, Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and chuckled breathlessly. "Best wake up call ever… I could get used to this." He said with a wink. "Is Lily sleeping?"

"Yes." Blaine gave Kurt another small peck on the nose, before pulling back. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I could've used a few more hours of sleep, but I need to save it for tonight." Kurt answered with a yawn. "God… I had the weirdest dream…" He frowned to himself, trying to recall the images as they were slipping away from his conscious mind all too fast.

"You did?" Blaine combed his fingers gently through Kurt's disheveled locks. "Not a nightmare I hope?"

"No, just really strange." Kurt answered, closing his eyes and relaxing into Blaine's caresses. "Do you believe in the afterlife?" He asked suddenly, as he reopened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look.

Pausing his hand, Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Yes." He nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do."

Kurt crinkled his nose in thought. "You seem so convinced… how can be sure?"

"Obviously I can't know for sure. That's the point of believing, isn't it? It's not knowing, but still thinking that something's true."

"What's the point of believing something that most likely isn't true?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine shook his head. "What's the harm? Even it's not true, my beliefs are part of the person I am. I believe you only live once, and I can't help but feeling that a little touch of magic and mystery adds something extra to the mix. It makes life less tedious, more extraordinary, I guess? And it gives me hope. I don't know, maybe I'm just a fool…" He grinned apologetically.

"No you're not!" Kurt scolded him. "Don't say things like that!"

Blaine dropped his gaze. "Or maybe I just can't live with the idea that I'll never see my little girl again…"

_I have seen Daisy. My mom was cradling her in her arms._

"It's not stupid, Blaine, it's a beautiful thought." Kurt cupped his boyfriend's chin and urged him to meet his eyes. "I've felt the same way after I lost Sam. I didn't want to accept that he was gone forever. I wanted to believe that he's still with me."

_Maybe, just maybe, he is._

Blaine nodded as a small, grateful smile made its way onto the corners of his mouth. "Thanks honey."

Blinking furiously, Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's jaw. "You're so gorgeous… inside and out. I know you just said you don't believe in reincarnation, but I must have done something right in a previous life time, to have deserved you."

"Let's just say we're each other's miracle then, and leave it at that. Real, simple, unadorned… and fucking wonderful." Blaine said, smirking at the endearing little giggle that escaped Kurt's mouth.

"That's very well put into words…" Kurt smiled as he kept tracing his fingers along Blaine's face and shoulders. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "So… did you have fun at the super market? You didn't buy Lily another bag of candy, did you?"

"Um, no… you know I only buy that candy for myself, right?" Blaine lied, trying to give his best innocent-puppy impression.

Kurt quirked one eyebrow and smirked. "Right, I don't believe that for a second. Too much sugar, Blaine! Not healthy!" He waggled his finger.

"So what? She'll be leaving in a few days anyway, and then Liz can feed her all the healthy snacks in the world if she wants too. I just want to spoil my daughter while I still have the chance!" Blaine pouted.

"Oh honey…" Kurt sighed, as he took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together.

For a little while, they just lay there in silence. Their eyes were locked together, talking louder and saying more than their voices could at that very moment. Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips and began pressing tiny kisses to each of his fingers, over and over again. At last, Kurt couldn't take it anymore and started giggling. "Blaine… that tickles. Stop it…"

Blaine relented and dropped his head back against the pillow, smirking like the cat who got the cream. His smile softened as he clutched Kurt's hand to his chest, against his beating heart. "I like this… just lying together, being close…" He sighed. "When will you be going back to your own apartment?"

After a moment's hesitation, Kurt averted his gaze and gave a slight shrug. "I was thinking I'd go back on Monday night, after work. Unless you want me to stay a bit longer?"

"I want you to stay forever." Blaine blurted out.

Kurt gasped as his eyes snapped back up to Blaine, who was looking at him with nothing but love, sincerity and hope written all over his face. "You mean… as in moving in with you permanently?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Or I could move in with you. It doesn't really matter to me where we are, as long as we're together. I love you Kurt, and the past month has been amazing. I know we're going to lose Lily soon… I just can't stand losing you too. I want us to have a home together." He took a deep breath as the tremor in his voice became too much. "I- you don't have to answer me right now, baby, just think about it okay? It's a big step and-"

"Shhhhh…" Kurt placed his index finger against Blaine's mouth, vaguely aware that he'd broken out in goose bumps because of his boyfriend's little speech. It had triggered more memories of the dream, and all the feelings that went with it. Wetting his lips, he nodded gently, realizing there was only one right answer to give. "Okay." He breathed.

"Okay you'll move in… or okay you'll think about it?" Blaine prodded carefully.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't need to think about it. I love you, and I want us to stay together too. We'll figure out the where and how later." He added with a smile.

With a giddy shriek of delight, Blaine threw his arm around Kurt and buried his face into his neck, as he laughed heartily.

Hugging him back fiercely, Kurt knew he'd made the right decision. He didn't want to be without Blaine anymore. They belonged together, and life was too short to waste time.

A loud growl interrupted the moment.

"Was that-"

"My stomach. I'm really hungry." Kurt said bashfully.

Blaine swiftly rose into a sitting position. "I'll go fix you a coffee and then we can have lunch, okay? I have a lot to tell you. You won't believe who I ran into this morning…"

"Oh?" Kurt arched his eyebrows.

"Later… coffee first." Blaine smiled, bending down to give Kurt a final peck on the lips before speeding out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked the car and pulled the handbrake as Kurt turned around to face the back seat. "We're at Cedar Point! Are you excited?"<p>

"You bet I am!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you Finn. Lily? How about you? Are you excited? We're going to have lots of fun today! You and me and daddy and uncle Finn!"

"Thanks again for letting me tag along, bro." Finn said, as they got out of the car. "I love it here!"

"Yeah as if we had a choice… it was either that or hearing about it for weeks." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Hush… be nice." Blaine scolded Kurt mockingly, giving him a playful pat on the butt.

"Yeah I- Hey! Blaine…" Kurt tutted. "Please remember that this is a family place. Keep the PDA to a minimum, will you?"

"Huh?"

"No ass-slapping inside the park, please." Kurt said pointedly.

"Oh… okay." Blaine answered with a lighthearted shrug, obviously not really swayed by Kurt's words. "I'm actually glad Finn came along. It'll be entertaining to watch him practice his parenting skills. I wonder if he's a natural, like his brother." He winked, while helping Lily out of her car seat.

Kurt blushed under Blaine's loving gaze as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, that, and he can also carry our backpack around."

* * *

><p>The sun was shining quite brightly for an autumn day, and Kurt was glad he'd remembered to bring his sunglasses, but a bit miffed that he'd forgotten about sunscreen. Wearing a long sleeved T-shirt, at least his arms were protected. He hated freckles.<p>

Stupid ghostly complexion.

Blaine, who was strolling alongside him, had already shucked his sweater, and was now left in his black, sleeveless T-shirt and his dark blue denims.

Sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, Kurt admired his tanned skin, the outline of his slightly muscled upper arms, and of course that small, endearing, but at the same time insanely sexy tattoo. That little black intricate drawing he liked to map out with his tongue while they were-

_FAMILY PARK, KURT! FAMILY PARK! FOCUS!_

"Problem?" Blaine's inquiring voice penetrated his wicked line of thoughts, and as Kurt met his boyfriend's amused eyes, he knew he'd been busted. Blaine could read him like a book, sunglasses or no sunglasses.

"I- I just… was thinking what we could do next?" Kurt stammered, as he pretended to scan his surroundings.

Blaine snorted almost inaudibly. "Sure you were… Any idea what kind of ride you would prefer?" He added with a saucy grin.

"Oh my God, Blaine, just shut up… shut up right now!" Kurt hissed, trying to keep a straight face.

"Kurt. Kurt. Hey Kurt!"

"What, Finn?" Kurt stopped and twirled around to look at his brother.

"Can we get an ice cream?" Finn pointed to himself and Lily, who was sitting on his shoulders.

Kurt was about to retort that they'd already bought four snacks in the space of the last three hours, but as he took in the cute picture of his brother carrying his… Blaine's daughter around, he couldn't help but smile and give in. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Wait a minute!" Blaine piped. "Yesterday you gave me a hard time about feeding her too much sugar, but when Finn does it you're FINE with it?"

"Finn's her uncle." Kurt shrugged. "Uncles are allowed to spoil their nieces." He poked out his tongue in retaliation for Blaine's earlier teasing.

A few minutes later, they plopped down onto a bench near a small playground, all four of them licking an ice cream cone. Blaine scooted a little closer to Lily, napkin at the ready to wipe away any possible spills.

"Man, this place is amazing." Finn smirked happily. "Hey, Kurt, remember that time we came here with glee club for an entire weekend? That was so awesome!"

"Yeah, we had fun." Kurt said. "Especially the first day, when our mission was to try out every rollercoaster in the park." He explained to Blaine. "Puck was the first one to throw in the towel, even before any of the girls. In fact, if my memory serves me right, Rachel and I were the last ones standing."

"Whatever dude, the rest of us were just tired of you two belting out 'Defying Gravity' every freakin' time we got on a ride. And I'm lucky your screams didn't ruin my hearing forever."

Blaine erupted in peals of laughter.

Finn continued with a mouthful of ice cream. "And that night we all got drunk at the beach…Um… yeah I don't remember very much about that night." He frowned. "OH! But I do remember you and Sam sneaking off at one point, and Santana followed you and she found you both-"

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked in alarm. "Enough already!" He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "What is with the two of you today that literally every conversation somehow leads back to my… amorous activities!" He huffed, falling back against the backrest of the bench and crossing his arms and legs.

Blaine and Finn looked at each other guiltily and then turned their heads toward Kurt. "Sorry." They said in perfect unison to Kurt, who kept staring pointedly into another direction.

Finn cleared his throat and got up from the bench. "Um… hey Lily, wanna go try out that big slide over there?" He nodded his head towards the playground.

"Yes uncle Finn!" The little girl cheered as she grabbed Finn's hand and took off with him.

Blaine angled his body towards Kurt and threw his arm over the backrest, leaning his head on his hand. "Are you mad?" He said with a slight pout.

Kurt rose an eyebrow and huffed, still not uttering a word.

Blaine decided to change tactics and ran a finger along Kurt's tight jeans capris. "You know, I really love those pants. They look fabulous on you. So well-fitted…" He smiled inwardly as he saw Kurt's mouth quirk.

"Thanks." Kurt said, finally meeting Blaine's eyes again. "I made them myself, a long time ago, but they're totally back in style this year." He said with a hint of smugness.

"Well, they are gorgeous. You should make me a pair sometime." Blaine offered.

Kurt perched his glasses on his head. "I could. We'll see. If you behave." He added teasingly.

"Daddy! Look at me, look at meeeee!" Lily shouted from the top of the slide, waving as she launched herself forward with an excited shriek. Kurt and Blaine both waved back and cheered along with her.

"She's so cute." Kurt said in a mellow voice. "Finn has impressed me so far. He's doing a great job with Lily."

"Yeah… I think we've all done a good job this past month." Blaine said. "Parenting isn't easy, but somewhere along the way you learn to trust your gut instincts and it all works out fine, you know?" He peered at his daughter, who was now talking excitedly to a boy almost twice her size.

"I know." Kurt nodded, as he in turn observed Lily. God, he was going to miss that girl. "Speaking of parents… what are you going to do about your mom?" He asked carefully.

Blaine sighed deeply. "I don't know. I guess I should go and talk to her, huh?"

Kurt chewed his lip as he mused about it. Maybe Blaine could somehow have his mom back in his life. He deserved at least that.

"It's up to you honey. But for what it's worth, I do think it would be a good idea to find out if she really supports you." Kurt offered, as he reached out and linked their hands discretely and rested them on his thigh.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He moved towards Kurt and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, lingering just a second longer to catch his delicious scent, before pulling away again.

Big mistake.

A burly man came striding towards the bench and stopped right in front of them. Kurt immediately tensed while Blaine just looked up at the guy and asked "Yes?"

"You two…" The man hissed. "I've been watching you for a while now. Leave your perverted shit in the bedroom! This is a place where families and children come to have a relaxed, fun filled time, not to witness these twisted, sick acts of depravity!"

A deep scowl had formed on Blaine's face. "Now, just wait a minute-"

"I'm not finished!" The guy seethed. "You filthy fags think you can just take over everything in this country, don't you? NOTHING is sacred anymore, nothing is safe for our kids! Well I won't stand for it!" The man was shouting now. "You have exactly TWO minutes to-"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The man snapped his mouth shut and twirled around to look down at Lily.

A very mad Lily.

With her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks blown up. She reminded Kurt of a scary ass blowfish.

"STOP YELLING AT MY DADDY YOU MEAN MISTER! GO AWAY!"

She stepped forward and gave the man a push against his thigh. He was so dumbstruck that he staggered backwards, almost toppling over in the process.

"I'd do as she says, sir, the last stuffed animal she got angry at lost its head." Kurt suggested with a sugary sweet smile.

A crimson flush made its way up the man's face, as he fumbled for words. Looking at Lily, and at Finn who was standing a few feet behind her with an amused and challenging look on his face, he realized he couldn't win. Turning around with a huff, he stalked away as he threw his hands up in a dismissive gesture.

"Have a nice day!" Blaine shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Daddy!" Lily darted to her father. "He was mean to you and Kurtie!"

Blaine smiled as he scooped her up to sit on his lap. "Yeah he was, Lily. But you showed him." He said proudly as he kissed her golden curls.

"You, Lily Anderson, are my hero."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>** Never underestimate a 3-year-old :)**_

_**So it seems the plot is thickening, what with Blaine's mom. I'm sure we'll find out a little more in the next chapters.**_

_**Up next in chapter 25: You know that whole cliffhanger-and-plottwist-that-changes-the-dynamic thingy? Yeah, I planned that before it was cool :D So hold onto your bobbysocks, Heartsies, 'cause I've got some stuff up my sleeve for you. Starting next chapter :)**_


	25. The angel closes her eyes

**Disclaimer: Glee me not owney**

**AN:**

**Can I start with a PSA? When I uploaded the previous chapter (24) FFnet was really acting up so I suspect a lot of you guys didn't get the email alert. So if you haven't read chapter 24 before, you know what to do :)**

**Chapter 25 then! Omg, I can't believe it's already chapter 25. When I started this I thought it was going to be 10 chapters top. Now I'm guessing 35 to 40... **

**Dear Heartsies,**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, reads, alerts... I wish I could give each of you a big hug.**

**Okay, confession time... There is some major angst ahead, starting at the end of this chapter. However, I need to point out that what's going to happen has been written in the stars from the moment I started writing this fic. It's inevitable, for more than one reason (not only the obvious ones). Quite a lot of readers have already guessed it, but to others it might come as a shocker. Be prepared.**

**The chapter title has been inspired by the song "Lightning Crashes" by Live. I'll post the link on the fic's tumblr.**

**The lyrics at the end of the chapter are taken from the song "Stay" by U2.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Jess. I'll see you on Sunday for the Ed Sheeran concert. Woohoo! **

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked one last time, as Blaine kept pacing around the living room.<p>

Blaine shook his head. "No. But it doesn't matter. You were right, I need to know." He plopped down on the piano bench, facing away from the instrument. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "Isn't it insane how nervous I am about talking to my own mother?" He said, his words muffled.

Kurt snorted wryly. "This whole situation is insane, if you ask me." He said, as he busied himself picking up Lily's toys from the floor. "If you want to, I'll leave you alone in here, Lily's napping so I may just as well-"

"No." Blaine dropped his hands, giving Kurt a pleading look. "Please, stay."

"Okay." Kurt smiled warmly. "No worries, I'm here." He went to sit on the bench, next to Blaine. "Relax..." He cooed, as he rubbed Blaine's back firmly.

"Thanks." Blaine sighed deeply, as he dropped his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, wanna join me in painting the nursery at Rachel and Finn's next weekend?" Kurt piped, trying to take Blaine's mind of things for a minute.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure." Blaine answered. "Which design did she pick in the end?"

"We've gone with the gray and lime tones. So if it's a girl, we'll add some fuchsia details to it, and if it's a boy, some neon orange ones."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds whacky."

Kurt gasped as he pulled back and softly slapped his arm. "It does not! It's going to look fabulous, just you wait."

"I'm just teasing you, honey." Blaine chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Everybody knows your taste is impeccable. Unusual, but impeccable."

"Why thank you..." Kurt muttered with a sly smirk.

The doorbell rang.

"Here goes nothing." Blaine breathed, getting up to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt remained seated on the piano bench, determined to keep his distance. This was between Blaine and his mom, and he didn't want to intrude if he didn't need to, nor did he want to make Mrs. Anderson uncomfortable.<p>

He needn't have worried.

Because it was actually Mrs. Anderson who was making him uncomfortable. After a polite hello to Kurt, accompanied by a stiff handshake, she'd taken a seat on the couch on the other side of the living room, and was now studying him.

Meanwhile, Kurt didn't know where to look. He was about to jump up and rush to the kitchen to see if Blaine needed help with the coffee, when Mrs. Anderson finally spoke.

"You look like a cherub."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry?"

Mrs. Anderson raised her eyebrows. "I said you look like a cherub." She repeated patiently. "Well, without the chubby cheeks of course." She said, as if it was an obvious observation.

"Um... thanks, I guess?" Kurt shrugged. "Blaine will be right back with the coffee, Mrs. Anderson." He added, not really sure what else to say.

She gave Kurt a slight nod. "Please call me Rebecca."

"Rebecca..." Kurt repeated under his breath, while tapping his fingers against his knee.

_Come on Blaine, get in here NOW._

Right on cue, Blaine entered the living room with a tray of coffee and a tin of biscuits. If Kurt didn't know better he'd believe this to be a genuine, friendly family visit. But it wasn't. Not yet anyway.

While Blaine busied himself with the coffee, Kurt snuck a peek at Rebecca, who seemed like a complete different woman without her husband around. Poised, relaxed, maybe even a bit apathetic?

Kurt took in her outfit. Rebecca was wearing a simple yet stunning burgundy knee length dress. He knew that dress, as it had caught his eye a little while ago when he had been leafing through a fashion magazine. It was from Lanvin's fall collection. The woman had style, that much was clear. And she was pretty. Her long dark curls were held back in a pony tail, with a few ringlets framing her face. Kurt couldn't help thinking that she looked quite a bit younger than she actually was. He suspected a face-lift.

"Black?" Blaine asked his mother, as he arranged the tray on the coffee table.

"Yes please." Rebecca said.

Blaine placed one of the cups in front of her, before taking a seat on the chair closest to the couch.

"I asked you to come over because we need to talk, mom." He sighed deeply.

Rebecca nodded slowly. "Okay. Is it about your dad? Because you know I-"

"No. It's about you." Blaine interrupted her.

"Me?" She frowned. "What about me?"

Blaine crossed his arms while taking a deep breath. "I ran into Steve a couple of days ago." He said, looking pointedly at her to gauge her reaction. He wasn't disappointed when he saw a flash of confusion and then apprehension ghost over his mother's face. She quickly hid it behind her usual stony mask of indifference. Blaine was no stranger to it. But now more than ever, he suspected it truly was just a cover. To hide something. But what?

"Steve Kelley?" She asked, although it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yes, Steve Kelley." Blaine said. "We had a nice talk, you know, just catching up on things... then he told me about what happened when he got admitted to Caltech. Between you and him."

"Oh God." Rebecca whispered, as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I told him not to." She shook her head in defeat and looked back up to meet her son's eyes. "Well, I guess you know everything then."

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Are you serious? I don't know anything! First of all, why don't you start by explaining to me why you did what you did, and second, why the hell didn't you tell me the truth about that scholarship?"

Rebecca averted her eyes once more, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. Then she visibly made up her mind and turned back to face Blaine. "Alright. I'll tell you everything, but only if you promise to hear me out."

With a sharp nod, Blaine gestured for her to continue.

"Okay." She said under her breath. "First of all, Blaine, you need to know that I don't care that you are gay."

"Bisexual, mom." Blaine retorted snappily.

"Yes, bisexual, whatever. It doesn't matter what you call it. It doesn't matter to _me_." Rebecca pointed at herself, as a rueful smile formed on her lips. "Did I ever tell you about the day you were born, honey?"

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "No."

Rebecca sighed.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday. It was an awful birth. I was in labor for nineteen hours, and when it was time for you to be born... I was so tired, and you were stuck with your little shoulder. Everybody kept yelling at me to push, push... and you just wouldn't come out... You were trapped in there for quite a while, and then they took the forceps and just dragged you out, breaking your clavicle in the process. And then you wouldn't breathe... It took you more than a minute to finally start crying."

Rebecca sniffed as a tiny tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "It was the worst minute of my life. All I could think about was how I had failed you. That I was such a bad mother, who couldn't even do the most basic thing; give birth to you. But then you finally cried, and when they laid you in my arms, all I could see was this sweet, beautiful little boy. My little baby. I couldn't believe that we had made something so perfect and wonderful. I made a promise that day... I promised to never again fail you as a mother, to always love you and protect you, no matter what." She shook her head in defeat. "Your happiness is the only thing that's important to me, Blaine, and it's what I've been fighting for all along, believe it or not. Your father... let's just say he sees things differently."

"I-" Blaine's voice quivered.

He took a steadying breath. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Because I know your father better than anyone else does." She grimaced bitterly. "I know how his mind works, or at least I think I do. Lately I'm not so sure anymore..." She added with a doubtful expression. "I _do _know that I can only fight one battle at a time. I'm not strong enough to win this war against him. That's why I went behind his back that time with Steve. And on several other occasions."

"You should have told me about Steve." Blaine said softly.

"Should I?" His mother asked, without missing a beat. "What would it have mattered, Blaine? Steve said no to my offer. He really wanted to go to Caltech. If even 100.000 dollar couldn't keep him here, what would it have mattered if you all would've known the truth? It wouldn't have changed a single thing. Think about it, sweetie... you would've been even more miserable in the end. And Steve still would have left. I guess I didn't see the point of upsetting you even more."

"So you decided to keep the peace instead of being truthful." Blaine's words were laced with bitterness.

"Yes." Rebecca said decisively. "Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but it caused you the least pain."

Blaine snorted in derision.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed raggedly. "I never knew you were so calculating, mom."

A twinge of sorrow crossed Rebecca's face. Her mask had completely disappeared now. "I have to be, Blaine. I can't let my guard down, not when dealing with someone like your father..." She blinked rapidly against the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "And I don't expect you to be fine with that... I honestly don't. If you want to hate me, go ahead. It would kill me, honey, but it won't stop me from keeping my promise to you. No matter what it takes. Because that's my job, as a mother."

Blaine shook his head furiously, then suddenly gasped for breath. "I'm sorry, I just- I need a minute." He launched out of his chair and stalked out of the living room.

Kurt jumped up from the bench and hurried to follow his boyfriend. As he passed Blaine's mom, he stopped to look at her. She locked eyes with him and for the first time, Kurt recognized a glimmer of Blaine in them. "I'm going to talk to him. Just stay here, okay?"

Rebecca nodded. "Sure. I'm not going unless he tells me to leave."

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine in the bedroom, standing with his back to the door, his hands fisted in his hair. His shoulders were shaking and muffled sobs escaped his throat. For a split second, Kurt thought he was crying, but as Blaine turned around, it became clear to Kurt that he wasn't.<p>

He was laughing.

And it wasn't the good kind of laughter.

"Blaine..." Kurt said gently, as he took a few steps closer.

"She's insane, Kurt!" Blaine grimaced. "My mom and my dad... they are both fucking crazy! Oh God! What if it's hereditary! What if I have it too? Shit! What if Lily has it?" He moved to sit down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Kurt quickly sat down next to him and laid his hand on Blaine's thigh. "Baby, come on. You're overreacting."

Blaine snapped his head up and looked at his boyfriend's worried face. "Am I?" He sputtered incredulously.

"Yes, I think you are." Kurt said carefully. "Look, I'm not gonna lie, your mother seems like a very... eccentric kind of woman, and I honestly thought for a minute that she was on drugs or something when she called me a cherub just now, but-"

"She did WHAT?" Blaine all but shouted.

"Forget it." Kurt shook his head. "I think she meant well."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, she always does mean well, doesn't she? But that doesn't excuse her for being a cold hearted, manipulative, conniving-"

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "Sorry!"

Kurt sighed deeply and caressed Blaine's thigh in a comforting gesture. "Don't you believe anything she has said then?"

Blaine shrugged, dropping his gaze back to the floor. "I do... I think." He nodded. "Yeah, I believe her. But I don't understand. How can she live like this, with all the lies and deceit?"

Kurt scooted closer and rested his cheek against Blaine's shoulder. "I know honey. I think there's no way we could ever completely understand. We can't possibly know what it's like for her, being torn between trying to deal with your husband and trying to look after your son." He sighed. "It can't be easy."

"No..." Blaine whispered, trying to recall when things had become so complicated.

His mom had always doted on him, ever since he'd been little. And yes, she'd always been overprotective in a way.

He remembered that one time when he was six and Jimmy from next door had thrown mud into his face. Blaine had bolted back home, very upset because his eyes stung and his favorite sweater had been ruined. He'd run straight in to the waiting arms of his mother, who had cleaned him up, hugged and kissed him, given him a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, and then had gone over to Jimmy's house to 'have a little chat' with him. Blaine never found out exactly what she had said to Jimmy, but after that day he never bothered him again, and Blaine could've sworn he saw the boy cower every time his mom came in sight.

Or that time when he was fifteen, and he'd gone on his first date ever with his first boyfriend, Marc. They'd gone to the movie theater, to watch Toy Story. They only got to see the first half of the movie though, because during the intermission the usher and the manager had come up to them and all but ordered them to leave the venue, telling the boys they could not allow their 'indecent behavior', especially not with children present. Blaine and Marc had argued that they'd just been holding hands, and maybe at one point Blaine had rested his head on Marc's shoulder, but that was it. Besides, there hadn't even been any children around except for three kids about their own age. Still, they had been kicked out. Again, Blaine remembered coming home that night, humiliated beyond belief, and questioning everything, not in the least himself. And again, his mom had just hugged him, told him there was nothing wrong with him, that he was her perfect sweet little boy, and that she was going to take care of everything. Two weeks later Blaine got an extensive apology letter from the headquarters of the movie theater chain, including two free movie passes granting them unlimited admission to the theater for an entire year. When he'd shown the letter to his mom, she'd just given him a tight lipped smile and told him to hurry up and go watch Toy Story with Marc... as many times as they liked. And that was exactly what they had done.

Things between him and his mother had started to change when Steve came into his life. She'd grown more distant as his relationship with Steve turned more serious and as they actually started thinking about a possible future together. It all came to a boiling point when they broke up. His mother's idea of comforting her son had been telling him it was probably for the best, and that he should just get over it as soon as possible. Blaine had never felt more alone in his life. Steve had left him, his father had never shown any support of his son's 'personal choices', and even his mother seemed to have withdrawn from him. Deep inside of him, something broke that day.

And all these years he spent trying to convince himself his mother did in fact love him, but there was always a voice in the back of his head, asking him why the hell she didn't care for him anymore the way she had when he was younger. It didn't matter that he was eighteen years old or twenty-five or thirty-one, he still needed his mom to hug him, to tell him he was still perfect to her no matter what, that she loved him and that everything was going to be all right.

But she didn't. He'd never managed to find out what had caused the change in her feelings towards him.

At least, not until now. The more Blaine thought about it, the more the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place. If what his mom told him was true, her feelings had never changed, but her attitude towards him had.

Because of his father.

Always him.

Always.

Fucking.

Him.

His mother had been forced to hide behind a mask of indifference, in order to be able to fight a secret guerrilla against his dad. She'd been trying to protect Blaine through everything.

But who was looking after her?

Kurt was right… they couldn't even begin to understand how tough it must have been on her.

He swallowed deeply. "You're right, baby. I guess… she does love me after all. Who would've thought..."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. "You know… having a mom who loves you in your life is something precious. It's the best thing ever. You need to hold on to that, as long as you can."

"I know." Blaine answered, fully aware that Kurt was thinking of his own mother right now. A fresh wave of love for his boyfriend ran through his veins as he reached out both hands to cup Kurt's face and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. "I love you so much, Kurt" He murmured against his lips. "I love you so much. So much." He repeated over and over again, in between kisses.

"I love you too." Kurt answered breathlessly, delighted but puzzled by Blaine's sudden focus on him. "So... do you think you can make amends with your mother now?"

Blaine exhaled sharply. "Maybe, yeah… do you think I should?"

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "It's your call, Blaine, not mine."

"Not entirely." Blaine flashed him a sly grin. "Chances are she's going to be your mother-in-law one day."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a slight nudge. "Don't joke about that." Then he shrugged. "But I've gotta say, I would love to talk fashion to her some time. That's a Lanvin she's wearing!"

"What the hell is a Lanvin?" Blaine frowned.

"Never mind." Kurt laughed. He took Blaine's hand into his and smiled warmly. "Ready to go back in there?"

"No." Blaine said quietly. "But I don't really have a choice, do I?"

* * *

><p>As they reentered the living room, they found Rebecca standing in front of the dresser, staring at the various pictures of her grandchildren. She'd picked up one of the stuffed animals on display, and was now clutching it tightly against her chest. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were wet with tears.<p>

"Mom?" Blaine said. He'd seen his mother cry crocodile tears many times, but this was different. These tears were real. This was his mom crying her heart out.

Rebecca turned her tear stained face towards Blaine and choked back a sob. "Blaine, I lied to you!" She blurted out. "I told you to go ahead and hate me if you wanted to… but I don't want that! I don't want you to hate me, I can't-" Her voice broke and she just shook her head furiously, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Mom." Blaine repeated, as he did the only thing that felt right. He wrapped his arms around his mother and drew her against his chest. Her anguished sobs tore at his soul, and pretty soon his shirt was soaked with her tears. "Shhhhhh…" He whispered, aware of the irony of him comforting his mother, instead of the other way around. At last her sobs subdued, and with a shuddering, steadying breath, his mother pulled back.

"Sorry." She said hoarsely, wiping at her eyes. "I must look like a mess right now."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine said, his hand still resting on her upper arms. "Mom, look at me." He said calmly, as Rebecca met his eyes. "I do not hate you, mom. I don't. I never stopped loving you, or needing you." He sighed before continuing. "But you screwed up mom… I know you did what you did because you love me, but still… it was wrong. Wrong. You should've been open and honest with me. I needed a mom to stand by me, not one who was pulling strings behind the scene. I still need you, even now… especially now. Have you ever stopped to think how alone I've felt all this time?" The anger and grief in Blaine's voice was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca whispered.

"I know you are." He nodded. "I know…" He took his mom's hands into his. "You once promised to never fail me… If you want to keep that promise, you need to make a new one, mother."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine looked at her intently. "No more lies, no more deceit, no more hiding. I need you to be there for me, all of you, all the way. If you want to protect me, then protect my heart. Don't break it. That's all I need from you. That's your job as a mom."

This time it was Rebecca who took Blaine into her arms. "I will… I promise." She kissed his temple. "I'll never let you down again, sweetheart."

Letting go of each other, they shared a smile and a look that said more than words.

"I'll just go then." She said softly, directing her gaze at Kurt, who was leaning against the doorframe. "Nice to meet you again, che- I mean Kurt." She corrected herself just in time, quirking a smile at him before walking to the door.

"Mom! Wait…"

Rebecca stopped and twirled around. "Yes?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and then at his mother. "Um… would you like to stay a little longer? Lily's going to wake up soon. You can see her, if you want to…" He offered hesitantly.

"Oh…" His mother's face was a mixture of surprise and joy. "I would love to!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, neither Kurt nor Blaine were in a particular good mood.<p>

It was Sunday. Lily was leaving today.

"This blows." Blaine muttered, as he zipped up her small suitcase and placed it on the living room floor, next to the larger one.

"It does." Kurt simply answered, as he tried to cram all of the presents they'd bought her into an additional travel bag. There was no point in denying it, they were going to miss her like crazy.

Meanwhile Lily was bouncing around the apartment, oblivious to the fact that by tonight, she wouldn't be staying with her daddy and Kurtie anymore. Oh yes, they had told her that her mommy would be coming back for her this afternoon, but she was just too young to fully understand what that meant.

Blaine huffed in exasperation and crossed his arms while glancing at Kurt, who was still kneeling on the floor and wrestling with all kinds of toys. "How about we just fly over to New York to spend next weekend there? I don't want to stay in this empty apartment."

Kurt turned his head slowly and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How about no? We promised to paint the nursery, remember? Also, if I'm going to move in here, we need to actually move my things in here. I come with a lot of stuff."

"Okay, okay… I get it." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe the week after then…" he said under his breath.

"We'll see, Blaine. There's no point in running away, honey." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're right. As always. I hate it when you do that." He poked out his tongue when Kurt frowned mockingly. "But I am going to talk to Liz about having Lily over again next year. I want her back in my life, even if only for a few weeks a year."

Kurt smiled. "That's a wonderful idea."

A loud buzzing sound emanated from Blaine's pants pocket. "That'll be Liz." He said, as he yanked his phone out and watched the screen. "Yep. They have landed at Dayton. Says they're waiting for their luggage and then they'll come straight here."

"Well, everything's packed." Kurt said, as he got up from the floor. "Maybe we can sit down with Lily and watch some cartoons till Liz and Paul arrive…"

"Yaaay, I wanna watch My Little Pony!" Lily shouted, as she flew by them, heading for the couch.

They both laughed as they followed her and sat down on each side of her, ready to enjoy what little time they had left with her.

About ten minutes later, Kurt's phone beeped. He smirked when he saw the text Rose had sent him.

**WE KISSED – R****  
><strong>  
>Oh, this should be fun. Kurt quickly typed a reply and hit 'send'.<p>

**No we didn't. Stop texting lies. ) – K**

**Very funny smarty pants. Barry and I kissed. – R**

**About time. Congratulations! :) – K**

**Thanks. So now what? – R**

**Rose. Seriously. Do you want me to give you directions? I'd say heading south is never a bad idea. – K**

**I'm not asking for sex advice you idiot. Now what do I DO? – R**

**What do you want to do? And what does HE want to do? – K**

**I have no idea! – R**

**Didn't you guys talk at all in between making out? You maniacs! – K**

**We didn't have time to talk. It just happened in between shifts. I don't even know how it happened. I'm pretty sure it was an accident. – R**

**As in he tripped over the file cart and landed headfirst with his tongue down your throat? – K**

**Well, no, not THAT kind of accident. I'm confused. Yes talking. We should talk about it. – R**

**You know what they say, communication is the key to success in a relationship! – K**

**Thank you Dr. Phil! :) – R**

**I've always considered myself more of an Oprah, to be honest. Ask him out on a date. Worked fine for Blaine and me. Well, the second time around anyway. – K**

**Will do Oprah. Love U X Back tomorrow? – R **

**Y****ep. See you tomorrow morning. Save me a seat and a coffee X – K**

"Who is it?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards Kurt's phone.

"Rose. Love is in the air." Kurt giggled.

"That's nice." Blaine smiled good-naturedly, not prying any further.

* * *

><p>Three hours and countless episodes of My Little Ponies later, the doorbell rang.<p>

Blaine reluctantly tore himself away from the couch. "That'll be them." He said softly, as he stood up and walked into the hallway, to the front door. He turned the knob and opened it with a flourish, ready to welcome back Liz and Paul.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't them.

"Julian?" Blaine frowned for a second, then smiled. "I was expecting your sister and brother-in-law, not you. How are you?"

"Hi, Blaine." Julian said, as he took a deep breath and looked past Blaine's shoulder. "Um… is Lily in there?" He asked quietly.

Blaine, who had followed Julian's gaze, turned back to meet his eyes. "Yeah, she's watching TV with Kurt. What… what's going on?" He said warily, as he stared at Julian's worn appearance.

"Can you just come outside for a minute?" Julian pleaded.

Blaine's heart started beating faster as he stepped over the threshold, leaving the door open just a crack.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't happening.

_Please._

"There's been an accident."

_Don't shatter our world__._

"Please tell me she's okay."

_Don't break our hearts._

"I'm sorry."

_**Three o'clock in the morning**__**  
><strong>__**It's **__**quiet**__** and there's no one around **_

_**Just the bang and the clatter**__**  
><strong>__**As an angel runs to ground**__**  
><strong>_

_**Just the bang**__**  
><strong>__**And the clatter**_

_**As an angel**_

_**Hits the ground**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Toughest chapter ever.**

**Please don't shoot me.**

**Up next in chapter 26: A lot of tears and a ray of light.**


	26. Then it fell apart

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and messages! (granted, some of them were strictly key smashing, hehehe)**

**I stabbed quite a few of you in the soul with the end of the last chapter, didn't I? I'm sorry.**

**Terrible things happen when you least expect it. Live today, 'cause nobody promised you tomorrow. But even when the worst happens, even if you think you can't go on... trust me, you can. Even if it means you have to crawl. Our boys already know that; they have been through some rough times in their life. **

**Still, this time it's different, because it's not really about them. It's about Lily losing her mom. And seeing a loved one suffer is worse than having to go through the pain yourself. So it's pretty safe to say that this isn't going to be easy on any of them.**

**But Kurt and Blaine = Klaine, and as you know, the whole is great****er than the sum of its parts! Don't lose hope, it'll get better for all of them.**

**Now about this chapter: This has without a doubt been the most delicate chapter I've written so far, because I - luckily - don't have any experience with how small children cope with death (and I hope I'll never have that kind of experience). However, I did do some research on the topic, and I talked to some people who - sadly - know more about it. So I've taken everything I learnt into consideration as I wrote this.**

**Chapter title + first lines of the chapter are inspired by the song "Extreme Ways" by Moby****. As always, a link will be up on the fic's tumblr (This fic is well on its way to having an extensive soundtrack! Anybody want to do the artwork for the cd cover? No? Okay)**

**Jess, my girl! Thanks for betaing, and again thanks for the wonderful time we had last week, and for hugging me when Ed Sheeran sang "Small Bump". :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p><em>I had to close down everything<br>I had to close down my mind  
>Too many things could cut me<br>Too much can make me blind_

* * *

><p>Blaine felt the blood drain from his face, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks in the chest. Staggering back against the wall, he pressed his clasped hands against his mouth, in an attempt to steady his breath. "Lizzy…" He whispered in disbelief.<p>

"It was a car crash." Julian said softly. "They're not sure how it happened exactly… Liz was dead on impact. Paul has been rushed to the hospital and is undergoing surgery, but it isn't looking good…" Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, he took a shuddering breath. "I just… I can't believe she gone, Blaine. My baby sister… she's gone…"

Shaking his head, Blaine blinked his tears away and let out a small whimper. "Please tell me it's not true... This can't be happening."

"It's true, Blaine." Julian sobbed quietly. "It's fucked up but it's true."

"Oh God…" Blaine breathed, barely audible, his eyes falling shut and his head dropping back against the wall.

_I don't __want __this. I can't do this. _

_Somebody __help __me. Please.__  
><em>  
>Julian sniffed loudly as he wiped his tears away. "Blaine… everybody's heading towards my parents' house right now. They would like you and Lily and Kurt to come as well. They want to gather the children and grandchildren to make the necessary arrangements, and also just… to be together, I guess."<p>

Blaine nodded dazedly as his eyes once again clouded over with grief. "I… I have to tell Lily… I need to tell her first…"

The thought of what he had to do was enough to knock the wind right out of him. Both Kurt and he were used to talk to small children about illness and death. It was part of the job, after all. But he'd never imagined he'd have to break such devastating news to his own child.

Nothing could've ever prepared him for this. He had to tell his own sweet, little three year old girl that her mommy was gone.

"Are you sure you should tell her right away?" Julian asked. "She's so young, Blaine…"

"Yeah." Blaine answered hoarsely. "She needs to know the truth. Or else she won't understand why everybody is acting all strange and then she'll get scared... She needs to feel safe right now, and the only way we can give her that is by being completely honest and open."

His shoulders shook as he held back a bitter laugh. "Just listen to me, reciting theory like a true professional… I don't even know how to face her right now… But I have no choice, have I?"

Julian sighed. "It's so unfair… Blaine... I'm sorry for your loss too. I know you loved Liz with all your heart… and no matter what happened, I never stopped considering you my brother, you know that, right?"

"I know. Me too, Julian." Blaine nodded sadly. "Tell your parents we'll be over as soon as possible. I'm going to talk to Kurt and Lily first, and then we'll be on our way."

"Yeah sure, take your time. Be strong." Julian said, taking a step forward while Blaine pushed himself from the wall.

No words were needed as they fell into a heartfelt hug.

* * *

><p>Kurt cried when Blaine told him.<p>

He cried for Liz and Paul, for their baby, for Blaine… but most of all, he cried for Lily.

He wept for the small child who would grow up without a mother. And somewhere deep down, he cried for himself as well.

Blaine's eyes remained dry, as he held Kurt in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Blaine wanted to cry. He needed to.

But the tears refused to come.

"We need to go back into the living room and tell Lily…" he said in a dull voice.

Kurt nodded against his shoulder and lifted his head while wiping at his eyes. "This is a nightmare…" He whispered brokenly. "How could this have happened?" He stifled a new sob that threatened to escape, while fisting his hands into Blaine's shirt. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Kurt…" Blaine pleaded numbly. "Please help me tell Lily…"

Sniffing loudly, Kurt took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. "Yeah… of course." He took Blaine's hands into his own and squeezed them lightly. "I'm going to help you through this, honey. We are going to be okay, I promise."

Dropping his gaze, Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "How?" He whispered brokenly. "How is it ever going to be okay again?"

Kurt gave no answer.

He didn't have one.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that his heart was crushed with grief, Blaine still found the strength to go to Lily and kneel in front of her. The only things that kept him from breaking down were the love and protectiveness he felt towards her.<p>

Lily swayed sideways to continue watching TV, as her father was blocking the view.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. Without need for further explanation, Kurt grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Thanks." Blaine breathed.

"Daddy I want to watch!" Lily pouted. She glanced at him. "Daddy? Are you sad?" Then she saw Kurt, who went to sit down next to her. "Kurtie? Why are you crying?"

Blaine took Lily's hands into his, suddenly noticing how small they actually looked. She was so tiny.

So delicate.

"Honey…" He tried to steady his quivering voice. "Kurt and I… we're sad because something bad just happened."

"Really?" Lily perked up with innocent curiosity.

Blaine closed his eyes for a second, as he sought to find the right words. "Lily… remember last week, when I dropped my mug, and it was so broken that I couldn't fix it anymore?"

"Yes daddy!" She nodded vigorously. "It was a very pretty mug! It was green."

"Yeah… and remember when you asked me why I had broken it, and I told you it was an accident?" He continued. "An accident is when you don't want something bad to happen, but it does anyway. It's nobody's fault. It just happens."

Lily blinked in confusion, not saying a word.

"Sweetie…" Blaine's voice broke, but he quickly regained his balance as Kurt grabbed his hand, giving him a sympathetic look. "Something really bad happened to your mommy. She had an accident. She… she won't be coming home."

"But why isn't she coming home?" Lily asked, almost whiningly.

Blaine shook his head in defeat, as he tried to gather all his courage to utter the next words.

"Because… she's dead, honey."

Again staying silent, Lily frowned.

Blaine could almost see the wheels turn inside her mind. It was agonizing to watch. What he wouldn't give to erase this moment and take the devastation away.

But he knew there was no mercy to be found. There were no miracles about to happen.

This was it… they had to face the truth.

Together.

"Lily… it means your mommy doesn't breathe anymore, or feel, or think… she can't move anymore… she can't see or hear… and we won't see or hear her anymore…" He choked back a sob. "But she will never, never stop loving you, honey. She always will, and so do we, and everybody else. You're not alone, and we're all here to take care of you… you're safe with us."

Lily nodded, still clearly bewildered. "But… will she be coming tomorrow then?"

Seeing that Blaine was too overcome to speak, Kurt took over. "No Lily. She won't be coming back at all. Never again." He said gently. "You know, my mommy had an accident too when I was little. She died too."

"Why?" Lily asked again.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know why, honey. There's no reason. Accidents happen." He stroked her back in a comforting gesture. "But it's okay to be sad about it, sweetie. If you need to cry, or talk, or if you want a hug, we're here." He smiled as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Lily nodded, then turned back to Blaine, and threw her arms around him. "Don't be sad, daddy."

Blaine hugged her back tightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Blaine sniffed, now desperately fighting to keep his tears at bay.

"Can I watch more My Little Pony?"

"Sure, sweetie…" He chuckled hoarsely, as Kurt took the cue to turn the TV back on.

Lily promptly untangled herself from his grasp and scampered off to sit in front of the screen.

Lacking the willpower to move, Blaine remained in his kneeling position, staring blindly at the floor. He slumped when Kurt took hold of him and gently urged him to sit on the couch, next to him.

Blaine could feel the tremors coursing through him, like the beginnings of an earthquake. His wall was cracking at a frightening speed.

Acting on pure instinct, he lunged toward Kurt and sought refuge in his arms.

_Any second now._

Kurt pulled him closely against his chest. "It's okay, baby…" He murmured. "It's okay to be sad… It's okay to cry…"

_Now._

That was it.

_No turning back._

It all came crumbling down.

A piercing wail burst from Blaine's lips, as he held onto Kurt for dear life, his frantic cries muffled against his chest.

It was enough to make Kurt burst into tears again.

He kept crying as he held a sobbing, shaking, howling Blaine. There was nothing else Kurt could do to comfort him, besides holding him, and crying together.

So that's what he did, until eventually Blaine's sobs subsided.

With a loud sniff Blaine pulled back, wiping his tears away with the heel of his hand before he turned his grief-stricken eyes to Lily, who was still wrapped up in her cartoons.

Kurt's arms were still loosely draped around his boyfriend's waist. "Blaine…" His voice sounded weak and worn. "I love you and Lily so much… and I don't know when… or even how… but I promise you it's going to be okay. We'll get through this. I promise. Please believe me." He lowered his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine heaved a ragged sigh as he brought his hand up to cradle the back of Kurt's head and kissed his temple. "You're so amazing…" he croaked.

There was nothing in the world Blaine wanted more than to believe Kurt. And at that moment in time, it was really the only thing he could hope for.

They weren't all right today. And they wouldn't be tomorrow. Or next week.

But maybe someday… they would be.

They had to be.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they found themselves standing in front of the Campbell mansion. Liz's family home. Kurt probably would've felt intimidated by their apparent wealth, if he'd had the energy to dwell on it. For now however, he couldn't care less.<p>

Julian opened the door and smiled wearily at Blaine, who was carrying Lily, and then at Kurt. "I'm glad you're here… Hey Lily…" He said softly, reaching out to ruffle her curls lovingly.

Lily gaped at him, almost comically. "My mommy is dead." She said, as if making a simple announcement.

A shudder ran through Kurt's body.

_Wow._

_Just like that.__  
><em>  
>Taken aback by his niece's blunt statement, Julian nodded uneasily. "I… yes… yes, she is." He scratched the back of his neck and gestured for them to follow him. "Everybody's gathered in the sitting room." He said, turning around to lead the way through the grand foyer, his footsteps resounding sharply on the white marble floor tiles.<p>

The sitting room was as impressive as could be expected, but again, Kurt couldn't be bothered to pay any attention to his surroundings.

The only thing he could focus on were the people in that room. The many unknown, yet vaguely familiar looking faces were all turned in their general direction. Some of them wore a sad smile while others were contorted in grief and concern, but all of them, without exception, were tear streaked.

An older man eased himself up from his chair, and came towards them. Reaching out, he took Blaine's hand and enclosed it within both of his. "Thank you for coming, Blaine… for being here with us tonight." He pressed his lips into a painful grin. "It's just so unreal. My little girl... gone."

"I know…" Blaine breathed, as he lowered Lily to the ground. She quickly darted towards her cousins, who were sitting on the floor, huddled around what appeared to be an iPad.

"You must be Kurt." The man said, letting go of Blaine and extending his hand to Kurt. "I'm Jack Campbell, Lizzy's father."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled wanly, as he shook his hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Sir."

Jack sighed. "Yes… good to meet you as well, Kurt. Shame it has to be under these horrible circumstances. I'd like you to call me Jack, by the way."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Jack."

"Come… I'll introduce you to everybody. That's my wife, Karen." He pointed to Blaine, who was hugging a short, grey-haired woman. Kurt couldn't see her face, as it was buried into Blaine's shoulder, but he could hear her stifled sobs.

Jack led Kurt around the room, introducing him to Liz's sisters Abigail – "You can call me Abby, Kurt", Margaret – "I'm Maggie" – and Charlotte, who unsurprisingly preferred to be called Charlie instead.

He also met the various aunts, uncles and cousins of Liz, each of them doing their utter best to be cordial and forthcoming, even if they were overcome with sorrow.

Kurt couldn't help but think that this was what it truly meant to have class. It wasn't defined by status, wealth or power, but by the gracefulness and the thoughtfulness with which the Campbells carried themselves, especially during times like these.

They probably could teach that boor of a Bruce Anderson a thing or two.

"…and this is Karen's mother, Anne." Jack interrupted Kurt's thoughts, as they halted in front of a loveseat in the back of the room.

"I'm Lizzy's Nana." The woman said, offering her hand and shaking Kurt's in an unexpectedly firm way.

What was she… eighty-five? Maybe ninety years old?

"I'm ninety-two, in case you're wondering… which I know you are." She said with a tiny wink.

"Kurt Hummel." He said under his breath, as he felt inexplicably drawn to Anne's piercing blue eyes.

"I know." She simply answered, as she tugged him slightly forward, patting the spot next to her with her other hand. "Come sit with me, Kurt Hummel."

Without a second thought, Kurt did as he was told.

He studied her hand, still linked with his. Anne had those typical old-lady hands with wrinkled, parchment-like skin that felt cool to the touch.

"I'm terribly sorry about Liz…" Kurt said uneasily, his gaze still trained downward.

"Thank you." Anne answered quietly. "You know… it's a tragedy I hoped I'd never have to come across in my lifetime. Unfortunately, one doesn't make it to become my age without a dose of heartbreak and hardship…" She shifted in her seat, before carrying on. "It has come to my understanding that you've already suffered through some adversities of your own, my dear?"

Kurt raised his eyes to find that Anne was giving him a kind, sympathetic look. "I… yeah, I have…" He stammered. "I've lost… loved ones…"

Anne squeezed his hand. "Lizzy has told me about you. She's… was very fond of you, you know?"

"Oh… um… wow." Kurt breathed. "I mean, we've only met twice…"

"My Lizzy has always been excellent at reading people. She got that from me." A fresh wave of grief briefly clouded her eyes, before she straightened her back and gave him a knowing smile. "Besides… Blaine wouldn't choose anybody that wasn't absolutely wonderful." Anne averted her gaze to where Blaine was still talking to his former mother-in-law.

"He's so in love with you." She continued after a few moments. "Even as he's talking to Karen, he keeps glancing in your direction, every so often. It's beautiful to watch…"

Kurt felt the corners of his mouth tilt upward as he saw that Anne was right.

Blaine locked eyes with him for a second.

"See that look?" Anne pointed out. "I've only ever seen him look at Lizzy that way. You have his heart Kurt…" She turned to look back at him. "Now tell me… does he have yours?"

It took a few seconds for Anne's words to sink in, but as soon as Kurt realized what she had asked, his eyes snapped back to hers. "Yes…" He said breathlessly. "Of course he has. I love him so much! I can't imagine my life without him…"

"Good… good." Anne hushed him. "There was no doubt in my mind that you did, but I needed to hear it from you."

Kurt frowned. "But… why?"

Why was this lady so interested in his and Blaine's relationship?

Anne's expression turned solemn, borderline imposing, but strangely enough without losing its kindness. "Because, Kurt, I wish nothing more than for my great-granddaughter to grow up in a stable home, with loving parents and surrounded by an atmosphere of warmth, affection and support."

Seeing that Kurt still hadn't caught on, she continued patiently. "Kurt, now that Lizzy's gone… it's up to you and Blaine to provide that home to Lily."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat.

_Oh shit._

Of all the things that had crossed his mind during these last crazy hours… that hadn't been one of them.

Anne was right… Lily was going to have to live with them from now on. Suddenly, out of the blue, the three of them were a real family.

His eyes flitted over to where Lily was lying on the floor. She had managed to hog the iPad all to herself and was now playing some kind of game that involved a lot of tapping on the screen, while her cousins were looking on in amusement.

Kurt bit back a grimace as he thought about the immense repercussions of Liz's death on all of them. He shook his head in disbelief.

_Well then._

Once again, fate had decided to play a trick on him, and turn his life around in the blink of an eye.

And once again, he would have no other choice but to roll with the punches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I decided to end the chapter here, because I want to dedicate a separate chapter to the funeral. I promise you it won't be as depressing as you might expect it to be. The Campbells like to do things their own way. So that will be what's up next in chapter 27.**

**Reviews?**


	27. When you let her go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**AN:**

**Hello Heartsies!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, messages, alerts. They were so lovely! And welcome to the new Heartsies!**

**Writing this chapter was a lot of work, almost like planning and carrying out an actual funeral. But in the end, I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Hope you feel the same!**

**I don't have much to say before I let you read it, except for this:**

**1) I used three gorgeous songs in this chapter (well, I think they're gorgeous). I uploaded them to the fic's tumblr (healing-hearts-fic(dot)tumblr(dot)com). Now even if you don't care about songs in fics and generally skip over them (as I tend to do myself *shifty eyes*), I'd still recommend to you to listen to them as you read through this chapter. I listened to them as I wrote the different parts of the scene, and it actually felt as if I was there, in that chapel.**

**2) Thanks to Jess, for betaing this super fast!**

**I'm all outta words now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>The days after Liz's death were harder than Kurt could ever have imagined.<p>

In some odd ways, it was even worse than when Sam had died. Because back then, it had all been about his own suffering. He'd been allowed to curl up and wallow in his own pain and misery, while everybody else had gone out of their way to surround him with love and care.

Now it was the other way around. This time it was he who had to watch his loved ones suffer... which was honestly a thousand times worse than having to go through it himself.

Now more than ever, Kurt understood the agony his family and friends had gone through these past couple of years, when he'd been nothing but a hollow shell of a human being… Something he still would've been if it hadn't been for Blaine.

His dear, sweet Blaine, and his beautiful, wonderful Lily. Both of them were his biggest strength and his greatest weakness. No way he would let them suffer the same way he had. He just couldn't allow that to happen.

These thoughts went through his head as Carole handed him a steaming cup of coffee and sat down next to him. "I'm glad you came over, sweetheart." Her smile couldn't hide the concern in her eyes. "You look so tired…" And with a loving gesture that was so typical of her, she reached out and brushed the hair out of Kurt's face, her hand lingering behind to cup his cheek.

Leaning into the gentle touch, Kurt sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "I am exhausted. Blaine's off to scout preschools with Lily and I just needed to get out of the apartment for a little while."

"I'm so sorry… I wish you didn't have to go through this." Carole lowered her hand to gently grasp Kurt's shoulder.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Carole. Blaine and Lily are the ones suffering here." He raised his eyes and found that his stepmom was watching him pensively.

"I worry about all my children, honey." She said after a moment. "You are my son, which makes Blaine my son-in-law. I don't care if it's official or not… my heart knows the truth." Her eyes were tearing up. "And no son of mine can fool me, sweetie. You are hurting worse than you dare to admit."

Kurt dropped his gaze, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Carole continued. "I understand that you want to be strong for Blaine and Lily… but you don't have to keep it up with me. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, always…"

"I know Carole…" Kurt breathed, smiling in appreciation. "Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you and dad." He lifted Carole's hand from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to it, before pressing it to his heart. "But to answer your question… yeah, I'm going through hell right now. And I just don't know what to do. I don't know…" His voice shook slightly. "I mean, how do I comfort a man who has lost his ex-wife? It's such a weird situation. She's been so important to him for such a long time, and okay, things had gotten bad enough between them to break them up, but they still shared a strong connection, even after their divorce…"

He sniffed loudly as his head fell against the backrest of the couch. "And then Lily… that poor little girl. Her entire world has been ripped to shreds, and she doesn't even realize it. We keep telling her what happened, but she just doesn't understand what it all means. And then there are moments when she does seem to get it, on some subconscious level, like last night… she woke up crying and screaming for her mommy, begging for her to come back." Kurt bowed his head, his body shaking with silent sobs as tears started to run down his face.

"Oh honey." Carole whispered, as she took Kurt's cup from his hands and pulled him into her arms.

"We didn't even know what to say to her!" He sobbed. "We wanted to tell her that her mommy would be coming back, and everything was going to be all right, but we couldn't! We couldn't…"

Carole petted Kurt's back as he continued crying. "So what did you do then?" She asked.

Leaning back, Kurt wiped his eyes furiously. "Nothing… we just held her… and told her that we loved her. She fell asleep in Blaine's arms after a while."

Shaking her head, Carole gave Kurt a tissue. "That's not nothing, Kurt. In fact, to Lily, that probably means everything. Being there for her and making her feel loved is so important right now. It might not seem like a lot, but love and support are the only way to get through something like this. Same goes for Blaine… be there for him. Allow him to mourn. It's all he needs."

Kurt nodded meekly. "Thanks, Carole. For everything." He gave her a watery smile. "I meant what I said before, you know… Introducing you to my dad was probably the best thing I ever did. Even if I did it for all the wrong reasons at the time, I got a cool brother and an amazing mother out of it." He grinned awkwardly.

Tears sprang into Carole's eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way, honey." She said with a beaming smile. "We might be a very odd family, but we all love and support each other, and that's what makes us a true family. I'm a very lucky woman, I've got all these wonderful men in my life. Oh, and Rachel of course." She added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, let's not forget the mother of your future grandchild." Kurt smiled back.

"So I heard the Campbells were nice?" Carole inquired, after refilling Kurt's cup.

"Oh yes." Kurt answered immediately. "They were so kind to me, and they actually treat Blaine like he's still a part of the family. I think you'd really like them, they are very open-minded and down-to-earth. Oh and get this, Blaine told me that Jack Campbell is a big supporter, sponsor AND friend of president Obama…"

Carole whistled. "Wow, I'm impressed. They sound like lovely people."

"They are." Kurt mused, his thoughts drifting back to Anne, who had essentially appointed him as Lily's new stepfather. He was still trying to wrap his mind around that one.

"Any news from Blaine's parents?"

Kurt snorted in contempt. "His dad sent him a text to offer his condolences, but he must've managed to throw in an insult on my behalf as well, because Blaine refused to let me read it before he punched the delete-button."

"Oh my God, that man is impossible!"Carole huffed.

"Yeah…" Kurt shrugged. "But at least his mother kept her promise. She's been over several times to help out with Lily, and she's really been there for Blaine too, for a change." "I'm happy about that." Carole said softly. "Blaine is such a sweet boy. I'm glad you two found each other."

Kurt scrunched his eyes shut and smiled brightly, for the first time in days. "Me too, Carole, me too…"

* * *

><p>"Santana's here." Kurt said, straightening his tie as he entered the bedroom. "Are you sure you don't want to take Lily to the funeral?"<p>

Blaine, who was sitting on the bed, dressed in his black suit, simply shook his head as he kept staring at the floor. "I don't want her last memory of her mother to be that of a casket."

"I understand, honey." Kurt extended his hand. "Are you ready for this?"

Blaine swallowed deeply as his gaze moved toward Kurt. "No…" But still he laid his hand into Kurt's, allowing himself to be pulled up and landing against his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm here, baby." Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm going to help you through this, I swear…" He said with all the courage he could muster up.

"I don't want to do this… I don't want to say goodbye to her." Blaine breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I love you so fucking much… But she… I just…" He shook his head in desperation.

"Shhhhh… I know, honey, I know, okay?" Kurt soothed him. "You've allowed me to grieve for Sam… now I want you to grieve for her. Don't hold back on my account. Please, don't. I know how much she meant to you and I love you for it. And no matter what, I'll still be here for you after all of this. Please trust me… you're not alone."

Blaine heaved a loud breath and nodded sharply. "I know… Thank you… thank you." He repeated brokenly, digging his fingers into Kurt's biceps.

"Come on, sweetie, we need to leave." Kurt whispered against Blaine's cheek, before stepping back and taking Blaine's hand to lead him out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the funeral chapel, Blaine froze and broke out in goose bumps. Clutching Kurt's hand like a lifeline, he took in the scene in front of him. The entire room was adorned with bright pink and white flowers, Liz's favorite colors.<p>

_Oh God__…__lilies and daisies._

Feeling the gentle push of Kurt's hand on the small of his back, he realized he needed to move.

Liz's casket was lying on the floor, in front of the small altar, with the first few rows of chairs arranged to form a half circle around it. The warm glow of the candles on the altar caught Blaine's eye as he and Kurt took their place on the first row, in between Julian and Maggie. The silence in the room was heavy, only broken by an occasional whisper or sniffle.

Turning his head to look behind him, Blaine saw the chapel filling up with people. More of Liz's relatives, some of which had flown over from Ireland for the funeral. Burt and Carole. Finn and Rachel. Quinn and Puck. Mercedes. Brittany. Mike and Tina. Emily, Barry, Rose, Jenny, Jonathan, and several other coworkers from the hospital… Paul's parents…

His mom.

Blaine smiled in gratitude at his mother, as she gave him a small, almost invisible wave. His smile faltered as his eyes fell upon Paul's parents. It was a horrible tragedy for them as well, with their only child still in a deep coma, and the death of their daughter-in-law and their future grandchild.

Turning back in his chair, he saw Abby, Maggie and Charlie, who had taken position in front of the altar, facing the casket that held the body of their youngest sister.

When the entire chapel had turned quiet, Maggie took a small step towards the mic standard and started singing, her crystal clear voice cutting through the silence, as if to remind everyone that this was all terribly real and happening.

_**I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and **__**warm**__**, **_

_**your hair upon the pillow like a sleepy golden storm, **_

_**Many loved before us, I know that we are not new,  
>in <strong>__**city **__**and in **__**forest **__**they smiled like me and you,  
>But now it's come to distances <strong>__**and **__**both of us must try, **_

_**your eyes are soft with sorrow,**_

**_Hey, that's no way to say goodbye._**

**_I'm not looking for another as I wander in my time,_**  
><strong><em>walk me to the corner, our steps will always rhyme<em>**  
><strong><em>you know my love goes with you as your love stays with me,<em>**

_**it's just the way it changes, like the shoreline and the sea,**_

_**But let**__**'s **__**not talk of love or chains or things we can't untie, **_

_**your eyes are soft with sorrow,**_

_**Hey, that's no way to say goodbye.**_

Abby and Charlie joined in, their voices harmonizing beautifully with Maggie's.

_**I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and **__**warm**__**, **_

_**your hair upon the pillow like a sleepy golden storm, **_

_**Many loved before us, I know that we are not new,  
>in <strong>__**city **__**and in **__**forest **__**they smiled like me and you,  
>but now it's come to distances <strong>__**and **__**both of us must try, **_

_**your eyes are soft with sorrow,**_

**_Hey, that's no way to say goodbye._**

As the music died down, Maggie and Charlie returned to their seats, while Abby stayed behind the mic.

"Thank you for coming today." She began, as she glanced around the room. "I don't think anybody wants to be here right now. I know Lizzy wouldn't want to be here… she hated funerals. Like really hated them. She thought they were depressing, stuffy, boring, and always complained how they made a bad situation even worse. So… we're not going to do that today." Abby said with a tiny, sad smile. "Today, we're saying goodbye to Lizzy, but we're going to do it the way she would have liked it. Because it's quite literally the last thing we can do for her. Today we've invited you to come here with an open heart and an open mind, to celebrate who Lizzy was – and always will be – to all of us. A couple of us have prepared a little something, but we'd like to invite anyone else who feels like it to come up here, to talk, to sing, to pray… to laugh or cry… Whatever it is, you are welcome to share it with us, and with Lizzy." With a small nod, Abby turned away from the mic and walked back to her seat, to make room for her mother. Even though the devastated look in Karen's eyes pained him, Blaine still couldn't help but admire her courage and determination, as she started speaking.

"I remember the day Daisy died. Lizzy told me it was the most absurd thing ever. More than anything, she couldn't understand why it had happened. I don't think she ever came around to accepting it." Karen took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sad to say that now, I fully comprehend what she meant. Losing a child is absurd. It's ridiculous. It's against all logic. And it hurts so… so much. I brought my little girl into this world… I never thought I'd see the day when she had to leave it again. It's not fair, you know." Karen shook her head. "Lizzy was sweet, bright, bubbly, kind, and so full of love. A love she shared with everybody around her. She was our sun. She still is. Even now, when the sun has gone down on us, we know she's still there. She's not truly gone, but merely hiding behind the horizon, and no, we can't see her anymore, but we can still feel her warmth and love. We can still see the light she left behind. But we all know that the night is falling upon us now, and we know there will be moments – cold, lonely and silent – when it seems as if the darkness will never end. Whenever that happens, please don't lose hope. Take comfort in the moonlight, and in the sparkling light of the many stars that surround us. The night may not be as beautiful as the day, because the sun is not there, but it's worth it. It's always worth it. And at the end of that long, endless night, we will see the sun reappear. We will meet again. We will realize that she has been there with us all along, even if it was on the other side. Lizzy…" Karen's voice broke. "I love you… and I'll see you when morning breaks…"

Tears trickled down Blaine's cheeks as his former mother-in-law finished her heart wrenching speech. Glancing sideways at Kurt, he saw him using a crumpled handkerchief to wipe away a few tears of his own. He linked his hand into Kurt's, who promptly returned Blaine's gaze with a soft, almost inaudible sigh. Like so many times before, one look into those blue, loving eyes was enough to give Blaine the strength and resolve he needed.

* * *

><p>One by one, people came forward to share memories, to express their feelings, or to simply say goodbye. When Julian had finished speaking, he threw a glance at Blaine. Blaine caught the unspoken question in his eyes, and with a final encouraging hand squeeze from Kurt, he answered Julian's gaze by giving him a slight nod and rising from his chair. Fighting his nerves, he walked to the front. He had to do this. He'd promised Julian he would.<p>

As he reached the mic and lowered his eyes upon the casket, his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly the room had narrowed down to just the two of them, so close together, but at the same time literally worlds apart. It struck him that he wasn't doing this for Julian, or Liz's family, or Lily, or Kurt, not even for himself. He was standing there because of Liz, and he was doing it only for her.

With a steadying breath, he decided to simply turn down his thoughts and let the words come from his heart.

"There… um… there might be people here who think it's weird for me… Lizzy's ex… to stand up here and speak. I guess I should apologize to them, because frankly, they'll probably find what I'm going to say and do now even more awkward."

Blaine grimaced, and paused for a few seconds. "I've spent almost my entire adult life with Liz. We've been through so much together… highs and lows… we've shared things with each other that we have shared with no one else… We've loved each other… You know, on our wedding day, when the priest said "till death do you part"? He wasn't lying… No matter what happened, even if our hearts were separated in the end, our souls were still connected. She was my soul mate, my best friend, and for a long time, she was my love. I am so thankful for all that she has given me. She gave me love, she gave me children, she gave me joy, she gave me laughter, there were times she gave me misery and heartache… But she always gave me all of her, never holding anything back. And my deepest regret is that I failed to do the same for her." Blaine added in a hushed voice.

"When she told me it was over between us, she cried. She kept telling me how sorry she was and how much she regretted the things she did to me... And for a long time, I was so freaking angry at her. I felt betrayed and hurt, because she had taken away everything I had. Until, after a long time, the anger finally faded away, and I finally understood. She hadn't taken it away… I was the one who had lost it. My anger turned into gratitude towards her. Even though the heartbreak remained the same." Blaine breathed.

He took another deep breath and looked at Kurt. "You know, someone asked me the other day if I believed in the afterlife. My answer was yes. I believe that when people die, they don't really leave us. In fact, my guess would be that Lizzy is right here with us, at this very moment." He let his eyes wander around the room before focusing on the casket. "And I'm pretty sure she feels like crap, and that she's once again full of regrets and guilt about doing this to us." He shook his head with a small smile. "Well Lizzy… if you're here, and if you're listening… don't feel bad. You have given us so much. I want you to know that both our lives and this world will forever be brighter and better, because you were in it… I want you to know that we won't forget you. I want you to know that I won't let Lily forget you. I promise you I will take care of her, and that I will raise her into a strong, kind, compassionate young woman, just like her mom."

From the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Karen nod in agreement. "I don't have anything left to say." He continued. "But there's something I'd like to do, if you'll allow me." He threw a glance at Julian, who took the cue and brought him his guitar.

"Lizzy loved it when I sang to her." He smiled as he put the strap over his shoulder. "I always promised I'd write her a love song one day… but I never took the time to actually do it. It wasn't until she left me that I kept my promise, and wrote that damn song. How's that for irony, huh? But Lizzy never heard it… Nobody ever did." Blaine clutched the neck of his guitar tightly as he drew a deep breath. "I would very much like to sing it now, if I may… It's the last thing I need to do, before I can let her go…" He nodded to himself, and without further hesitation, he started plucking the strings, sending a beautiful, tender melody into the silent room.

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go  
><em>**

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missing home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go_**

**_And you _****_let her go_**

Blaine was strumming his guitar in earnest now, his voice gaining power as he sang the following verses.

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_  
><em><strong>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<strong>_  
><em><strong>But dreams come slow and it goes so fast<strong>_

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Maybe one day you'll understand why<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything you <strong>__**touch all it dies**_

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
><em><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling **__**low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_  
><em><strong>Same old <strong>__**empty feeling in your heart**_

_**Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_  
><em><strong>But to never to <strong>__**touch and never to keep**_

_**Cause you loved her too much**_  
><em><strong>And you dived too deep<strong>_

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
><em><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling **__**low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you've let her go<strong>_

_**And you **__**let her go**_

_**And you **__**let her go**_

_**And you **__**let her go**_

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
><em><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling **__**low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home**_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**And you **__**let her go**_

Blaine's voice trembled as he said the next words. "Liz… I hope you're with Daisy now. Please take care of her and give her a kiss from me, okay? Thank you for everything… I love you." He squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. "I- I'm letting you go now. Goodbye."

As he made his way back to his chair, Karen reached out to touch his arm, halting him in his steps. "Thank you." She mouthed with a teary smile. Blaine took her hand into his and squeezed it tightly, before going back to his seat.

Sitting down, he immediately felt the soothing touch of Kurt's arms around him. "I love you, baby." He whispered into Blaine's ear. "It was beautiful… perfect…" Blaine nodded, silently weeping into Kurt's shoulder.

All he wanted right now was to go home, and be with Lily and Kurt. He needed to get away from this sorrow and misery. It was too heavy… he could feel it pressing down on his chest and he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

"Breathe, honey. Please, just relax…" Kurt urged quietly.

Blaine released a gulp of air and calmed down, amazed at how Kurt had seemed to know exactly what was going on, before he knew so himself.

After Jack had said his goodbye to his daughter, Liz's sisters returned to the front of the altar, to sing one more song before the service would end, and Liz would be carried out of their lives forever.

This time it was Charlie who took the lead, while her sisters sang second and third voice.

_**Hope is your survival**_

_**A **__**captive **__**path **__**I **__**lead**_

**_No matter where you go_**  
><strong><em>I will <em>****_find you_**

**_If it takes a long longtime_**

**_No matter where you go  
>I will find you<br>If it takes a thousand years_**

**_No matter where you go_**  
><strong><em>I will <em>****_find you_**

**_In the place with no frontiers  
>No matter where you go<br>I will find you  
>If it takes a thousand years<em>**

**_No matter where you go_**  
><strong><em>I will <em>****_find you_**

**_If it takes a long longtime  
>No matter where you go<br>I will find you  
>If it takes a thousand years<em>**

**_No matter where you go_**  
><strong><em>I will <em>****_find you_**

**_In the place with no frontiers_**

_**In the place _with no frontiers_  
><strong>_  
>Blaine walked up to the casket and crouched down to lay a pink rose on top of it. Staying down for a moment, he stared at it unconsciously, while running his fingers along the wood. Then finally, he got back up again, and after one last parting glance, he turned around and left the chapel, walking hand in hand with Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** _Up next in chapter 28: Life goes on._**

**_Reviews?_**


	28. The boy is mine

**Disclaimer: Gleeee is not owned by meeee**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies!**

**Wow. Just wow. Thank you so much for your feedback! It means so much to me.**

**That's why I'm a bit miffed with this chapter. After the intensity of the last few chapters, this one feels a bit like a deflated balloon. I'm not gonna lie, writer's block came to visit me as well. I had the entire chapter planned out, but the Words. Would. Not Come. I hate it when that happens.**

**Anyhoo, I think you should know that this entire chapter was planned out - and mostly written - before Dance With Somebody aired, so any similarity is purely coincidental (although I quite like some parallels - blink and you'll miss 'em though).**

**I'm glad to say, that after all of the drama and sadness, you won't need your hankies for this one :) Oh, and there's a little twist in here that'll either make you laugh yourself silly, or wave your fist in frustration :)**

**Thank you my darling Jess for betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Wiping his forehead, Burt took a few steps back and surveyed the end results of a full day's work.

"Well?" Kurt grinned excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know... It's awfully green." He muttered, his eyes squinted in contemplation.

"Lime, Dad!"

Burt shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Are you sure this kid isn't going to go blind from peeping at these walls? What happened to pink for a girl and blue for a boy?"

"First of all, we don't even know if Rachel's having a boy or a girl, and second, pink or blue?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really, Dad? That's such a cliché…"

His father threw him an amused look. "Hey! I remember you making me paint your room pink when you were six!"

"Yes, well… back then I thought it would bring out my skin tone better. Only six, Dad!" He added hastily as Burt opened his mouth to reply.

"It's okay, kiddo, don't get all worked up. The colors are fine. Besides, you're the expert, I'm just a simple, old fashioned guy." He chuckled.

Kurt huffed in mock indignation. "You're not, Dad! Anyway, I'm glad it's finally done. Rachel's due in six weeks, so it's about time."

A loud yelp came from downstairs, followed by peals of laughter.

"Sounds like Rachel's having fun with Lily." Burt smiled, as he gathered the dirty brushes and rollers. "How's she doing these days?"

"She's… okay." Kurt nodded. "As well as can be expected, I guess. She wakes up crying sometimes, and she has these tantrums every now and then, but they never last very long. Most of the times, it's like nothing even happened."

Burt shook his head in wonder. "Amazing how tough little kids are. Reminds me of when your mom died. Sometimes I felt as if you were coping better than I was." He smiled fondly at his son. "But then again, you were always the strongest guy I knew. Still are."

"I... I'm not that strong, Dad. I'm honestly just trying to hold on." Kurt said softly. He didn't deserve all this praise, just for being himself.

His dad's response was just as quiet. "So how are you? Holding on, I mean…"

A deep frown made its way onto Kurt's features. "Barely."

"That bad, huh?"

"No… I mean… I'm just so tired…" Kurt sighed. "Blaine and I... we work all day… and when we come home at night everything revolves around Lily – which is fine, I mean I love her to bits – but then we just fall into an exhausted heap on the bed and… I just miss him, Dad. I miss Blaine."

It was true. Besides a quick cuddle every now and then and a few stolen kisses each day, they hadn't touched each other since Liz's death. But it wasn't even the physical intimacy he missed the most. He missed talking to Blaine. He missed sharing his heart and soul with him. He missed spending time with his boyfriend. And time just seemed to be the one thing they were always short on lately.

His father started chuckling again.

Raising his eyebrow, Kurt shot him an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, what's so funny about that?"

"Oh no, Kurt, it's just that it reminds me so much of when you were little. There were times when your mom and I hardly had time to share a meal back then. Hell, it's no wonder you're an only child, your mom and I didn't even have time to-"

"DAD!" Kurt yelped as he slapped his hands over his ears. "I BEG you not to finish that sentence!"

"Okay!" Burt threw up his hands in surrender, making Kurt uncover his ears again. "All I'm saying is that it's no picnic. Raising a child is hard work, it changes just about everything. At first, it seems as if your entire world has been turned upside down, but then as time goes on and you settle yourself into your new role as a parent, you find that it hasn't actually turned upside down. There's just this... new, wonderful dimension to everything. You know, most people have nine months to prepare for this, which you didn't, so I know it's daunting right now. But it'll get better as you get more organized, and from what I've been able to tell so far, you are both doing a great job. Cut yourself some slack, kiddo, and give Blaine and yourself some time to adjust. It'll be fine… You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt smiled. "It's just been a lot lately, you know… Like you said, I've gone from being alone to basically having a family of my own in the space of a couple of months." He scratched his hair and scrunched his nose as he felt a lump of dried paint stuck onto one of the tresses.

"You know, Kurt, it may have come about in a weird way, but hearing you talk about your own family gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside." Burt patted his own chest with a broad grin. "Which reminds me, Carole and I are having Finn and Rachel over for Christmas, and we were wondering if you all would like to come too. Unless Blaine has other plans, like maybe with his mom, or with Liz's family?"

"I would love to! I'll check with Blaine and I'll let you know, okay?" Kurt answered, while he finished cleaning up their painting tools.

"Great!" Burt said, as he returned his gaze to the wall. "You know what? I'm starting to really like this green…"

Kurt shook his head with a weary smirk. "It's lime, Dad…"

* * *

><p>"Please tell me somebody made coffee?" Blaine muttered as he barged into the staff room, making a bee line for the coffee machine.<p>

"Barry did." Rose said, not even looking up from her file.

"Oh good, then it's going to be dynamite." Blaine sighed happily as he filled his mug. "Just what I need."

"Tired?" Rose asked, as she finally met his gaze. "Oh! Never mind, your dark circles and puffy eyes already answered my question."

Blaine put down his mug before pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, while stifling a yawn. "It's been a busy night at the ER. We had two kids with bacterial meningitis admitted, brother and sister."

"Are they okay?"

"We got them stable." Blaine answered while dropping his hands from his face. "The parents were flipping out of course, I mean, who wouldn't be. And after that we had premature newborn twins coming in, 27 weeks, 890 and 960 grams…"

Rose gasped. "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Blaine's face contorted as he did his best to suppress yet another yawn. "God, I need some sleep…" He groaned as he sat down heavily on a chair, slumping back almost instantly.

"So why don't you head home then?" Rose said, peering at him from across the table.

Blaine gazed at his coffee, hesitating briefly. "Um… I want to see Kurt before I leave. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Oh, well there he is!" Rose smirked, as the door flew open and both Kurt and Emily came bustling in, chattering excitedly about last night's episode of Project Runway.

"No but seriously, that girl can't sew at all, did you see the way those sleeves- Oh, hey Blaine!" Kurt shouted happily, as he saw his boyfriend sitting at the table, looking at him from beneath hooded eyes with a lazy smile on his face.

Not caring who else was in the room, Kurt quickly darted towards him and leaned over to give him a firm peck on the lips. "I've missed you." He whispered as he pulled back.

"Me too…" Blaine answered quietly, his smile faltering just a little. "How was Lily this morning?"

"She's fine." Kurt nodded. "Very excited to go to school. This week's theme is music and she got to take her toy trumpet with her. She gave me a recital in the car." He giggled as Blaine winced in mock sympathy.

Taking a seat next to him, Kurt linked hands with Blaine, and scooted closer till their knees were touching. He was determined to make the most of the few minutes they had together, even if they had to keep the PDA to a minimum. In all honesty, all he really wanted to do was grab Blaine's face and ravish his mouth till he was left with swollen lips and without breath. And judging by the way Blaine was currently leering at him, the feeling was entirely mutual.

"Wow, Rose, there is so much eye sex going on in this room I might get accidentally knocked up ." Emily sniggered as Rose burst out in laughter.

"Shut up." Kurt grunted, still not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. "I've caught you and Barry in much more compromising positions, Rose."

Rose sighed dramatically. "I already told you I was sorry about that, and I promised I'd never sneak into the men's locker room again."

"I hope not!" Kurt piped. "His pasty white ass almost blinded me!"

Blaine couldn't help but burst into laughter, as he kept looking adoringly at Kurt.

Both Kurt and Blaine – reluctantly but automatically – pulled apart as the door opened once again, and Jonathan Taylor entered, together with a doctor they didn't know.

The unknown man in green scrubs was tall and young – Kurt estimated him around 35. He had piercing green eyes and a few wisps of golden brown hair had escaped from beneath his surgical cap.

"Good morning." Dr. Taylor smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, and as of this week also our new surgeon. He has a specialization in pediatric oncological surgery, which means we'll be working closely together. So, everybody… please meet Dr. Sebastian Smythe!"

Jonathan gestured to Emily and Rose, as Dr. Smythe walked up to them to shake hands.

They then turned back towards the table. "This is Dr. Blaine Anderson, our pediatrician, and this is nurse Kurt Hummel." Jonathan said, as they took a seat opposite to Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian reached out his hand in greeting, and both Blaine and Kurt shook it. As Kurt touched hands with Sebastian, their eyes locked, and it was enough to send a strange shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said with a smirk, as he continued to stare at Kurt in a very odd way.

"Pleasure…" Kurt drawled. He did not like this guy. Nope. Not at all.

"Welcome to LCH." Blaine nodded with a smile. "What brings you to Lima, Ohio, of all places?"

Sebastian grinned. "Well, I'm originally from Columbus. I left Ohio after high school, I really needed to get out of small town USA so I went to study in France. These last few years, I've been working at the Necker Hospital in Paris." Sebastian raised his eyebrows triumphantly as Blaine gasped in awe.

Kurt rolled his eyes. If he'd ever doubted if it was possible to dislike someone at first sight, Kurt now had solid proof that it could be achieved. There was something about that man's body language that just ticked Kurt off. That, and the fact that his gaydar was pinging as if there was a Pride Parade passing through.

"Actually it was Jonathan who convinced me to come back here. Can't say I'm disappointed so far…" Sebastian said in a suggestive tone, as he fluttered his eye lashes and continued talking to Blaine. A couple of minutes into the conversation, Jonathan had to excuse himself briefly to go see a patient, and left the room together with Rose.

Meanwhile Kurt had to bite his tongue really hard, because dozens of sarcastic comments had already formed in his mind and absolutely none of them were appropriate enough to be said out loud.

Fortunately, he was saved by Emily, who slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Kurt, time to get working. Let's go."

"Sure, Em." Kurt shoved his chair back noisily and stood up. "See you later, Blaine. Nice meeting you, Dr. Smythe." He said nonchalantly.

"Nice indeed…" Sebastian was almost purring right now, his grin even cockier than before.

Not able to stand it one second longer, Kurt quickly fled the room, eager to rant to Emily about that stupid, arrogant… meerkat.

_Hehe. Meerkat. Good one, Hummel._

* * *

><p>"So…" Sebastian looked at Blaine. It was just the two of them in the staff room now. "Nice hospital, nice staff." He nodded approvingly.<p>

"Yeah, it's a pretty great place to work. And you'll find we have a good team here." Blaine smiled. "They are loyal, hardworking, competent and-"

"Hot." Sebastian said abruptly.

Blaine blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Sebastian leaned forward. "That one nurse? Delectable..." He breathed with a conspiring wink.

A nervous chuckle escaped Blaine's mouth. Taken aback by his new coworker's brassiness, he scratched the back of his head. "Um… wow. I don't know which one you're referring to, but I have to tell you that Rose isn't single, and Emily… well let's just say I'm not sure you could handle her. She's… really fierce." Blaine startled as Sebastian barked out a laugh.

"I'm sure she is!" Sebastian's voice was laced heavily with amusement. "But I'm not talking about her. I meant that sexy little doll face who was sitting next to you. Kurt, right?" He clicked his tongue and wet his lips. "He's got like this whole innocent-yet-naughty-angel thing going on… Super hot." He groaned, as his eyes took on a faraway look.

Blaine's mouth dropped open.

Was this guy for real? They'd just met fifteen minutes ago met and already he was perving over Kurt? Over his boyfriend?

_Well fuck._

"I don't think-" Blaine started.

"Do you know if he's single by any chance?" Sebastian asked, cutting off Blaine's words.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine shook his head. "No. He's not. He has a boyfriend."

_There. Take that. Now fuck off, Smythe._

Sebastian shrugged. "Ah well… doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him."

A deep scowl formed on Blaine's features. "It would bother _me_." He growled through clenched jaws.

"Why?" Sebastian frowned in surprise, before the penny dropped and his mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "Oooooh… I see…" He chuckled, as he fell back against his chair. "Damn, Anderson… seems we have something in common then. We both like to do nurses." He winked suggestively.

"I am NOT 'doing' him!" Blaine snapped back. "He's my boyfriend, for fuck's sake !"

"Whatever…" Sebastian stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. "If you ever feel like sharing him , let me know, okay? I could show him a good time. Or maybe both of you?" He smirked, as he stood up. "Well, I need to get back to the OR. See you around, Anderson." Sebastian said, clapping Blaine's shoulder on his way out.

Blaine sat frozen in shock for a moment, staring at the door that had fallen shut behind Sebastian's back. Soon his astonishment began to make way for the first stirrings of anger and frustration, deep inside of him. "Oh, hell no…" He breathed, before he jumped up and stormed out off the staff room, into the corridor.

Kurt came out of room 408, shouting a cheerful 'see you later' at the boy inside, when he saw Blaine storming towards him. He was looking absolutely livid.

Much to Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't halt his steps as he neared his boyfriend. Instead, he just rushed by while muttering "I need to see you in my office, Kurt. Now!" He added harshly, when Kurt didn't budge immediately.

"I think you'd better hurry, Kurt." Emily said, as they both looked at Blaine's rapidly retreating back. "He seems pissed off about something."

"Yeah…" Kurt frowned worriedly.

* * *

><p>Closing the office door behind him with a soft 'click', Kurt took a few tentative steps towards his boyfriend. Blaine was leaning against his desk, with crossed arms and an unreadable expression on his face.<p>

"What's going on?" Kurt asked with a gentle voice. "Why are you upset? I don't-" His words turned into a surprised yelp as Blaine grabbed him by the waist and spun him around, trapping him against the desk.

"What are you- hmpffff…" Kurt found himself silenced by a kiss.

But not just any kiss… A hot, wet, deep, hungry, possessive kiss. Blaine was plundering his mouth and sucking the breath out of him, while running his hands roughly over Kurt's body, almost as if he was searching for something.

Soon enough, Kurt began to feel lightheaded and weak-kneed. With a breathless chuckle, he placed his hands against Blaine's shoulders and calmly pushed him away, while breaking the kiss with a swift turn of his head. "Honey, it's not that I don't appreciate this… but would you mind telling me why you called me in here? Or was it only so you could ravish me?" Kurt added with a playful smile.

Blaine, who had been steadily staring at Kurt's lips the entire time, quickly met Kurt's eyes before averting his gaze again. He swallowed audibly. "Um… actually... it was?" He said, while his cheeks flushed red. "Ouch!" He whined, as Kurt lightly slapped his upper arm . "Abuse!"

"You can't just do things like this, Blaine!" Kurt complained. "I'm supposed to be working right now!"

"But we're always working!" Blaine threw his hands in the air. "It's driving me insane! I just… I want to spend some time with you." He whispered urgently, as he lifted his hand to fondle the collar of Kurt's tunic. He tried to lean in for another kiss but Kurt would have none of it.

"Yes, me too, but now, Blaine? Of all the times and places, why here, and now, this very minute?"

Kurt frowned. "Talk to me, Blaine Anderson." He said sharply when Blaine didn't respond immediately.

"It's that… stupid Smythe." Blaine muttered reluctantly.

"I thought his first name was Sebastian?" Kurt smirked. "You guys seemed to get along when I left the room, what went wrong?"

Crossing his arms again, Blaine huffed out an angry breath. "Well, let's see… how about the fact that, as soon as you left, he couldn't stop telling me how hot he thinks you are, and how much he would love to get into your pants!"

Kurt had to blink several times, while his mouth opened and closed in shock.

"He… my pants?" Kurt's face crumpled as he let out a bark of laughter. "MY pants? Oh my God that's so hilarious!" He wheezed, gripping the desk to keep his balance.

"Hilarious?" Blaine hissed. "Please explain to me what part of 'he's gay and wants to fuck you' could possibly be funny?"

Kurt shook his head as tears rolled down his cheek. "It's just… I figured he was gay, okay, but I thought he was coming on to _you_! So yeah, I'm a bit relieved." Kurt grinned comically. "Phew!"

Blaine pursed his lips in mock offense. "Well, I wouldn't be too relieved… he told me he was willing to show us both a good time." He shot back with raised eyebrows, but it only managed to send Kurt into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine couldn't help it anymore. Infected by Kurt's mirth, he snorted loudly and kept grinning widely as Kurt slowly regained his composure.

"Wow…" Kurt pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I haven't laughed this hard in ages."

Blaine shook his head with a tiny smile. "I still don't understand why you find this so amusing."

"Because it's silly, that's why! You can't expect me to take any of this seriously? The guy doesn't stand a chance with either of us, and from what you've just told me he managed to make an ass of himself within the first half hour of meeting us!" Kurt rattled in a high-pitched voice, gesturing wildly with his arms. Noticing the worry still lingering in Blaine's eyes, Kurt sighed. "Is this why you practically dragged me in here? Are you afraid of Smythe coming between us? Is that it, Blaine?"

Staring at the floor, Blaine nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Oh, Blaine, please…" Kurt whined.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time, Kurt!" Blaine snapped, before covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, shaking his head.

Kurt stepped forward, grasping Blaine's wrists and pulling his hands down, so he could lock eyes with him. "Let's get one thing straight… I'm not _her_, Blaine." He whispered heatedly.

"I know." Blaine breathed.

"And this is NOT going to happen to us, you hear me?"

"I know." Blaine repeated with a slight nod.

"Good." Kurt's mouth quirked into a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, that's settled then." Kurt said cheerfully. "Then I can get back to work!" He smirked when Blaine pouted, and reached out to cup Blaine's face with both hands. "Honey, not that I'm not flattered by your jealousy, and I'm certainly turned on by your possessive caveman approach, but I haven't got time for this now, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "I know… I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight, I guess."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "And as soon as Lily's asleep, maybe you and me can have a little play date?" He winked and pressed a hard kiss onto Blaine's lips.

"I would be up for that…" Blaine breathed, as soon as Kurt released him from his embrace.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Kurt said seductively, before sashaying out of the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** _Who's up for a lovely, romantic, smutty play date in chapter 29? *Me me me me meeeeeee*_**


	29. Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Disclaimer:**** I'm pleading the fifth when it comes to Glee right now****  
><strong>

**AN:**

**Hi there Heartsies!**

**I'll keep the opening speech short this time!**

**1) If you ever doubted I loved you guys, please consider the blood, sweat and tears I've shed over this chapter, because OH MY GOD! Writing smut is pure torture for me, but then again this fic needs some now and then.**

**2) Sorry about the delay, which was due to the self-inflicted torture (see point 1)**

**3) To the peeps who read my one-shot "Thunderstorms and Chocolate Mousse", and begged me to write a sequel, including a threesome with the chocolate mousse... Well, here you are, bon appétit! ;)**

**As always when I write something smutty, I'm extra super nervous, so I'm just going to close my eyes and hit the publish button before I chicken out.**

**Thanks Jessica for betaing! BTW she just informed me that she made a video of her reactions to this chapter. Can't. Wait. :)**

**Chapter title is from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, my ultimate Klaine song.**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt came home to an unusually quiet apartment.<p>

As he entered the living room, he noticed there was no flurry of movement, no blaring TV, no laughter or giddy cries… only dimmed lights, soft music in the background, and a delicious smell floating through the air.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, as he dropped his keys on the dresser and turned around to see the dining table set for two. "Oh my…" A breathless chuckle escaped him as he spotted the candles and the ice bucket, holding a bottle of champagne. His heart skipped a beat as Blaine came up behind him, snaking his hands around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Good evening, my love." He purred into Kurt's ear, before pressing an affectionate kiss in the crook of his neck.

Reaching up to cradle the back of Blaine's head, Kurt turned his head to meet his eyes. "Hi…" He breathed against his lips, and closed the gap for a proper kiss hello. Soon enough Kurt felt as if he was melting and drowning at the same time, completely surrounded by love. They ended the kiss with a little moan and a sigh.

"So… what's all this about?" Kurt nodded towards the table and gazed at Blaine with an adoring smile.

"This is our play date." Blaine answered, nuzzling Kurt's cheek. "We have the place all to ourselves tonight."

"But where's Lily?" Kurt tilted his head, gladly offering up his neck for more of Blaine's attention.

"At your parents' house." Blaine murmured against Kurt's warm skin. "Carole came over this afternoon to 'kidnap' her for a sleepover. She said we needed some time to ourselves. Remind me to buy her something really nice for Christmas, okay?" He grinned, as his tongue darted out to lick a hot wet strip along Kurt's jaw.

"Mmmm yeah…" Kurt's eyes fluttered close. "How about diamonds... she deserves all the freaking diamonds in the world."

"True. Now good sir, may I invite you to take a seat at the dinner table? Dinner will be served shortly." Blaine released Kurt and swept past him to pull back his chair in invitation.

"You can go from dirty to dapper in 0.2 seconds, can't you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in a playful manner, as he took the offered seat.

"Yep, and it works both ways!" Blaine smirked, proving his point by planting another open mouthed, fiery kiss on his boyfriend's pliant, waiting lips. Kurt gave in without hesitation.

"Can't we just skip the food and have each other for dinner?" He mewled, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"Patience, my dear." Blaine stepped back. "We have all night for that."

Then something dawned on Kurt. "Wait… did you cook?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Blaine snorted. "Um… no? I picked up your favorite at that Italian place you love. It's reheating in the oven. Hey! No need to look so relieved!"

Biting back a grin, Kurt shrugged. "You could feed me anything right now, honey… I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Feed you anything, huh? Maybe I will…" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Aaaaaand we're back to dirty!"

* * *

><p>"God Blaine… this is delicious." Kurt moaned, as he took another bite of his shrimp fettucine alfredo, chewing it with his eyes closed.<p>

"Glad you like it." Blaine smiled, as he took a sip of champagne.

Kurt hummed appreciatively.

They continued eating in silence, while enjoying the calm atmosphere and each other's company.

After finishing his plate, Blaine was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry about this morning." He said ruefully. "You were right, I was jealous." Dropping his gaze, he stared at the table cloth.

Kurt shook his head hesitantly and swallowed his bite of food. "No need to apologize. Don't you remember how freaked out I was about Stephanie hitting on you that time? I get it, okay?" He took a deep breath as he dropped his fork into his plate, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. There was a question he'd been dreading to ask since that morning. "Blaine, do you… do you think that your father had something to do with this?"

"What?" Blaine's eyes snapped up. "With Smythe?"

Kurt nodded tentatively.

"Oh… no. No, absolutely not. I trust Jonathan, he's a good friend and he's loyal to us. He would never side with my dad." The vehemence in Blaine's voice more or less managed to appease Kurt's worries.

"Good. 'Cause I don't want a repeat performance of that farce." Kurt muttered with a dark scowl.

"Me neither." Blaine said with a sober expression. "I mean it, Kurt, I won't allow anyone to hurt you. If my father ever tries to pull another stunt like that again… well, he'll be sorry. Very sorry."

Before Kurt could even ask what Blaine meant by that last statement, his boyfriend spoke again. "Listen, I really don't want to talk about him anymore. This is our night; it's about us..." He reached across the table with an outstretched arm, his palm turned upward in invitation.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and held it tightly, while resting his head in his other hand, gazing lovingly at his boyfriend. Blaine seemed to copy his movements instinctively, a gesture that just as inadvertently caused Kurt's heartbeat to quicken.

The way they were sitting, exchanging loving glances and warm smiles, without even uttering a word... some people would have considered it silly and boring, but to them it was nothing short of perfection.

"I love this." Kurt sighed happily after a while.

Blaine tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean by 'this'?"

"This." Kurt gestured between them. "You and me. Together."

"Hmmmm." Blaine mused with a hint of apprehension in his eyes. "Tell me, what else do you love?"

Kurt frowned.

Blaine sure was in a strange mood tonight.

"Humour me." Blaine whispered. "What else do you love, Kurt Hummel?" He repeated in a gentle voice, while raising Kurt's hand and brushing his lips against his knuckles.

"I… I love you, of course…" Kurt stammered, not understanding exactly what Blaine wanted him to say.

"Yes. Of course." Blaine smirked.

"And I love Lily… very much. I love my family, my friends…" Kurt continued. "I love being with you. I love you. Do I need to go on?" He shrugged, grinning nervously.

Blaine shook his head, his eyes shining with tears.

"What's wrong, Blaine? Why are you upset?" Kurt breathed. This wasn't still about Smythe, was it?

Blaine shook his head more vehemently, as the corners of his mouth quirked up into a bright smile. "Nothing is wrong… I'm not upset. I'm happy, Kurt." He said hoarsely.

"Oh… okay."

Grabbing Kurt's hands with both his own, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Do you really mean it? Are you happy with Lily and me?" The uncertain quiver in Blaine's voice gave him away, and suddenly, as if struck by lightning, it all became crystal clear to Kurt.

This was not about Sebastian Smythe.

This was about them.

The three of them.

"Yes." Kurt insisted.

How the hell could he make Blaine understand?

Untangling his hands, he rose from his seat, and before Blaine realized what was happening, he found himself with his lap and arms full of Kurt.

"Hi…" Blaine grinned.

"Hey you." Kurt peered up at him from beneath hooded eyes, tracing Blaine's exposed collar bone with his index finger. "Blaine… I mean it. I'm happy with the three of us. You know, even though it's so damn nice to have the evening to ourselves; when I entered the apartment tonight, it felt empty, like something was missing. Because our Lily wasn't home."

Blaine's warm breath tickled Kurt's cheek. "Our Lily… I like it when you say it like that."

Kurt swallowed deeply, fully aware of the importance and impact of his words.

Here he was, opening his heart like never before. Giving himself completely to the man he loved, and his daughter. It was a turning point, and he knew it. The stakes were now higher than they had ever been with Sam, and if the worst were to happen, the fall would be so much deeper. A crash he probably would not survive.

It was overwhelming, frightening... and inevitable.

Because how could he not surrender? Saying no to love meant saying no to life.

Kurt wanted to live.

He needed Blaine and Lily. He had no choice but to take that final leap and soar. And pray that he would never fall.

_Please catch me when I fall._

Kurt blinked rapidly, forcing a few waiting tears to drop down from his eye lashes onto his lap.

_Don't let me fall. Please._

"I won't…" Blaine whispered, as Kurt realized he had spoken those last words out loud. "I won't let you fall, baby. Never. You're safe with me. You're safe here with us."

_Us._

Kurt buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, in search of the comfort and safety he craved so much.

How was it even possible that they fitted together so perfectly? If neither of them believed in 'the one', then why in the world did it feel like Blaine was his missing puzzle piece? Blaine, who had filled the Sam-shaped hole in Kurt's existence, who had mended his heart and soul, and who had ultimately brought him back to life.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine murmured, cheek pressed against Kurt's temple. "It's just that sometimes I get scared, you know?"

"Scared?" Kurt pulled back and met Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt... I know this isn't what you signed up for when we got together. I know you love me, and I see how you adore Lily, but the truth is that I'm terrified that one day you'll realize that this is not what you wanted, that you want a more carefree relationship instead of being tied to something that you never chose." Blaine sounded so miserable that all Kurt wanted to do was to kiss his worries away, but he also knew they needed to talk this through. "You already missed out on living your own dreams with Sam, and now it's sort of happening again, you know?"

Pursing his lips, Kurt took a moment to let the words sink in. Then he nodded. "So that's why you were worried about Smythe. You think he's going to swipe me off my feet and ride off with me to the land of fairytales... right?"

A small snort escaped Blaine as he scrunched up his nose. "It sounds silly, huh?"

"Yes, and no." Kurt smiled tentatively. "Ever since Lily has been added to the equation, I've been asking myself the same question. Not about me but about you." He added, seeing the flicker of fear in Blaine's eyes. "I guess I have this... irrational fear that, maybe sooner or later you'll want to have a normal family again, with you, and Lily and..." Kurt's sighed deeply. He couldn't even bear saying it out loud.

"And a woman." Blaine said quietly.

"And a new mother figure for Lily, yes." Kurt whispered, linking his hands around Blaine's neck. "I know you love me, and you must think I'm crazy for even considering it, but I know what it's like to grow up without a mom, Blaine. Every child needs a mother..."

"Lily _has_ a mother, Kurt, and she's dead. No one can replace her. What Lily needs is love, support and a good home, and those are the things we can offer her. She needs _us_, Kurt. You and me."

"I want that." Kurt breathed happily. "That's... you're right, it's not what I dreamed of, Blaine... because it's so much more."

"You mean it." Blaine said, and this time, it wasn't a question.

"I do." Kurt beamed, as Blaine clenched and unclenched his jaws, swallowed deeply and took a shuddering breath before saying the words that almost made Kurt's heart explode.

"I want to marry you."

Kurt froze.

_Huh?_

Did Blaine just tell him he wanted to marry him? Or had he misunderstood?

"Did you... are you proposing to me?" Kurt was doing his very best not to tremble in Blaine's arms.

"No." Blaine smiled.

_Oh._

_Wait- what?_

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Kurt squeaked. "I misheard! I thought you were saying-"

Blaine placed his finger against his boyfriend's lips to hush him. "Shhhh... you didn't mishear. I said I want to marry you. No no, hear me out, okay?" Blaine tutted, as Kurt opened his mouth to speak, before nodding slowly in acquiescence. "Good... Yes, Kurt... I love you, and I want to marry you. I know it may seem crazy, and I realize we've only been together for 6 months now, but to me... it doesn't matter. I know what I feel, and I know that I belong to you." He took Kurt's hand and rested it against his chest. "In my heart, I'm already married to you. A wedding would only be a way to make things official. But it's not a proposal, Kurt. It's just me telling you what _I _want. What I _don't _want, is to ask you a question, and press you towards an answer you're not ready for."

"But I..." Kurt began.

_But you what, Hummel? What? What do you want?_

"Don't say anything, honey. Even if it's a 'yes', you shouldn't say it right now." Blaine smiled. "Tell me what you want, whenever you're ready, or maybe never... But think about it first. Remember that by marrying me, you would also be making a commitment to Lily, and to our family. Promise me you'll consider that before giving me your answer, okay?"

Kurt nodded as the tension flew out of his body. "You know what my answer would've been, don't you?" He wondered.

Blaine smirked. "I have a pretty good idea, yes."

Kurt exhaled slowly. "Wow... This was... an unexpected conversation. Or maybe not." He added under his breath.

"Yeah. What do you say we change the subject?" Blaine winked saucily.

"To...?"

"Ooooh, I don't know... maybe to that giant bowl of delicious chocolate mousse in the fridge? The one Carole brought us for dessert?"

"CAROLE BROUGHT HER CHOCOLATE MOUSSE? Oh my GOD!" Kurt squealed as he jumped from Blaine's lap, dashing towards the kitchen. "FYI, the answer is NO, Anderson, I'm marrying Carole!" He yelled, causing Blaine to burst out in laughter.

By the time Blaine entered the kitchen, Kurt had already taken the bowl out of the fridge, and was now carrying it towards the kitchen table. From the spoon sticking out of his mouth and the pornographic moans he was producing, Blaine could tell that his boyfriend had wasted no time and had gone in for the kill.

"Gluttony is a mortal sin, you know..." He smirked at Kurt, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Dropping the bowl to the table, Kurt yanked the spoon out of his mouth and dug it into the mousse. "So what! I already have VIP-tickets to hell for being gay, might as well make the most of it!" He sneered, shuffling another bite into his mouth.

"Nonsense." Blaine shook his head. "You're not going to hell, honey. God will want his favourite angel back by his side."

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "Whatever... grab another spoon, baby, this stuff is delicious!"

Blaine moved towards Kurt. "Hey, hey... you're not eating this the right way."

Licking his lips, Kurt frowned. "I wasn't aware there was a wrong way of eating chocolate mousse?"

"Well, there is." Blaine smirked as he took the spoon from Kurt's hands and placed it back in the bowl. Quick and unexpected like a predator, he grabbed Kurt's waist, lifted him off the ground and sat him down onto the table.

"Oh wow." Kurt gasped, staring at Blaine with wide, expectant eyes.

Smiling wickedly, Blaine took the spoon once more and brought it to Kurt's mouth. "Open up wide, baby."

Kurt parted his lips and allowed Blaine to push the spoon inside, while their eyes stayed locked together. As he pulled back he made sure to suck on it extra hard, his eyebrows raised in challenge, before finally letting it go with a loud 'pop'. "Mmmmmmm..." He hummed sexily. "It's soooo good, Blaine... You should have a taste..." He darted his tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth, which was the final straw for Blaine.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." He grunted and crashed his lips against Kurt's. Working past them without mercy, Blaine swirled his tongue around and tasted the sugary chocolate flavour, mixed with the delicate sweetness that was purely Kurt.

It was a heavenly cocktail.

Kurt reacted by throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and locking his legs around Blaine's thighs, while opening his mouth even further in complete surrender.

"Mmmm..." Blaine moaned into the kiss, before breaking it. "You're right, it tastes absolutely... fucking... delicious." He whispered thickly. Pulling back slightly, he eyed Kurt's sweater and ran his finger down his chest slowly. "I'd better get you out of this, honey. I'd hate for us to ruin it." He hooked his fingers under the hem to pull the garment quickly off of Kurt and threw it carelessly aside. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine reached out and did the same to his undershirt, leaving him bare-chested.

"There, much better." Blaine smirked.

Dipping his finger into the bowl, he took another scoop of mousse and painted a long, brown streak along Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt's surprised gasp turned into a low moan, falling back on his arms as Blaine pressed his mouth against Kurt's clavicle and slowly but deliberately licked and sucked, till every trace of the mousse was gone.

"Oh God, Blaine..." Kurt bit his lip and dug his nails into the wooden table top as Blaine's finger started to draw more lines across his stomach, followed by the feeling of those moist, luscious, sinfully sexy lips sliding across his sensitive skin... and oh, that wet little flick to his nipples... it was almost too much for Kurt.

_Fuck._

Too much. Or not.

No. Not too much.

Exactly right.

Yeah... This was exactly what he needed, after the heavy, heartfelt conversation they'd just had. He didn't want to mull on it right now. All he wanted was to focus on the physical pleasure that Blaine was giving him in such a teasing, erotic way.

"I can't get enough of you." Blaine muttered, before dipping his tongue once more into Kurt's mouth, offering him a taste. Kurt grinned and greedily sucked the tip inside, while he blindly grabbed for Blaine's shirt buttons and started to undo them.

Moments later, they were both shirtless, their chests pressed together, revelling in the exquisite sensation of skin against skin.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's curls and lowered his face to nip at his boyfriend's jaw and neck. With a deep, surprised groan, Blaine threw his head back and arched into Kurt, smashing their hips together. The tiny jolt of satisfaction caught them by surprise, and they repeated the thrusting motion again and again, until finally Kurt growled against Blaine's throat and broke free.

"Bedroom?" He gasped. His erection was almost painful in his tight, black jeans. He needed relief.

Now.

Blaine shook his head. "No... I want to take you right here, on the kitchen table."

The words travelled straight to Kurt's groin and it took him every ounce of willpower not to come right there and then. Instead, he emitted a low groan, hoping Blaine would take it as a sign of approval. Because he was approving. He was approving very much.

Holy fuck this was hot.

The sound of his zipper being opened snapped him out of his haze, and by the time he glanced down, Blaine was already removing the last layer of Kurt's clothing, leaving him naked on the table.

"Gorgeous." Blaine eyed him hungrily, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine, and moved towards the kitchen cabinet behind him to retrieve what turned out to be a bottle of lube.

"Wait... you planned this?" Kurt tried to sound scandalized, but couldn't help the corners of his mouth quirking.

"Um... maybe?" Blaine chuckled as he planted the bottle next to Kurt and hovered over him to breathe against his ear. "I knew you'd part your thighs for me as soon as I got out the chocolate mousse."

Kurt pulled back and frowned mockingly. "Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

"Only for dessert." Blaine muttered slyly, while his eager eyes settled on Kurt's lips. He tried closing the distance and capture them, but Kurt would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't." Kurt shook his head, while his palm pushed against Blaine's chest. "We've just established that I'm a slut _only_ for dessert, not for you." Overcome with a sudden wickedness, he reached over to the bowl and dipped his finger into the mousse, before leaning back and slowly but teasingly spreading it over his erection. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his lover. Blaine's mouth had dropped open and his eyes were blown with lust.

"Speaking of which... want some more?" Kurt asked, feigning innocence.

Blaine groaned as he gripped Kurt's naked thighs. "Fuck yeah." He breathed, and without further hesitation, he bent down and poked out his tongue, running it very slowly along Kurt's length, trying to catch every drop of the chocolate.

He continued licking, nibbling, sliding his lips up and down, again and again, driving Kurt crazy.

It felt good. So good.

"Please." Kurt whimpered, wanting nothing more than to bury himself into the incredibly soft, hot wetness of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine answered his plea by taking pity on Kurt and finally, _finally_ wrapping his lips around him.

"Yes..." Kurt hissed in pleasure. "God, I've missed this so much." He whispered. His instinct was ordering him to just fist his hands into Blaine's curls and fuck his talented mouth... but then it would be over in a heartbeat.

And he didn't want it to be over. Hell, he wanted this to go on forever.

Gazing down, he let his eyes roam over Blaine's naked back, mesmerized by the tensing of his shoulder muscles as he kept bobbing his head, down to his tapered waist and let's not forget that gorgeous, stunning, succulent ass... still covered by those stupid jeans he was wearing.

No fair.

As if he'd been reading his mind, Blaine gave one last, long, almost painful suck before letting go and rising up to meet Kurt in a hungry kiss, plundering his mouth as if he'd been starving for it.

Moaning at the mixture of flavours – Blaine, chocolate, and himself – Kurt lowered his hands to undo Blaine's belt buckle and zipper, silently cursing his trembling fingers when it took him three tries to get it right, and then smirking against Blaine lips as he finally pushed those damn pants and briefs down in one go.

"Lie back, baby..." Blaine said hoarsely, pushing Kurt back until he was lying flat against the table, with his legs locked around Blaine's hips.

Blaine grabbed the lube and started spreading some on his fingers, while keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt's.

"You're doing that thing again." Kurt said softly.

"What thing?" Blaine smiled and leaned forward till their chests were touching.

Kurt smiled back and lifted his hands to cradle the back of Blaine's head. "That thing where you look at me and make me feel like I'm the most beautiful person in the world."

Blaine's breathy laugh tickled Kurt's nose. "Oh Kurt... you _are_ the most beautiful person in this world, inside and out. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you here, in my arms." He whispered, while his finger was tracing slow, teasing circles around Kurt's entrance.

"And now you're doing that thing again where you reduce me to tears, when instead you should be fucking my brains out." Kurt tried to frown but failed miserably and soon enough they were both shaking in quiet laughter.

"What can I say?" Blaine shrugged, after the laughter had died down. "Guess I'm just a fool in love."

"As am I." Kurt said, threading his fingers through Blaine's silky curls.

_I love you so much, Blaine. _

_I wish you would have asked me._

_I would have said yes._

"So how about we make love like the fools we are?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded slowly, as the giddiness on his face turned into a dark hunger. Carefully, he pressed his finger inside and lowered his parted lips against Kurt's, just in time to catch his boyfriend's breathless gasp.

They were both very much done talking.

It was now time to let their bodies speak.

With ragged breaths, Kurt tried to resist his natural impulse to fight the intrusion, and instead forced himself to relax around the fingers that were now moving in and out of him... stretching him, opening him up for Blaine.

It was the thought of Blaine that chased the last flicker of tension away, allowing Kurt to completely surrender to the pleasure. His breathing eased down as his mouth went slack against Blaine's unrelenting kisses.

Kurt wanted to tell him that he needed more, but all that came out was a soft, sharp cry, because Blaine was touching him _right there_. Squinting his eyes shut, he all but sobbed as Blaine kept rubbing the same heavenly spot, over and over again. He was very much torn between asking him to stop and begging him to please go on forever.

A few moments later, Blaine made the decision for him, as his fingers slowed down and slid out, leaving Kurt to whimper in disappointment. He lifted himself off of Kurt, and carefully pulled him towards the edge of the table while hooking his elbows under Kurt's knees.

"Okay?" He muttered under his breath, his eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt answered with a sharp nod, dropping his head back as Blaine pressed forward and slowly, steadily entered him. The moment Blaine was buried inside of him, Kurt let out a shuddering sigh, the exquisite fullness making him realize exactly how empty he'd been feeling those past few weeks.

Now he was finally whole again.

"So tight... so wonderful." Blaine spoke softly, as he started moving back and forth in an easy, sensual rhythm, tracing his fingers along Kurt's legs and thighs. "I wish I could stay inside you forever." He murmured, his voice thick with desire.

The teasingly slow pace was delightful, but it was also driving Kurt insane. Soon enough he was writhing in a fruitless effort to get more friction, and blindly grasping at Blaine's shoulders to find some kind of leverage.

Once again Blaine took the hint. He grabbed Kurt's hands and lifted them above Kurt's head, pinning them against the table. "Hold on tight baby..." he clarified.

Kurt obediently turned his hands around, hooking his fingers around the edge of the table. His eyes darkened at the expectation of what was about to happen.

Blaine straightened his stance and spread his feet slightly to get a stable footing. He continued his slow thrusts for a few more seconds, and then without any warning gave a single, sharp snap upwards.

Kurt's startled, low-pitched cry told him his aim had been flawless.

Another few shallow thrusts later, he tried it again, and gave another harsh shove against Kurt's prostate.

Again, Kurt's reaction was one of pleasure, but this time he only let out a stifled groan. He was biting his lip, and his eyes were scrunched shut.

"Oh no you don't..." Blaine huffed. "Don't you dare hold back, Kurt... don't you dare. I want to hear you scream." He speeded up his movements, adding more strength to them. Before long he was violently slamming into his boyfriend.

Kurt gave in and began to howl and shriek in abandon every time Blaine pounded into him. It felt like he was being impaled and it was brutal, dirty and exhilarating all at once.

It was fan-fucking-tastic.

"So beautiful..." Blaine said, struggling for breath as he continued his frenzied onslaught. "My perfect... gorgeous angel..." He smiled and choked back a sob, while a drop of sweat fell from his damp curls and splashed onto Kurt's stomach.

"Please don't stop... Please don't stop..." Kurt rambled, caught up in the ecstasy and still holding on for dear life, as the table shook dangerously. A loud crash sounded through the kitchen as the bowl of chocolate mousse danced off the table and hit the floor; but neither of them was aware of anything else than each other, and the way they were rapidly nearing their breaking point.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt wailed. "I'm gonna come... please make me come, baby..." He begged in a broken voice.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection and started stroking him in time with his forceful thrusts. "Come for me, my love..."

Kurt arched his back as the sweet, excruciating pulse of his orgasm took over his body. "Oh GOD!" He screamed, while gulping for air like a drowning man.

With a final, desperate lunge, Blaine buried himself into Kurt as deep as possible and froze. "Kurt..." he whimpered as his hips twitched, and he came inside his lover, throbbing, filling him up, marking him as his.

Only his.

Forever and ever.

Exhausted, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

After a couple of minutes, both had regained their breath. Kurt was softly stroking his fingers along Blaine's sweaty backside, as Blaine pressed tiny kisses against Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you..." Kurt whispered. "And I'll never get enough of you."

"Me neither. I love you too." Blaine breathed against his skin.

"I promise you I will think about it... and I'll give you my answer soon." Kurt said.

Lifting his head, Blaine peered into Kurt's eyes and nodded. "Okay... thank you." He smiled, before his eyes drifted to where the bowl of mousse had been. "I'm sorry about the chocolate mousse..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Don't worry about it... you have all night to make it up to me." He winked. "Make me moan some more and I'll forgive you."

"Challenge accepted!" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Reviews, reaction videos or cookies are wildly appreciated<em>**

**_Up next in chapter 30: Do you hear what I hear? Yep, I'm pretty sure Christmas is coming._**


	30. Last Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies!**

**Yes, that's right, she's still alive and writing!**

**I have 37 excuses for not updating sooner, but they all boil down to the fact that I'm nuts and have no sense of priorities/time management.**

**Thank you for your reviews/alerts! I loved them!**

**So this chapter will be the first of three Christmas chapters. I know it's the fourth of July right now, but just work with me okay :)**

**There is a song in here, well actually two, but the first one doesn't really count. More details in the AN below!**

**Thank you Jess, my awesome beta, for fine tuning the rough bits and her energy and dedication! (she sends me her remarks through a video now :D).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I would be delighted and incredibly moved if at least one of you has a "I C what U did there" reaction to the first paragraphs of this chapter :) First one to nail it gets a special mention in my next AN :D**

**Love **

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>If anyone would have told Kurt Hummel six months ago, that someday he would replace Sam's picture with someone else's, he probably would've scowled and snorted at the same time.<p>

Yet here he was, leaning against his locker, gazing into the honey colored eyes and radiant smile of Blaine Anderson. Blaine was holding a grinning Lily in his arms as they both looked into the lens. It was a snapshot Kurt had taken during their visit at Cedar Point, a couple of months earlier. Smiling at the memory, Kurt's eyes slowly drifted upward to the top left corner of the locker door, where he'd moved Sam's picture to.

It had seemed like a simple act of rearranging photos, but to Kurt, it pretty much reflected the change in his heart and soul. Because even though there had been no marriage proposal, the weeks after that incredible night had felt like a wonderful, sensual honeymoon to Kurt.

He and Blaine had found their way back to each other, physically and emotionally. Their relationship had become even stronger, and so had Kurt's bond with Lily. So when he seriously thought about it, the position of the pictures mirrored how Blaine and Lily had now become the centre of his life, and Sam… his sweet, beautiful Sam… he was looking down from above, still with the same bright, adoring eyes, almost as if he was watching over them.

Yeah. It felt right.

"Nice trophy collection." A low voice breathed into Kurt's ear, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Jesus fuck , stop doing that!" He blazed, as he glared at Sebastian Smythe's smirking face.

Sebastian shrugged. "Sorry to have startled you like that. Need some mouth-to-mouth?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt made a face. "Ewww… no thanks, I'll live." He slammed his locker door shut, grateful for the fact that he'd already changed out of his uniform before Sebastian had come in. At least today he wouldn't be able to leer at Kurt's half naked body. Now if he would only shut his crass mouth…

No such luck.

"No but seriously, if you want to add my portrait to your little wall of shame there, just say the word!" Sebastian sniggered, while throwing his cap in the laundry basket, quickly followed by the shrugs he'd been wearing.

"When hell freezes over, Dr. Smythe." Kurt muttered as he sat down onto a nearby chair to lace his boots. He didn't want to give that perverted meerkat the satisfaction of watching him bend over.

Sebastian had already stripped down to his boxers and was rummaging inside his locker, grabbing a clean towel and a tube of shower gel. "It's snowing pretty bad outside, so hell must be getting colder already. So how about you and me have some fun?" He twirled around, flashing Kurt a wide grin. "Look, I'm not saying you should ditch Dr. Curly… just some harmless fooling around? Join me in the shower, hmmmm?" He said casually, as he leaned back against his locker with his towel slung over his shoulder. "Aw, come on, it's Christmas Eve, don't I deserve a little treat?" He whined mockingly.

Kurt had hoped to make it out of the locker room before he lost his temper, really he had. But honestly, he'd had enough of Smythe coming onto him at every turn, in the most outrageous and trivial way possible, as if Kurt was some kind of cheap toy. It had been going on for weeks, and it had gone. Too. Far.

Dropping his boot-clad foot heavily on the floor, Kurt hoisted his backpack onto his lap and hugged it tightly against his chest, while throwing Sebastian what he hoped was his most vicious glare.

"What?" Sebastian chuckled lightly, his eyes crinkled with mirth.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Kurt hissed. "You know the answer is 'no'. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not the least bit interested?" He jabbed his finger against his temple to emphasize his words.

Sebastian took a deep breath while gazing at Kurt. Then he shrugged once more. "Maybe because I refuse to believe that you're really the prude you pretend to be?" Ignoring Kurt's angry huff, he continued. "I think you're hot, Kurt, and you can act like a sweet little angel all you want, but I don't buy it for a second. Deep down, you're just as feisty… just as wicked… just as dirty… and just as eager for it as I am." He almost growled out the words, rendering Kurt breathless for a moment.

"I…" Kurt shook his head in disbelief, a warm blush spreading over his cheeks.

"So simply put, Kurt, I want you." Sebastian said, as if he were explaining something to a child. "And yeah… I like a challenge." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't care!" Kurt snapped. "You may like a challenge, but this isn't a game, and I am not some prize to be won! You want me? Well too bad, 'cause you can't have me." Kurt said, hoping he'd finally been clear enough.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but kept quiet, his smirk still in place.

Apparently it still hadn't hit home. Well then. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Dr. Smythe-" Kurt began.

"Sebastian."

Kurt let out a long breath. "Fine. Sebastian… Look, I love Blaine and that's it. I don't want anyone else. That makes me neither a prude nor a slut." He sneered. "And you, Sebastian, need to stop whatever it is you think you're doing. Do you really need another accusation of sexual harassment on your resumé?"

The smile fell from Sebastian's face, leaving him frozen in shock.  
><em><br>Touché._

"I… How do you know…?" He stammered.

"About what happened in Paris?" Kurt smiled sweetly. "Welcome to the Lima Children's Hospital, Sebastian, where gossip spreads faster than bacteria. Or at least, one should hope so."

"Oh fuck…" Sebastian groaned, letting his head fall back against the locker.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yep… pretty much everybody here knows that leaving Necker wasn't your own choice…" He watched the other man shaking his head in defeat.

"But I didn't even do anything wrong!" Sebastian roared. "So I did some harmless flirting, so what? I never touched anyone against their will! Why is everybody always so fucking uptight about stuff like this?"

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Kurt's mouth. He quickly squeezed his mouth shut when Sebastian threw him a dirty look. "I'm sorry, but I think it's hilarious how you're this brilliant, sharp-witted, extremely talented surgeon, yet at the same time you have the emotional intelligence of a cockroach."

"Thanks." Sebastian spat bitterly as he crossed his arms. "So now what? Gonna run to the hospital board and try to get me kicked out? Is that it?"

Kurt couldn't deny that he would've jumped at the opportunity just a little while ago. However, after working with him during the last few weeks, both he and Blaine had been forced to admit that Dr. Smythe was a highly skilled surgeon, and surprisingly very easy to work with. What he lacked in manners, he made up for in efficiency and shrewdness. He was a no-nonsense kind of man. And most importantly, he was amazing with the kids. He talked to them in a sweet, funny, almost affectionate way. After witnessing a few of Sebastian's interactions with his patients, Kurt's initial dislike for the new doctor had lessened considerably. If only he would stop his annoying, incessant flirting…

"Believe it or not, I don't want to get you fired." Kurt said, sinking back in his chair. He caught the glimpse of doubt and distrust in Sebastian's piercing green eyes, still staring back at him. "I meant what I said about you being a good doctor, but…", Kurt frowned and sighed deeply, "you really, really need to stop making it impossible for us to work with you. You're constantly either making me uncomfortable or pissing Blaine off, and it needs to end. The kids here need and deserve our best possible care. We owe it to them to make this work, Sebastian, as a team." Kurt stressed the last word, and fell silent, looking expectantly at the doctor. This had been his final plea on the matter, and if Smythe refused to change his ways, then Kurt would have no choice to take further action, because he was sick and tired of-

"Fine."

_Oh._

_Hallelujah._

"Fine?" Kurt repeated tentatively. He honestly hadn't expected for Sebastian to give in, but apparently mentioning Paris had worked its magic.

"Yeah, fine… I'll quit flirting and saying things you obviously don't want to hear, okay?" Sebastian muttered. "And… I'm sorry, I guess." He was actually looking vulnerable right now, which confirmed Kurt's suspicions. There was indeed a human being hiding behind that outrageous facade.

"Okay." Standing up, Kurt closed the distance between them and reached out his hand. "Truce?" He smiled at Sebastian's stunned expression.

"Truce." Visibly relieved, Sebastian took Kurt's hand and shook it firmly. "But if you ever decide to dump Dr. Poodle, I'll be at your door in a heartbeat." He deadpanned.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't hold your breath." His gaze drifted to the inside of Sebastian's locker, where a mass of red and white fabric was jammed into the lower shelf. "Oh. My. God…" He guffawed. "Is that what I think it is?" He pointed, trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"Never you mind!" Sebastian groaned, slamming the door shut. "It's none of your business!"

"It'll be everybody's business if you go around the hospital tomorrow, dressed up as Santa!" Kurt chuckled loudly, moving past Sebastian to reopen his locker and examine the outfit . Sebastian Smythe… as Santa Claus? This was priceless… he couldn't wait to tell Blaine.

"I'll have you know I'm a master of disguise, so nobody will recognize me! Besides, someone has to do it and I wasn't working tomorrow anyway so- Will you stop pawing at my costume!" He growled, as he snagged the material out of Kurt's hands and stuffed it back into the locker, before closing and locking the door.

Kurt's brow was furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure that costume will even fit you. Not if it's the one from last year, I mean, that guy was only like 5 foot tall."

"Whatever. You'd better not tell anyone, or I will staple your blabbermouth shut like the evil surgeon I am!" Sebastian scowled in menace, but it only fueled Kurt's mirth even more.

He patted Sebastian's shoulder. "See, I don't believe you, Sebastian. You're not an evil surgeon, you're just a closeted good guy, aren't you?" He winked and nodded towards Sebastian's locker.

"Fuck you, Hummel." Sebastian breathed, the corners of his mouth quirking upward. "Oh hey, I could use an elf tomorrow…" He drawled.

"Well, good luck on finding one!" Kurt quipped without missing a beat. "Merry Christmas!" He smirked as he patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Where is Kurtie, daddy?" Lily whined. "Kurtie has to put a tail in my hair!"<p>

Blaine smirked from behind the piano, where he was playing some Christmas tunes. "Kurt is in the bathroom getting ready, sweetie. Want me to do your hair?"

"NO!" Lily gasped. "No, no, no! Kurtie has to put a bow in my hair. Not you, Kurtie!"

"Okay." Blaine threw his hands up in surrender, quietly snickering at his daughters antics. "Shall I play another Christmas song then, my lady? Which one would you like to hear now?"

"I wanna hear…" She tapped her finger against her chin and frowned exaggeratedly. "Hmmmmm…I wanna hear… The Muppet Song!" Jumping up and down, she hopped towards her father. "Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!"

Meanwhile Blaine was hiding his face behind his hands, choking with laughter. "But… that's not…" He wheezed.

"Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!" Lily danced back and forth.

"Tough audience?" Kurt's soft, melodious voice traveled over the noise Lily was producing.

Blaine turned his head and hummed appreciatively. "Wow… what's a beautiful boy like you doing in a place like this?" He ran his eyes over Kurt's outfit. His boyfriend was wearing a stunning pair of grey shiny pants with a matching turtleneck, both bringing out his bright eyes, and his hair was styled into a gorgeous mess. "Do you like it?" Kurt placed his hands on his hips and made an enthusiastic twirl. "It's Michael Kors."

"Oh I like it very much. Michael Kors looks very good on you, but you know what looks even better on you?"

"What?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"See, I should've seen that one coming." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "And I know what you're about to say next so just don't, okay, because it's not suitable for kids."

Blaine poked out his tongue in answer

"Speaking of kids," Kurt continued, "yours is still jumping around shouting 'Muppets'. I believe that's your cue, maestro." He gestured towards the piano keyboard.

"Ummm… fine." Blaine scratched his hair. "Wait, how did it start again?"

With a huff, Kurt plopped down next to Blaine. "Here, let me do it." He placed his fingers on the keys and started playing the melody effortlessly. As soon as he hit the first notes, Lily stopped bouncing around and hurried over to stand next to Kurt, where she resumed her lively dance moves.

"Come on Kermit!" Kurt grinned at Blaine, who chuckled and then started singing.

_**It's time to play the music  
>It's time to light the lights<br>It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.**_

"Very good, Kermie!" Kurt mimicked Miss Piggy's sickeningly sweet voice, before singing the next few lines himself.

_**It's **__**time to **__**put **__**on makeup  
>It's time to <strong>__**dress **__**up **__**right  
>It's time to <strong>__**raise **__**the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight**_

Blaine took over again, using his grumpiest, lowest voice, to imitate Statler and Waldorf.  
><em><strong><br>Why do we always come here?  
>I <strong>__**guess **__**we'll never know  
>It's like a kind of torture<br>To have to watch the show**_

Kurt giggled loudly before he and Blaine sang the rest of the song together.

_**But now it's getting started  
>Why don't you <strong>__**get **__**things started?  
>It's time to get things started<strong>_

_**On the most sensational**_  
><em><strong>Inspirational<strong>_  
><em><strong>Celebrational<strong>_  
><em><strong>Muppetational<strong>_

_**This is what we call The Muppet**_

_**Shooooooooooooooow!**_

Kurt ended the song with a flourish and then they both dissolved into laughter, while Lily was clapping and cheering, begging for more.

"Oh wow… that was fun!" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah!" Kurt nodded. "But do you want to know the funniest part?"

"What's that?" Blaine asked, as he reached for Kurt's hand.

"It's that someday we'll tell our grandchildren that our very first duet was The Muppet Song. On Christmas Eve." Kurt smiled happily, clasping his fingers around Blaine's.

Those words made Blaine's heart stutter, because not only was the mental image unbearably cute, it was also exactly what he wanted with Kurt.

"You should get changed, my parents are expecting us at seven." Kurt remarked, oblivious to Blaine's musings.

Blaine nodded. "Okay… what should I wear?"

"I've laid out some options for you, honey. I was thinking maybe a white shirt and the brown Dolce and Gabbana cardigan I bought you last week, together with some dark blue denims?" Kurt pondered.

"Sounds great!" Blaine nodded, secretly thrilled and relieved that Kurt had taken it upon him to act as his personal stylist after nearly suffering a stroke when Blaine had told him about that time he had worn dark blue dress pants with a black shirt and a green tie. So, gone were the days of clashing colors and ill-fitted, badly cut garments. Although Blaine had to admit that he'd gotten a bit miffed when Kurt had dubbed his favorite multi colored vest 'a crime against fashion ànd humanity' and had then thrown it onto the pile for the homeless shelter.

As Blaine was making his way towards the bedroom, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He shouted from the hallway, wondering who in earth would be dropping by on Christmas Eve. He opened the door to see his mother, carrying a large shopping bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Mom? Hi!" Blaine stepped back and gestured for her to come inside. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be… at home, you know?"

Rebecca shook her head briskly before kissing Blaine's cheek. "Your father thinks I'm getting some last minute grocery shopping done. I wanted to see you, sweetie. It's Christmas Eve and it's bad enough we're not able to spend it together, as a family." She said, followed by a dejected sigh. "Are Kurt and Lily in the living room? I have presents!"

"Um yeah… why don't you go in, I'll just go change and be back in a minute." Blaine answered with an inaudible sigh. He was having some mixed emotions about his mom coming over. The fact that she had to sneak out to see her son on a day like this remembered him of the fucked up situation with his father, something he really didn't need to be reminded of right now. But then again, it also proved once more that his mom loved him and Lily. Plus, she seemed to be pretty fond of Kurt as well.

Still, Blaine had a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

It bothered him that he just couldn't accept the truth… The truth being that his father despised him. That he didn't have a father anymore, or maybe he'd never even had one to begin with. It bugged him that he couldn't just be done with it, once and for all.

More than anything else, Blaine hated the way his father had broken his heart, and how there always seemed to be inadvertent moments like these, that made him feel as if he had just stepped into one of the shards, hurting him like a bitch.

* * *

><p>Blaine's sudden depressed mood evaporated just as quickly when he returned into the living room, where he saw Lily, surrounded by a pile of torn wrapping paper and playing with her new toys. Her bubbly laughter was so infectious and heartening it made Blaine tear up with joy and contentment. Kurt had crouched down beside her to assemble what appeared to be a Playmobil play set.<p>

"Look daddy!" Lily squealed as she saw her father and pointed at the play set. "It's a hospital like where you and Kurtie work! With children and doctors and nurses and beds! Can I play with it, can I?"

"Sure princess." Blaine smiled. "But only for a little while, we'll have to leave soon, to grandpa Burt and grandma Carole, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily answered automatically. She was already engrossed in the story line that was developing between the two little dolls she was holding.

Sitting down next to his mother, Blaine gave her a grateful smile. Rebecca cleared her throat. "I thought it was cute, a hospital. She seems to like it."

"It's wonderful, mom."

"I've got something for you too." She said, as she leaned forward and pulled a flat rectangular box out of her bag. "I hope you haven't got one already. " A warm grin spread on her face as she watched her son quickly tearing the wrapping paper off.

Blaine gasped and broke out in a wide smile. "Oh wow… an iPad? That's awesome! But, mom, you shouldn't-"

"Oh hush." Rebecca tutted and ruffled Blaine's curls as he leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek. "Let me spoil you, okay… you're my only son, and Lily's my only grandchild, so I'm allowed to." Her eyes drifted towards Kurt, who was now on his knees, playing a Playmobil patient to Lily's Playmobil doctor. "I didn't buy you anything, cherub."

Kurt looked up and shook his head quickly. "Oh, that's fine, I wasn't expecting anything."

Rebecca frowned in confusion. "Why not? I didn't say you weren't getting a present. It's just that I have found that you're not that easy to shop for."

"Oh…" Kurt breathed softly.

"So anyway, since you're so into fashion, I'm thinking about taking you to New York Fashion Week in February. I don't know if Blaine has mentioned it to you already, but I have a few connections in the fashion world, so I'm pretty much invited to every possible runway show. You can take your pick of which ones you want to see." Rebecca shrugged. "And, you know, while we're there we could do some shopping, I'd love to hear your thoughts about the latest trends. What do you say?"

Kurt stared at her blankly, his lips slightly parted and his chest going up and down quickly.

Rebecca turned to her son and whispered urgently. "Oh dear… have I said something wrong?"

A loud chuckle escaped Blaine's throat. "Mom, I think you've just broken my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Rebecca had left, Kurt was still rambling as he paced through the apartment. Blaine figured this was Kurt's interpretation of a happy dance. "Fashion Week, Blaine! I'm going to Fashion Week! Fashion Week! In New York! I can't believe it… I'm SO excited!"<p>

"Are you? 'Cause it's hard to tell with the way you've been hyperventilating over it the past half hour." Blaine grinned.

Kurt halted his steps and fired him a mocking glare. "Haha, very funny, Anderson." Then he clasped his hands together in delight and grinned. "This is a dream coming true, Blaine… I'll get to see it all with my own eyes and, oh, maybe I'll even meet one of the designers!"

"That's pretty likely, my mother knows a lot of them in person." Blaine said off-handedly. "Anna Wintour is an old acquaintance of hers too."

"OH MY GOD BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked into his hands as he did a little jump. "Your mother knows ANNA? Are you serious?" He let out a giddy, shuddering breath. "What else have you been hiding from me? Let me guess," Kurt held up his hand. "You're related to the Kennedy's?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not that I know of." He smirked.

"Seventh in line for the British throne?"

"Nope."

"The lost Lindbergh baby?"

"Do I _look _like I'm 80 years old?" Blaine shot back with a grin.

"Okay, no…" Kurt pondered. "Definitely not. Sorry for freaking out, honey, but this is just-"

"The best Christmas present ever, I get it." Blaine smiled calmly. He loved to see Kurt in a state of bliss. Who cared if it was his mom who had put that smile on Kurt's face, and not him. Kurt and Lily's happiness were the most important thing in the world to Blaine. Speaking of Lily, she was still very much occupied with her new toys. So much that she'd been pretty much oblivious to Kurt's frenzy.

Kurt stepped towards Blaine and snaked his arms around his waist. "It's not the best Christmas present… The best Christmas present would be…"

"What?" Blaine whispered.

"I…" Kurt shook his head, seemingly annoyed at himself. "This is stupid… I wanted to give you something special… for Christmas."

"Huh?" Blaine was confused.

"I've written you a song." Kurt blurted out.

"Really?" Blaine was amazed and touched at the same time. Kurt had once told him that he'd only written one song in his life, and it had been for Sam. For Sam's funeral. "Wow… Kurt, you did?"

Kurt tightened his hold around Blaine and beamed at him. "Can I sing it for you now? Before we go to my parents' house? I… I had this whole thing set up, but then your mom barged in and I love her for it because, well I won't start freaking out again, you know why, but I really want to sing this for you now, before we leave."

"Sure…" Blaine breathed. He allowed Kurt to lead him towards the piano, where they both sat down, with Blaine straddling the bench so Kurt would have enough room to play.

A bit hesitantly and with trembling fingers, Kurt started to play a sweet melody. The notes travelled straight to Blaine's heart, and when Kurt began to sing in his crystal clear, pure voice, Blaine felt as if he had fallen right into a Disney movie.

_**I was living surrounded by **__**different **__**shades of grey **_

_**With a dream that promised all the colors **_

_**Then you came**_

**_Nothing seemed to fit_**  
><strong><em>And I tried to <em>**_**find **__**my **__**place**_

_**I found my way through the maze  
>Through your grace<strong>_

**_Suddenly I'm waking up each day_**  
><strong><em>Caressed awake by your rays<em>**

**_You're giving me everything and more_**

_**No more colors to **__**complete  
>You're half the <strong>__**painting **__**that is**__**me **_

_**We're a masterpiece**_

**_And every _****_day I didn't know you_**

**_You were still meant for me_**

Blaine took a shuddering breath and gave Kurt a watery smile. Their eyes locked as Kurt sang the next lines.

_**I was breathing in and out but far from feeling alive **_

_**With a dream that promised a kiss of life**_

**_Then you came_**

**_Now I'm living each and every day_**  
><strong><em>Under a rainbow sky<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're the firefly<em>**  
><strong><em>Lighting up my night<em>**

_**_Suddenly I'm waking u_p each day  
>Caressed awake by your rays<strong>_

_**You're giving me everything and more**_

_**No more colors to **__**complete  
>You're half the <strong>__**painting **__**that is**__**me **_

_**We're a masterpiece**_

**_And every _****_day I didn't know you_**

**_You were still meant for me_**

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine. A few stray tears fell down his face, but he kept singing steadily, adding more power to his words.

_**I always hoped the fairytale would happen to me**_

_**And **__**I waited my **__**turn **__**so patiently  
>Now I don't have to sleep<br>To live out this **__**dream  
>Our colors formed this masterpiece<strong>_

Blaine answered with a few silent tears of his own, wiping at his eyes and unable to keep from smiling so widely that his cheeks began to hurt.

_**You're giving me everything and more **_

_**There's no more colors to **__**complete**_

_**You're half the **__**painting **__**that is **__**me **_

_**We're a masterpiece**_

**_And every day I didn't know you_**

_**You were still meant for me**_

**_No, no more colors to complete_**

_**There's **__**no more colors to **__**complete**_

_**You're half the **__**painting **__**that is**__**me **_

_**We're a masterpiece**_

**_And every day I didn't know you_**

**_You were still meant for me_**

**_You are still meant for me_**

As soon as the final note had died down, Kurt angled his body towards Blaine and took his hands into his. They kept silent for a few moments, just gazing into each other's eyes and nothing more.

Blaine was the first to speak. "Kurt, that was so beautiful. Thank you…"

Kurt huffed out a breathy laugh. "I'm glad you like it… I was so nervous." With a slight frown, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if searching for the right words. Finally he took another deep breath and tightened his grip on Blaine's hands just a bit more. "It wasn't hard to write, because of you, Blaine… You're my inspiration. You inspire me in every way possible. You made me see the colors again… thanks to you I can hear the music, I can see the words… You make me laugh and cry… You taught me how to love again. You broke down the walls around my soul and melted the ice around my heart. You saved me, Blaine." Kurt smiled through his tears. "You're everything to me, and I want forever with you. And I know you didn't want to propose to me because you were afraid I wasn't ready for an answer. But I, on the other hand, already know for certain what your answer would be. Which means I can do this…"

Without releasing Blaine's hands, Kurt slid from the bench to kneel on the floor next to Blaine, who gasped in joyous disbelief.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you so much. And I want us, the three of us, to be a family. It would be everything and more to me. Will you marry me?"

Blaine swallowed deeply.

_Yes._

_YES._

_YES!_

"Yes." He whispered, before wrapping Kurt into his arms and releasing everything he felt for this beautiful man into a passionate, mind blowing kiss. Blaine laughed giddily as their lips parted again. "I can't believe we're getting married… we're getting MARRIED!" He all but shouted, causing Lily to gasp in surprise.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" She cheered, clapping and jumping up and down. "Daddy and Kurtie are getting married!" She shouted at no one in particular. "I'm going to have TWO DADDIES!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN<span>: **_

_**I can hear you guys thinking "a proposal with no ring?" They'll be getting rings later on, I promise.**_

_**The song Kurt sang is "Everything and More" by Natalia. You can listen to it on the fic's Tumblr. It really has a Disney-ballad feel to it, so you won't be disappointed. BTW, the song Kurt sang to Sam in chapter 2 was also by Natalia. Because I dig continuity :)**_

_**Up next in chapter 31: Christmas at the Hudmels! WOOHOO!**_


	31. I gave you my heart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Also: everbody just keep calm and klaine on.**

**AN:**

**Hi Heartsies!**

**Thanks for your responses to the last chapter! Also a giant shout-out to battleofthebay89 on S&C for noticing the parallels between the first scene of chapter 30 and the very first scene of chapter 1 :) It was a tough one to spot, so I'm really humbled!**

**Alright, so let's continue our summer Christmas chapters! Christmas at the Hudmels!**

**Also, as a reward to you for being so patient with me, our boys have decided to perform a smutty intermezzo in this chapter! So enjoy that one.**

**I've inserted two songs, more details are in the AN below, and as always you can listen to them on the fic's tumblr (healing-hearts-fic).**

**Thank you to my lovely Jess, she is my very special lady and also the most awesome beta in existence!**

**Enjoy!**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>"You know, we'll be sleeping in my old room tonight…" Kurt smiled, as he pulled up his parents' driveway.<p>

"Is that so?" Blaine smirked. "So your father allows boys in your room, huh? Isn't he worried that I will take advantage of you?"

"Not really." Kurt drawled.

"Oh?"

"Lily is bunking with us."

"Oh." Blaine repeated, this time with a tiny pout.

"Stop sulking, it'll be fun!" Kurt said cheerfully, as he pulled the handbrake and unfastened his seatbelt. "With Finn and Rachel staying over as well, it'll be like old times, and tomorrow morning we'll all gather in the living room in our PJ's and open Christmas presents and- I'm acting like a child, I know…" He smiled bashfully at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "Nah… it's adorable. It's going to be a perfect Christmas, with my fiancé and my daughter and my future family-in-law… And it's even snowing." He caressed Kurt's cheek briefly with his thumb. "I can't wait to start the rest of our life together."

"Me neither." Kurt breathed, thrilled at Blaine calling him his 'fiancé'. He could only imagine how good it would feel to call each other 'husband'.

"Daddy, I'm cold!" Lily piped from the back of the car. "I wanna go inside!"

"Sure, sweetie." Blaine grinned at his daughter, then turned back to Kurt. "You take Lily and I'll get our bags out of the trunk, okay?"

"Yup! Come on little monster!", Kurt beamed at Lily , "Ready for your very first 'Hummel-Hudson-Anderson-Berry Christmas'?"

At the front door, they were greeted by Carole, who gave them each a cuddle, followed by an enthusiastic yet painfully crushing hug by Finn.

"Hey Bro, hey Blaine, so good to see you!" He grinned. "You too, little lady!" He waved at Lily.

"Hi uncle Finn." Lily giggled, as she strained her neck to look up at him. "Where's aunt Rachel? Does she still have a baby in her tummy?"

"Yes she has, sweetie. She's on the couch in the living room, having a little lie-down." Finn turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Just to warn you guys, she's a bit grumpy. Her back has been killing her since last night."

Kurt winced in sympathy. "Ouch. Thanks for the heads-up."

"Grampa Butt! Grampa Butt!" Lily shouted, dashing into the living room, where Burt was holding his arms wide open, ready to catch the little girl.

"Hey buttercup!" He laughed as he lifted her onto his arm.

Lily reached out to pinch his nose. "It's Lily, grampa Butt, my name is Lily!"

Burt chuckled. "Oops, my bad. Hey boys, glad you're here." He smiled at Kurt and Blaine. "You can put your overnight bags in your old room, Kurt . We've set up the air mattress for Lily."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt turned to Blaine. "Wanna come upstairs with me? I'll show you my room."

Before Blaine could even nod, Burt intervened. "Oh no you won't, Kurt. If I allow you two lovebirds to go upstairs I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing you back any time soon." He grinned.

"Fine…" Kurt grumbled. "I'll do it by myself." He threw Blaine an apologetic smile and took the bags from him.

Blaine grinned in mischief. "Don't worry honey, we'll just cuddle on the living room couch then, for everybody to see." He gave Kurt a loud peck on the cheek and a slap against the butt.

Lily giggled loudly as she watched Kurt leave, then twirled around to Burt with a conspiring twinkle in her eyes . "Grampa Butt, Daddy and Kurtie are so in love! They are getting-!"

"Lily!" Blaine interrupted his daughter with a slight squeak. "Have you seen that beautiful Christmas tree over there in the corner! Look, it has so many pretty lights!" He walked towards the tree and gestured for her to come over, figuring he'd better keep her distracted before she spilled the beans about him and Kurt.

"Oooooooh…" Lily gawked. "So pretty! It's really pretty, Daddy! Did you make the tree?"

"Grandma Carole did, sweetheart." Burt answered. "Didn't she do a great job?" He squatted down next to her to point out the many decorations, while Blaine wandered towards the couch where Rachel was. She gave him a tired smile in greeting.

"Hey…"He whispered, sitting down carefully along the edge of the couch. "That bad, huh?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly.

"Can you describe it for me?" Blaine asked.

With a heavy sigh, Rachel wet her lips. "It's my lower back. It's aching so much; I can't get comfortable no matter what." She said in a strained voice.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Are you experiencing any cramps whatsoever?"

"I… I don't know? It hurts so much I can't focus on anything else. Why?" A hint of fear settled itself into Rachel's expression. "You don't think there's anything wrong, do you?"

"Oh no, I'm sure everything is fine." Blaine hushed her, not wanting to cause any panic. "But let me know if it gets any worse, okay? I'm a doctor, so don't worry, you're in good hands." He winked.

"You're in excellent hands!" Kurt quipped, as he dropped on his knees next to Rachel and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hi, honey. Want me to prop you up against some pillows? It'll put the pressure off your back."

Despite the pain, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, guys, a private doctor and nurse, what more could a girl ask for?"

* * *

><p>Because Rachel was in no state to sit on a chair, Carole had offered to turn dinner into a buffet of finger food and snacks, and serve it in the living room, so everybody could just lounge on the couch while having a drink and a nibble. The idea had been enthusiastically received by everyone, and Kurt had promptly dived into the kitchen with Carole to help put together some "new culinary creations". Little than an hour later, they'd completely covered the coffee table with numerous trays of appetizing, bite size foods.<p>

Burt handed everyone a glass of champagne, except for Rachel, who received some sparkly apple juice instead.

"I think a little toast is in order." Burt spoke, when everybody had settled down. Finn was sitting on the couch, his wife's feet resting in his lap while Carole had taken the seat on his other side. Burt occupied his usual chair in the corner and Kurt and Blaine were nestled into the love seat. Meanwhile Lily kept crawling onto her dad's lap and using his legs as a slide, much to Kurt's amusement.

"Now I know you're all hungry and this food looks darn tasty, so I'm not gonna take too long." Burt said, side-eying Finn, who was gazing at the trays like a wolf ready to pounce. "I just wanna say how happy I am." He smiled. "You know, every single one of us in here knows what it's like to lose a loved one. We all have suffered and mourned because of it, and I'm not gonna lie... a part of that sadness won't ever go away. But what I see in this room, on this evening..." He paused and gave each and every one of them an affectionate look before continuing. "It's proof that love is stronger than death. We are a family, not because of blood ties, but because we have found each other through love. It is that love that connects us. It's also that same love that has brought three wonderful additions to our family this year. Blaine, Lily, and he or she who has yet to be born and therefore cannot be named." Everybody chuckled at that. Burt raised his glass and continued. "So here's a toast to our wonderful family, and to the first of many Christmases we'll spend together!"

"Here, here!" They all answered, before taking a sip.

Kurt met his father's eyes and rewarded him with a smile full of love and warmth. There was so much hidden emotion behind that little speech. He knew his dad had been silently referring to the previous years, when Kurt had been broken and depressed, especially at Christmas time. How different things were now. And how happy they were, even after the tough and sometimes cruel times they'd all been through, not in the least during these past few months.

Taking Blaine's hand into his, Kurt gave his fiancé a questioning look. When he received a tiny nod in answer, he turned back to his family and cleared his throat. "I'd like to say something too, if I may?"

"Oh man!" Finn groaned in frustration. He'd been about to sink his teeth in a mini salmon quiche. "Hurry up!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Finn, you can eat."

"Thanks!" His brother replied while stuffing the quiche into his mouth. "God, soooo good." He was nearly shuddering in ecstasy.

"Okay, now that Finn has been saved from starvation, there's something Blaine and I would like to tell you." Kurt said.

"Oh?" Carole's mouth quirked into a smile.

"The thing is… Blaine and I… we're no longer boyfriends." Kurt said in mock seriousness.

Carole's smile didn't falter; she obviously knew where this was heading.

Burt remained impassive, apart from a lifted eyebrow.

Rachel on the other hand, let out a panicked shriek. "Oh my God, what? Why? What happened?"

Blaine raised his hand. "I'll explain what happened, if you'll allow me. You see, this evening, before we came here, Kurt dropped down on his knees and-"

"DUDE!" Finn yelped. "You can't talk about stuff like that in front of a toddler!" He pointed at Lily, who was looking at him as if he'd grown another head.

"He proposed, Finn!" Blaine said pointedly, before turning to Kurt with a soft smile. "Kurt asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes', so we're not boyfriends anymore… we are fiancés now."

Blaine's announcement was followed by a flurry of cheers, laughter, hugs, kisses, and a few ear-splitting shrieks from Rachel.

After being squeezed half to death by Finn, Kurt moved over to the couch where Rachel was reaching out with grabby hands. "Kurt, I'm sooooo happy for you!" She laughed wholeheartedly. Her pain seemed momentarily forgotten as she embraced her best friend so tightly he almost ended up crushing her stomach.

"Careful Rach… I don't want to be the one to break your water." Kurt chuckled. Rachel shrugged in answer. "I don't care! You're getting MARRIED, Kurt! A wedding!" She let out another giddy shriek.

Meanwhile Blaine found himself being crushed into a hug by an emotional Burt. "That's great news, son. You've just given this old man the best Christmas present ever."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He felt so loved right now, not only by Kurt and Lily, but by this entire family.

His family.

"Thanks, Burt." He grinned while his future father-in-law released him from his strong grip. "Looks like everybody is getting amazing presents this year."

"That's because we've been extra super good this year, right Daddy?" Lily grinned up at him, with her short little arms locked around his leg.

"Yeah, honey…" Blaine scooped his daughter up and looked lovingly into her twinkling, blue eyes. His sweet little girl had lost so much, and she didn't even realize how unfair and cruel life had been to her.

"Will Santa bring my mommy back?" She asked with a confident smile.

_Fuck. So much for not realizing._

The entire room fell silent. Six pair of eyes stared at Blaine – five pairs in dread, and one pair in hopeful expectation.

"No, sweetheart." Blaine sighed, trying to find the right words to say to his daughter, who's smile had now turned into a frown. "I… Santa would like to, but he can't, sweetie. Nobody can bring your mommy back."

Lily nodded sadly. "Because she's dead?"

"Yes." Blaine breathed. He drew her his daughter close against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, baby." In that moment, as he felt her warm little body pressed against his, he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around her, like a protective, comforting cocoon. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, but right now, he felt like there was nothing he _could_ do for her. Nothing except surrounding her with love.

There was so much love in this room. As if to prove his point, Kurt moved in front of him and wrapped his arms around Blaine, locking Lily in between them.

Blaine sighed and smiled at Kurt. He started humming a tune, while swaying them gently back and forth. With a wink at his fiancé, he began singing.

_**When all the world is a hopeless jumble **_

_**And the rain drops tumble on the ground**_

_**Heaven opens a magic lane **_

Kurt nodded and took over, turning his gaze to Lily.

_**When all the clouds darken up the sky way **_

_**There's a rainbow highway to be found**_

_**Leaving from your window pane**_

Blaine cut in with the next line.

_**To a place behind the sun**_

Kurt and Blaine harmonized their voices and locked eyes. Their eyebrows shot up in wonder at the beautiful sound they produced together.

Lily giggled excitedly.

_**Just a step beyond the rain**_

_**Ooooh Oooooh**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow way up high**_

_**There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby**_

_**Oh somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue **_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true **_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star **_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me **_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops **_

_**High above the chimney tops **_

_**That's where you'll find me **_

_**Oh somewhere over the rainbow **_

_**Bluebirds fly **_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow **_

_**Why then, oh why can't I? **_

The three of them were dancing in earnest now. Lily had her arms wrapped around both their necks and she bounced along eagerly as they continued singing.

_**Oh someday I'll wish upon a star **_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me **_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops **_

_**High above the chimney tops **_

_**That's where you'll find me **_

_**Oh somewhere over the rainbow **_

_**Bluebirds fly **_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow**_

_**Why then, oh why can't I?**_

"Yaaaaaaay!" Lily clapped her hands. "That was so extraordinary!"

Blaine let out a tiny snort. Lily had learned the word 'extraordinary' just a couple of days ago so she was prone to use it for anything that caught her fancy. Still, he couldn't deny that Kurt made a perfect duet partner. Even their voices were a perfect match. "Extraordinary indeed." He whispered under his breath, lifting his hand to lovingly caress Kurt's face.

Then Lily requested the 'Muppet Song' again, and before they knew it, the next hour turned into a sing and dance along.

Burt did an improvised tango with Lily while Kurt shook his hips as he sang 'Forget You' by Cee-Lo Green, backed up by Finn and Blaine. After rocking out to a few other songs, Kurt took pity on Rachel and sat down on the couch to sing 'Defying Gravity' with her, subtly taking over the higher notes when she got out of breath. Everybody listened in awe, except for Lily, who couldn't stop yawning by the time the final note died down.

"Okay, Lily, time to go to sleep now." Blaine picked up his daughter from the floor. She protested weakly. "But Daddy, I don't want to go to sleep yet..."

"Santa won't come while you're awake, sweetheart." Her father grinned playfully.

"Fine." Lily groaned. "But, one more song Daddy? Will you sing the song you always sing for me on the computer? And then I'll go to sleep, promise! Pleaaaase?" She negotiated fervently.

It wasn't hard for Blaine to figure out which song she meant. Whenever they had been skyping to each other and the distance had struck them extra hard, he had sung it to her.

It was 'their' song.

"Sure, honey." He said, and started singing quietly into his daughter's ear.

_**Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand **_

_**Hold it tight  
>I will protect you<br>from all around you  
>I will be here<br>Don't you cry**_

**_For one so small,_**  
><strong><em>you seem so strong<em>**  
><strong><em>My arms will hold you,<em>**  
><strong><em>keep you safe and warm<em>**  
><strong><em>This bond between us<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't be broken<em>**  
><strong><em>I will be here<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you cry<em>**

He took Lily's small hand and placed it on his chest.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always **_

Blaine continued singing while everybody gave Lily a kiss goodnight. Kurt led them both upstairs, and by the time Blaine laid her down in bed and finished singing the last words, his daughter was fast asleep, with her tiny face relaxed into a peaceful smile.

* * *

><p>"That was the coolest Christmas sing-along ever, and we didn't even sing any Christmas carols!" Finn exclaimed. "We should sing together more often, reminds me of the good old days in glee club."<p>

Kurt smirked as he curled up against Blaine on the loveseat, tucking his sock clad feet beneath him. "Sounds like a plan. We should have another reunion with the gang soon."

"How about an engagement party for you and Blaine?" Rachel piped. "Oh! When do you plan on getting married?"

"Rachel, I think it's a bit too soon to ask..." Carole said kindly.

Blaine and Kurt shared a wistful look of understanding before Kurt turned his gaze back to Rachel and answered. "We haven't thought about it yet. Obviously we can't get married in Ohio, and even if we do get married elsewhere, it's not recognized here." He said, lowering his eyes rather unhappily.

"Yeah... but we'll find the perfect moment. And when we do, nothing or no one is going to stop us from getting married." Blaine added, squeezing Kurt's thigh in reassurance. Kurt smiled gratefully and melted into a sweet kiss with his fiancé.

"Awwww, look at that." Rachel cooed.

Normally Kurt would tell his friend off for going all gooey-eyed on them, but right now, wrapped in the arms of his lover, he couldn't care less. The kiss seemed to go on endlessly, and it was only when Burt cleared his throat that they reluctantly pulled back, their foreheads remaining pressed together, as they were still devouring each other with their eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovemaking session, boys." Burt said, coughing out a nervous laugh. "But I have got a little present for you."

Kurt and Blaine turned their attention to Burt, who was standing in front of them, holding a tiny yellow leather box.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice quivered slightly as his father handed him the box. "Are these..." He stared at the unopened lid and tried to swallow.

He knew what was inside. He'd played with them so often back when he'd been a kid.

"Our engagement rings, yes." Burt nodded. "It's a matching pair; your mom chose them. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to, I mean they're plain and not expensive – 'cause we couldn't afford much back then – but I know your mom would've want me to give them to you, so-"

"Thank you, dad." Kurt jumped up and his arms flew around his father's neck, clutching the box tightly between his fingers. "Thank you so much." He wiped quickly at his eyes and sat back down next to Blaine who was visibly both happy and intrigued.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt nodded silently and opened the box to reveal two white gold bands. They were indeed plain, but with a delicate milgrain edge.

"Are they okay?" Kurt breathed nervously.

Blaine looked up and met his lover's anxious eyes. "They are perfect, Kurt."

With a relieved giggle, Kurt took the largest ring and gave it to Blaine. "Try it?" The smaller ring was a perfect fit for his own, slender ring finger.

Blaine slid the band onto his finger and did a couple of experimental shakes, making sure it wouldn't fall off. "I think it's just about the right size for me."

Kurt's heart did a somersault when he eyed both of their left hands, adorned with the shiny engagement rings. The reality of it all struck him once more, and it lighted a new fire of happiness inside. As he watched Blaine's beautiful face, as well as the radiant smiles of his family members, he knew one thing for sure.

Life had finally decided to be good to Kurt Hummel.

Or not...

Because Finn chose that exact moment to change the subject. "It think we should share some embarrassing childhood stories! Who wants to go first? Hey Kurt? Tell us again about that time you ended up in the ER with two French fries stuffed up your nose?"

Blaine burst out in laughter. "Excuse me but- WHAT?"

Kurt dropped his face in his hands and groaned loudly. He was going to kill Finn. And he could also forget about being his best man.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when Kurt and Blaine tiptoed up the stairs, trying carefully not to wake Lily and Rachel, who had gone to bed earlier that night.<p>

"Wait!" Kurt whispered, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him away from their bedroom door and into the adjacent bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, he locked the door behind them and turned to lean with his back against it, peering at his boyfriend before him. The raised eyebrow and half-smirk that formed on Kurt's face caused a excited shiver to run down Blaine's spine.

"Um... what are we doing here?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

Kurt eyed him almost hungrily. "I thought it would be nice to finally have some alone time with my fiancé." He tilted his head towards the shower. "Care to take a shower with me, my dear future husband?" Pushing himself away from the door, he strutted towards Blaine.

Running his hands over Blaine's chest, Kurt leaned closer till their lips were all but touching. "Please?" he whispered, followed by a sharp intake of breath when Blaine firmly gripped Kurt's waist and forcefully smashed their crotches against each other. Kurt grunted, throwing his head back and locking his arms around Blaine's neck as the latter started rolling his hips slowly and enticingly.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they both knew they were being reckless, fooling around in the bathroom like that, but the alcohol they'd consumed kept them from truly caring.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent. "You're so fucking gorgeous, honey. I'm going to be so good to you. You'll never want for anything, I promise."

Kurt whimpered in response. "Neither will you. But what I really want right now is for you to stop talking and start undressing me." he growled, before something dawned on him. "Oh! But without ripping my clothes to shreds this time... this is Michael Kors, remember!"

"Fine." Blaine smirked teasingly as he removed Kurt's turtleneck sweater with as much care as he could muster. "Get lost, Mister Kors, I want to ravish this hot man and you're in my way."

Only a few minutes later they found themselves in the shower, both equally naked, wet and lathered up.

Tossing the loofah haphazardly aside, Kurt backed Blaine against the tile wall, enjoying the feel of their slippery bodies pressed together. With a sweet yet sexy smile, he ran his fingers through his own drenched locks to comb them back, then did the same to Blaine, sliding his hands over Blaine's scalp, neck and shoulders in the most sensual way possible. A soft sigh fell from Blaine's parted lips, as his eyes fluttered closed.

With all the teasing and touching and caressing that had been going on, they hadn't shared a single kiss since entering the bathroom. So when Kurt finally leaned in and captured Blaine's inviting mouth, sparks flew everywhere.

Kurt smiled into the kiss as Blaine dropped his hands to cup his ass firmly, dragging him back and forth in a slow, sliding motion. Oh how he loved to flirt with Blaine; just... tease him and drive him wild with need. There was honestly nothing more erotic than seeing the otherwise composed, sensible doctor lose himself in a haze of desire, while knowing that he, Kurt, was the cause of that surrender.

On a non-sexual level, it made him feel even more loved and trusted. On a sexual level however, it made him want to spin Blaine around and fuck him hard, till he passed out from the pleasure.

"Oh yes... fuck yes, baby, do it... fuck me till I can't breathe..." Blaine panted, his eyes now hooded with lust, and Kurt realized he had inadvertently voiced his inner thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said. Blaine answered by rummaging through the shower caddy, finding a bottle containing some type of body oil, and thrusting it into his boyfriend's hands. He then swiftly turned around to face the wall, pressing against it and arching his back.

_Oh wow._

That was quite a vision. Almost enough to bring Kurt to orgasm right there and then.

So. Fucking. Hot.

With a low groan, Kurt slowly ran one hand over the small of Blaine's back. Giving the bottle in his other hand a quick glance over, he decided it would serve fine as a lubricant. Popping open the cap with his thumb, he squirted a long, thin drizzle right in between those gorgeous ass dimples he adored so much. Another squeeze and Kurt figured it'd be enough.

He dropped the bottle back into the caddy, wincing as it tumbled down and hit the shower floor with a loud thud. Except he couldn't care any less, because here he was, about to fuck this stunning human being before him, and all blood had long since evacuated his brain cells to head south.

Snaking his arm around Blaine's chest, Kurt rested his left-hand loosely against Blaine's throat, while using his right-hand to rub the oil in between Blaine's ass cheeks. He lightly teased Blaine's entrance with his finger, silently urging him to relax. As he pushed inside, Kurt started kissing and nipping at the back of Blaine's neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades.

Blaine let out a low moan, prompting Kurt to tighten his hand around his throat for a second. "Hush..." Kurt whispered. "You need to be quiet if we're going to do this." Blaine nodded mutely and slumped his forehead against the wall.

With a skilful routine Kurt gently but steadily worked Blaine open – ignoring his lover's pleas to hurry up – until he was finally convinced that Blaine was ready to take it hard and fast. He hurriedly stroked his erection with his oil-covered hand and before Blaine could utter another word, Kurt pressed forward, reducing them both to choked back groans and sighs. Once he was fully inside, Kurt dropped his forehead against Blaine's shoulder while taking a deep, steadying breath. "Damn... so good..." he rasped, feeling Blaine settling down around him.

Slowly, and very smoothly, he began to rock his hips, watching himself slowly slide in and out of Blaine's willing body. Although nearly impossible, the sight made him grow even harder in response.

Digging his fingers into Blaine's hips, he guided their movements into a perfect harmony of sensual thrusting and playful gyrating, until – after a mere few minutes – Blaine's impatient whines reminded Kurt of his fiancé's hunger for more.

"What do you want?" Kurt whispered hotly into Blaine's ear, flicking his tongue at a drop of water making its way down Blaine's jaw. He knew it was a bit cruel to torture Blaine like that, but it was for their own benefit, because Kurt knew he wouldn't last long once they really got going.

With a frantic grunt, Blaine twisted his head around and grazed Kurt's cheek with his lips. "You." He panted, the hot puffs of air tingling against Kurt's skin. "I want you. Now... Harder... More." And then Blaine released the magic word that snapped all restraints inside of Kurt. "Please..."

Incapable of holding back any longer, Kurt cupped Blaine's face, crashed their mouths together and snapped his hips forward, swallowing their mingled, desperate groans as he picked up a frenzied pace.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before the heat became unbearable. Kurt lowered one hand to wrap his hand around Blaine's erection, desperately needing his lover to come, so he could come as well.

Luckily Blaine was so far gone that it took only a few practised strokes to tip him over the edge, his face contorting in pleasure as he gulped in a mouthful of air and froze, his hips trembling as he spilled all over Kurt's hand.

When it was over, Blaine slumped back against Kurt and exhaled forcibly, adding an appreciative moan as Kurt rocked his hips experimentally; almost as if asking permission to continue. "Go on, baby..." Blaine muttered with a tired, satisfied half-smile. "Take what you need. I'm all yours."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. Locking his arms around Blaine's chest, he started fucking into him as hard and as fast as he could. Driving towards his orgasm at a frightening speed, he forced back a scream when he finally crashed into it and exploded into a million pieces, feeling everything and knowing nothing. The only thing that kept him tethered to earth was the person in his arms. The love of his live. The man he was going to marry. His Blaine.

_Wow._

Kurt couldn't help the elated giggle that escaped his throat. He linked his hand through Blaine's and lifted them to press a kiss upon each of their rings. Blaine shared a knowing smile with Kurt and mimicked his gesture.

No words were needed, and the only sound in the bathroom was the clatter of the still running water.

Until a sharp knock on the bathroom door burst their secluded little bubble.

"What the hell?" Kurt frowned as he turned down the water and quickly reached for a towel.

The doorknob rattled loudly but of course it wouldn't budge.

"Kurt? Blaine? Are you in there, bro?"

"Damn, it's Finn." Kurt hissed, as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "He's gonna wake up the house."

With an annoyed huff, Kurt unlocked the door and opened it slightly, shielding the rest of the bathroom from view with his body. "What's wrong, Finn, why are you making such a racket?" He whispered sharply.

Finn looked at him, wide-eyed and frightened. "Dude, I'm sorry, I waited until you two were finished with –you know – but I kinda need you to come out now."

"Why?" Kurt shrugged. "There's another bathroom downstairs, isn't there?"

"It's not that... It's Rachel." Finn answered.

"What about Rachel?" Blaine asked, popping his head up over Kurt's shoulder.

"I think she's in labour." Finn said in a panicked voice. "Like, her water broke and everything. Can you please come?"

Kurt nodded speechlessly, as Blaine – already dry and dressed in his boxer briefs – immediately flew into full doctor mode. "Give us five minutes, Finn. We'll get dressed and I'll get my medical bag out of the car trunk." He opened the door further and stepped into the hallway. "Meanwhile could you get Rachel's Ob-Gyn on the phone for me? I'll need to check on her status."

"Um... sure." Finn answered with a small voice, his gaze following Kurt who was now leaving the bathroom, his clothes gathered in his arms.

Blaine gave Finn a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a confident smile. "Don't panic. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah..." Finn nodded, his face still creased with worry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Dun dun dun...**

**The first song I used is the cover of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", performed by Matthew Morrison and Gwyneth Paltrow. It think it's such a sweet, delicate version, and also Gwyneth's voice somehow resembles Chris Colfer's voice a bit in this song.**

**The second one is of course "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.**

**Up next in chapter 32:**** Onto us a child is born! But also... "Last Christmas... I gave you my heart... but the very next day..." Uh-Oh... What? What happens the next day?**

**Reviews anyone?**


	32. But the very next day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tears I am drowning in**

**AN: **

***pokes head around the corner***

**Um, hi Heartsies! Thanks for still sticking around! I am so sorry about the delay, but life has been a bitch. I have been through hell lately. But enough about that.**

**About this chapter:**

**It's cute, fluffy, but by the end it gets a bit angsty and after reading the final line you'll probably want to throw things at me. In the next chapters, we're going to enter the final dramatic arc of this story, and it's going to be rough and ugly, but I promise you it will have a happy ending, so stick with me, okay? **

**I want to thank AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious who came up with the name for little baby Hudson. I couldn't have thought of anything more fitting. The baby's second name is my own addition.****  
><strong>

**A big thank you to Christine, who stepped up as beta-ad-interim and did a wonderful job. And to my trusty beta Jess: get well soon honey, I miss ya xxx**

**Dear Heartsies, thank you all so much for your patience and love. I need it more than I dare to admit.**

**This is for all of you; I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p>As soon as he'd ended the phone call to Rachel's doctor, Blaine entered Finn's old room, dressed in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Kurt followed him wearing a very similar outfit; both of them were obviously expecting to get their clothes dirty at one point or another.<p>

"How are you holding on, Rachel?" Blaine asked, as he placed his medical bag on the floor and settled himself on the edge of the bed. Finn was holding Rachel's hand from the other side, while Carole, who had been watching over Rachel when Finn had gone to fetch Kurt and Blaine, had retreated to a chair in the corner of the room.

"It hurts so much…" Rachel whimpered faintly, her eyes scrunched shut. "And… it won't stop any-MOOOOORE!" She yelled, doubled up in the pain of a new contraction.

"How far apart are they?" Blaine asked with a slight frown, turning his gaze to Carole.

Carole shook her head. "Only like a minute or so. Can she really be that far already?"

"It would be pretty fast for a first birth, but then again she's been having back pains for over 24 hours. Those may have been contractions as well." Blaine said.

Rachel exhaled deeply as the contraction faded away. "Take me to the hospital, please." She said numbly.

Blaine opened his medical bag and retrieved his stethoscope and blood pressure monitor. He handed them to Kurt. "Could you check her pulse and pressure, honey?" Kurt nodded and set to work.

After retrieving several other items from his bag, Blaine returned his attention to Rachel and smiled. "Rachel, would you mind if I examined you first, to check your progress?" When he received a silent nod in return, he donned a pair of latex gloves and carefully eased her into the proper position. "This might feel a bit uncomfortable; just tell me if it's too much, okay?" He said gently, while quickly rubbing a lubricating jelly onto his gloved fingers. Apart from a tiny wince, Rachel didn't move a muscle as Blaine carefully examined her.

"Her pressure is 130 over 80; pulse is 86." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded, frowning in concentration as he tried to assess Rachel's condition.

"Are those numbers bad?" Finn whispered anxiously. Kurt met his brother's concerned eyes and shook his head with reassuring smile. "No, it's good. She's doing an excellent job, Finn, don't worry."

"Okay…" Finn nodded. "What… what should I do?"

"Whatever _she_ wants." Kurt grinned. "One piece of advice, maybe? Leave her alone when the contraction hits its peak. I imagine it feels like being kicked in the nuts by an elephant, so at that point all she can focus on is the pain." He had to suppress a laugh as Finn paled at the thought.

"Right, um… thanks." Finn said in a small voice. "Blaine?"

Blaine disposed of his gloves and waited for another contraction to tide over, then started to explain. "Well, Rachel, looks like you're going to be a mom any moment now. You're fully dilated and from what I can tell the baby is positioned perfectly, which means you're likely all set for a smooth birth. So…", he gave her a gentle pat on the knee, "how about we get you ready to start pushing?"

Rachel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What, like NOW? HERE?" She looked frantically around the room while clawing at Finn's upper arm. "I can't do this here! I need to go to the hospital!"

Kurt scooted closer and used a cool damp cloth to wipe Rachel's sweaty bangs from her brow. "We can't take you to the hospital like this, sweetie. You might end up giving birth somewhere on the side of the road."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's right; it's safer to keep you here. We'll call an ambulance, but with the bad weather outside it could take some time before they get here, and frankly, I don't think this baby is going to wait much longer. Look… we'll do this together, one step at a time, okay?"

Dropping her head against the pillow, Rachel let out a frustrated groan. "Fine."

"Great." Blaine smiled. "Carole, could you call an ambulance and ask Burt to stay on the lookout? I'm going to need some hot, damp towels too. Oh, and could you please check if Lily is still asleep?"

"No problem sweetie!" Carole answered, already on her way out. Blaine then proceeded to give Kurt some instructions on how to assist him during the birth.

Meanwhile, Rachel came down from another heavy contraction. "Finn… I'm scared." She panted. Her voice was tinged with a mix of fatigue and anxiety. "What if- What if I do it wrong?"

Finn took his wife into his arms and crawled to sit behind her, propping her back up against his chest, and bracketing her tiny body with his legs. "I'm here, sweetheart." He said gently. "Hold on to me, pinch me, punch me, break my hand, whatever you need… I'm right here. I'm going to help you, and so are Kurt and Blaine. Although you probably won't even need it, because you are _Rachel Berry_. You're strong. You're a star. You can do this. Our baby is so lucky to have you as a mom." He smiled against her temple.

Rachel smiled feebly, lacing her fingers through Finn's. "Oh… oh my God, here comes another one…"

Blaine had been waiting for this cue to take over. "Ok, Rachel, when I tell you to, I want you to take a deep breath and push; then let go when I say so." Rachel answered with painful whine.

"Okay…" Blaine frowned. "Deep breath, chin on your chest… and push… more… very good Rachel, just keep going… just a little bit more…" Rachel let out a strangled cry and gasped for breath while she sagged back against Finn.

"Alright! That went very well." Blaine cheered. "Now take some time to relax, and when the next contraction comes, we'll do the same thing all over again."

Kurt quickly slid the blood pressure monitor over Rachel's arm to check her pressure again. "You're doing fine, Rachel, just try to put less strain on your face while you're pushing. Focus on your abdominal and pelvic muscles."

"Yeah." Rachel answered halfheartedly, and then it was already time to start pushing again. And then again. And again after that.

Exactly 26 minutes later, after carefully navigating through the thick layers of snow, the ambulance arrived outside the house. It was exactly 2 minutes after Rachel had given birth to a beautiful, healthy little baby girl.

* * *

><p>"Wow… she's gorgeous." Finn said. He was still sitting behind Rachel, who was in turn cradling their newborn daughter. "Just… wow."<p>

"I know!" Rachel smiled through her tears. "Hey there little girl…" She cooed, bringing the baby up to give her a gentle eskimo kiss. The baby stared up at them with big, curious eyes, while waving her tiny arms into random directions. "Let me introduce you to your family, little Miss Hudson." Rachel chuckled. "I'm you mommy and this is your daddy." She continued, pointing to Finn. "And these two handsome men are your uncles Kurt and Blaine, also known as mommy's heroes…" She threw both Kurt and Blaine an affectionate look.

Kurt perched himself on the edge of the bed. "You did it all by yourself, sweetie, we only took care of the logistics." He tentatively brushed the back of his hand across the baby's cheek, admiring her doll-like face and the dark wisps of hair that covered her forehead. "Congratulations. She's lovely." A small, contented sigh fell from Kurt's lips. "So… what's her name?"

Finn pressed a kiss into Rachel's hair, as if silently prompting her to answer.

Returning her gaze to her daughter, Rachel grinned and ran her finger over the tip of the little girl's nose. "Well… she's a star, so we're going to name her Stella… and because she's born on Christmas morning, I'd thought maybe we could add Natalie?" Rachel twisted her head to look at her husband, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Stella Natalie Hudson. I like it." Finn beamed.

"Wonderful name. Congratulations again, guys." Blaine said. "Rachel, you've done really well, and Stella is doing fine. The placenta is out, so I suggest we get you into that ambulance and to the hospital for a full check up. You're also going to need some stitches."

Finn frowned. "Stitches? Why?"

"There's a small tear in the perineum. Nothing too bad, but it needs to be taken care of."

Finn gasped in horror.

Kurt chuckled. "Glad you're not a woman, huh Finn?"

* * *

><p>It was past 2 AM when the peace and quiet had finally returned to the house. Burt had insisted on opening another bottle of champagne to celebrate the birth of Stella and to wind down from all the excitement.<p>

Kurt fell backwards onto the bed, the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes. "God, I'm exhausted…"

"Me too." Blaine said, as he crawled onto the mattress and curled up against Kurt, who responded by draping his arm around Blaine's back and pulling him close. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and sighed. "I can't believe Lily slept through the whole thing. Apparently loud screams from the bedroom don't rouse her from her sleep… we should file that away for future reference."

Kurt slapped him softly against the shoulder. "Horny pervert." He sniggered quietly.

"Nah…" Blaine shook his head. "Not horny, just exhausted. You know… in the past eight hours, we have become engaged, we've sung two duets, we've celebrated Christmas Eve, we've had mind blowing shower sex, and we've delivered a baby… I think it's time to get some sleep now." He almost purred, because Kurt had threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and was softly massaging his scalp.

A weary laugh escaped Kurt's mouth. "Not for long though; my shift starts at 8, Jenny texted me to let me know. Apparently Barry has caught the flu." He muttered, as he focused on the stray curl he was currently playing with. Blaine's hair was so fucking adorable. And so much better without that sticky gel.

"Want me to write you a doctor's note?" Blaine asked.

Kurt could feel him smirk against his chest. He shook his head. "No. I'll manage. Besides, if I call in sick too, Jenny will call in Rose or Emily, and I don't want to ruin their Christmas plans."

"So generous and caring. That's why I love you, nurse Hummel." Blaine whispered, already half asleep.

"Why thank you, Doctor Anderson." Kurt smiled down at Blaine, seeing that his fiancé's eyes had fallen shut.

"Mmm… welcome…" Blaine mumbled.

"I love you too. And I was so proud to be with you tonight." He pressed a kiss against Blaine's forehead, only to receive a tiny snore in response.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Kurt murmured. He spent another ten minutes replaying the events of the night; luxuriating in the overwhelming happiness and love he felt, before finally nodding off.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day, 3:25 PM<em>

Kurt ran into the staff room and slammed the door shut. "I'm sorry!" He piped as Jenny shot him a disapproving look, before slapping his hand against his mouth and dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" The head nurse asked, returning her attention to her paperwork.

"Smythe as Santa. Have you seen him wobbling around? It's freaking hilarious!" Kurt wiped at his eyes. "I wish I had a camera… oh wait, I can snap a picture with my phone, I'll just-"

"No you won't!" Jenny said sternly. "Leave that poor man alone. We should be grateful, instead of making fun of him."

"Fine…" Kurt pouted mockingly. "You're no fun." He plopped down onto the chair next to Jenny, who eyed him curiously.

"You're awfully frisky today." She remarked.

Kurt shrugged. "Lack of sleep turns me hyper. It also makes everything seem extra funny." He added, biting back another giddy chuckle. "God, I need more coffee!"

"Or sleep." Jenny deadpanned, closing her file and rising from her seat to get her co-worker a fresh mug of liquid energy.

Kurt thanked her and took a noisy slurp. "Mmmmmm, heaven in a mug. Thank you, Jenny."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, when do I get to see your engagement ring?"

"Oh, soon! I'm going to go shopping for a necklace with an easy clasp, so I can wear my ring at work." Kurt replied. He'd been pretty bummed this morning when Blaine had gently reminded him that the medical staff wasn't allowed to wear any type of hand or wrist jewelry.

Stupid germs with their stupid penchant for bling.

"Damn." Kurt sighed. "Maybe Blaine and I would be better off getting matching tattoos instead of wedding rings." Once again his overactive imagination got the best of him as he pictured a giant tattoo on Blaine's ass, saying 'PROPERTY OF KURT HUMMEL – UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS PROHIBITED'.

Oblivious to Kurt's hilarious musings, Jenny nodded in agreement. "A ring would indeed be a bit impractical, if you plan on continuing your career as nurse."

Kurt arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'if'?" Shifting in his chair, he suddenly felt very exposed under Jenny's penetrating gaze.

The middle-aged woman visibly contemplated her words before she opened her mouth to speak. "Well, Kurt, sweetheart… don't get me wrong, okay? You're an excellent nurse, and I couldn't be happier to have somebody like you in our team…"

"But?" Kurt prodded apprehensively.

"But – and I can't believe I'm saying this – I don't think you really belong here." Jenny sighed, her lips turning into a sad smile.

Trying to catch the breath that had been successfully knocked out of him, Kurt just stared at her before uttering an astonished "Huh?"

"I know you, Kurt. I know why you chose to be a nurse, and you made the right choice at the time." She smiled soothingly. "You have become one of the best nurses I have ever worked with; you're skilled, you're great with the kids, and you're a wonderful co-worker and friend, but honey… things have changed these past few months. You have changed."

"What are you talking about? I am still the same!" Kurt insisted, still horribly confused about where this was going. Had he done something wrong?

"But you're not." Jenny shook her head. "These past few months, I have seen you blossom into a happy, lively young man, with hopes and dreams for the future. You need to follow those dreams, Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked in a hesitant voice.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, sweetheart." Jenny nodded with a grin as she patted his hand. "You're ready for more, Kurt. It's time for you to spread out your wings and fly."

* * *

><p>Exactly how was he supposed to spread out his wings and fly when he was deflated and crushed?<p>

Because that was how Kurt was feeling after the discussion with Jenny. Angry and confused too. So much so that the copper taste on his tongue alarmed him of the fact that he had chewed his lip till it bled. With a sigh, he buried his face into his arms, glad that the staff room was now empty and silent, as Jenny had been called away to room 406… or was it 408?

_Whatever._

So he didn't belong here? Bullshit… He loved his job. He loved the kids, the hospital, his co-workers… Sure, it hadn't been his lifelong dream, but what did that even matter? His career choice had been the right one, he'd known it from the first day he stepped foot in LCH.

"_Alright." Rose paused in front of room 415. "Kurt, since you're new here, I have to warn you… This job can get pretty emotional at times. Some kids don't get better." She pointed at the door. "The boy in here is only 2 years old, and he's dying."_

_Kurt blanched. "Damn."_

"_Yeah." Rose nodded sympathetically, before opening the door._

_The sight that met him was beyond tragic. A young couple – they couldn't have been much older than Kurt – was sitting next to each other, holding hands. They barely acknowledged the nurses, as their sad eyes were focused on the tiny figure before them._

_Kurt followed their gaze to the sleeping child, and for a split second, everything he'd been taught during his education and all the reasons he'd had for choosing this profession, morphed into a sudden realization that hit him like a hammer._

_He couldn't do this._

_He'd lived through fifteen months of illness, pain and grief with Sam. What part of his wrecked mind had deemed it a good idea to choose a job where would be confronted with more of the same? How stupid and ridiculous had he been?_

"_Kurt?" Rose's kind voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Could you take Hayden's temperature, please?" She offered, eyeing him with a worried expression._

"_Yes, of course, right away." Kurt hurried to answer, as he took the temporal thermometer from the cart and swiped it over Hayden's temple. The movement roused the little boy from his restless sleep. With a soft whimper, he twisted his head to look up at Kurt. The cramped lines on Hayden's face disappeared as soon as their eyes met, and his small mouth relaxed into a smile._

"_Hi there." Kurt smiled, hunching over to greet the boy. "I'm Kurt."_

"_Pretty angel." Hayden answered, then he giggled. "Pretty." He repeated, reaching out to touch Kurt's cheek._

_Kurt's smile widened and Hayden laughed as the nurse took his hand and gave it a little squeeze._

_Hayden's parents both gasped in shock. "We haven't heard him laugh or seen him smile in weeks." His mom sniffed quietly._

_Kurt didn't answer. The same could've been said about him, to be honest. But just like that, again in the blink of an eye, things had changed. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow he'd managed to get a smile out of this sick, dying boy. And it was without a doubt the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. _

_Suddenly, he felt a pang of something he hadn't felt since before Sam had died._

_Hope._

_It was no more than a tiny flutter in his chest… but it was enough to convince him that maybe his heart wasn't broken beyond repair after all. For the first time, Kurt allowed himself to believe that someday, his heart could be healed._

_He'd been wrong; he could do this- no, even more… he needed to do this._

Kurt sighed at the memory, staring at his coffee mug while resting his head on his folded arms. It had been the only time he'd seen Hayden – the boy had died only hours later – but Kurt would never be able to forget him, not even if he wanted to – which he didn't. Hayden had been the first of many children who had returned a tiny spark to Kurt's life, one by one bringing him back a small piece of his lost soul.

And then there had been Blaine.

Blaine, who had once jokingly promised Kurt he would fix his heart, and then had gone ahead and done exactly that.

Blaine, who during his very first day at the hospital had stopped Kurt on the stairs between the fifth and fourth floor, introducing himself as the new doctor and asking for directions, and Kurt, who had blushed and stammered something ridiculous about a shortcut to the staff room. There were no shortcuts.

Kurt had been too mesmerized by those hazel eyes to think clearly. He'd felt an instant attraction, but he'd also recognized the danger. It had felt as right as it had been wrong. So he had fought off Blaine's wooing attempts for the longest time, until he was finally forced to stop lying to himself; to stop pretending that he didn't want this just as much as Blaine did.

This place – and more importantly the people in it – had given him so much. This was his home, his family… he belonged here. It was safe and comfortable.

With a frustrated groan, Kurt dropped his forehead against the table. He was Kurt Hummel, for crying out loud… the words "safe" and "comfortable" shouldn't even be in his dictionary. Then he thought about Sam, the fashion student he'd met in New York, and remembered his words.

"…_you know what I have learnt through all of this? That it's really never too late to become who you might have been…"_

Kurt wasn't sure if Sam had meant it as just a thought, or as advice to him. To be honest, Kurt wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Everybody seemed so keen on telling him that he should spread his wings and fly. And it was so tempting to believe that life was about making choices and following dreams, when in fact, up until then, life had always found a way to keep Kurt from doing exactly that. Besides… Kurt was going to be a husband and a stepdad soon. He had a family. This really wasn't the time to rekindle some silly teenage dream.

A slight throbbing behind his temple warned Kurt for an impending headache, so he quickly straightened his back and took a deep, steadying breath.

"Enough of this." He muttered to himself. "Time to get back to work."

Before he could even reach the door on his way out, the wall mounted phone rang, its screen indicating an internal call. Without thinking twice, Kurt picked up the receiver.

"Oncology, Kurt speaking."

"Hello, Kurt, it's me, Kimmy from HR."

"Hi, Kimmy, what can I do for you?" Kurt knew the secretary vaguely, as she worked for the upper management. She seemed nice enough.

"Kurt, could you come to conference room D on the seventh floor… immediately if possible?"

"I guess so." Kurt said. "What's up?"

"Mr. Anderson would like to speak to you… I don't know what it's about." Kimmy answered hesitantly.

"Oh… okay." Kurt breathed, before hanging up.

_Great._

* * *

><p>He was going to get fired. He just knew it. Why else would Bruce Anderson want to see him? And Jenny probably knew about it, that's why she had tried to sweet-talk him with that "you're-ready-for-more" crap.<p>

Except that wasn't like Jenny at all. Nope. If Jenny truly would have known anything about a possible dismissal, she would've raised hell by now; because Jenny Ortiz was nothing if not fiercely protective of her cubs.

Still, it didn't ease his worries one bit, and the hand he raised to knock at the door of the conference room shook so badly that he lowered it again.

_Calm down. Breathe. _

_He can't touch you._

Taking another deep breath, Kurt tried to let go of some of the tension and anxiety that had been building up on his way to the conference room. Satisfied that he was ready to face whatever was waiting behind that door, he once again lifted his hand and knocked against the dark wood.

Kurt crossed his arms while waiting for an answer. Instead, the door swept open and left him standing eye to eye with Bruce Anderson.

"Mr. Hummel! Thank you for coming up so quickly! Please come in and have a seat." Anderson said in a chipper tone, stepping back to allow Kurt entrance.

Kurt didn't know what kind of greeting he had been expecting, but that sure as hell wasn't it. If anything, it made him even more uncomfortable. He nodded stiffly in response and took a seat at the oval table, as Anderson returned to his chair at the opposite side.

Crossing his arms once more, Kurt raised his eyebrows and tried to give the other man his iciest look.

Anderson seemed amused. He studied Kurt for a moment, then smirked. "It's actually the first time I see you in your nurse uniform. Pretty color. I guess I can see how that would've drawn my son's attention."

Kurt clenched his jaw, willing away the mortified blush that was threatening to creep up. "What do you want?" He said under his breath.

Blaine's father let out a low chuckle. "You already know what I want, Mr. Hummel." Leaning back in his chair, he pointed at Kurt. "The question is, how am I going to get _you_ to give me what I want." Anderson spread out his hands, palms-up, and shrugged. "So… name your price, Mr. Hummel."

"Excuse me?" Kurt scowled incredulously. "My price?"

"Yes." The older man lowered his hands again. "What will it take for you to get out of my son's life?"

Too shocked to even answer, Kurt exhaled sharply and only shook his head. That son of a bitch was trying to pull the same stunt as he had done with Steve. It was sickening, the way he was once again scheming to ruin Blaine's life.

"Don't you even care about Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Don't you care about his happiness? Why are you so intent on breaking his heart? Stop doing this!" He hissed.

Anderson's amused smirk turned into a nasty glare. "You have a lot of nerve, Hummel… of course I care about my son; that's why I'm doing this. Oh, I've tried reasoning with him, but he's too blinded by his lust to listen. And of course I care about his happiness; that's why I'm trying to prevent his downfall at your hands!"

"Oh God…" Kurt dropped his face in his hands. "This is insane." He muttered.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Anderson sighed. "Too proud to name your price, huh? No problem." He threw a thick brown envelope on the table, right in front of Kurt. The light thud caused Kurt to snap his face up.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, eying the envelope warily.

"It's my offer to you. I'll think you'll find it very generous." The other man said. "First of all, there's a first class plane ticket to New York in there. Second, a recommendation letter that will get you a job in whichever hospital you prefer, and if not, give me a call and I'll pull the necessary strings." Anderson grinned. "Third, the keys to a nice apartment on the Upper Westside. The rent has been paid up front, for an entire year. And fourth, last but not least, a check for one million dollars. The check is postdated and cannot be cashed until January 3rd, the day after your scheduled flight. So basically, you just have to-"

"No." Kurt shook his head vehemently, trying to keep his tears of anger and humiliation at bay.

"No?" Bruce echoed scornfully.

Kurt shoved the envelope away from him. "I don't want any of it. I'm sick and tired of having to justify my relationship with Blaine to you, so I won't even bother, but I am going to say this: there's nothing you can offer me in this entire world that could convince me to leave Blaine. Nothing. In fact, I would give up everything I have just to be with him. That's how much I love him." A tiny tear escaped his eye. Kurt wiped his cheek angrily.

For a moment, as Bruce Anderson nodded silently, Kurt almost allowed himself to believe that that was going to be the end of it. But then Anderson took another much smaller envelope out of his briefcase, and waved it in front of him, in a cruel, teasing way.

"Now what?" Kurt squeaked desperately. He just wanted to go home, to Blaine. Why couldn't this torment just end?

Bruce Anderson's lips turned into a malicious grin that made Kurt's blood run cold. "You say that nothing in this entire world could convince you to leave Blaine? Well… guess again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

***dun dun dun***

_**Up next in chapter 33: Love is a battle. Love is a war. Love conquers all.**_

**Reviews?**


	33. Heartache to heartache we stand

**DISCLAIMER: Glee's not mine.**

**AN:**

**Dear Heartsies,**

**To make a memorable day in history even better, I'm updating!**

**This time I won't apologize for the delay, because frankly I needed the time to get this chapter right. It was without a doubt the hardest chapter to write out of all 33 so far. I've had to return to the drawing board several times in order to fit the plot puzzle pieces together perfectly, but in the end I think I pulled it off.**

**That said, I am EXTREMELY nervous about this one. I expect some heated reviews, because this chapter (and also the next one) carries the final, dramatic climax of this story. This isn't some plot twist that came to me on a whim, it was always supposed to happen this way. But the way it played out through the characters, their reactions and words; I've had no control over those, and at some points they even surprised me. You'll see.**

**A giant thank you to my double beta team Jess and Christine! **

**I also want to thank everybody who sent me love on Nov. 2 (FFwriterappreciation day) :) I'm so humbled, because really, I'm not doing anything extraordinary here. It's you guys who turned this adventure into something special. So right back at ya.**

**Chapter title is inspired by the song "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p><em>We are strong<em>

_No one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searching our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

* * *

><p>Blinded by tears, Kurt stumbled into the locker room, making a beeline for the sink as the urge to retch overtook his system. Nothing came. It was no surprise, as he'd already puked out his guts in the bathroom on the seventh floor.<p>

With a sniff, he opened the faucet and cupped some water in his hands to rinse his mouth, and then again to splash on his face. He yanked a towel from the hook next to the sink and dried his face with harsh swipes.

It didn't even matter. As soon as he caught his own eyes in the mirror, he watched his face crumble again and felt a new batch of hot tears cascading down his cheeks.

Kurt wanted to scream. He needed to cry out his fury, his indignation, his grief, but couldn't. Not here. He staggered towards his locker, pressed his back against it and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees against his chest; having no clue what to do, or where to go.

He was lost. Stuck.

Bruce Anderson had checkmated him.

* * *

><p><em>"You say that nothing in this entire world could convince you to leave Blaine? Well… guess again."<em>

_Kurt scowled. "I just told you there's nothing you could offer me-"_

"_I know." Bruce cut him off. "This isn't an offer. It's a promise. A promise of what will happen if you don't leave. Some reversed psychology, as I like to call it."_

_Kurt scoffed loudly. "Is that another term for blackmail?"_

_Bruce shrugged. "Whatever. Want to hear what's in envelope number 2?" He grinned cruelly._

_With a sinking heart, Kurt remained frozen in his seat. There was no way to escape this, and whatever the contents of that envelope were… he knew it wasn't going to be good. Bruce Anderson almost literally had Kurt's future in his hands. _

_In other words; Kurt was screwed._

_No longer awaiting Kurt's response, Bruce pulled the papers out of the envelope and started talking animatedly. _

_As if he wasn't threatening to sue for__ custody of Lily. As if he wasn't certain he'd find a judge in this conservative cow state to rule in his favor; against two disgusting fags. As if he hadn't obtained the written testimony of one Mr. Berton, accusing Kurt of committing pedophilic acts with his son; and wouldn't any judge be interested in that?_

_Feeling sick to his stomach, Kurt wrapped his arms around himself in a protective gesture. But the lowest blow was yet to come._

"_So…" Bruce Anderson sneered. "You say you love my son. You tell me you would do anything for him, right?" He leaned forward, raising one eyebrow. "Here's your chance to prove it then. If you really love him, like you say you do, you'll let him go. You won't risk him losing his daughter. You'll sacrifice yourself for his happiness__."_

"_You bastard." Kurt breathed._

"_You can't win, Hummel." Anderson said, elated like a child who'd just gotten a new toy. "You'll either leave Blaine, or have him dump you when he finds out you are the cause of him losing his daughter. Either way, you'll be gone. The question is whether you'll allow Blaine to lose everything he has, or whether you're going to let him keep his girl. If you love him, the choice should be very easy."_

"_STOP IT!" Kurt yelled, as he clapped his hands over his ears. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He shouted, shaking his head frantically. He didn't notice the other man leave his chair, and yelped in surprise as a rough hand grabbed his wrist. Anderson jerked Kurt out of his chair and forced him to stand chest to chest with him, while tightening his grip so much so that Kurt was sure he was about to snap his wrist. _

"_Stop whining, you little bitch." Bruce snapped to Kurt, who was now shocked into __fear. "Get out of here, go home, and start packing. You have a flight to catch next week. If you're not on that plane, I file for custody. Simple as that."_

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed his forehead against his knees, in a fruitless effort to muffle the howling sobs that wracked his body.<p>

It was almost like a déjà vu. The last time he'd cried like this, he'd been sitting in the same position in a hospital corridor, having just been told that he was going to lose Sam. He had wailed like an animal back then, and he was doing it again right now.

He was going to lose Blaine. There was no hope for them.

Bruce Anderson had been right; there was no way Kurt could win this. He wasn't even allowed to fight, because the battle simply wasn't his. It wasn't him who could lose his child. In order to protect Blaine and Lily, Kurt was forced to surrender without a fight.

Such a devious yet simple scheme.

Kurt's sobs came to an abrupt halt as the door to the locker room opened. The telltale sound of heavy boots and rustling fabric announced the arrival of somebody he really did not want to see right now.

"Damn, I can't wait to get out of this freaking costume! Stupid itchy beard! Oh hey, Hummel, bad hangover?" Sebastian chuckled, noticing the slumped down figure of his co-worker.

Kurt shook his head feebly, while still hiding his face against his knees.

"No?" Sebastian's voice was full of mischief. Kurt could sense Sebastian crouch down in front of him. "What's wrong then?"

With a shuddering sigh, Kurt lifted his head to look at Sebastian's semi-worried, semi-amused face. "Just leave me alone, please." He uttered, before pressing his clasped hands against his mouth.

"Whoa… what's with the snot and the waterworks? What's wrong, angel face, did Curly Sue get you the wrong tiara for Christm-" Sebastian's words turned into a surprised yelp as Kurt's hand shot out and hit his jaw.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shrieked, yanking his hand back against his mouth. "Oh my- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to do that- Fuck! Oh my GOD!" He was crying uncontrollably, and his breathing was getting faster and faster. Sebastian seemed to be talking to him but somehow he couldn't make out the words, all he heard was a loud ringing noise in his ears.

The last thing he was aware of was a pair of arms catching him, as he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>KURT, NO!" Blaine screamed<em>_. "Don't do this, please!" He grappled v__iolently at Kurt's shoulders. "I won't let him take you away from me!"_

_Kurt blinked through his tears and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. _

_Just one last time. _

"_I'm sorry, Blaine... I have no choice. I love you. I'll always love you…" He tried to channel every ounce of that love into his resolve as he did the hardest thing he ever had to do. Or was it the easiest thing? _

_With all the strength he had left, he shoved Blaine away from him._

_Immediately, he felt a sharp pain explode in his chest, and then his lungs constricted, making it impossible to breathe. _

_This was it._

_The end._

_But it was okay. Blaine was safe. _

_He had made the right choice._

"_Kurt, no!"_

"_KURT!"_

"Come on, Kurt, wake up."

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he gulped in a huge breath of air. Panic coursed through his veins. Why was he lying on the floor?

"Shhhhh… easy now."

It was Sebastian.

"Boy, you sure take your fainting spells seriously." He smirked as he gently patted Kurt's shoulder. "You were out for almost ten minutes."

Taking another deep breath, Kurt averted his gaze. Something soft brushed his temple, and he noticed a patch of red from the corner of his eye. Apparently Sebastian had turned part of his costume into a makeshift cushion. It was an oddly sweet gesture.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you." Kurt whispered ruefully.

Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind, I had it coming sooner or later."

"Yeah… you did." Kurt exhaled. "But still, I didn't mean to. I just…" He shook his head as his breathing once again quickened.

"Calm down, Kurt." Sebastian ordered. "Now, do you think you can sit up?"

Kurt answered with a tiny nod and allowed the other man to help him up from the floor and onto a chair.

"Here." Sebastian handed him some water in a plastic cup.

"Thanks."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "I called Blaine while you were out. He's on his way over. He asked me to take you to his office and wait there for him."

"You- Blaine knows?" Kurt breathed. "Oh shit fuck no."

"Uh, yeah?" Sebastian furrowed his brow. "Don't you think he needs to be informed when his boyfriend is having a mental breakdown?"

"It's just- you don't understand." Kurt closed his eyes in defeat.

Blaine was on his way to the hospital. Kurt would be forced to tell him what happened, and even worse, what was going to happen next. Thanks to Sebastian, he didn't even have time to prepare… or find ways to soften the blow.

"No, perhaps I don't." Sebastian said. "But what I see before my eyes is obvious enough. You look devastated and desperate enough to throw yourself out of a window. Whatever is wrong, you probably shouldn't be alone right now."

Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor. What did it even matter? He would be alone soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Sooo… how are you feeling now?" Sebastian asked uneasily.<p>

Kurt was curled up on the small sofa in the corner of Blaine's office, willing time to slow down, or just stop altogether. "I kinda feel like I'm going to die." He answered listlessly, staring at a faraway spot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The other man offered, while looking through the window, keeping an eye out for Blaine's car. From where he was seated on the windowsill, he had a clear view on the parking lot.

Kurt shrugged, before focusing his gaze on Sebastian. "Can you tell me how to choose between my head and my heart?"

Pursing his lips, Sebastian seemed to ponder the question for a minute before responding. "You know… I honestly have no idea. I tend to listen to what my gut tells me instead."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle. "My gut isn't helping me. It's feeling too sick right now."

"Ah." Sebastian replied. "Well… if you have to make a tough choice, I'd say pick the option that'll make you the happiest?"

"Neither of them will." Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Okay… let me rephrase it. Would you sacrifice your own happiness for that of the one you love?"

Sebastian frowned deeply. "Um… probably, I think? But wait; how can that person be truly happy if you are not? I mean, we're talking about you and Blaine, aren't we?"

"It's complicated." Kurt replied softly.

"You don't say." Sebastian shot back, before throwing another glance outside. "Blaine's arrived, I see his car. He's probably already on his way up." He left his spot at the window and calmly sauntered towards the sofa with his hands in his pockets. "Look… I'm blowing my own chances with you by saying this; but whatever this problem is between you and Anderson… I hope you can work it out, 'cause I really hate seeing you like this."

A tiny, warm smile crept onto Kurt's face. "Are you letting your heart speak right now?"

"Yeah, I guess… Maybe you should do the same." Sebastian said, looking intently at Kurt. It only lasted a beat before he averted his eyes, while clearing his throat nervously.

Seconds later the door opened, and a flustered Blaine breezed inside. "I'm sorry it took so long; I had to drop off Lily at your parents, Kurt." He explained as he all but slammed the door shut and hurried to Kurt. "Thank you so much for calling me, Sebastian." Blaine nodded towards the surgeon, with a small, grateful smile. His expression fell again as he took in his fiancé. With the uttermost care, he lowered himself onto the sofa, almost as if Kurt were a frightened little bird that he was afraid to chase away.

"You're welcome." Sebastian nodded back, understanding that this was his cue to leave, and walked to the door. "I'll go then. Take care, Kurt."

"Sebastian." Kurt twisted around in his seat and they exchanged a look. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kurt." Sebastian said with sincerity. "Anytime."

Kurt watched the door fall shut and was hit with a fresh bout of anxiety as Blaine gently touched his shoulder. Turning back to his fiancé, Kurt fixed his gaze on the dark blue fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"Babe?" Blaine whispered, and it was enough to make Kurt's breath hitch in his chest. "Will you tell me what's wrong? What happened? Why are you so upset?" He placed his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his face.

Kurt's eyes were dry and prickly, irritated from the many tears he'd shed. They ached and he could barely keep them open. But Blaine's warm, hazel orbs were fixated on him, keeping him grounded, and he couldn't blink or look away. Those eyes radiated warmth, love, strength, trust… and a whole lot of worry. Sighing deeply, Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's left hand, brushing his finger over Blaine's engagement ring. How could something that felt so right ever be wrong?

"Kurt…"

"It's bad, okay?" Kurt finally blurted out. "It's… it's really bad." He shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin."

Blaine lifted his other hand to cup Kurt's cheek and nodded reassuringly. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just tell me from the start, alright?"

And so Kurt recounted everything that had happened that afternoon. Every rotten, little detail of his father's scheme, every slur and insult the man had thrown at him; ending with how he had finally passed out in the locker room. By the end, Kurt was shaking so hard that Blaine wordlessly pulled him into his arms and ran his hands over his back and shoulders in a calming gesture.

Throughout the entire story, Blaine had remained silent, with only the fierce clench of his jaw betraying his emotions. Kurt didn't quite know what to make of it. Either Blaine was shocked beyond words, or he had yet to realize what this would mean for them as a couple.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, baby." Blaine murmured against his temple. "It's okay, I'm here now."

_Oh shit. He doesn't get it._

"Blaine…" Kurt broke free from Blaine's grasp and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "You don't understand, we-"

Blaine quickly pressed his finger against Kurt lips. "Shhh, it's going to be alright, I won't let him hurt you, honey."

"But-" Kurt tried.

"No, baby." Blaine shook his head furiously. "No."

Kurt was growing increasingly frantic. "Don't you see? I can't-"

"Stop it, Kurt…" Blaine warned. "You don't have to-"

"WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME?" Kurt screamed, as tears sprung into his eyes.

"WHY?" Blaine yelled back. "So you can tell me you're breaking up with me? Not a chance in hell!" Taken aback by his own outburst, he then jumped to his feet and started pacing like a madman, while running his hands over his face repeatedly.

Kurt was sobbing into his fists. "I don't have a choice." He cried. "I have to leave, or else he'll go after Lily."

Twirling around, Blaine pinned Kurt with an incredulous glare. "Do you actually believe for one second that I would allow that bastard to take my own daughter away?"

Kurt sniffed and shook his head helplessly. "I… no… but…"

Blaine's gaze softened as he settled back next to Kurt. "Do you think I would allow him to take you away?"

Kurt wiped his cheeks and looked at Blaine. "I don't have a choice." He repeated softly.

"Do you _want_ to leave me?" Blaine asked. "Do you want the life in New York? The apartment? The money? I'll let you go, if that's what you want."

"Of course I don't want that!" Kurt shouted. "But it doesn't matter what I want, does it?"

Blaine let out a cry of frustration. "Bullshit! That's what that son of a bitch wants you to believe! He poisoned your mind, Kurt! Hell, he probably thought you wouldn't even tell me the truth; that you would just pack your bags and leave!" He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and growled.

"I…" Kurt couldn't help but admit that that was exactly what he would've done if Sebastian hadn't called Blaine and made him come to the hospital.

Wow. He really owed that man.

"Come on, baby, please listen to me." Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and gave him the fiercest look. "You and me and Lily are a family. We're in this together, the three of us, and nothing or no one is going to destroy that. Do you understand?"

When Kurt nodded, Blaine's mouth quirked into a small smile. "Good. Now… you said you'd never say goodbye to me, Kurt. And just yesterday I accepted your proposal to marry you. I'm holding you to those promises, you know." He muttered, and tenderly kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

They kept their eyes locked for a few moments, and it was almost as if Kurt was trying to feed on the strength and fierceness he found in Blaine.

"Courage." Blaine whispered.

With a shuddering sigh, Kurt finally relaxed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you." He breathed.

Blaine responded by draping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pressing a sweet, tentative kiss against his mouth.

The touch shocked Kurt out of his funk and with a tiny whimper he parted his lips slightly to deepen their connection. It felt like coming home after being lost. For a short while that afternoon, Kurt had feared there'd be no more kisses or touches between them, ever again; but now Blaine was reeling him back in, reassuring him that they were not over.

Kurt would've been crying with joy and relief, if not for the fact that he hadn't a single tear left to shed in his body.

"Thank you." Kurt said, as they broke away from each other.

"For what?" Blaine replied quietly.

"For not allowing me to leave you. For stopping me from making a decision I never wanted to make." Kurt confessed honestly.

A dark scowl replaced the tender expression on Blaine's face. "He really pulled a vicious stunt on you this time, didn't he?"

Kurt's expression dropped. "He did… it was horrible. Your dad really scares me, you know?" He reluctantly held out his wrist to show the bruise that had formed.

"Fuck. He did that?" Blaine took Kurt's injured wrist and ran his thumbs soothingly over the black mark. "I'm sorry, baby… I promise you he'll pay for this."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry." A small shiver traveled under his skin as Blaine stroked the sensitive spot on the inside of his wrist. "Blaine…" Kurt groaned under his breath, and before he realized what was happening, Blaine's mouth was on his again. This time, Kurt responded more aggressively. He wanted to taste and explore every corner of Blaine's mouth, and touch every square inch of his body within reach.

They didn't know if it was passion or desperation that drove them – probably both – but neither of them really cared. They only knew that they needed each other.

While their tongues and lips played and battled together, Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hair and slowly sank back against the couch, further and further, until they were lying flat. The press of Blaine's body weight on top of him was comforting and thrilling at the same time.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine breathed, before starting a trail of slow kisses at the corner of his mouth, following the line of his jaw, down to his throat and his shoulder.

"I love you too. I can't live without you." Kurt hissed sharply as Blaine sucked on the sensitive skin above his collar bone. He tightened his hand against the back of Blaine's head, while arching his neck. "Oh fuck yes… Mark me. Give me a hickey. I don't care if it's visible… I _want_ everybody to see."

For a split second, Blaine lifted his face and stared at Kurt with a bewildered expression, but when Kurt gave him a determined nod in return, he quickly lowered his head again and latched his lips onto the same spot, sucking and kissing and biting; until a reddish-purple spot bloomed on Kurt's creamy white skin.

Reveling in the sweet pain, Kurt almost moaned in disappointment when Blaine pulled back to inspect the dark blotch. "I swear that from now on, I'll be the only one to bruise your skin. I won't let anybody else touch you anymore." Blaine murmured, as he ran a finger over the hickey.

The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched upwards. "I hope so."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Kurt softly petting Blaine's curls, and Blaine listening to Kurt's heartbeat. Both were reluctant to break the mood of feeling safe and cherished in each other's arms.

Unfortunately, there was still a harsh reality they needed to deal with.

"So what are we going to do?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine took a long, deep breath and slowly disentangled himself from the embrace to sit upright. "When is your shift done?"

Kurt twisted his head to peer at the wall clock. "It ended twenty minutes ago."

"Good." Blaine nodded. "Here's the plan; tomorrow morning I'm going to call David Karofsky; he can help us file a complaint against my father, and maybe get some kind of restraining order against him."

"Okay." Kurt said under his breath.

"And then I'm going to my parents' house."

Kurt scrambled upright. "What? Blaine you can't!" He grabbed his fiancé's upper arm. "You'll make it even worse!"

"No I won't. I will put an end to this." Blaine explained calmly.

"But how?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Blaine confessed. "But I'm willing to bet everything that my father hasn't informed my mom about his plans."

Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's arm as realization dawned on him. "You're going to tell her?"

Blaine nodded again. "Yes. And I'll pray to God that she won't let me down this time. I think we'll need her help to solve this mess." He added, before turning to Kurt with an affectionate smile. "But I don't want you to worry about that, baby. Let's just fetch your stuff from your locker and go home. I think we deserve a quiet evening together after this fiasco."

"Yeah. I'd love that." Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Now, Dad please, don't get all worked up, think of your heart…" Kurt ran his hand through his shower damp hair as he paced around the bedroom, clutching his phone tightly in his other hand.<p>

Maybe telling his father the truth hadn't been the wisest idea after all. He flinched as his dad yelled into his ear.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when this asshole is threatening my own SON, Kurt?" Burt fumed. "That maniac is trying to tear my family apart and I won't have it, I swear I'm going to-"

"Dad, please!" Kurt interrupted him.

"What, Kurt, what?" Burt huffed.

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please let us handle this on our own. Just… could you and Carole look after Lily for a little while? Things could get ugly tomorrow morning, and we don't want her around to witness any of it. We'll pick her up tomorrow afternoon, I promise."

"Yeah sure, Kurt, you know we love to have the little buttercup over." His father reassured him. "But I'm still not too happy about you not letting me help." He grunted.

"But you are, dad. It's just… it's complicated and we need to tread carefully when it comes to Blaine's father." Kurt lowered his voice to continue. "Bruce Anderson is a deranged, dangerous man, and I don't want to provoke him needlessly."

A deep sigh sounded on the other side. "Blaine really hit the jackpot with that dirty bastard for a father, didn't he?"

"Yeah…" Kurt answered, realizing how lucky he was to be Burt Hummel's son. "Dad… I love you."

"I know. I love you too, kid." Burt's voice had softened. "Just promise me you'll be careful tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, dad. Bye."

Kurt ended the call and threw his phone onto the bed. Standing with his hands on his hips, his eyes fell on his reflection in the tall mirror, just a few feet away. The grey plaid flannel pants and black long-sleeved Henley shirt he'd changed into did nothing to hide the slumped stance of his body. Taking a deep breath, Kurt tightened his abs, straightened his back and pulled back his shoulders.

There. Better.

If only he could erase the worn look on his face, and the dark circles below his eyes. He was so tired. The constant war against Blaine's father was really starting to take its toll on him, and he honestly had no idea how much longer it would take for him to finally break under the constant attacks.

He loved Blaine with all his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and Lily; but the stress and exhaustion was slowly killing him. Still, leaving Blaine would never be an option. So the only remaining choice they had was to finally settle this, once and forever.

With that final resolve, Kurt walked to the dresser and opened the tiny box that was lying on the wooden surface. He pulled out his engagement ring and swiftly slid it over his left ring finger, where it belonged. As he flexed his fingers into a fist and pressed a soft kiss against the white gold band, he could hear a piano tune travel through the apartment.

Looking back at his mirror image, he immediately spotted the difference, because - in addition to the exhaustion – his face now showed a hint of contentment, a touch of resolve, and a crazy amount of love. But most importantly, his reflection proved to him that a genuine smile was indeed the prettiest thing a person could wear.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands flew over the keys, hitting them in quick succession, as he tried to vent al his pent-up anger and frustration into the aggressive, staccato melody. It worked to a certain extent, but Blaine knew that there was only one thing that could truly relieve his anger; and that was beating the living crap out of his father. Oh, if only he could do exactly that.<p>

A few minutes later, he'd had enough and switched to a slower, soothing tune. He smiled when Kurt came wandering into the living room, carrying two tumblers of scotch.

"I had no idea you liked whisky?" Blaine studied him with amusement.

Kurt placed Blaine's glass on the edge of the piano, and went to curl up in the armchair closest to the instrument. "Sam taught me to appreciate a good single malt. Besides, I figured we both needed something to take the edge off." He nipped at his drink and scrunched his eyes as the liquid burned along his throat. "Oooh yes… exactly what the doctor ordered." He deadpanned.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Blaine carried on playing. The improvised slow melody gradually changed into a song Kurt recognized, at least judging by the excited gasp that escaped his mouth.

Blaine started crooning the lyrics, while sneaking glances at his fiancé, who was now beaming with joy.

_In the instant that you love someone  
>In the second that the hammer hits<br>Reality runs up your spine  
>And the pieces finally fit<em>

_And all I ever needed was the one_  
><em>Like freedom fields where wild horses run<em>  
><em>When stars collide like you and I<em>  
><em>No shadows block the sun<em>  
><em>You're all I've ever needed<em>  
><em>Baby you're the one<em>

Blaine emphasized the lyrics by pointing at Kurt, while Kurt smirked and blew him a kiss in return.

_For each man in his time is Cain  
>Until he walks along the beach<br>And sees his future in the water  
>A long lost heart within his reach<em>

_And all I ever needed was the one  
>Like freedom fields where wild horses run<br>When stars collide like you and I  
>No shadows block the sun<br>You're all I've ever needed  
>Baby you're the one<em>

"Oh wow. That was beautiful, honey. I just love Elton John. He should sing at our wedding." Kurt said with a mischievous twinkle.

"I don't think that's possible, sweetheart." Blaine said apologetically. "But I'll do you one better, I'll show up wearing yellow shades and a glittery blazer."

Kurt threw his head back as he barked out a laugh, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "Okay, why don't you do that, and I'll dress up as Kiki Dee!"

"Deal!" Blaine clapped his hands excitedly. Kurt snorted as he took another sip of scotch.

Blaine retrieved his own glass from the piano and walked over to Kurt, kneeling down in front of him. "Merry Christmas, my love." He raised his glass and clinked it against Kurt's.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt whispered. "Our first Christmas together."

"The first of many." Blaine smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN<span>: I couldn't leave you on a cliff hanger and then not update for a month, so there. That being said, it's not over yet. In chapter 34, Blaine will be paying a visit to his parents. **_

_**You're all invited to come along, carrying torches and pitchforks!**_

_**Oh, final note: the song that Blaine just sang to Kurt is "The One" by Elton John.**_


	34. Sick Cycle Carousel

**AN: *peeks around the corner* *throws chapter online* *runs for her life* **

**OKAY OKAY OKAY AHAHAHA I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TEN MILLION REASONS WHY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG BUT I'M SURE NOBODY CARES SO ON WITH THE STORY AND NO THIS WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED UNLESS I DIE SO KEEP READING AND I'LL SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL KEEP WRITING **

***turns off caps lock***

**So anyhoo, I'd like to thank my sweethearts Jessica and Christine for giving this chapter the necessary beta business.**

**To you my dear readers, each and every one of you, I need to say thank you. Thank you for being so sweet and supportive when I had nothing to offer you but excuses and a horrible case of writer's block. Rest assured that you're the reason this fic will have the label "complete" in the hopefully not so distant future.**

**Enjoy this much awaited chapter, but be aware of the following warnings: harsh language, violence, blood, character death (not of the Klaine kind!).**

**I love you all so much. Every single one of you.**

**Starsleeper.**

* * *

><p><em>So when will this end it goes on and on<em>  
><em>Over and over and over again<em>  
><em>Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop <em>  
><em>Till I step down from this for good<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was roused from his sleep by the most heavenly scent.<p>

Coffee.

"Mmmmm…" He mumbled into his pillow, eyes still closed. "That for me?" The mattress dipped as Blaine crawled back under the duvet, settling behind Kurt, who immediately reacted by snuggling back against Blaine, wrapping their naked bodies together.

"Everything's for you, my sweet." Blaine purred into Kurt's ear. "My heart, my soul, my body, oh and last but not least... the coffee."

"So tempting." Kurt chuckled throatily. "But you know... I think I'll save the coffee for later and maybe have your body first."

Blaine hummed in pleasant surprise. "Again? Such an insatiable sex junkie!" He teased.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, twisting free from Blaine's embrace and attacking him with his pillow. "I wasn't the one who began the third round last night!"

"Yeah, well it's your fault that I can't get enough of you!" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, punctuating his words with a slap of his own pillow against Kurt's temple.

Kurt shrieked and jumped up onto his knees, with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed in mock anger. "Are you telling me that I don't satisfy your needs, Anderson?"

Biting his lip to hold back his laughter, Blaine answered with a faint shrug. "Well… I'm not sure. I might need a few more test drives before I can answer that question for sure."

"Oh okay, that's it. You're begging for it." Kurt huffed, as he charged forward.

"SHIT!" Blaine yelped, realizing his fiancé's intent. "NOOOOO! KURT!"

The next couple of minutes, both of them alternated between crying with laughter and begging for mercy, lost in a fierce tickle fight. The battle ultimately ended with Kurt straddling Blaine and pinning his hands over his head.

"Got you!" Kurt panted cheerfully.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but then decided against it. Instead, he settled for gazing at his lover with a contented smile and a look of serenity in his eyes; both of which caused Kurt's heart to skip a beat.

Kurt lowered himself onto his elbows, ignoring the jolt of arousal that coursed through his body as their hips slotted together perfectly. "I'm so in love with you… you take my breath away. Yesterday, when I thought I had lost you… it felt like I was dying and I…", he inhaled sharply, "I never… _ever_ want to feel like that again…" He whispered against Blaine's lips, before meeting them in a sensual, slow kiss.

Blaine brought his hand up against Kurt's neck and guided him to lie on top of him, while their mouths kept moving against each other, over and over again, until they both had to come up for air.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine groaned, as he ran his hands down Kurt's spine, fanning them out just above the swell of his ass. "I want to marry you."

"I thought we were getting married?" Kurt chuckled, waggling his fingers in front of his fiancé's eyes. "Isn't that the point of these engagement rings?"

"No- I mean yes, I know, but… I was thinking that after the holidays, we could maybe think about setting a date?" Blaine shrugged, with an unsure smile. "I know we weren't going to rush it, but after yesterday…", he shook his head, "I'm so fucking tired of people making you feel like you're anything less than the love of my life; as if you're some kind of nuisance or a threat to my and Lily's happiness. I want you to be my husband, and I want everybody to know that you're my man. But most of all I want them all to know that _I_ am _yours_… I, Blaine Anderson, belong to Kurt Hummel, and if people don't like that, they can just go screw themselves."

"Wow…" Kurt grinned. "That's quite a speech. How can I say no to that?"

Blaine leaned in and softly kissed Kurt's cheek. "You don't think I'm being silly?"

"No, It's not silly. It's sweet." Kurt hummed into Blaine's ear. "And it's actually a much nobler proposal than the one I have for you right now."

"Which is?"

Wasting no time, Kurt moved down Blaine's body, while marking his trail with the tip of his tongue. As he passed Blaine's bellybutton, Kurt lifted his head and leered at his fiancé. "Blaine Anderson, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to suck your dick?" He asked with mock reverence, followed by a naughty wink. He chuckled when Blaine burst out into laughter.

"Well… how do you expect me to refuse an offer like that?" Blaine replied breathlessly, before throwing his head back with a loud moan as Kurt eagerly took him into his mouth. "You know, your coffee is going to get cold… holy FUCK" He gasped as Kurt let go with an extra hard suck.

"I don't really care about coffee right now." Kurt smirked. "I already have something else in my mouth that's piping hot."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they were sitting around the kitchen table, entirely sated, well showered, and dressed to face what would no doubt be a trying day for both of them.<p>

Kurt had whipped up a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and a new batch of strong, black coffee.

"I called Dave while you were in the shower." Kurt said, in between two bites of his sunny side up. "I told him about our situation."

"And?" Blaine questioned, crumbs falling from his mouth.

"He's coming over around noon, while he's on his lunch break, to explain our options. He told me we shouldn't have too much trouble getting a restraining order against your father. We can even sue him, apparently, but he'll tell me more about that when he's here."

"Great." Blaine nodded. "I'll try my best to be back on time."

Kurt swallowed down his food and looked at his fiancé with sad eyes. "I wish I could come with you. I don't know…. I have a terrible feeling about this."

Sighing deeply, Blaine reached out and patted Kurt's hand. "I know, but it's a bad idea, honey; especially if we want to get a restraining order. Besides, I don't want any more confrontations between you and him, period."

Kurt agreed with a reluctant nod, while clutching Blaine's hand in return. "Just be careful. I love you."

* * *

><p>The drive over to his parents' house allowed Blaine some much needed time to calm down. So far, he'd done his best to hide the anger and trepidation that threatened to consume him, as Kurt had been pushed to limits enough already.<p>

He'd seen the exhaustion in his fiancé's eyes last night. He'd noticed the added sharpness of his cheekbones. And even though their lovemaking had been sweet and passionate, he had definitely felt Kurt's lack of physical strength. But what had shocked him the most, as he had kissed his way down Kurt's body, was the way his soft, adorable, slightly rounded belly had disappeared; leaving him with a too flat, almost concave stomach.

As mad as Blaine had been at himself for not picking up on the signs sooner, he'd managed to swallow back a curse; and he had continued to worship his lover's body, which was still as gorgeous and striking as ever, no matter what.

It was all too clear that the stress of the past months had taken a toll on Kurt. Even his light heartedness earlier that morning had been laced with an underlying heaviness.

His beautiful, kind-hearted Kurt. His sweet, lovely boy, who had done absolutely nothing wrong... nothing to deserve this crap.

With an angry huff, Blaine slammed on his brakes, making a sudden stop in front of a red light.

His father was going to pay for this. He was going to pay for everything; the slurs he'd thrown at them; the constant harassment; the bruises on Kurt's body… the attempts to destroy his family.

Suddenly Blaine couldn't wait to face him. But then again; as confident as he'd been when he was with Kurt; he still had no clue how to stop his father from carrying out his threats; or at least not in a way that wouldn't put him into jail for the crime of patricide.

As soon as the light turned to green, Blaine hit the gas and took off again.

Even though she couldn't hear him, he sent a prayer out to his mom, begging her under his breath to not let him down; pleading for help, for support… anything.

* * *

><p>As he waited for the door to be answered, Blaine was torn between relief and disappointment when he spotted only his mom's car parked in the driveway. His father obviously couldn't be bothered to stay around the house during the holidays.<p>

"Blaine!" His mom's voice rang out in surprise. "I didn't expect… I didn't think you'd come."

Blaine did a double take. He was used to seeing his mother dressed in fine, expensive outfits and high heels, with meticulously styled hair and flawless makeup. Rebecca Anderson was never anything short of a walking style icon.

Except for now.

She was wearing a sweater dress, black leggings and flats. There was no trace of makeup on her face, which was wildly framed by her long, dark curls.

In Blaine's eyes, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Honey? Won't you come in?" His mom asked. "He's not home right now…" She pointed out needlessly.

"Yeah, I saw." Blaine replied as he stepped inside and followed his mother into the large living room. Frowning at the minimal Christmas decoration, he sat down on the big white design sofa.

"No tree this year?"

His mom simply shrugged and shook her head. "I just wasn't in the mood for one."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here, sweetie?" Rebecca took a seat next to him and reached out to tuck a curl behind his ear. It was a simple gesture that meant more to Blaine than he could rationally explain. His heart flooded with warmth and he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Mom... Kurt and I are getting married. He proposed to me on Christmas Eve." Blaine blurted out giddily, before getting the wind knocked out his lungs by a crushing hug.

"That's wonderful!" His mother pulled him even tighter into her embrace and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so happy for both of you! And for Lily! Oh my!"

"Thanks, mom." Blaine chuckled breathlessly, pulling himself free from her death grip.

"I bet Kurt's overexcited to start planning the wedding, isn't he?" Rebecca laughed, as she zoomed in on the shiny engagement ring on her son's finger.

With a slight hesitation, Blaine shook his head. "Well... not really…"

Snapping her eyes up to Blaine's face, his mother looked at him incredulously. "My goodness, why not? Doesn't he like weddings?"

"Yes. Yes, he does. That's not it, mom. It's just… a lot of stuff happened yesterday. Bad things… with dad… and Kurt. I need to talk to you. I really need your help, mom." Blaine's voice cracked as he threw his mother a helpless look.

Rebecca's eyes grew dark and wide, and Blaine could see shock, anger, and finally a solemn determination settle in them.

"Just tell me, honey."

* * *

><p>Rebecca's expression didn't change much as Blaine told her everything. Only the tears rolling down her cheeks betrayed her fury and grief.<p>

Blaine had fallen silent, not knowing what else to add. His mom had averted her eyes and seemed miles away in thoughts. A few moments later, she shook her head slowly.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Blaine." She bowed her head in apparent guilt. "I'm sorry I've been such a lousy mother to you. I should have protected you. It's just… I never thought he would-" She pressed her fist against her mouth and choked back a sob.

"God, mom, no." Blaine grabbed her hand and urged her to look at him. "This is not your fault. It's him. He has done this to us, not you." Spotting a box of tissues on the coffee table, he reached out to offer his mother one. "I just need to find a way to stop him from filing for custody." He muttered, as his mother blew her nose loudly.

"No!" Rebecca's voice was hoarse but unwavering. "You don't need to do anything, sweetheart… I'll take care of this." She insisted with a noisy sniff, nodding to herself.

Blaine frowned. "But how?"

"By doing something I probably should've done a long time ago." His mom answered dejectedly. "It's time to turn his own tricks against him."

Before Blaine could push for more details, the sound of the front door falling shut caused them both to jump in their seats.

"Speak of the devil." He hissed under his breath.

Rebecca dried the rest of her tears with a few quick swipes. "Whatever happens, Blaine, just stay calm, okay? Don't let him provoke you, no matter how ugly it gets." She glanced at him nervously.

Meanwhile Bruce Anderson strode into room, whistling cheerfully. Freezing in his steps, he fell silent as he noticed Blaine.

"Well, well, well... what have we here? Has our not-so-long-lost son returned home?" He grinned gleefully. "So nice to see you, Blaine. Tell me, have you finally come to your senses and thrown that little skank out?"

"Shut your mouth about Kurt, you fucking asshole!" Blaine spat.

Rebecca sighed and dropped her head in her hands. So much for staying calm then.

"Well, at least you knew I was talking about him." Bruce shrugged in mock innocence, and walked towards the liquor cabinet, where he poured himself a generous glass of whisky.

Blaine scoffed inwardly. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Want one?" Bruce raised his glass, gazing pointedly at his son. "You look like you could use a drink. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, right, wouldn't you want to know?" Blaine snapped sarcastically. "Stop playing dumb, you bastard, I know what you did to Kurt! I know how you tried to blackmail him!"

Whether it was the biting taste of the alcohol, or a sudden surge of anger that caused it; Blaine couldn't tell, but his father's face contorted into a frightening scowl.

They continued a silent staring match for a few moments, until Bruce spoke up in a treacherously soft voice. "So the little fag couldn't leave well enough alone and just do as he was told, huh?" He shook his head and tutted. "So selfish and stupid of him…"

"I told you to shut up about Kurt!" Blaine jumped up from the sofa, but was immediately held back by his mom, who locked her fingers around his wrist.

"He is an IDIOT, Blaine!" Bruce yelled. "He could have had everything he wanted, and yet he chose to stay with you and ruin your life? Do you even understand what that means?"

"It means he LOVES me!" Blaine shouted at the top of his lungs. "AND GUESS WHAT, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" He trembled with rage as his father burst out in hysterical laughter. His mom's hand tightened around his arm, in a desperate effort to calm him.

Bruce ended his laughing fit with a final snort and a shake of his head. "Married… Don't send me an invitation to the wedding, okay; I'm not a huge fan of freak shows."

"You fucking son of a bitch…" Blaine hissed between his teeth. His blood was boiling. For the first time in his life he felt the urge to actually kill somebody. He only needed one more slight push in the wrong direction…

"I hope the little fucker's worth losing your daughter over." His father sneered. "You'll be hearing from my attorneys soon."

"NO!" Rebecca threw her arms around Blaine as he charged forward, almost toppling both of them over. "Don't Blaine! STOP!" She screamed.

"Why?" Blaine shot back. "Why shouldn't I kick his ass?" He pointed angrily at his father. "He's going to take my child!"

"But he won't!" Rebecca tried to shush Blaine, while still holding him in a near death grip.

"He won't?" Blaine repeated.

"I won't?" Bruce spat. "Oh please! What are you saying, woman?"

Rebecca took a deep, steadying breath and let go of her son. "You won't file for custody of Lily." She replied, as she stepped forward, and glared at her husband. "Here's what you will do, so listen very carefully, okay?"

She counted with her fingers. "One, you are going to leave my son and his family the hell alone, from now on. Two, you'll resign from the board of directors of LCH, immediately. I don't want either Blaine or Kurt to run into you at work anymore. In fact, I don't want them to have to see your despicable face ever again. And three, you're going to go upstairs, pack a bag, and get the hell out of here. And for your information, you'll be hearing from _my_ attorneys soon, because I'm filing for divorce."

Both Blaine and Bruce gasped at that last statement.

Bruce looked as if he'd just been hit in the groin, while Blaine was just gazing at her in wonder. He had never seen her like this. No wait, that wasn't true, there was that time when he'd been four years old and a lanky, pimple faced teenager had pushed him from a swing, just to make his friends laugh. His mom had gone ballistic then. One of his first memories of his childhood had been the kid's trembling knees as his mother had given him a five-minute-long verbal lashing. Afterwards she had taken Blaine to the ice cream salon for a banana split to share.

"You can't just-" Bruce stammered.

"I'm not finished yet!" His wife snapped. "I just want to make sure you understand what's going to happen here." She sneered. "If you don't do exactly as I just told you, you'll regret it. I'll do to you exactly what you threatened to do to Blaine; I'll take away everything that matters to you; the house, the company… or have you forgotten that the majority of Anderson Pharmaceutics belongs to _my_ family?"

"I… Becky, you can't be serious!" Bruce held out his hands and moved towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Rebecca commanded, and Bruce immediately backed down. "I am done with you and your hypocrisy, Bruce!" She shook her head and for the first time since she'd started her rant, a hint of something else than pure anger shone through. "You could've had it all, you know? You _had_ it all… a loving wife, a fantastic son, a sweet granddaughter… You are surrounded with people who've always loved you and done everything to make you proud, and you just had to go and throw all of that away, huh?"

"I did no such thing! It was he who betrayed his family!" Bruce shot back, gesturing at Blaine.

"Don't you dare blame him!" She fumed. "Blaine did nothing wrong! He and Kurt and Lily are perfect together. Don't you DARE give lessons on what it takes to be a family, much less on what it means to be a husband!"

Bruce threw Rebecca an incredulous look. "What?"

Raising one eyebrow in contempt, she administered the final blow. "Do you take me for an idiot, Bruce? Did you really believe I don't know about all of the women you slept with? Or about that kid you fathered all those years ago? What's his name again… Connor? Cooper?"

"Oh my God…" Bruce gulped, as the last remainder of blood drained from his face. Then panic settled in. "Look, Becky, please don't do this, I swear I-"

"I don't want to hear it… Just get out. It's over. I hate you! I've spent so many years trying to keep this family together and it did nothing but make me a bad mother to my son! And it's all YOUR fault!" Rebecca snarled. "Get. Out." She averted her eyes and crossed her arms, indicating the end of their discussion.

For a long, awkward moment, Bruce just stood there, lost and defeated; the epitome of a man whose world had just come crashing down upon him. Then, with a slight nod, he silently made his way out of the living room and upstairs, presumably to pack.

The slight twinge of compassion inside Blaine's heart stood no chance against the bitter knowledge that his father had never showed them any mercy in return. And he still wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for his mother.

"Mom?" Blaine carefully brushed his hand over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No…" She breathed, finally allowing her tears to run free. "But I will be… don't worry about me, honey." She smiled weakly, while grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Blaine led her back to the sofa and pulled her down in his embrace, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I should've done this a lot sooner." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry… I don't know why I waited so long. But… you know he wasn't always like this, Blaine. You remember, right? He loved me. He loved you. I just… I'll never understand what happened to the man I married so many years ago. I lost him somewhere along the way, and I don't know when, or how, or why… I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry I let this happen to us, I'm-"

"Mom…" Blaine interrupted her gently. "Don't be sorry. I get it, okay? I didn't get it before but I get it now. You were never a bad mother, so don't call yourself that. I love you, mom. Thank you… thank you so much for standing up for us."

Rebecca answered with a tiny smile and fierce hug. "I love you too, my little honey bee."

A chuckle rumbled through Blaine's chest. "You haven't called me that since I was seven."

"Only because you forbade me to do so." His mother shrugged.

The sound of movement brought their attention back to the doorway, where Bruce was staring at them as if they were some kind of wild life he'd never seen before.

"What?" Blaine's voice was devoid of emotion.

"I'm… I'm leaving." Bruce lifted the small sports bag he was holding for them to see.

"Good." Blaine replied dismissively.

With a deep sigh, Bruce dropped his shoulders. "Becky… I'm sorry. I won't be bothering you anymore, I promise… I love you. I'll always love you." Blaine felt his mother tense in his arms, but she kept quiet as Bruce addressed his son next. "Blaine… your mother is right. You're not to blame for this mess. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. So… right… I'm leaving." He repeated, nodding to himself. "Goodbye." He breathed, then turned around and left, and only seconds later the slam of the closing front door reverberated through the house.

"Thank God." Rebecca exhaled sharply. "He's gone. It's over."

"Yeah." Blaine muttered under his breath, knowing that he wouldn't be relieved until he was able to hold Kurt in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a sip from his third cup of coffee, as he walked from the kitchen back to the dinner table. He'd been surfing on his laptop for the past two hours, killing time and trying to keep his nerves in check.<p>

Sinking down on the wooden chair, one leg folded under him, he clicked through the tabs on his screen, switching between numerous sites about men's fashion.

So many beautiful tuxes and suits, and gorgeous shirts and shoes and accessories… They would look so nice on Blaine. But nice wasn't good enough. No; Blaine deserved perfection, especially on their wedding day.

_Wait… I could do it myself. I could design our outfits._

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Could he really? Was he truly ready to go down that road again? The idea of him drawing, designing, making patterns, wrestling with fabrics, having a fit while sewing – which had never been his forte - brought back so many bittersweet memories. Besides that, he was also strangely scared of rediscovering his long lost passion. What if he wouldn't be able to let it go anymore? What if it made him realize that he wanted to pursue it further? What if his heart decided that it wanted so much more from life; more than that which his mind had deemed enough?

_So what if that happens, Kurt? Isn't it time to set yourself free? Isn't it worth the risk? Sam always wanted you to do this. Blaine would want you to do this. Everybody will have your back, no matter what._

"I'll do it." Kurt told himself out loud; biting his lip as a nervous chuckle bubbled up his throat.

He was really going to do this. It felt like yet another huge turning point in his life; like another step forward. It also felt extremely right.

The next half hour was spent listing the items he'd need – his material and supplies from before had been thrown away long ago, with the exception of his expensive sewing and serger machines, which were stowed away on his parents' attic, far out of sight.

A few quick Google searches later, Kurt found that most of his trusty online suppliers were still in business, so he happily placed some orders. With every confirmation e-mail that arrived, the excitement grew.

He couldn't wait to tell Blaine.

The doorbell rang, followed by an urgent knock. Kurt rose from his seat and glanced at the wall clock as he passed through the hallway.

Dave was a bit early. Or maybe Blaine had forgotten his house keys again. Thinking nothing more of it, Kurt undid the chain lock and opened the door with a welcoming smile, about to utter an automatic "hi"… but the word died on his lips.

It was neither Dave nor Blaine.

It was him.

Again.

While Kurt's brain tried to make sense of things, Bruce Anderson shrugged and broke the silence. "Can I come in? We need to talk… Kurt." His expression was indecipherable, but disturbing enough to stir Kurt into action, and with a sharp "NO!", he threw the door shut, only to have it slam back into his chest as Bruce struggled to force his way in.

"NO!" Kurt repeated as he threw his full body weight forward, trapping Bruce in between the wooden pane and the doorframe. Panic was setting in, but his instincts had taken over, and somehow, on a subconscious level, he already knew he was fighting for his life.

He knew.

He'd always known it would end like this.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Not this time.

"Fucking let me in right NOW!" Bruce roared, grappling at Kurt's shoulder.

"Go away!" Kurt screamed. To his utter horror, the other man was gradually inching his way inside. With a last, desperate attempt, Kurt gave another violent push against the door. He immediately realized his mistake when his sock clad feet slipped and his knees hit the hardwood floor. "Fuck…" He cried out in defeat, as Bruce barged in and kicked the door shut behind him.

For a minute, nothing happened. Kurt remained on his knees, eyes on the floor, trying to catch his breath. The panting noise above him told him Blaine's father was doing the same. Without making any sudden movements, Kurt let his eyes travel towards the door, calculating the amount of seconds it would take him to get on his feet, grab the handle and-

"Get up."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Kurt shook his head almost imperceptibly. Then there was a sudden rustle and a pair of hands, grabbing at him, bruising him, till he was finally standing up, slouched with his back against the wall.

"You know, Kurt…" Bruce cupped Kurt's chin and ran his thumb over his cheek. "…the reason we're in this mess is because you just CAN'T do what you are told."

Kurt didn't know what freaked him out the most: the way the other man was caressing his face, or the use of his actual name instead of the usual insults.

"Please, just go… I don't-" Kurt was silenced by a rough finger against his lips.

"Shhhhh. You're done talking, sweetheart." Bruce clarified. "You're just going to listen, okay?" Raising his eyebrows, he waited till Kurt nodded weakly, and continued. "You should have listened to me sooner, pretty boy, that way we could've avoided all of this. Now… we'll both end up losing everything."

A panicked whine escaped Kurt's throat as he felt the pressure of a cool, metal object against his temple.

Without even looking, he knew.

It was a gun.

Bruce chuckled and continued. "Becky told me that it was all my fault… she's right in a way, you know?" He sighed, full of regret. "I gave him the disease; or the faulty genes, whatever you want to call it. I made him this way..." Kurt whimpered as Bruce angrily forced the barrel against his jaw. "But you were the one who took advantage of his weakness, Kurt. You were the one who destroyed him, and still you keep claiming that you love him."

"I do love him." Kurt breathed without hesitation. Not even a gun to his head could make him betray his love for Blaine.

"Shut your DAMN FUCKING MOUTH!" Bruce roared. In a flash, his fist collided with Kurt's jaw.

Blinded by the white hot pain, Kurt swayed on his feet, disoriented but fighting to stay upright. Falling down would mean defeat. The end. Game over. He drew in a ragged breath and clutched his cheek. Every gulp of air reassured him that he was still alive. His heart was still beating. Kurt Hummel still existed, and every passing second was a new opportunity to escape this doomed situation.

Meanwhile, Bruce continued his furious rant. "Did you honestly think that I don't know what it's like? I know how hard it is to fight these... urges... every single day of your life. Having to sleep with women you don't even care for, just to prove to yourself that you're a real man. Do you realize the strength of character it takes? People like you are sent by Satan to tempt us, and of course Blaine finds it impossible to resist you when you're all over him all the time and you keep feeding him these... these... lies about love and you keep brainwashing him, making him believe that this is good and normal, when it's just so fucking wrong!"

Kurt was frozen in shock. Did he just confess to being...? No. It couldn't be.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Kurt." Bruce murmured. "And God knows I've committed more sins than I could ever atone for. If anyone deserves to go to hell, it's me." He sighed, then shrugged. "But at least I'll be taking you with me." He forced his thigh between Kurt's legs and breathed into his neck. "How about it, precious? You and me, spending eternity together, burning for our sins. Sounds fitting, doesn't it?"

Tears had begun to roll over Kurt's cheeks, as he found himself launched back into his own personal hell; right back into that locker room, many years ago, pinned against a wall, with dirty, hotly whispered threats searing his skin; making him feel so small, so tainted, so helpless... He could even hear Dave's voice calling his name, over and over again. Someone was pounding on the door of the locker room. Sam was going to save him.

"Kurt!"

He didn't want to die.

_Hurry up, Sam._

"Kurt? Are you there?"

_Still Dave's voice. How odd. Why is he asking if- _

"_I am so sorry, Kurt. Sorry for everything I have done to you. I wish I could do something to make this right. I'll do anything to help you out."_

With a sharp gasp, Kurt was transported back to the present. He snapped his eyes open and noticed Bruce scowling furiously at the front door.

This was it. He wasn't hallucinating. He needed to act quickly.

This was his only shot.

"DAVID! HELP ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, before using every ounce of strength in his body to yank his knee upwards and deliver a vicious kick to Bruce's stomach. While the other man doubled over in pain, Kurt finally managed to struggle free from his grip. It took him less than two seconds to weigh his options and decide that dashing for the front door was too risky, as his attacker was still blocking the way.

Kurt took off into the direction of the living room.

If he could get to the bedroom, he'd be safe. He'd lock the door, open the window, and use the fire escape to get out.

He needed to run as fast as he could. But still feeling extremely light headed from the punch to his face, he barely managed to stumble and sway his way into the living room when suddenly, a burst of fiery pain hit the back of his right thigh and sent him crashing to the floor, face first. With a new wave of desperation, he tried to scramble forward, but found he couldn't move his leg.

Realizing that his last chance at escape had been shattered, Kurt broke down. He dropped his forehead against the floor, and howled in frustration as tears blurred his vision.

Only a few more seconds and he'd be dead.

Only a few moments to silently say goodbye to everything and everyone he loved.

Love.

Holding onto love and life till his last breath. That was his solemn choice and decision.

They could take his life, but they couldn't destroy his soul.

Never.

A kick in his ribs. Looking right into the barrel of the gun.

More hissed insults that he didn't even hear.

A finger moving towards the trigger.

_You can't touch me._

A loud crash and a scream.

More shouting.

Gunshots.

Warm blood, splattered on his face.

A heavy body dropping to the ground next to him.

Shadows and movement.

A man kneeling down.

A hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

Radio static and hastily spoken three-digit codes.

"Stay calm, Kurt. The ambulance is already on its way. You're gonna be fine."

The same voice.

So soothing.

"It's over, Kurt. You're safe."

_Safe._

* * *

><p>Blaine knew something was wrong the minute he parked his car in front of their apartment building.<p>

His dad's car was across the street. And a police car - Dave's, he assumed.

He skipped the slow elevator and sprinted up the flights of stairs. With every step, the pounding in his chest became heavier, and his throat grew tighter.

_Please let him be okay. How could I've been so stupid to leave him alone? Please, Kurt, be okay. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

"FUCK!" He cried out. Their front door was hanging off its hinges. He sped inside, completely overcome with panic. "Kurt! KURT! Kurt, where are -""

Blaine choked on his words as he took in the scene in the living room. It almost seemed like a surreal painting. Except paintings didn't come with the hot, metallic stench of blood and gun powder. And no painter would have been able to capture the pure horror of Kurt covered in blood, his pale skin littered with bruises, eyes closed and face contorted in misery; his hands moving restlessly around, as if searching for something to hold onto.

With a strangled gasp, Blaine closed the distance towards his fiancé and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Kurt's hands firmly into his own. "Kurt. Oh God, baby... what happened? What did he do to you?" He muttered softly, as he tried to make eye contact with Kurt.

"Dr. Anderson." Dave acknowledged his presence with a tight nod, fully into police mode, recounting whatever useful information he could offer. "Kurt has a shot wound in the back of his upper thigh. There's a lot of damage as far as I can tell. That gun sure was a nasty caliber. I don't know... I've tried to make a tourniquet but it wasn't easy; the entry wound- it's in a tricky spot. I don't think he's hit a major artery though. I mean, the bleeding seems under control." He shrugged. "The ambulance should be here any minute."

"Okay." Blaine breathed, as he tried to inspect Kurt's wounds. He found Dave's assessment to be pretty accurate, so far. His leg was in bad shape, but it wasn't life threatening. "Dave, please hand me my bag over there?" Blaine pointed at his medical bag next to the dresser.

"Sure." Dave immediately complied.

"Gonna take your pressure now, sweetie." Blaine whispered calmly. He grabbed a pair of scissors from his bag and cut open Kurt's shirtsleeve. He then handed the scissors to Dave. "His jeans have to come off too."

Dave took the cue without hesitation and set to work, cutting through the thick, sturdy fabric in a fast yet careful manner.

Kurt whined loudly and blinked at Blaine, trying to break through the haze of half-consciousness. "Blaine?" His voice was faint, but clear. "Blaine... don't let me go."

"I won't, sweetheart." Blaine soothed him. "It's okay, baby. We're going to take you to the hospital and you're going to be okay. I promise."

Kurt whimpered in response. "It hurts. Hurts so much. I'm tired, Blaine. Don't let me go." He repeated with a small sob.

Blaine's heart shattered even more. "I won't. I won't let you go anywhere, Kurt. Never. You're safe with me, babe. Let's just get you comfortable for now, and then we'll try to make the pain go away, okay honey?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Um... Dr. Anderson?"

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up and followed Dave's gaze toward the other crumpled body on the floor.

The man who was lying there in a pool of blood, struggling to breathe, had been his father once.

Now he was nothing more than the monster who had tried to murder Kurt.

"I shot your father." Dave said bluntly. "I shot him twice in the chest, and once in the neck. I had no other choice."

"I know." Blaine nodded. "You saved Kurt's life. I can't-" He would never be able to thank him enough.

Dave shook his head. "Not now." He gestured once more to Bruce Anderson. "Is he... Is there anything we should do for him?"

As if to plead for his life, Bruce chose that exact moment to turn his face towards Blaine. He moved his lips, but no words came out, only horrible, wet sounds. Blaine knew the man was drowning in his own blood. He stared into the cold, blue eyes of the man that he had loved and adored for such a long time. He searched for memories of that love being reflected in those same eyes.

He found none.

Blaine shook his head slowly. "No. I can't do anything for him anymore. It's too late." The last look they shared told Blaine that his father had understood the true meaning of his words. It was truly over. The fight left his body, and the light vanished from his eyes. One last, almost resigned sigh, and then nothing.

Bruce Anderson was dead. His attempts to hurt and destroy had backfired and caused his downfall.

He had lost.

But as Blaine returned his attention to his badly wounded fiancé, he realized that there were no winners at all; only survivors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My poor boys. But you know, sometimes, when you are at your lowest point, you are open to the greatest positive change. In the next chapter, we'll have a lot of hospital action. Can you imagine Burt finding out about this? Ouch.<strong>_


	35. Fragile not broken

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took a decade to write but I was totally abducted by two aliens named Zork and Zimi *shifty eyes* So that's why I'm so very late.**

**Major warnings in this chapter for hospital/medical stuff. Some swearing of course. Angsty feelings. But don't despair. We've hit rock bottom, so the only way is up from here! Also, you need to know that the entire Burt dialogue up until the end was written before Bash aired. You'll spot the differences, I'm sure :)**

**Many, many, MANY thanks to all of you who stood by me all the way, who supported me, made me feel loved when I was feeling blue, and whose messages I didn't have the courage to reply to in the end, because I was so embarrassed for my lack of updating. I'm a weirdo, I know.**

**Also, BIG HUG to my Christine. She's a mental coach and great friend to a few of the best authors in this fandom, and for some unknown reason also to me :) She also sends the yummiest, weirdest Aussie candy and gifts :)**

**But I digress. Title of this chapter is also the title of a song by Natalia, and the lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Risin'" by - guess who - Natalia.**

**Enjoy the chapter heartsies; you've earned it, I hope it was somewhat worth the wait!**

**Love**

**Starsleeper**

* * *

><p><em>They tried to bring me down<em>  
><em>Had to swallow my pride<em>  
><em>Nobody knew what I knew<em>  
><em>I would survive<em>

_For every tear I cried_  
><em>Every wish goes by<em>  
><em>Every dream I kept inside<em>

_For every mile I walked_  
><em>Every race I've lost<em>  
><em>Every day that ran out of time<em>

_Like every song I've sung_  
><em>Everyone I've known<em>  
><em>Every night I've spent alone<em>

_Like every horizon_  
><em>I keep on trying<em>  
><em>Like the sun I'll be risin'<em>

* * *

><p>"Coffee?"<p>

Blaine dropped his hands from his face to accept the paper cup from Dave. "Thanks."

The cop sank down onto the chair next to Blaine's. Even though they were the only ones in the waiting room, Blaine still felt suffocated. The atmosphere of the room pressed down heavily on his chest; the harsh white light pained his eyes; and to top it off, the incessant ticking of the wall clock and low buzzing of the vending machine taunted his ears.

_What a fucking joke._

Why would anyone want to put people into the most depressing room imaginable, while their loved ones were fighting for their lives? One of the worst moments in his life; and these cold, lifeless surroundings did nothing but suck the hope and energy even further out of him.

He shook his head and sighed. "Dammit, Kurt..."

His father had shot him. His father. His own blood had done this to Kurt. It was so fucked up.

"Any news?" Dave's soft voice broke his trance.

It took Blaine a few moments to gather his wits. "He's in surgery. He has a femoral fracture- his thigh bone has been shattered by the bullet. It's gonna be difficult to repair. Not to mention the possible nerve damage... I don't know. It's bad."

_Kurt might be crippled for life and it's because of me. Because he loves me._

_Because I made him love me. Because I wouldn't take no for an answer and kept pushing him to go out with me._

_Fucking well done, Blaine. This one really takes the cake._

"I'm just so glad he's alive." Dave replied. "When I finally got inside, he was aiming for Kurt's head. It's just… I don't get it. Your dad was one insane guy."

Blaine leaned back with a bitter laugh. "That he was." He turned his gaze towards Dave. "Shouldn't you return to work? I mean, I appreciate you being here and all, but -"

"Nope". Dave shook his head. "Shooting incidents mean you're off duty until some stuff has been sorted out. It's standard procedure; probably won't take any longer than a day or so."

"Oh, didn't know that." Blaine admitted, his eyes drifting back to the wall clock.

Inside his mind, Blaine saw Kurt, lying motionless on the operating table; intubated, heart monitor steadily beeping, while green silhouettes tried to repair the damage to his body. He thought about how Kurt's mind had been entirely shut down by the anesthesia; about how he wasn't asleep or dreaming, but completely unaware of anything.

Someone had just hit the pause button on Kurt's existence, and for the very first time since their relationship had started, Blaine felt utterly alone.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel barged into the waiting room, wearing the same expression Blaine had seen one too many times during his career. The face of a parent fearing for their child's life; panicked, yet searching for any explanation, any scrap of information that could deny their worst nightmare come true.<p>

"Blaine!" He gulped, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell happened to my boy?" He moved towards Blaine and grabbed his shoulders. "What's going on? For the love of God, please tell me he's going to be okay!"

Blaine nodded quickly and placed his hands on Burt's shoulders in return. "It's okay, it's okay! Kurt is going to be okay. It's- it's his leg. He's not in any danger, I promise. He's hurt, but he isn't- he's not- They are doing their best to fix his leg." He rambled hopelessly.

Burt closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. "Thank God." Then his gaze landed on Dave Karofsky. "What- what are YOU doing here?"

Dave shrank back. "I'm... I arrived at Kurt's place when-"

"He saved Kurt's life, Burt." Blaine chimed in. "He broke down the apartment door and-"

"And, and what?" Burt frowned.

"I shot down Kurt's attacker." Dave said softly.

Burt released Blaine's shoulders and turned to Dave. "Attacker? But... who? Who did this? Why?"

Dave bit his lip and took a deep breath, before looking at Blaine in silent question.

"My father." Blaine spat out shakily, before bursting out into anguished sobs. "It- it was him. He had a gun. He tried to- to kill Kurt. Shot him in the leg. I'm so sorry..." He buried his face in his hands and finally allowed the tears to completely consume him.

Who was he kidding? It was his fault. Even if Kurt was going to forgive him for this; Burt sure as hell wouldn't. Blaine knew that. He was a father himself. He would never forgive anyone for hurting his daughter.

Burt kept silent for what seemed like hours.

At last, he grunted. "Where is he? Where is your father?"

"He's dead." Dave answered.

Another silence.

"You… you saved my son." Burt whispered.

"I did my job."

"No." Burt said, almost in wonder. "You saved my son. That's- I have no words."

More silence.

Blaine couldn't move. The tears kept flowing into the palms of his hands, down his wrists.

"Listen, David, would you mind giving me and Blaine a few minutes, please?"

"Oh no, sure, I was about to head home anyway. I'll call to check up on Kurt later, if that's alright."

Burt answered with an approving grunt. Then there were footsteps and a door falling shut.

Blaine felt lost. Alone. Utterly alone. Floating through the air without direction, with nothing to ground him, nothing to hold onto, no one-

A hand touched Blaine's cheek. "Hey, look at me."

Blaine's heart stuttered. Slowly, he looked up; right into the eyes of Burt Hummel. They were wet with tears, but held no judgment; only warmth. Everything Blaine craved, but didn't deserve anymore. Not from Burt.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. Kurt wouldn't want you to."

Burt sighed at the lack of response from Blaine.

"Look, you think I don't know what's going on in that head of yours? Think I haven't been there before? This is not. Your. Fault."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine whispered hoarsely. "I promised him I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. I promised him he was safe with me. I-" He bit his trembling lip and shook his head.

Burt used his thumb to wipe away a fresh tear on Blaine's cheek. "You think Kurt is going to hold that against you? You think anyone else is going to?" He shrugged. "Those promises are noble and beautiful, Blaine, but they're also impossible. You can't protect a person against the rest of the world, no matter how hard you try."

Blaine inhaled deeply and sniffed back his tears. "I should have realized sooner how crazy my father was. I should have known Kurt was in danger."

Burt lowered his hand. "Yeah." He nodded. A tiny, bitter smile appeared. "That's exactly what I told myself after Kurt got attacked at school. I blamed myself for missing the signals. I blamed myself for making Kurt feel as if he had to protect me from his problems, instead of the other way around." He sank down on the chair next to Blaine's. "But the truth is, you're not to blame, no matter how many times you tell yourself that you are. Just... don't make the same mistake I did. Don't waste energy on these feelings of guilt or shame. Don't let that man take away any more than he already has. Let's concentrate on being there for Kurt, when he gets out of this surgery, okay?"

"Yeah... okay" Blaine answered, almost soundlessly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Burt muttered, while briefly squeezing Blaine's forearm, "don't you ever call that man your father again. You may have been his son, but he was not your father."

A weak nod was all Blaine could muster. He started crying again, this time with a strange mixture of hurt and relief.

* * *

><p>The steady, rhythmic beeping was what pulled Kurt to the surface, out of the deep and empty darkness. He vaguely felt somebody wipe a wet, cold cloth over his back.<p>

He was freezing. Why was he lying on his side?

He tried to whine, but his vocal chords tensed around a solid object, and immediately his body started to cough and choke.

"He's waking up." Somebody mumbled. With a swift pull, the tube was removed from his throat. Kurt's relief was short-lived, as he found himself struggling for his next breath. A heavy weight pressed down on his chest and he was just too tired to fight it.

Only seconds later, an oxygen mask was pushed over his face, and suddenly everything became easier and lighter again.

Forcing his eyelids open, Kurt saw flashes of green and silver. He saw white wall tiles, and a grey vinyl floor.

A masked face appeared.

Kurt tried to focus. He struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Mr. Hummel?" It was a chipper, female voice. "Surgery is finished. Everything went well."

Kurt blinked in reply. What? What did that even mean?

"Just go back to sleep for a little while longer, Mr. Hummel. We'll take care of you."

Kurt happily obeyed and dropped his eyes shut, slipping back into the blissful, pain-free darkness.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a man in green scrubs.<p>

"Family of Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine and Burt nodded and straightened their backs; almost simultaneously. The surgeon dragged a chair in front of them and plopped down to straddle it. "I'm Dr. Clarington, orthopedic surgeon." He held out his hand and shook Burt's, then Blaine's. "The surgery went reasonably well. They're finishing up now, and then we'll move Mr. Hummel to the ICU for the night."

"What do you mean 'reasonably well'? Why does Kurt have to stay at the ICU?" Burt asked, shifting his eyes to Blaine, who had only nodded at the doctor's announcement.

Dr. Clarington started explaining. "The ICU is only a precaution. Look, I'm going to be honest. I've only ever seen such a messy wound after a car crash, and more often than not those patients ended up having an amputation."

Burt choked out a strangled "Oh my God!"

"Fortunately, I was able to put all the fragments of bone back together, and I fixated them with bolts and plates. With a bit of luck, they should knit together nicely."

Burt frowned. "Should?"

Dr. Clarington shrugged. "There's of course always a chance that the fracture doesn't heal, especially in cases like these. But again, only time will tell. I'm rather optimistic." He added with a reassuring smile.

Blaine finally spoke up. "What else is going on?"

The surgeon raised his eyebrows and turned towards him.

"My son's fiancé is a doctor; you can tell him." Burt insisted.

Dr. Clarington hummed in understanding. "Well... we've done our best to repair the nerve damage, but, let's just say that Kurt is facing a long recovery period. He'll need extensive physical therapy, maybe even more surgery, and even then, it's nearly certain that he won't regain full use of his leg. It'll remain a weak spot at the very best."

Blaine let out a bitter chuckle and muttered a few curses. "I knew it... I fucking knew it." Every piece of information made him break just a little bit more.

"The neurosurgeon will be coming over to talk to you sometime tomorrow morning." Dr. Clarington offered.

Burt nodded morosely. "Good. Now, can I finally see my son, Doctor?"

"I'll call the ICU to inform them that you're heading up. You can go to their waiting room and they'll come and get you as soon as Kurt is settled in his room." The doctor said as he stood up and offered his hand to Burt and Blaine again. "I'll be checking up on Kurt later this evening, and every day after, so we'll definitely be seeing each other again." He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

Burt nodded in return. "Thanks, doctor."

* * *

><p><em>"Too bad we don't get to spend a little more time together, slut. I would have loved to wreck you..." His finger moved towards the trigger. Kurt inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow that would end everything.<em>

_And then so many things happened at once, and it was horrible, and... he didn't die._

_He didn't die._

_Dave touched his cheek and he was still alive._

_And then he passed out for a moment and then Blaine was there and he was still alive._

A jolt shivered through Kurt's body as he snapped his eyes open.

He was in a hospital room. A stream of oxygen steadily flowed through his nostrils. It was an annoying feeling. He ached to pull the tube from his nose, but found his arm too heavy to lift.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes again, trying repeatedly to swallow down the acrid taste on his tongue .

He wanted his mom and dad.

Blaine... He wanted Blaine too.

A low buzz confused him for a moment, until the cuff around his biceps tightened gradually, almost painfully, before letting go with a hiss. A discrete alarm started dinging, and only seconds later a nurse entered the room.

She made a beeline for the machine and silenced it with a swift push on one of the buttons. Then she gazed down Kurt and smiled. "Pressure is still a bit low there, Mr. Hummel. I'm Katy, by the way. I'll be taking care of you tonight."

Kurt nodded weakly. "Hi."

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Nausea?" She continued, as she took his chart and jotted down some stuff.

"Like I've been run over by a truck?" Kurt deadpanned. "Just, very sore."

Katy scrunched her face in sympathy. "If you're in too much pain, you have to let me know, okay? We can crank up the pain meds."

"Okay."

"You have some visitors outside. It's your father and your fiancé." Katy grinned. "Are you feeling up to it, sweetheart?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, please."

* * *

><p>"Ouch... watch it, dad. You're gonna yank out my tubes." Kurt chuckled breathlessly.<p>

"Sorry." Burt disentangled himself slowly from the embrace that he had thrown himself into the moment he had reached Kurt's bed. Ever since they'd told him about his son being shot, he'd been driven by basic instincts and fear. Now that he was finally reunited with Kurt; able to see and feel for himself that his kid was alive and conscious; now he could finally breathe again.

He brushed his thumb over Kurt's bruised cheek and blinked back a tear. "Does it hurt, kiddo?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's okay."

Burt nearly laughed. "You were never one to complain."

"I'm fine, dad, I swear." Kurt whispered with a frown. "Where- where is Blaine?"

"Oh, he's right outside in the hallway. He's on the phone with his mother..."

Kurt let out a small groan. Rebecca. He couldn't even imagine her reaction to everything that had happened.

His father couldn't hold back any longer. "I can't believe what happened to you, Kurt." He grimaced. "I can't believe this entire mess. Thank God that bastard is dead." He fumed.

Kurt heaved a sharp, deep breath and shook his head. "Dad, please, I don't want to talk about it. I can't. Not now."

Burt quickly hushed him. "Hey, that's okay. We'll talk later. Sure. Just, relax. Everything's going to be fine. I love you, Kurt, and I'm so glad you're alright."

A tiny smile wiped the tension from Kurt's face. "I love you too, dad."

* * *

><p>Blaine came in a few minutes later, looking like a wreck. His eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, his hair was pure chaos, and his shirt was painted with streaks of dried blood. Kurt's blood.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt breathed as his fiancé sank down on a stool next to his bed. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles. He parted his lips to speak, but only managed a broken sob. He lowered his head and tried to pull back.

"Oh honey, no." Kurt pleaded, as he brought his other hand up to clutch Blaine's arm. Burt dragged his chair closer to Blaine's and grabbed his shoulders in a comforting, sideways hug.

"My mom is going crazy. She says it's her fault; that she pushed him too far. Everything is so messed up, and, I'm so, so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said, in between choked sobs. "This should never have happened."

Kurt sighed. "It's nobody's fault. He did this, and I'm sorry too, but... we'll get through this, won't we?" It was a genuine, heartbreaking question that left Blaine no choice but to snap out of his own misery.

Kurt was the victim. Kurt needed him to be strong. Kurt needed his love and strength.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "We will. Of course we will. Of course."

Kurt lowered his gaze and stared at their intertwined hands. The monotonous flow of oxygen through his nose still bothered him to no end. He cleared his throat a few times before he spoke. "There's some stuff that you and your mom don't know. Things he said before he-" He frowned and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I don't want to talk about all of that right now. Just tell her that she's not to blame."

"Okay." Blaine whispered, reaching out to caress the side of Kurt's face that hadn't been bruised. "Just go to sleep, love. The nightmare is over." He kissed Kurt's lips, sealing them with a promise. "I swear to God; this time nothing is going to stop us anymore. I'll do anything to make your dreams come true."

Kurt answered with a weak nod, eyes still closed.

"Love you, babe." Blaine pressed another kiss against Kurt's forehead and lingered for a moment, while drinking in the warmth and scent of Kurt's skin, as if it were some kind of balm to his wounded soul.

"I think we should go home and let him sleep." Burt decided. "He needs his rest, and so do we."

* * *

><p>"You and Lily can stay in Kurt's room. That good for you?" Burt said, as he turned the car out of the parking lot.<p>

"Sure. Thanks, Burt." Blaine murmured.

"Sure thing, kid. There's no way you should be by yourself tonight."

Blaine slumped against his seat and stared outside. "I just don't think I could go back to the apartment. It's probably still sealed by the police anyway."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need. And that cute little cupcake of yours too. Carole is so crazy about her. This morning they were making breakfast together, and Lily made a peanut butter chocolate sprinkle toast just for me. Her own invention, she said" Burt chuckled.

"Three years old and already a much better cook than her father." Blaine quipped, grateful for Burt's effort to alleviate some of the tension.

Unfortunately, reality took back over when Burt hesitantly suggested a visit to Blaine's mother: "I don't want to overstep, but if you'd like, we could stop by your mother's house first, maybe ask her if she wants to come stay at our place too? I've already texted Carole, she has made up Finn's bed just in case."

Blaine sighed deeply and shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. She doesn't want me to come over tonight. She told me she needs to be alone, plus she was going to call Jim for advice."

"Jim?"

"Jim's an old friend of hers; one of our family's attorneys. I guess now that my father is dead, there are a lot of things that need to be settled."

"Alright, no problem." Burt nodded, as he contemplated Rebecca Anderson's response to her son. That lady sure was something else.

After what seemed like hours, Burt parked on the driveway of his home and turned the engine off.

Neither man made a move to get out.

The silence was slowly growing awkward, until suddenly, Burt turned towards Blaine, who was staring intently at his lap, completely paralyzed and numb.

"Look, Blaine..." Burt sounded so small for such a big guy. "You just told my son you'd make his dreams come true."

Blaine rubbed the nape of his neck and nodded. He slowly lifted his eyes and found Burt giving him an odd, almost pleading look.

"The thing is, I know exactly what my son's dreams are. I know them better than he does himself."

Blaine frowned in confusion.

Burt continued. "The one thing Kurt has always wanted, always needed, always dreamed of, is a home. Simple as that, except life hasn't been kind on him in that matter." Burt admitted sadly. "He lost his mom when he was just this tiny little kid. There were many times when he believed he was losing me too, like when he came out to me, or when I started dating Carole, and of course when I had my heart attack. When he was sixteen, Kurt found Sam. It was as if he'd finally found his place in this world. Those two worked so hard to build their life together. But then Sam was ripped away from him, and it destroyed Kurt. You know, there were times when I thought we were going to lose him too."

"God." Blaine choked.

Burt swallowed back a tear and chuckled. "My Kurt. My sweet, lovely, precious boy. He's always been such a tough kid. A survivor. Life kept turning on a dime again and again, yet he survived. But it broke him; it broke him enough to stop trying to find his destiny." Burt shook his head. "You and Lily? You're everything to him. Ever since you got together, it's like he's relaxing into himself again. You're his entire world and you could be his home too. But it should be in a safe place... a place where you don't get attacked for who you are, where you don't just have to roll with the punches. Lima has never been a home to him."

Blaine nodded. "I understand that, but Lima is where his friends and family are."

"But it's not where his life is. You know that. He's so damn loyal to us. Always putting our needs over his. But when is it his turn, Blaine?"

"So... what should I do?"

"What you promised. Make his dreams come true."

Blaine gave him an incredulous look. "By leaving?"

"Please just get him out of this place. I don't care if you move to New York or London or the North Pole, as long as it's a place that's open-minded enough to accept and appreciate Kurt for the amazing man that he is. This town never deserved him. Look, I hate that I'm asking this. He's my son. I don't want him to leave. But I need him to be happy more than I need anything else, even if it means letting go of him."

Blaine kept silent for a minute, then sighed deeply. "Okay. But I need to talk it over with Kurt of course. I need to make absolutely sure this is what he wants. And also… I don't actually think the North Pole is an option." He smiled tentatively.

"You're probably right." Burt grinned. "Those caps and bonnets would ruin his hair."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Whether it's within 6 weeks or 6 months, you'll get chapter 36 with more hospital action, talks, visits and decisions.<em>**


End file.
